


Season 1

by ohlookshiney



Series: Series Rewrite [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Please Don't Hate Me, Supernatural Elements, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 125,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookshiney/pseuds/ohlookshiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries but i'll give this a shot...<br/>What happens when you're pulled from your world to the Supernatural??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heya so i'm new to writing fanfics and thought i'd try this.....let me know what ya think...

It started off like any other night. Get off work, the dinner, watch my favorite show “Supernatural”, shower, then go to sleep. But when I woke up something was very wrong. For one this was not my room and two the two men glaring at me were most definitely not real. They were from a TV show for Chuck’s sake.

“Nhhh where am I?” I asked, “How did I get here?”

  
“That’s what I’d like to know,” said the shorter of the two, “Who are you?”

“Oh crap, nope, nope this is not happening. I’m going to die. I’m going to be one of the people in the first 5 minutes of a supernatural episode.” I began to panic

“Whoa, calm down. We’re not going to hurt you and we won’t let anything happen to you. I’m Sam in this is my brother Dean.” Said the taller one. “You’re in our library.”

“I’m Y/N. I know who you are. I watched the show every week but this is not possible your fictional characters created for a TV show” I replied.

“Sweetheart, do we look fictional to you?” Dean asked.

“Well, no. I’ve got it I’m still asleep and I’m dreaming,” I said.

“Y/N, you’re not dreaming,” said another voice.

“YAAA” I screamed.

“Cas, warn us next time,” Scolded Sam

“I’m very sorry Sam, but as I said y/n, you’re not dreaming. You were brought here for a reason,” Said Cas.

“Uh Huh, exactly what good am I going to do? What am I needed for?” I asked.

“Yeah Cas, why’s she here?” Dean asked. “And how did she get here?”

“I brought her here. She is destined to be yours or Sam’s soul mate” Cas replied.

“What do you mean mine or Sam’s soul mate? Why is there even an “or”? How do you not know whose soul mate she is? It doesn’t matter we aren’t bringing her into this life send her back,” Dean stated.

“Dean-.” Sam began.

“No Sam, we are not going to ruin her life by bring her into this fucked up mess,” Dean said hotly.

“Wait Hold up, this is my life we’re talking about. I sure as hell get a say in this,” I put in.

“She’s right Dean I don’t like it any more than you but we can’t decide for her,” Sam said.

“Whatever.” Dean muttered walking away.

“I’m sorry Y/n. He’s not-.” Sam began.

“Don’t lie to me Sam, I told you, I watch the show every week. I know exactly what he’s like,” I said.

“Right, you said you watch the show so that means you’re from the world where Balthazar sent us,” Sam said.

“Yep, where you’re Jared Padalecki, who is married to fake Ruby. Dean is Jensen Ackles, and angel boy over here is Misha Collins,” I said.

“How much does the show know about us? When does the show start?” Sam asked.

So I told him about how the show starts with Dean getting Sam from Stanford. And everything else I learned from the show from birthdays to what their Heavens were like. Cas left to return to Heaven.

“I’m sorry Sam, I never asked for any of this. I know it’s not going to be easy, and I know it’s going be hard on Dean. He already feels guilty about so much and now he’s going to feel like he has to protect me,” I said.

“Hey Y/n, It’ll be ok,” Sam said comfortingly.

“Sam, do you think you could teach me how to hunt?” I asked.

“Y/n-.” Sam began.

“No, absolutely not, you are not learning how to hunt,” Dean said walking back into the library.

“Damn it Dean, I am not a child. You just met me today, you know nothing about me. You have no right to choose for me,” I replied. “I just want to know how to defend myself and those I care about if something happens. I’m not asking to go with you guys, I’m just asking for you to teach me.”

“You swear no hunts?” Dean asked.

“Yes I swear no hunts,” I said.

“Fine. Can you shoot a gun?” Dean asked.

“Are the Ghostfacers Idiots?” I asked. At that Dean and Sam both chuckled.

“Alright, so let’s show you around the bunker. Then we can go into town and get you some clothes since I don’t think you want to wear those all the time,” Sam said gesturing to [my pajamas](http://www.polyvore.com/pajamas_beginning/set?id=203233924#fans).

“You, Sam Winchester, are perfect,” I said, Sam chuckled and Dean rolled his eyes.

The boys showed me the room I would be staying in which was right down the hall from both of theirs. They gave me some clothes to wear into town until I could get my own. When I was changed I met Sam and Dean back at the library for my tour of the bunker. They showed me where the kitchen, the Dungeon, and The war room were. The tour ended in the garage.

“No Freaking way! Is that? Oh My Chuck it is,” I exclaimed.

Sam and Dean looked at me confused as I ran over to the Impala.

“Holy Shit, She’s even more beautiful in real life,” I said.

Dean beamed with pride as I admired Baby.

“I like her Sammy. She’s got good taste,” Dean said causing Sam to roll his eyes.

~~~~~At the Mall~~~~~

“UGH, I hate shopping. Let’s just grab a few things and go,” I said.

“What kind of girl doesn’t like shopping?” Dean asked.

“This girl right here. Back home my style is all for comfort. And it’s not all shopping I hate just clothes. I could spend hours in a bookstore.” I said.

“You’re a nerd like Sammy,” Dean said with a soft smile.

“Hey,” Sam complained.

“No, I’m not that bad, I love to read yes, but mostly for fun.” I replied.

After getting my clothes the boys asked if I was hungry. I of course said yes. So we went to a diner on the way back to the bunker. Dean and I ordered a bacon Cheeseburger and fries. Sammy got a Caesar Salad.

“Dean, I think she might be your soul mate,” Sam jokingly said.

Dean glared at him while I choked on my fries.

“Just because I like burgers does not mean I am Mr. Grumpy pants’ soul mate,” I said.

“Mr. Grumpy pants?” Dean smirked.

“Shut up, Ass,” I replied blushing.

“Alright, you two how about when we get back to the bunker we start your training?” Sam Asked.

“Aye, Captain,” I said bouncing in my seat and offering a jaunty salute.

“Ok,” Sam chuckled while Dean just shook his head.

~~~~~In the Car~~~~~

On the way back to the bunker Asia’s Heat of the Moment came on the radio.

“It’s not a Tuesday is it?” I asked.

Sam and Dean Both gave me the bitch face.

“Ok, I’m sorry, but turn it up this is a good song,” I said.

Dean and I sang along horribly to songs as Sam laughed in the passenger seat all the way back to the bunker. When we arrived Cas was already there.

“Hey Cas!” I said brightly.

“Hello again Y/n,” Cas replied. “You three should come with me to the library.”

“Uh… Ok Cas,” Sam said following Cas.

When we got to the library someone else was already there…

“Y/f/n?!? What are you doing here?” I asked, Whirling on Cas I asked “Cas, What the Hell is she doing here?”

“She is here because she is the other brothers’ soul mate,” Cas replied as though it was obvious.

“Uhh What?” Y/f/n asked.

“Well that took an unexpected turn. I’ll explain F/n/n,” I said. I began explaining everything that had happened that morning.

“Why didn’t you just bring her when you brought me?” I asked.

“I could not locate her,” Cas replied “Now that you both are here I can explain more.”

“You and Y/f/n are destined to be the soul mates to the Winchester’s and as I said it is unclear who is whose. Your souls are so different because you are not from this dimension that I cannot tell which,” Cas said “ In addition you two are needed to help with the coming darkness you are needed in this fight.”

“Damn It Cas, you can’t just keep popping in with girls claiming they are our soulmates and crap like this. I don’t want to bring anyone into this life. These girls have lives back in their world,” Dean angrily explained “They can have the normal apple pie life Sam and I can’t,” he continued as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and stomped down the hall to his room.

“Well that went well,” Y/f/n said.

“No shit, Bitch” I replied.

“Jerk,” she said.

“I’m going to go check on him,” I said.

“You do that Y/n,” Y/f/n said making kissy faces at me.

“Winchester soul mate or not I will stab you in the face,” I replied as I walked out the door.

~~~~Y/f/n P.O.V. ~~~~

“Did she just make a Supernatural reference?” Sam asked.

“Yes, Yes she did get used to it, Sammy,” I said.

“You and Y/n should learn to hunt. You will not be staying in this time,” Cas Said. “You have a month here to learn everything you can.”

“What do you mean we won’t be staying in this time?” I asked

“You will be going back ten years to when Dean got Sam from Stanford,” Cas said.

“Why Cas?” Sam asked.

“They are to stay with you and Dean and try to save anyone they can. They know what is going to happen. They are our best bet,” Cas replied and with a flutter of his wings he was gone.

“Dean isn’t going to like this,” Sam said.

“I’m not going to like what, Sammy?” Dean asked walking in the room followed by Y/n.

Sam told Dean everything Cas had said. As predicted he was not thrilled with the idea. Y/n was excited at the prospect.

 

~~~~Dean’s P.O.V. ~~~~

“Look Dean, I get it you’re not liking this plan at all. But these are our lives, our choice. If it saves people and helps you and Sam, I’m going to do it,” Y/n Said.

“No you’re not. I’m not letting you risk your lives for us you’re too young,” I Said

“I’m 26 dude,” Y/n replied.

“And there’s her third reference just since I’ve been here,” Y/f/n said.

“I’ve been waiting all day for him to say something like that to me just so I could bust that one out,” Y/n said to Y/f/n with a grin.  
I really didn’t want them to do this. It had only been a day and I already felt the need to protect them.

“We only have a month to train you we should probably get started,” Sam said being the dork he is.

~~~~ Y/n’s P.O.V. ~~~~

“You’re right Moose, let’s get to work,” I exclaimed.

And so the training began. Every morning we would be up at five. They taught us to fight, track, and tell the difference between normal things and things that were “not natural”.

~~~~Le Time Skip 1 Month cause i can~~~~

“Okay so last few hours in this time, F/n/n. You ready to kill us some sons a bitches?” I asked.

“Hells yeah.” She replied.

  
“Alright, remember we have to save as many people as possible. But Cas also said there were some we couldn’t save that are important to the storyline. We save them we screw everything up” I said.

  
“Right, like Jess and John,” she said.

“Exactly, we won’t have to worry about John for a while though,” I replied.

“What are we going to tell them when we show up there? The truth?” she asked.

“Yeah F/n/n, because ‘Hi I’m from a different universe and the future and I’m your soulmate' doesn’t sound crazy at all besides we will be going back to before they know about angels,” I said sarcastically.

“Calm down Satan, I was just asking,” she shot back “Let ask the guys and Cas what they think. Besides it’s the only get to get to trust us.”

“I hate it when you’re right,” I said as we went to find the boys.

“I don’t like this at all Sammy. They are going back into our pasts, what if they see something they don’t like? What if she decides I’m not worth it?” Dean asked.

“Dean they already know our pasts they are still willing to do this. Wait did you say what if ‘she’ decides you’re not worth it? ‘She’ who Dean? Did you already fall for one of them?” Sam teased.

“No, Maybe, Shut up, it’s only been a month. Besides you heard Cas one of them is my soul mate. I’m just saying what she decides I’m not” Dean said.

“Well then, she’s an idiot, Dean,” I said “Besides I’d be more worried about which one of us is Sammy’s soul mate. Since all the women he’s been with haven’t fared so well.”

“Heh, you’re right Y/n. Sammy has horrible luck with the ladies.” Dean chuckled while Sam shot us a most epic of bitch faces and Y/f/n shot me a look that said “I will punch you and not even care.”

“Anyways, what did you need?” Sam asked.

“Right, Ok, So these are our last few hours here with you guys in this time and we were going over how to get past you to trust us and let us go with you. So any ideas?” Y/f/n asked.

“Why not just tell us the truth?” Sam asked.

“Yeah Sammy, Cause ‘Hey we’re from a different universe and the future and we’re your soul mates’ doesn’t sound weird” Dean said.  
Y/f/n and I started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” They asked in unison.

“You-You ju-just said the same th-thing as Y-Y/n when I asked,” Y/f/n said between giggles.  
They just chuckled.

“Ok, so we were thinking of calling Cas to see if he had any ideas,” I said.

“Good idea Y/n. Dean, do you wanna do it?” Sam asked.

“Why do I always have to do it?” Dean complained.

“Because you share a more profound bond,” I said resulting in a Bitch face from Dean and a chuckle from Sam, “But no seriously I’d totally do it but I don’t know if he can hear my prayers.”

  
“Try if it doesn’t work I’ll call him,” Dean said.

“Alright,” I replied “Castiel, Oh adorable angel of the lord would you be as so kind as to get your feathery ass down here?” I prayed to the blue eyed angel.

“Hello Y/N,” Cas said, “Sam, Dean, Y/f/n.”

“Holy crap it worked! Just so you know, I’ve always wanted to do that. Since you ‘Gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition,” I said doing a happy dance.

“Wow Y/N, Your Supernatural references are on point, two in the past half hour don’t over exert yourself,” Y/f/n quipped.

“Bitch” I mumbled.

“Jerk,” She replied.

“Anyways, why they called you down here Cas. They need an idea as to what to tell us to get us to trust them since we ruled out honesty at least until we meet you. We wouldn’t have believed them if they did any ideas?” Sam asked.

“I believe it would be best to tell the truth,” Cas replied.

“Well, Angel boy is useless,” Y/f/n said.

“Yea but he’s adorable F/n/n.” I said.

“True Squirrel he is.” She replied.

“Did you just- ? Never mind I’ll never understand you two.” Dean said.

“That’s for the best Dean-o besides this you only have a few more hours with us whereas past you gets years with us.” I said.

“Cas do you know whose soulmate is who’s yet?” Sam said.

“No Sam I do not but once they go back you will know because it will have happened. “ Cas replied.

“Okay back to why we are all gathered here.” Dean said.

“Why don’t just say our parents are hunters and the last place they were heading was Jericho, California with your dad?” Y/f/n suggested.

“It could work we were looking for dad for a while that way you could build up trust and we’d want you to stay with us. “ Sam said.

“Okay so it’s settled that’s our cover story everything else just be ourselves.” I said.

“Alright here’s some fake id’s for when you go some cash to get you started we will help with everything else once you find us.” Sam said handing us the fake ids.

“Awesome” I exclaimed.

“Where will you send us Cas?” Y/f/n asked.

“I will send you to Stanford where you can “Run into Sam” and tell him your story and give him your name and number where to contact you when Dean arrives”. Cas replied using air quotes.

“Okay well shall we go then?” I asked.

“Let’s go.” Y/f/n replied.

“See you back in the past.” I said giving Sammy a hug and a smile. “You too Mr. Grumpy Pants.” To Dean with a hug.

“Good luck kiddo.” Dean said.

“Ha, next time I see you were gonna be the same age.” I sassed.

“You’ll still be younger than me.” Dean retorted.

“Yeah Yeah only by a few months, Ass. “ I replied.

“Alright you two quit flirting we got a job to do. “ Y/f/n said as she grabbed our stuff.

“Ready Cas?” I asked.

“Yes Y/N are you ready?” he replied

“As we’ll ever be.” Y/f/n said as Cas reached for our foreheads.

“Wait will I really not be able to poop?” I asked quickly.

“Really Y/N that’s what you are worried about?” Y/f/n asked exasperated.

“Well yeah bodily function and all.” I said.

“You’ll be fine Y/N.” Sam said.

“Okay I’m ready.” I said as I grabbed all the supplies we would need from this time.


	2. 01x01 Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please don't ask me to do this.... Basically The pilot episode + you and a friend...

Pilot

 

~~~~Le Time Travel ten years into the past ~~~~

~~~~Stanford University~~~~

“Okay F/n/n we gotta find Sammy.” I said.

“Yes I know Y/n.” Y/f/n said.

“Sorry F/n/n I’m just nervous what happens if we don’t find him? Or he doesn’t believe us? Or we fail our mission? It’s a lot of pressure.” I said.

“I know Y/n but obviously chuck thinks we can do it or we wouldn’t be Winchester soulmates.” She replied.

“You’re right F/n/n, let’s go find us a moose.” I said.

“Let’s check the admissions office find out which classes he is in and then go from there.” she said.

“Or we could just you know walk over to him.” I said pointing at Sam walking with some friends.

“Yeah okay.” she said as we walked over.

“Excuse me but are you Sam Winchester?” I asked.

“Yeah who’s asking.” the young Sam said.

“Hi my names Y/n and this is my friend Y/f/n, do you think we could talk to you for a few minutes?” I said

“Uh sure I’ll see you guys later.” Sam said to his friends.

“What did you want to talk about?” Sam asked

“Okay this is going to sound crazy but our parents are hunters they were last going on a hunting trip with your dad.” Y/f/n said.

“Yeah so I haven't talked to my father in years.” Sam said “How did you even find me?”

“We understand and we don't expect anything from you we just wanted to give you a heads up and our number in case you hear anything okay?” I said. “And just because you haven't spoken to your dad doesn't mean he hasn't talked about you.”

“Yeah okay.” Sam scoffed.

“Awesome well we will let you get back to class, thanks.” I said

“So what are we gonna do till Sam calls?” Y/f/n asked.

“Well I’m going to find a place to grab a bite to eat and maybe a beer and read.” I said

“Read? You’re really gonna read while on a mission.” she replied.

“Yeah but if it makes you feel any better the books are relevant to the case. Look.” I said holding up book 1 of the supernatural series by Carver Edlund.

“Where did you get that they aren't even published yet.” she exclaimed

“I brought it with me.” I said “Oh look a coffee shop let's hang out there.”

~~~~Y/f/n’s P.O.V. ~~~~

She is such an ass sometimes I thought as Y/n read her book I thought of the things we still had to do when suddenly there was an unholy fan girl pterodactyl screech coming from Y/n.

“What the hell dude? You're drawing attention” I exclaimed

“Sorry I got a little excited look we’re in the books.” she replied

“What?” I said

“Yeah right here I’m sitting in a coffee shop reading about myself.” she said “this is awesome.”

“Dork you say awesome way too much.” I responded.

~~~~time skip several hours~~~~

“Okie dokie Dean should be breaking into Sammy's apartment right about now so hopefully you will be getting a call from moose in about an hour or so.” Y/n said.

~~~~ Sam’s Apartment~~~~ Dean’s P.O.V~~~~

“Easy tiger.” I said as I pinned Sam on the floor of his apartment.

“Dean?” Sammy questioned as I chuckled “You scared the crap out of me.”

“That’s because you are out of practice.” I responded. Sam then flipped me and pinned me. “Or not get off me.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam asked

“Well I was looking for a beer.” I said.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked again.

“Okay alright we gotta talk?” I said.

“Uh the phone?” He replied.

“If I’d have called would you have picked up?” I asked.

“Sam.” A new voice said turning on the lights.

“Jess, Hey” Sam said “Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica.”

“Wait your brother Dean?” she asked.

“I love the Smurfs, You know I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother’s league.” I said because damn she was hot.

“Just let me put something on.” She said.

“No no no I wouldn't dream of it.” I said. “Seriously. Anyway I gotta borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some private family business, but uh nice meeting you.”

“No no whatever you want to say you can say in front of her.” Sam said walking over to Jess.

 “Okay Dad hasn't been home in a few days.” I said turning to face them.

“So he’s working overtime on a miller time shift.” Sam replied. “He’ll stumble back in sooner or later.”

I figured he’d say something like this him and dad never got along well.

“Dad’s on a hunting trip and hasn’t been home in a couple days.” I replied.

“Jess excuse us we have to go outside.” Sam told her. We headed down the stairs and out to the car.

“I mean come on you can’t just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you.” Sam said as we walked the stairs.

“You’re not hearing me Sammy Dad’s missing I need you to help me find him.” I said.

“Remember that poltergeist in Amherst or the Devil’s gates in Clifton he was missing then too he’s always missing and he’s always fine.” Sam said.

“Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?” I asked.

“I’m not.” he replied.

“Why not?” I Asked.

“I swore I was done hunting for good.” Sam replied

“Come on it wasn’t easy but it wasn’t that bad.” I retorted

“Yeah when I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45.” Sam shot back.

“Well what was he supposed to do?” I asked.

“I was nine years old he was supposed to say don’t be afraid of the dark.” Sam said.

“Don’t be afraid of the dark what are you kidding me of course you should be afraid of the dark you know what’s out there. “ I retorted.

“ Yeah I know but still the way we grew up after mom was killed and dad’s obsession to find the thing that killed her and we still haven’t found the damn thing so we kill everything that we can find” He said.

“And save a lot of people doing it too.” I said.

“You think mom would have wanted this for us?” He asked as I pushed open the door.

“The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets man Dean we were raised like warriors.” He continued.

“So what are you gonna do just live some normal apple pie life is that it?” I asked.

“No not normal safe.” He said.

“And that’s why you ran away, tch.” I said.

“I was going to college it was dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone and that’s what I’m doing.” He said.

“Yeah well dad’s in real trouble right now if he’s not dead already I can feel it.” I said “I can’t do this alone.”

“Yes you can.” He said.

“Yeah well I don’t want to.” I responded.

Sam took a deep breath and looked down when he looked back up he asked. “What was he hunting?” 

 

~~~~ Sammy’s P.O.V~~~~

       Dean began rummaging in the trunk of the impala mumbling under his breath.

“So when dad left why didn’t you go with him?” I asked.

“I was working my own gig with this Voodoo thing down in New Orleans.”  He replied.

“Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself? I asked.

“I’m twenty-six dude.” He retorted. “Alright dad was checking out this two lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy,” He passed me an article about a missing a man. “They found his car but he vanished, completely MIA.”

       “So maybe he was kidnaped.” I responded trying to think logically.

“Yeah well here’s another one in April, another one in December ‘04 ‘03 ‘98 ‘92. Ten of them over the past 20 years all men all same five mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around that was about three weeks ago. I haven’t heard from him since which is bad enough then I get this voicemail yesterday.” As he played the voicemail I could hear the EVP on it.

       “You know there’s EVP on that?” I asked

“Not bad Sammy kind of like riding a bike isn't it?” He said. “Alright I slowed the message down and ran it through a gold wave took out the hiss and this is what I got. “As he played it back I heard a woman's voice saying “I can never go home.”

       “Never go home.” I said.

“You know in almost two years I've never bothered you, never for a thing.” Dean said.

“Alright I’ll go I’ll help you find him but I have to get back first thing Monday just wait here.” I said.

“What’s first thing Monday?” He asked.

“I have this... I have an interview.”

“What a job interview, skip it.”

“It’s a law school interview and it’s my whole future on a plate!”

“Law school?”

“So we got a deal or not?” I asked.

~~~~ Upstairs in mine and Jess’s room as I was packing

“Wait so you’re taking off? Is this about your dad? Is he alright?”

“Yeah you know just a little family drama.”

“Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip.”

“Yeah he’s just deer hunting up at the cabin, he’s probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him I’m just gonna bring him back.”

“What about the interview?”

“I’ll make the interview it’s only for a couple of days.”

“Sam please just stop for a second… You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“It’s just you won’t even talk about your family and now you’re taking off in the middle of the night to spend the weekend with them and with Monday coming up which is kind of a huge deal.”

“Hey everything’s gonna be okay I will be back in time I promise.” as I kissed her on the cheek and left she said, “At least tell me where you’re going.”

~~~~Down at the car~~~~

“Dean before we leave I gotta call someone.”

“Who?”  Dean asked.

“These girls their parents were with dad in California.”

“Okay Sammy. They hot?” He asked

“I talked to them for like 30 minutes Dean.” I said as I dialed Y/f/n’s number.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hey Y/f/n its Sam Winchester.”

“Oh hey Sam what’s up?”

“I know it’s the middle of the night but you said to call if I heard anything about your parents.”

“Yeah.”

“Well my brother and I are heading to Jericho tonight do you and Y/n want to tag along?” I asked.

“Yeah sure can you pick us up at the Good Nite Inn on Veterans Blvd. Room 110?”

“Yeah no problem.”

“Sweet see you soon.”

“Bye.”

~~~~Y/n’s P.O.V~~~~

“Sweet see you soon.” Y/f/n Said into the phone.

“We in?” I asked.

“We’re in.” She replied.

“Awesome let’s go kill us a woman in white.” I said.

As we waited for the boys to show up we packed our meager belongings.

Knock Knock

“You got it?” I asked

“Yeah hide the books.” She replied.

“Gotcha.” I responded as she went to the door.

“Hey Sam.”

“Hey Y/f/n.”

“Hiya Sam.”

“Hey Y/n. Guys this is my brother Dean. Dean this is Y/f/n and Y/n.” Sam introduced us.

“Y/n huh? Pretty name.” Dean said.

“Keep it in your pants hot stuff.” I replied as Sam and Y/f/n chuckled and Dean pouted.

“Hot stuff huh? It’s a start as least you think I’m hot.” he quipped.

“I also think Jensen Ackles is hot.” I sassed.

“Okay you two enough flirting I think I’m gonna puke.” Y/f/n butted in.

“Bitch.” I said.

“Jerk.” She replied.

“We ready to go?” Sam asked.

“Yep.” I replied “Let’s go.” Grabbing my bags.

“What do you drive?” I asked.

“My baby is that ‘67 Impala over there.” Dean said with pride.

“No freaking way. That's my dream car.” I said.

“Dream car, dream man, why don't you just jump him here in the parking lot Y/n.” Y/f/n murmured so only I could hear causing me to blush.

“Seriously F/n/n I will stab you and not even blink.” I replied as she chuckled as we climbed in the back seat and Sam and Dean climbed in front.

“Totally would have called shotgun but I figured you being a Sasquatch and all us not so tall people can chill in the back.” I said to Sam.

“I’m not a sasquatch.” he replied.

“Dude how tall are you?” I asked.

“I don't know like 6’4.”  Sam said.

“Did you know the average moose stands 6’5 you’re almost the same height as a moose. I’m going to call you that from now on.” I said.

“Seriously you just met me today and you're already giving me a nickname?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” I replied laying my head down on the window. “Now if you excuse me I’m going to nap on the way.”

“You're freakishly tall.” Dean chuckled.

 ~~~~ Time skip to morning at gas station~~~~

“Hey Y/n. Wake up I don't know what you and Y/f/n want for breakfast.” Dean said as he nudged me awake.

“Hang on I'll get something for us.”  I replied I went into the store and bought Y/f/n iced coffee and some powdered donuts and me some coffee and frosted donuts I climbed back into the car, Y/f/n had already woken up.

“One iced coffee and one package of powdered donuts.” I said handing them to her.

“Thanks.”

As I started eating I noticed Sam going through Dean's tape collection and I nudged Y/f/n and pointed as Dean came out.

“Hey you want breakfast?” He asked Sam

“No thanks besides how did you pay for that stuff you and dad you still running credit card scams?” Sam asked.

“Yeah well hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career. Besides all we do is apply it's not our fault they send us the cards.” Dean replied.

“Yeah and what names did you write on the application this time?” Sam responded.

“Uh Burt Aframian and his son Hector scored two cards out of the deal.” Dean said sounding smug.

“Sounds about right. I swear man you have got to update your cassette collection.” Sam replied.

“Why?” Dean asked.

“Well for one they’re cassette tapes and two Black Sabbath, Motörhead, Metallica it’s the greatest hits of mullet rock.” Sam replied as Dean grabbed the Metallica case out of Sam’s hand and put the tape in. Y/f/n and I looked at each other with a grin and mouthed along with Dean.

“Yeah well house rules Sammy driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole.”

“You know Sammy is a chubby 12 year old it’s Sam ok.” Sam said.

“I’m sorry I can’t hear you the music's too loud.” Dean replied.

“You know this isn’t Metallica right? This is AC/DC.” I said.

“Holy crap you know classic rock too?” Dean asked.

“Well yeah that’s the only kind of music there is everything else is not music.” I replied.

“A girl after my own heart Sammy.” Dean sassed.

“Shut up loser.” I replied. “Let’s go we’re wasting daylight.”

~~~~ Time skip to Jericho 7 miles~~~~

Sam was on the phone with hospitals in the area matching the description of their dad.

“Alright there is no one matching the description of dad at the hospital or the morgue that’s something I guess.”

“Check it out.” Dean pointed to a bridge where there was an abandoned car and cops all around.

“Time to put our training to use F/n/n.” I whispered.

“Right let’s make our boys proud.” She replied.

“Is it sad that I miss the old ones?” I asked.

“No we did spend longer with them. Besides this is still them just not yet.” She replied.

“That was so confusing.”  I replied.

“It’s going to look suspicious if all four of us walk up there besides Y/f/n doesn't even look close enough to being old enough.” Dean said digging out fake badges.

“Alright how about Y/n and you go Dean and Y/f/n and I will stay here.” Sam suggested.

“Do you have a fake badge?” Dean asked.

“Does this look like my first rodeo sweetie?” I asked “What kind of hunter do you think I am.”

“Let’s go.”  He choose to ignore my sass.

As we walked up to the car we could hear the cops talking.

“No signs of struggle. No footprints, No fingerprints. Spotless it’s almost too clean.”

“So this kid Troy he’s dating your daughter isn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

“How’s Amy doing?”

“She’s putting up missing posters downtown.”

“You fellas had another one like this just last month didn't you?” Dean asked.

“And who are you.” the sheriff asked.

“Federal Marshals.” I replied showing my badge.

“You two are a little young for Marshalls aren't you?” Sheriff asked.

“Thanks that awfully kind of you.” Dean replied “You did have another one just like this correct?”

“Yeah that’s right about a mile up the road there had been others before that.” Sheriff said.

“So this victim... you knew him?” I asked.

“Town like this everybody knows everybody.”

“Any connection between the victims besides that they're all men?” Dean asked.

“No not so far as we can tell.”

“So what's the theory?” I asked.

“Honestly we don't know serial murder, kidnapping ring.”

“Oh crap.” I mumbled.

 “Well that is exactly the crack police work. I’d expect out of you guys.” Dean said so I stepped on his foot.

“Thank you for your time.” I said. “Gentlemen.”

As we were walking away Dean came up and shoved me. “Damnit Dean you're going to get us caught.”

“Why’d you have to stomp on my foot?” he asked.

“Why’d you have to talk to them that way?” I replied.

“Come on they don't really know what's going on. Sammy , Y/f/n, you and I were all alone on this I mean if we're going to find our parents we've got to get to the bottom of this ourselves.” he said.

*cough* and a nod of my head at the actual FBI walking up.

“Can I help you two?”

“No sir we were just leaving” Dean replied. “Agent Mulder Agent Scully.” as we walked by.

“Really? The X-files.” I asked.

~~~~Downtown~~~~

“I’ll bet you that’s her.”  Dean said

“Yeah” Sam said walking up to Amy

“You must be Amy?” I asked.

“Yeah” She replied.

“Troy told us about you.” Y/f/n said “These are his uncles Dean and Sammy this is Dean's fiancé Y/n and I’m his cousin Y/f/n.” I’m so going to hurt her I thought fiancé really? my look said.

“He never mentioned you to me.” She said

“Yeah that’s Troy I guess we're not around much were up in Modesto.” Dean replied “Right Honey?” He asked me all I could do was smile.

“So we're looking for him too were kind of asking around.” Sam said.

“Hey you ok?” a friend of Amy's asked.

“Yeah” She replied.

“Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?” I asked.

“Sure.” She replied.

“Is there somewhere we can talk?” Y/f/n asked.

“There’s a diner up here.” She replied.

~~~~Diner~~~~

“I was on the phone with Troy, he was driving home he said he would call me right back but he never did.” She said.

“He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?” Sam asked.

“No, Nothing that I can remember.” She said.

“I like your necklace.” I said.

“Troy gave it to me mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff.” She said.

“Actually it means just the opposite a pentagram this protection against evil really powerful I mean if you believe in that kind of thing.” Sam said. Gosh he is such a nerd.

“OK thank you unsolved mysteries.” Dean said.

“Here’s the deal ladies, the way Troy disappeared something's not right so if you've heard of anything.” Dean said.

Amy and her friend shared a look

“What is it?” I asked.

“Well it's just,” Her friend started. “I mean with all these guys going missing people talk.”

“What do they talk about?”  Sam and Dean asked in unison.

“That wasn't creepy at all.” I whispered to F/n/n.

“It’s kind of this local legend this one girl she got murdered out on Centennial like decades ago.” Dean looks at Sam like ‘Ha this is our thing.’ “Well supposedly she’s still out there she hitchhikes and whoever picks her up well they disappear forever.”

“Thank you for your time girls.” Sam said.

“Library?” I asked.

“Yep.” Dean replied.

~~~~Library~~~~

Y/f/n and I watched as Dean typed in female murder hitchhiking into the archive search bar and click to go surprise surprise zero results found.

“Why don't you try suicide?” Y/f/n suggested.

“I know what I'm doing.” Dean snarked as he changed hitchhiking to Centennial Highway and clicked go still zero results.

“Let me try.” Sam suggested reaching for the mouse.

“I got it.” Dean replied slapping his hand. Sam then pushed Dean out of the way.

“Dude such a control freak.” Dean said.

“Idiots.” I mumbled “Seriously Y/f/n, this is what we're stuck with.”

“They get better Y/n.” She replied.

“So angry spirits are born out of violent death right?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Dean replied.

“So maybe it's not murder.” Sam said changing murder to suicide like Y/f/n suggested.

“Wow, who would've guessed?” I asked when a news article popped up.

“Shut up.” Dean replied.

“1981 Constance Welch, 24, jumps off Sylvania Bridge drowns in the river.” Sam read.

“Say why she did it?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam says.

 “What?” Dean asked.

“An hour before they found her she calls 911, her two little kids are in the bathtub she leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back there not breathing both die.” Sam reads on “Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bare it.” “Said husband Joseph Welch.”

“That bridge look familiar to you?” Dean asked.

“How about we go back when there aren’t cops around?”  I asked.

“Good idea I know how Dean is around cops.” Sam replied.

~~~~That night at the bridge~~~~

“So this is where Constance took the swan dive.” Dean said.

“Keep an eye out Y/f/n. We will have to run and I’d like a head start.” I said quietly to her.

“Lol okay Y/n.” She said.

“So you think dad would have been here?” Sam asked.

“Well he is chasing the same story and we're chasing him.” Dean replied.

“OK so now what?” Sam asked.

“We keep digging until we find him it might take a while.” Dean said.

“Dean I told you I got to get back by Monday.”

“Monday, right, the interview.”

 “Yeah.” Sam said.

“Yeah I forgot you're really serious about this aren’t you? You think you’re just going to become some lawyer marry your girl?”

“Maybe, Why not?”

“Crap crap crap, Y/n you ready to run?”

“Yep just tightening my laces.” I replied.

“Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean does she know about the things you've done?” Dean asked.

“No and she's not ever going to know.”

“ Well that's healthy you can pretend all you want Sammy but sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are.” Dean said turning back to the car.

“And who's that?” Sam asked.

“One of us.” Dean replied.

“No I'm not like you this is not going to be my life.” Sam said.

“He says that now in a few years he's going to tell Charlie he loves doing this and he doesn't want to do this without Dean.” I whispered to Y/f/n.

“Dude spoilers that’s season 10.” Y/f/n replied.

“Whoops sorry dude.”

“Well you have your responsibility.” Dean said.

“To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like what difference would it make even if we do find that thing that killed her mom's gone and she isn't coming back.” Sam said.

“Shit shit shit.” I said. “Guys.”

“Don’t talk about her like that.” Dean said as he pinned Sam.

“Guys.” I said a little louder.

“What?” They asked.

“Look.” Y/f/n said pointing to Constance standing on the railing when they both look she jumped.

“Where’d she go?” Dean asked.

“I don't know.” Sam replied as the Impala started up.

“Shit shit shit shit.” I said again.

“What the…” Dean asked.

“Who’s driving your car?” Sam asked as Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys as he did the Impala started towards us.

“Go, Go.” Sam said as they started running.

Y/f/n and I were already ahead of them and climbing over the railing.

“Hold on tight they're going to be coming over soon.” I said just as Dean and Sam jumped over the railing Sam managing to grab on and keep from going in the river Dean was not as lucky.

“Hey Sam how's it hanging?” Y/f/n asked as I snorted a laugh while he pulled himself back up.

“Dean? Dean?!” Sam yelled.

“There crawling out of the water.” I pointed.

“What.” He yelled.

“Hey are you alright?” Sam asked.

Dean held up his hand in an OK sign. “I’m super.” He replied.

Sammy started to chuckle. We climbed back over the railing and waited for Dean to Join us. He checked out the car then walked over to us.

“Car all right?” Sam asked.

“Yeah whatever she did to it seems all right now.” Dean replied. “That’s Constance chick what a bitch.”

“Well she doesn't want us digging around that's for sure.” I said as Dean leaned against the hood.

“So where's the trail go from here genius?” Sam asked as Dean shrugged.

“You smell like a toilet.” Y/f/n said.

“Let’s stop at a hotel and get stinky here a shower.” I said while Dean dirty looked me and Sam laughed.

~~~~At hotel~~~~

“One room please.” Dean said throwing his credit card down.

“You guys having a reunion or something?” The clerk asked.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“That other guy Burt Aframian he came in and bought a room for the whole month.” The clerk replied.

“Can you tell us which room please?” I asked.

“Room 10.” He replied after looking it up.

“Thank you.” Y/f/n said as we left the office towards John’s room.

“Get the door Sammy we’ll stand watch.” Dean said.

Sam knelt down with his lock picks and begin working on the door as he got it open. The only one not paying attention was Dean, Sam and  I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in the room quickly closing the door as we looked around we could see the room covered in newspaper articles and food wrappers.

“Woah.” Sam said. Dean walked over and turned on a light don't have a half-eaten burger under it.

“Gross.” I whispered as Dean smelt it.

“I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least.” Dean said.

“Salt cats eye shells he was worried trying to keep something from coming in.” Sam said.

“What do you got here?” Sam asked.

“Centennial highway victims I don't get it different men different jobs ages ethnicities there's always a connection right what do these guys have in common?” Dean asked.

Y/f/n and I were looking at another wall. “I’ll go with him and get arrested you hang with Sammy and save our asses.”  I said quietly to her.

Louder I said “They were unfaithful.”

“What?” Dean asked.

“Dad figured it out.” Sam said.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“He found the same article we did Constance Welch she's a woman in white.” Sam replied.

“You sly dog's.” Dean turned to the wall of missing men. “That’s what you meant by they were unfaithful.”

“Yep.” I said.

“Alright so we’re dealing with a woman in white dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.” Dean said.

“She might have another weakness.” Sam replied.

“No dad would want to make sure he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?”

“No not that I can tell if I were Dad though I would ask her husband, if he still alive.” Sam replied tapping the picture of Joseph Welch.

“All right why don't you three see if you can find an address? I'm going to get cleaned up.” Dean said.

“Thank god I was starting to think you liked the look.” I said.

“Bite me.” He replied.

“Don’t tempt me.” I replied.

“Hey Dean what I said earlier about mom and dad I'm sorry.” Sam started.

“No chick flick moments.” Dean said.

“All right jerk.” Sam said.

“Bitch.” Dean replied.

Y/f/n then I started giggling “Do you think maybe we are the reason they say it now?” I asked.

“Could be.” She replied I smirked.

Sam continued to look around the room until he found a picture of John Dean and himself when they were younger.

Sam then decided to make a call you could tell by the smile on his face that it was Jess.

“Damnit Y/n I hate what's going to happen later.” Y/f/n said.

“I know F/n/n but we talked about how this has to happen there are only certain people we can save.” I replied.

“I know but that doesn't make it any easier.”

“Hey guys I'm starving I'm going to grab some a little something to eat at the diner down the street you want anything?”

“No.” Sam said.

“I'm good.” Y/f/n replied.

“I could use a burger I'll go with.” I said.

“Aframian’s buying.” Dean tried to persuade.

“Nah.” said Sam and Y/f/n.

“Alright see you soon.” I told them as we left.

“Just couldn't resist me could you.” Dean smirked.

“I’m only in it for the food.” I replied as we started walking.

“You might want to call Sam or Y/f/n, Dean.” I said.

“What, why?” he asked looking over at me as he did he noticed the cops “damn it” he muttered pulling out his phone and dialing Sam's number.

“Dude five-0 take off.” Dean said into the phone.

“They kind of spotted us go find dad.”

“Dean.” I whispered as the cops got to us he turned around.

“Problem officers?” Dean asked.

“Where’s your partners?” The sheriff asked.

“Partners, what partners?” I asked.

The sheriff then pointed to the room and the other cop went to search it.

“So fake US marshals fake credit cards. You two got anything that's real?” He asked we paused like we were thinking about it.

“My boobs.” I said as Dean said “Her boobs.” with a smile. I guess that was not the right thing to say as we were handcuffed and read our rights.

"How do you know my boobs are real?" I questioned shooting a look at Dean.

"Lucky Guess sweetheart." He replied before the cop placed his hand on Deans head and put him in the car.

~~~~~~At the station~~~~~~

 Dean was taken into one interrogation room and I was taken into another.

“You want to tell us your real names?” A lady cop asked.

“Stevie Nicks and his is Ted Nugent I keep telling you.” I said.

“Do you realize how much trouble you're in here?” She asked.

“Like Misdemeanor trouble or.....” I trailed off.

“You all have the faces of 10 missing persons on your wall along with alot of satanic gibberish.”

“It’s not Satanic it's protection against evil.” I interrupted.

“You're all officially suspects.” She replied.

“Awesome never been suspected of anything this is a first.” I said “But that makes sense you know because when the first one went missing and 82 I was 2.” I said technically I wasn't born yet but they didn't need to know that.

“We know you got partners one of them is an older guy maybe he started the whole thing your boyfriend over there Dean that's his name right we found his name in a leather journal.”

“He’s not my boyfriend more like we're stuck with each other.” I said. "A mutually beneficial partnership of sorts."

“Do you know what the numbers 35-111 mean?” She asked.

“It’s his high school locker combination.” I replied.

“We just got a 911 shots fired over at Whiteford Road.” A deputy popped in.

“You got to use the restroom.” She asked.

“No.” I replied.

“OK get comfortable.” She responded.

As she left I pulled a bobby pin from my hair thanking goodness Y/f/n had a few spares and began to pick the cuffs as I got them open the door opened up.

“Took you long enough.” I said to Dean in the doorway.

“Well you know I was taking in all the sights.” He replied.

“Let’s go dork.” I said “We gotta call Sammy and Y/f/n.”

“Fake 911 call Sammy I don't know that's pretty illegal.” Dean said into the payphone.

“Listen we got to talk. Sammy, Would you shut up for second, Well that's what I'm trying to tell you, He's gone, Dad left Jericho, I got his journal, Yeah well he did this time same old ex-marine crap, When he wants to let us know where he's going, I'm not sure yet Sam. Sam” He hung up the phone when he couldn't get a response from Sam.

“Hop in guys.” a voice said.

“Oh thank god you're here Y/f/n.” I said.

“Well yeah I'm here to take you to Constance's house where we'll meet up with Sam.” She replied.

“All right let's go.” Dean said as he climbed into the passenger seat and I climbed in the back.

“So what did you and Sam find out?” I asked.

“Constance was buried in a pot behind their old house.” She replied as she drove.

 When we got to the house the Impala was there and Sam was fighting something.

You could see Sam was in pain so Dean fired several shots at Constance and she disappeared but not for long she reappeared in the same spot so Dean shot a few more times and she disappeared again when she did Sam sat up and started the car I'm taking you home he said as he threw the car and drive and drove through the house.

“Sam.” Dean yelled following the car.

“Sam.” he said again.

“Here.” Sam replied.

“You OK?” Dean asked.

 “I think.” Sam responded.

“Can you move?” I asked.

“Yeah.” He said.

“Help me.” Dean and I pulled Sam out of the car.

“Guys look.”  Y/f/n said as I turned to look there was Constance holding a picture of her and the kids.

“Crap she is not happy.” I said as a dresser pinned us to the car and she took a step toward us the lights began to flicker on and off and water began to run down the stairs standing at the top were two children.

“You’ve come home to us mommy.” they said in creepy voices.

 Soon they were behind her. They grabbed her and she began to scream and flicker she was then pulled into the floor and her spirit was gone.

“Come on.” Dean said to Sam indicating they needed to move the dresser we then walked over to where Constance disappeared all that was left was a puddle.

“So this is where she drowned her kids.” Dean said.

“That’s why she could never go home.” Sam replied.

“She was too scared to face them.” Y/f/n replied.

“You found her weak spot nice work Sammy.” Dean said hitting Sam in the chest.

“Yeah wish we could say the same for you what were you thinking shooting Casper in the face you freak.” I said.

“Hey saved his ass.” Dean replied “I’ll tell you another thing if he screwed up my car I’ll kill him.”

“I second that I’m in love with that car.” I said.

Sam chuckled and shook his head thankfully only a headlight was busted.

“Let’s get out of here.” Y/f/n suggested.

 On the road out of town Sam pulled out a map.

“Ok here's where dad went it’s called Blackwater Ridge Colorado.” Sam said.

“Sounds charming.” I replied.

“How far?” Dean asked.

“About 600 miles.” Sam replied.

“If we shag ass we can make it by morning.” Dean said.

“Dean-a-um.” Sam wasn't sure how to tell him he wasn't going.

“You’re not going.” Dean said.

“The interview is in like 10 hours I gotta be there.” Sam said “Y/n and Y/f/n will help.”

“Yeah yeah whatever I'll take you home.” Dean said. Y/f/n and I sat quiet in the back unsure what to say because we knew what was coming. There was so much hurt for Sam.

“Go to sleep F/n/n I'll wake you when we get there.” I said.

“Ok Y/n.” She said laying her head on the window. Nothing was said the whole ride back to Stanford just classic rock playing in the stereo.

“You’ll call me if you find him?” Sam asked Dean just nodded his head.

“Maybe I can meet up with you later on.” Sam continued.

“Yeah alright.” Dean replied “Besides I get two ladies going with me I’ll be fine Sammy.”

 Dean stared his car as Sam walked away.

“Sam.” Dean called out “You know us 4 made a hell of a team back there.”

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

“Aww F/n/n look at them getting all mushy on us.” I snickered.

“Way to ruin the moment Y/n.” She replied.

“That’s what I do ruin moments.” I retorted “Can I have shotgun now?” I asked

“Yes then I can lay down in the seat.” Y/f/n replied.

“Dean is it okay with you?” I asked.

“Yeah whatever.”

“Awesome.” I said “F/n/n don't put your feet on the seat you'll ruin the leather.”

“Alright jerk.”

“Bitch.” I responded as we pulled away.

As I looked at my watch I noticed it had stopped.

“Shit shit shit Dean turn around now we have to go back.” I said.

“What why?” He asked.

“My watch stopped.” was all I said.

We immediately made a U-Turn in the road.

“Wait here.” Dean said pulling outside Sam's apartment.

 Y/f/n and I just nodded and I climbed in the back seat as Dean kicked in the door.

“Sam.” He yelled.

The apartment was in flames when Dean came back out dragging Sam.

“Jess, No.” Sam was yelling.

“Go out to him Y/f/n he's gonna need all of us right now.” I said to her as we climbed out of the car Dean and I stood in the crowd as fire fighters put out the fire Sam and Y/f/n were at the trunk Sam checking a gun we returned to our friends.

“We got work to do.” Sam said throwing the shotgun back into the the trunk and closing it.


	3. 01x02 Wendig0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna pretend this doesn't exist...

Wendigo

 

We spent a week at Stanford looking for any signs of the yellow eyed demon but there were none. We then decided to hit the road to Blackwater ridge Colorado.

“Got your lighter?” Y/f/n asked quietly in the backseat.

“Yup not going to do much good though we gotta let it sort of play out.” I whispered back just as Sam jumped awake.

“You okay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Sam replied.

“Another nightmare?” Y/f/n asked. Sam just ignored the question.

“You wanna drive for a while?” Dean asked.

“Do it moose, for all of us little people who will never get the chance.” I exclaimed.

“Dean your whole life you never once asked me that.” Sam said.

“No Sam how could you.” I cried.

“I just thought you might want to.” Dean replied. “Never mind.”

“Look man you’re worried about me I get it and thank you but I’m perfectly okay.” Sam said.

“Alright where are we?” Sam asked grabbing a map.

“Just outside of Grand Junction.” Dean replied.

“You know what maybe we shouldn’t have left Stanford so soon.” Sam said.

“Sam we were there for a week and found nothing.” I replied.

“If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica.” Dean began.

“You gotta find dad first.” Sam finished.

“Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after 20 years is no coincidence dad will have answers he’ll know what to do.” Dean said.

“Its weird guys these coordinates he left us this Blackwater ridge.” Sam started.

“Yeah what about it?” Y/f/n asked.

“There’s nothing there it's just woods.” Sam replied.

“Why’s he sending us to the middle of nowhere?”

It wasn’t long before we were pulling up to the Lost Creek Ranger Station.

“So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote it’s cut off by these canyons here rough terrain dense forest abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.” Sam said.

Y/f/n and Sam were checking out a map whilst Dean and I were looking at pictures.

“Dude check out the size of this freaking bear.” Dean said.

“It’s freaking huge.” I added.

“And a dozen or more grizzly’s in the area.” Y/f/n finished Sam’s facts. “It’s no nature hike that’s for sure.”

 “You folks aren’t planning to go out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance.” the Ranger asked.

“Oh no Sir we’re Environmental Studies majors from UC Boulder.” Sam said. “We’re just working on a paper.”

“Recycle man.” Dean said.

“Bull.” the ranger called Dean’s shit.

“Your friends with that Hayley girl right?”

“Yes Sir we are Ranger Wilkinson.” I replied.

“Well I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn’t be back from Blackwater till the 24th so it’s not exactly a missing persons now is it.” Ranger Wilkinson said. “You tell that girl to quit worrying I’m sure her brother’s just fine.”

“We will.” Dean began. “That Hayley girls quite a pistol huh?”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Ranger Wilkinson replied.

“Actually you know what would help is if I can show her a copy of that backcountry permit you know so she can see her brothers return date.”

“You cruising for a hookup or something?” Sam asked, as I began to chuckle behind them, as we walked back to the car.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked turning to dirty look me. I held up my hands up in surrender.

“The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for let’s just go find dad. I mean why even go talk to this girl?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, maybe we should know what we are walking into before we actually walk into it.”  Dean replied.

“I agree.” I spoke up.

“What?” Sam asked as Dean looked at him like he grew another head.

“Well since when are you all about shoot first ask questions later anyway?” Dean asked.

“Since now.” Sam replied.

“Oh really?” Dean asked climbing into the car.

“You know F/n/n I really like that leather jacket on him.”

“Oh really.” She said mimicking Dean’s tone. As we climbed into the car to head to Hayley’s house.

Dean knocked on Hayley’s door.

“You must be Hayley Collins I’m Dean, this is Sam, Y/N, and Y/f/n we’re Rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy.”

“Let me see some ID.” Hayley said.

“Oh.” Dean said searching his pockets. “There you go.” holding it up for her to see.

“Come on in.” She said.

“Thanks.” Dean replied.

“That’s yours?” She said looking at the Impala.

 “Yeah.” Dean said.

“Nice car.” She replied.

“I’m gonna punch her F/n/n.” I whispered. “She’s looking at my baby.”

“You talking Dean or the car?” She asked as we walked behind the boys.

“Duh the car” I replied.

“Calm down we need her.” She replied.

“Don’t mean she can’t have a black eye.” I retorted walking to the dining room.

“So if Tommy’s not due back for a while how do you know something is wrong?” I asked slightly bitter.

“He checks in every day by cell he emails photos, stupid little videos, but we haven’t heard anything in over 3 days now.” She replied.

“Well maybe he can’t get cell reception.” Sam suggested.

 Hayley shook her head. “He’s got a satellite phone too.”

“Could it be he’s just having fun and forgot to check in?” Dean asked.

Hayley’s other brother put down his fork angrily. “He wouldn’t do that.” He said.

“Our parents are gone. It’s just my two brothers and me. We keep pretty close tabs on each other” Hayley said.

“Can we see the pictures he sent you?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Hayley replied.

She took us to her computer where she pulled up pictures.

“That’s Tommy,” She said. She continued to show us pictures when we came across a video. As we watched the video you could see a shadow moving really fast outside the tent.

“Well we’ll find your brother. We’re heading out to Blackwater ridge first thing.” Dean said to Hayley.

“Well maybe I’ll see you there,” She replied walking by Dean.

“Did you see that?” I asked Sam quietly.

“Yeah,” He replied.

“Good I thought I was seeing things,” I replied.

“Look I can’t sit around here anymore so I hired a guide. I’m heading out in the morning and I’m gonna find Tommy myself,” She said.

“I think I know how you feel,” Dean replied.

“Hey you mind forwarding these to me?” Sam asked.

“Sure,” Hayley replied.

“Thank you for your time Hayley,” Y/f/n said as we were leaving.

“So where to now?” I asked.

“There’s a bar up ahead,” Dean replied.

“You sir are a god. I could use a drink or ten,” I said as Dean smirked.

The Bar was a crowded country bar so Y/f/n was in her zone.

“So Blackwater Ridge doesn’t get a lot of traffic. Local campers mostly but still this past April two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.” Sam said.

“Any before that?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam replied “in 1982, 8 different people all vanished from the same year local authorities said it was a grizzly attack and again in 1959 and again before that in 1936,” Sam pulled his laptop out of his bag “Every 23 years like clockwork, Ok and here’s the clincher, I downloaded that guy Tommy’s video from the laptop”

 “Yeah.”

“Check this out.” As he showed Dean the video. I grabbed a beer for me and a drink for Y/f/n.

“Do it again.” Dean said. “That’s 3 frames that’s a fraction of a second.” I said bringing my beer to my lips.

“Whatever it is it can move.” Sam said. For a few seconds they stared at the laptop before Dean slapped Sam.

“I told you something weird was going on.” Dean said.

“Yeah I got one more thing. “ Sam said closing his laptop. “In 59 one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive.”

“Is there a name?” Dean asked.

“Well of course there’s a name. I don’t think Sam would have told you if there wasn’t.” Y/f/n said.

“Let me finish my beer first.” I said. “Then we can go.”

On the way to the survivor’s house Y/f/n and I were talking in the back.

“I really need more than 1 beer.” I said.

“That Hayley girl get to you that bad?” She asked.

“Yes and no. One of the boys is my soulmate… you know this… I know this… Hell even Heaven knows this that’s why I’m here but I can’t tell him because then I look crazy like,” Hey an angel pulled me from my time and universe to send me here because I’m your soulmate and I’m  supposed to help you stop the huge evil coming.” So it irks me that we are destined to be together but I still have to watch him go through everything. I have to watch him break. Watch him love someone else for a whole year. It’s all just painful.” I said. “And that’s not even half of it.”

“I know Y/N. This sucks but we can do it, we’re Winchesters sort of.”

“Yeah I’m going to drink a lot in the coming years I can already tell. Thank Chuck we will have Cas in a little over 4 years. He will be extremely helpful.”

“We’re here you two you aren’t passed out yet are you?” Dean asked.

“I had one beer and she had one drink. It’ll take more than that to get me drunk sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart, Sweetie all these nicknames I’m starting to think you like me.” Dean smirked.

“In your dreams, Honey.” I replied climbing out of the car.

I was the first to arrive at the door and as I knocked Y/f/n was right behind me.

“Hello are you Mr. Shaw?” I asked.

“Yeah who are you?” He asked.

 “My name’s Y/N. These are my partners Y/f/n, Dean, and Sam. We are with the park rangers services may we ask you a few questions?”

“Come in.” He replied. “Look ranger I don’t know why you’re asking me about this its public record. I was a kid, my parents got mauled by a- . He said.

“Grizzly.” Sam interrupted. “That’s what attacked them.” Mr. Shaw just nodded his head after taking a drag from his cigarette.

“The other people that went missing that year those bear attacks too?” Dean asked. Mr. Shaw just looked away so Dean continued.

“What about all the other people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with we might be able to stop it.”

“I seriously doubt that.” Mr. Shaw replied.” Anyways I don’t see what a difference it would make. You wouldn’t believe me nobody ever did.”

“Mr. Shaw,” Sam began. “What did you see?”

 Mr. Shaw took a deep breath before he began to tell us what happened that night.

“Nothing. It moved to fast to see it hid too well I heard it through a roar like no man or animal I ever heard.”

“It came at night.” Sam asked Mr. Shaw nodded. “Got inside your tent?”

“It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fire place when it came in. It didn’t smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know a bear that could do something like that? I didn’t even wake up till I heard my parents screaming.”

“It killed them?” Y/f/n asked.

“Dragged them off into the night.” He replied. “Why it left me alive I’ve been asking myself that ever since. Did leave me with this though.” As he showed us several scratches on his chest. “There’s something evil in those woods it was some sort of demon.” He finished.

“Thanks for your time Mr. Shaw.” Y/f/n said as we went to leave.

“Spirits and demons don’t have to unlock doors if they want inside they just go through the walls.” Dean said.

“So it’s probably something else something corporeal.” Sam said.

“Corporeal excuse me professor.” Dean said.

“Is it wrong to want to laugh at that?” I asked Y/f/n.

“Shut up.” She replied as Sam said it to Dean.

“So what do you think?” Sam asked.

“The claws speed that it moves, Could be a skin walker maybe a black dog whatever we’re talking about we’re talking a creature and its corporeal which means we can kill it.” Dean said.

“Could it be a wendigo?” I asked.

 “Wendigo are usually in the Minnesota woods or Northern Michigan.” Dean replied.

“Ok it was just a suggestion.” I replied walking out to the car. Dean went around to the trunk where he started loading a bag with guns.

“We cannot let that Hayley girl go out there.” Sam said.

“Oh yeah what are we going to tell her she can’t go out in the woods because of a big scary monster.” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

“Her brother’s missing Sam she’s not just gonna sit this out I mean we go with her, we protect her and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend.” Dean said.

“So finding dads not enough now we gotta babysit too.” Sam replied slamming the trunk shut and looking at Dean.

 “What?” Sam asked.

“Nothing.” Dean replied throwing the bag at Sam.

“It’s gonna be a long night with those two like this.” Y/f/n said.

“Yeah it is.” I replied “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Yeah.” She replied with a laugh. “Ok.”

“Believe me. “ Dean replied. “I know how dangerous it can be we just want to help them find their brother that’s all.” We began our hike into the woods.

“Roy you said you did a little hunting.” Dean questioned.

“Yeah” He replied. “More than a little.”

“Uh-huh.” Dean said. “What kind of furry critters do you hunt?”

“He’s just got to be an ass doesn’t him?” I asked.

“That’s Dean for you.” Sam replied.

“Mostly buck sometimes bear.” Roy replied. Dean began to walk past Roy all cocky. “So tell me Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?” Dean asked continuing to walk when Roy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back before he could step on a trap.

“Watcha doing Roy?” Dean asked. Roy picked up a stick and set the trap off.

“You should watch where you’re stepping, Ranger.” Roy said walking past Dean.

“It’s a bear trap.” Dean told us and continued walking.

“You don’t pack any previsions, you guys are carrying a duffle bag, you’re not rangers so who the hell are you?” Hayley asked grabbing Dean and turning him around. Sam and Dean shared a look as we walked past. Sam silently asking Dean if he had this Dean nodded.

“Sam and I are brothers. Y/N and Y/f/n are our friends and we’re looking for our parents.” Dean told Hayley “They might be here we don’t know I just figured that you and me were in the same boat.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that from the start?” She asked.

“Because he’s an idiot.” I said.

“Shut up Y/N.” Dean said.

“Aww love you too baby.” I sassed.

“I’m telling you now besides this is pry the most honest I’ve been with a woman.” He said to Hayley. “You keep your mouth shut.” He pointed at me. I just laughed and held my hands up as I walked towards Sam. We continued on for a while before. “This is it Blackwater Ridge.” Roy said. “What coordinates are we at?” Sam asked. Roy pulled out his GPS. “35,-111.” He replied.

Sam Dean Y/f/n and I gathered a little ways away from the others. “You hear that?” Dean asked. “Yeah.” Sam replied.

“Not even crickets.” I said.

“I’m gonna go take a look around.” Roy said.

“You shouldn’t go off by yourself.” Sam said.

“That’s sweet.” Roy replied. “Don’t worry about me.”  We watched him walk off into the woods.

“Alright everybody stay together.” Dean said. “Let’s go.” We continued on into the woods when we heard Roy yell “Hayley over here,” She began to run followed by Dean, Ben, Sam, Y/f/n, and I. When we got where Roy was we could see the tents destroyed and blood everywhere.

“Oh my God.” Hayley said.

“Looks like a grizzly.” Roy told us.

“Tommy?” Hayley asked. “Tommy…. Tommy.” She got louder.

“Shh.” Sam quieted her.

“Why?” She asked.

“Something might still be out there.” He replied.

“Sam.” Dean called.

“The bodies were dragged from the campsite.” Dean told us.

“But here the tracks just vanish. It’s weird.”  He continued. “I’ll tell you what it’s no skin walker or black dog.” He walked away. Sam Y/f/n and I soon followed.

“Hey he could still be alive.” Dean said crouching next to Hayley.

“Help.” a voice yelled. Roy and Dean took off towards it with everyone else following behind. We could still hear the yelling when it suddenly stopped.

“It seemed like it was coming from around here didn’t it?” Hayley asked.

“We need to go back now.” Y/f/n said looking around.

“Everybody back to the camp.” Sam said.

Everyone took off towards the camp when we got the all our stuff was gone.

“So much for my GPS and my satellite phone.” Roy said.

“What the hell is going on?” Hayley asked.

“It’s smart it wants to cut us off so we can’t call for help.” Sam said.

“You mean someone’s… some nut job out there just stole all of our gear.” Roy said.

“I need to speak with you 3.” Sam said. “In private.” We followed Sam a little ways into the woods.

"Okay let me see dad's journal." Sam said. Dean handed it over.

“Alright check that out." Sam said.

“Oh come on Wendigo's are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan like I told Y/N." Dean replied. “I’ve never heard of one this far west." 

“Think about it Dean the calls the way it can mimic a human voice." Y/f/n said.

“Great." Dean replied “Well then this is useless." holding up his gun. Sam handed John's journal back to Dean and started back to the camp with Y/f/n following.

“We gotta get these people to safety." Sam said.

“Your gun maybe useless but we will come up with something Dean." I told him as we turned to follow Sam back to camp.

“Alright listen up it's time to go things have gotten more complicated." Sam said.

“What?" Hayley asked.

“Kid don't worry whatever's out there I think I can handle it." Roy said.

“Its not me I'm worried about if you shoot this thing you’re just gonna make it mad." Sam replied. “We have to leave, now."

“One you’re talking nonsense." Roy began. “Two you’re in no position to give anybody orders."

“Relax." Dean said.

“We never should have let you come out here in the first place." I said.

“We’re trying to protect you." Y/f/n finished.

“You protect me." Roy began. “I was hunting these when you’re mommy was still kissing you goodnight."

“Yeah it's a damn near perfect hunter it's smarter than you and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Sam stated.

“Hahaha." Roy laughed “You know you’re crazy right?"

“Yeah you ever hunt a wen-." Sam began as Dean pushed him away.

“Roy." Hayley said.

“Chill out.” Dean said to Sam.

“Stop it." Hayley said to Roy." Everybody just stop." looking at us. “Look Tommy might still be alive and I'm not leaving here without him."

“It’s getting late this thing is a good hunter in the day but an unbelievable hunter at night." Dean said." We'll never beat it not in the dark we need to settle in and protect ourselves.

“How." Hayley asked.

“We need a fire." I said.

Sam and Dean went to gather wood for the fire.

“Hey Hayley." I said. “About what you said about your brother."

“Yeah." She said skeptically.

“I just want to say I'd do the same thing for my brother, Hell I guess I still sort of am." I said.

“What do you mean?" She asked.

“My little brother he's 3 years younger than me. He went missing about 6 months ago just disappeared. Y/f/n here is..... Was his girlfriend. We've been traveling all over looking for him." I said. “Well that’s enough chick flick moments for me. We'll find your brother Hayley I'm sure of it." I finished just as Sam and Dean came back with wood for a fire.

We got it built and Dean began drawing Anasazi symbols in the dirt as it got dark.

Roy was on the lookout with Sam, Hayley, Ben, Y/f/n and I were around the fire.

“One more time that’s-." Hayley said.

“Anasazi symbols." Dean replied. “It’s for protection the wendigo can’t cross over them."

Roy started to laugh at Dean.

“Roy." Dean said when he finished the last symbol he walked over to Sam.

~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~

Dean sat down next to me.

“You gonna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours." Dean asked.

“Dean." I began.

“No you’re not fine." Dean interrupted. “You’re like a powder keg man that’s not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one remember."

“Dads not here." I said. “I mean that much we know for sure right he would have left us a message a sign right?"

“Yeah you’re probably right." Dean said " Tell you the truth I don’t think dads ever been to lost creek."

“Then let’s get these people back to town and let’s hit the road go find dad and their parents. I mean why we are still even here." I said.

Dean stood up and walked in front of me pulling out dad’s journal he held it out like a bible in court one hand on top one on bottom.

“This is why." He said. “This book this is dad’s single most valuable possession everything he knows about every evil thing is in here and has passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know saving people hunting things the family business.”

“That makes no sense." I said." Why - Why doesn’t he just call us? Why doesn’t he tell us what he wants? Tell us where he is."

“I don’t know," Dean said." But the way I see it dads giving us a job to do and I intend to do it."

“Dean, No." I said. “I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica’s killer. It’s all I can think about."

“Ok alright Sam we’ll find them I promise listen to me you’ve gotta prepare yourself I mean this search could take a while and all the anger you can’t keep it burning over the long haul it’s gonna kill you. You gotta have patience man." Dean said.

“How do you do it? How does dad do it?" I asked.

Dean looked away to the camp.

“Well for one them." He said looking back at me. “I mean I figure our family’s so screwed to hell maybe we can help someone others make things a bit more bearable."

As I looked at camp watching Hayley and Ben and Y/N and Y/f/n I could see what he meant.

“I’ll tell you what else helps." Dean said and I turned to look back at him.

“Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." He finished with a smirk.

“Help me." A voice yelled. Dean and I immediately stood up walking to everyone else.

“Please." Dean cocked his gun.

“Help." I was trying to see but this flashlight wasn’t doing any good.

“It’s trying to draw us out." Dean said. “Just stay cool stay put."

“Inside the magic circle." Roy said.

“Talk like that’s gonna get you killed." Y/n said.

“Help." The voice continued “Help me Plea-ahhh."

“Okay so that’s no grizzly." Roy said.

“No shit." Y/f/n said. "What was your first clue?"

“Its okay you’ll be alright I promise." Hayley said to ben as they sat down. A growling close by scared Hayley and ben.

"It’s here." Roy said when it moved to another spot Roy shot at it. It moved again. So he shot again. It began to squeal.

“I hit it." Roy said taking off into the woods after it.

“Roy no." Dean said. "Roy" but he was too far.

“Don’t move." Dean said to Hayley and Ben.

“We’ll stay with them." Y/f/n said as I followed Dean after Roy.

“It’s over here." Roy shouted.

“Roy." Dean shouted again.

“It’s in the trees."

“Roy." We could no longer hear him. When I caught up to Dean the woods were silent. We made our way back to camp to wait until morning.

~~~~~~Y/F/N POV~~~~~~

 

Sam and Dean came back without Roy.

The wendigo had gotten him. We hardly slept that night. Sam was leaning on a trunk while Dean and Y/N explained the supernatural to Hayley and Ben.

“I don’t-." Hayley began “I mean these types of things they aren’t supposed to be real."

“I wish I could tell you different." Dean said after examining the claw marks in the tree. He sat down next to Hayley.

"How do we know it’s not out there watching us?" She asked.

“We don’t." Y/N said. “But we’re safe for now."

“How do you know about all this stuff?" She asked.

“Kinda runs in the family." Dean said.

“Ours too" I said.

Dean stood up as Sam came back.

“Hey" Sam began “So we’ve got half a chance in the daylight and I for one wanna kill this evil son of a bitch."

“Well hell you know I’m in." Dean turned to face his brother.

“Damn Straight." Y/N and I said.

“Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means evil that devours." Sam stated.

“They’re hundreds of years old" Y/n said.

“Each one was once a man sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter." Dean said.

“How’s a man turn into one of those things?" Hayley asked.

“Well it’s always the same." I began. “Take some harsh winter guy finds himself starving cut off from supplies or help becomes a cannibal to survive."

“Eating other members of his tribe or camp." Dean finished.

“Like the Donner party." Ben said.

“Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities speed strength immortality" Sam said.

“If you eat enough of it over the years you become this less than human thing." Dean said.

“You’re always hungry."

“So if that’s true how can Tommy still be alive." Hayley asked. Sam and Dean shared a look. Sam’s saying you take this one.

“You’re not gonna like it.” Dean said.

“I’m pretty sure there’s nothing about this that she likes Dean." Y/N said.

“Tell me." Hayley said.

“More than anything a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it’s awake it keeps its victims alive it a- it stores them so it can feed whenever it wants." Dean told them.

“If your brothers alive it’s keeping him some where dark hidden and safe." Y/N said.

“We gotta track it back there." I said.

“And then how do we stop it?" Hayley asked.

“well guns are useless so are knives basically we gotta torch the sucker." Dean said. Holding up items to make a Molotov.

 Dean took point Hayley and Y/N behind him. Ben then I followed by Sam at the rear. Looking for where the wendigo might be. There were claw marks in the trees.

“Dean." Sam said next to a tree.

“What is it?” Dean asked coming up next to him.

Sam was looking around at all the claw marks. “You know I was thinking those claw marks were so clear." Sam said. “There almost too easy to follow."

Shortly after he said that the wendigo started growling and the trees started rustling. Suddenly Hayley screamed. Roy has fallen out of a tree dead.

“You okay you got it?" Sammy asked her as he helped her up off the ground.

“His necks broken." Dean said and we ran.

Hayley’s brother Ben tripped so Sam and I stopped to help him up. When that happened we got separated from the rest. We heard Hayley scream and Y/N yelling.

 “Shit." We took off in the direction it had come from.

“Hayley." Ben yelled. Sam found the broken Molotov.

“Dean." Sam yelled.

“Y/N." I shouted they were nowhere to be seen.

“If it keeps its victims alive why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked.

“Honestly" Sam replied. “I think because Roy shot at it and pissed it off."

Ben walked in front of us and knelt down picking up an M&M. 

“They went this way. “Ben shouted to Sam and me.

“It’s better than bread crumbs." Sam laughed.

We started to follow the trail of Deans M&M's

“Y/N is gonna be so mad at all this wasted chocolate." I said.

“If it saves her life I’m sure she'll get over it." Sam said,

“She will probably make Dean but her a Hershey’s bar to make up for it." I said.

Sam just laughed and shook his head. The M&M's lead to an abandoned mine.

Sam entered first followed by Ben then me. We walked until we heard growling so we hid down a separate shaft until the Wendigo passed. Going back out into the woods

Ben started to whimper so Sam had to cover his mouth when the creature was gone we left our place and began our search for the rest of our group. We followed the cart rails into another part of the mine until we fell through the floor. Ben landed face to face with a skull.

“Hey it’s okay." Sam said sitting up.

Listening we could hear creaking Sam began looking around. When he spotted Dean Y/N and Hayley hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. Sam and I rushed over to them.

“Dean." Sam said.

“wake up jerk" I slapped Y/N.

“Hayley wake up" Ben scrambled to his sister.

“Slap me again and Ill feed you that bastard myself." Y/N said.

“Dean" Sam shook him “Hey you okay?"

“Ugh - Yeah." He replied while nodding.

“Hayley wake up." Ben repeated when she began to stir.

“You gonna get me down or let that thing come back for me?" Y/N said.

“I was considering letting him have you." I retorted.

“Bitch" She replied as I cut her down.

“Jerk." I stated.

“I gotcha." Sam said cutting Dean down while Ben got Hayley.

“You sure you’re alright?" Sam asked Dean.

“Yeah where is it?" He replied.

“It’s gone for now" I said.

Hayley spotted Tommy still hanging up as she walked over to him she began to cry.

Sam and ben followed. While Y/N and Dean found the missing packs and began looking through them.

“Tommy" Hayley cried. “Tommy” She reached for him and he shot awake startling her causing her to shriek.

“Cut him down.” She said to Sam.

“We’re gonna get you home." Hayley said to Tommy

“Check it out." Dean said making everyone look “Flare guns"

“Those’ll work.” Sam said. Once everyone had recovered enough we started to trek out of the mine. Dean in the lead.

Hayley and Sam helping Tommy Y/N Ben and I bringing up the rear. We had only gotten a few feet when we heard growling.

“Looks like someone’s home for supper" Dean said

"We’ll never out run it" Hayley said.

“You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” Dean asked Sam

“Yeah I think so.” Sam replied.

“Alright listen to me stay with Sam he’s gonna get you out of here." Dean said.

“What are you gonna do" Hayley asked. He just looked at her and winked.

“He’s gonna be bait." Y/N said.

“Its chow time you freaky bastard." Dean yelled taking off down the shaft.

“Yeah that’s right bring it on baby." He continued. “I taste good.”

“What an idiot." I said.

“yeah but he’s nice to look at." Y/N said.

Sam took off to the right and noticed another tunnel hopefully leading out of the mine. He went towards it checking to make sure it was safe.

“Alright come on” He said “hurry."

We all took off down the shaft we were doing good until we heard more growling

“Get them out of here" he told us.

“Sam no" I said.

“Go " he demanded “go"

“come on they got this f/n/n" Y/N said leading us down the other tunnel. We heard a shot go off. Sam was soon catching up to us.

“Sam" Hayley yelled.

“Keep going” he said "hurry hurry"

It was now following us we took a wrong turn and were trapped.

"Get behind me" he said Y/N and I stood shoulder to shoulder with him.

The wendigo was soon at the entrance of our shaft. It was coming at us. It let out a roar as it did that Dean showed up.

“Hey" he said making the wendigo turn. When it did he shot it with the flare gun killing it.

“Not bad huh " he said.

“Let’s get the hell out of here" I said.

We began our trek out of the woods.

“What do we tell the cops" ben asked.

“Say it was a grizzly attack" Sam said. When we got out of the woods Sam was with Ben talking to the police Hayley was talking to Dean, Tommy was in the ambulance. And Y/N was complaining to me.

“Damn it next time you get to be the one to be captured." she said. “First I get arrested then almost eaten."

“You chose to go with him knowing he was going to get arrested." I said.

“I know and I only did it because I wanted to say ' my boobs' “she replied.

We all gathered back at the impala

"Let’s go” Hayley said to Ben she looked back at Dean and kissed him on the cheek.  

“I hope you find your father “Hayley said to Dean. She then turned to Y/N “and I hope you find your brother and your parents"

“me to" she replied.

"Thanks Sam" Hayley said as her and ben walked to the ambulance.

“man I hate camping" Dean said.

“Me to “Sam replied.

Y/N snorted “Well I used to like it but not so much anymore."

“You know were going to find them right." Dean said.

“Yeah" we replied.

“In the meantime I’m driving" Sam said.

Dean tossed him the keys as we climbed into the impala.

"What did Hayley mean about finding your brother Y/N.?" Dean asked. "I didn’t know you had a brother you never mentioned him."

“He disappeared about 6 months ago, no one knows where, thats about it.” she sighed not really wanting to talk about it.

She laid her head against the window and went to sleep. I soon followed her. 


	4. 01x03 Dead in the Water

Dead in the water

 

~~~Y/N’s POV~~~

 

We sat at the Lynnwood Inn Hotel dining room. Dean looking for another case while Y/F/N and I ate.

“Can I get you anything else?” The cute waitress asked Dean looking up he smiled.

“Just the check please.” Sam said coming back to the table.

“Ok.” She said walking away.

“My hero.” I said “If I had to watch her flirt with Dean any longer I was gonna lose my bacon.”

“You guys know we are allowed to have once in a while.” Dean said looking back at the where the waitress was walking away. “That’s fun.” He finished, pointing Y/F/N just rolled her eyes.

“So is going to a movie or the beach but here we are stuck with you.” She said causing me to snort orange juice. Sam just looked at us.

“Here take a look at this think I got one.” Dean started “Lake Manitoc Wisconsin last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake doesn’t walk out. Authorities dragged the water nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either had a funeral two days ago.”

“Funeral?” Sam asked.

“Yeah it’s weird they buried an empty coffin.” Dean said. “For a- closure or whatever.”

“Closure?” Sam asked. “What closure? People don’t just disappear Dean. Other people just stop looking for them.”

“Something you want to say to me?” Dean asked.

“trail for dad and their parents its getting colder every day.” Sam said.

“Exactly so what are we supposed to do?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know, something anything.” Sam replied.

“You know what I’m sick of this attitude.” Dean started “You don’t think I want to find dad and their parents as much as you do?”

“Yeah I know you do.” Sam said.

“I’m the one that’s been with him every single day for the past two years while you’ve been off to college going to pep rallies.” Dean said “We will find dad but until then we’re gonna kill everything bad between here and there, Okay?”

Sam rolled his eyes continuing to look at Dean. The cute waitress took this opportunity to walk by making both boys check her out. Y/F/N and I rolled our eyes.

“Alright Lake Manitoc.” Sam said. Dean was still watching the waitress.

“Hey.” Sam said gaining Dean’s attention

“Huh?” Dean asked.

“How far?” Sam responded.

“I’m gonna use the restroom before we head out you coming, Y/N.” Y/F/N started standing up.

“Uh yeah sure.” I replied getting up and following her to the restroom.

“How are we going to do this one?” She asked.

“I have no freaking idea.” I responded “I don’t even know how to drop hints.”

“Well then let’s just wing it.” Y/F/N replied.

“that’s what we do best.” I said. “Now shush I really do have to pee.”

She just chuckled at that and was quiet. When done I washed my hands and we returned to the table.

“Ready to go?” Dean asked.

“Yep.” I replied, “Did you get her number?” nodding towards the waitress.

“Nah it wasn’t worth it.” Dean replied.

“Dean Winchester, man whore, says a woman isn’t worth it.” Y/F/N teased. “I might have a heart attack.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” Sam joined in.

“You too Sammy come on guys.” Dean replied leaving us there chuckling.

“We better go he might not leave Sam but I have doubts about us Y/F/N/N.” I said heading towards the door.

With Deans driving it didn’t take us long to reach Lake Manitoc. Dean and I singing along to songs that come on. We pulled up outside the Carlton residence. Dean and Sam getting out followed by Y/F/N and I.

“You know Dean I’d follow you into possible danger any day.” I said checking Dean out as he walked ahead throwing a wink at me over his shoulder.

“That’s okay Y/N. I’d follow Sam right along aside you.” Y/F/N said causing Sam to blush.

“Alright Y/F/N/N, less eyes on the prize more head in the game.” I said as Dean neared the door.

“Will Carlton?” Dean asked.

“Yeah that’s right.” Will replied.

“I’m Agent Ford these are Agents Hammill, Fisher, and Portman. We’re with the US Wildlife Service.” Dean said holding up his badge.

“We’d like to ask you a few questions.” I said

“Sure.” Will replied.

“Could you show us the lake.” Y/F/N asked. 

Will walked us towards the lake. His father was sitting on a bench on the dock overlooking the lake.

“She was about a hundred yards out. That’s where she got dragged down.” Will told us.

“And you’re sure she didn’t just drown?” Dean asked.

“Yeah she was a varsity swimmer she practically grew up in that lake. She’s as safe out there as she is in her own bathtub.” Will replied.

Dean look out over the lake.

“So no splashing? No signs of distress?” Sam asked.

“No that’s what I’m telling you.” Will said.

“Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?” Y/F/N asked.

“No again she was really far out there.” Will said.

“You ever see any strange tracks by the shore line?” I asked.

“No never why what do you thinks out there?” Will asked.

“We’ll let you know as soon as we do.” Dean said walking away.

I turned to follow him.

“What about your father? Could we talk to him?” Sam asked.

“Look if you don’t mind I mean he didn’t see anything and he’s kind of been through a lot.” Will said.

“We understand.” Y/F/N replied. Sam and Y/F/N turned around after nodding a goodbye to Will. We all climbed into the car. Our next stop was the sheriff’s office.

~~~~~~Sheriff’s office~~~~~~

“Now I’m sorry but why does the wildlife service care about an accidental drowning?” Sheriff Devons asked.

“You sure it accidental?” Sam asked. “Will Carlton saw something grab his sister.”

“Like what?” The Sheriff asked. “Sit please, there are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There’s was the Loch ness monster.”

“Yeah right.” Dean said sharing a look with Sam.

“Will Carlton was traumatized sometimes the mind plays tricks still we dragged the entire lake we even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure and there was nothing down there.” The Sheriff said.

“It’s weird through I mean that’s- that’s the third missing body this year.” Dean said.

“I know.” Replied the sheriff. “These are people from my town. These people I care about.”

“I know.” Dean replied.

“Anyway all this.” Sheriff Devons said. “It won’t be a problem much longer.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“Well the dam of course.”

“Of course, the dam.” Dean said sharing another look with Sam. “It’s a- sprung a leak.”

“It’s falling apart.” The sheriff responded. “And the feds won’t give us the grant to repair it. So they’ve opened the spillway in another six months there won’t be much of a lake won’t be much of a town either but as federal wildlife you already knew that.”

“Exactly.” Dean replied nodding his head. There was a knock on the Sheriff’s office door.

“Sorry am I interrupting I can come back later.” A woman said as we all stood to leave.

“Ladies and Gentleman, this is my daughter.” The Sheriff said.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Dean said trying to use his charm, holding out his hand to shake. “I’m Dean.”

“Andrea Barr hi.” She replied.

“Hi.” Dean said.

“They’re from the Wildlife Service.” The Sheriff said Dean turned to look at him. “About the lake.”

“Oh.” Andrea said.

“Oh hey.” Dean said to Andrea’s little boy “What’s your name?” The little boy turned around and walked off Andrea looked at her father then followed her son.

“His name is Lucas.” The Sheriff said.

“Is he okay?” Sam asked.

“My grandson’s been through a lot we all have. Well if there’s anything else I can do for you please let me know.” The Sheriff said.

“Thanks” Dean replied heading out the door. “Hey you know now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?” Dean asked looking at Andrea.

“Lake Front motel.” She replied “Go around the corner its two blocks out.”

“Two- would you mind showing us?” Dean asked.

“You want me to walk you two blocks” Andrea asked.

“Not if it’s any trouble.” Dean replied.

“I’m headed that way anyway.” She replied. “I’ll be back to pick Lucas at three.” She told her father to Lucas she said “We’ll go to the park okay sweetie?”

Behind Dean Sam was giving a ‘So done’ face.

When Andrea walked past Dean waved to the Sheriff.

“Thanks’ again” Sam said.

“So cute kid.” Dean said.

“Thanks.” Andrea replied.

“Why do you not want to punch this one?” Y/F/N whispered to me.

“You’ll see, besides she just lost her husband.” I replied.

“Kids are the best huh?” Dean said trying to flirt while Sam just looked at him like, really dude kids are the best?

“There it is like I said two blocks.” Andrea stated.

“Thanks.” Sam replied.

“Here it comes” I said to Y/F/N.

“Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.” Andrea said as she walked away.

“Boom. There it is.” I whispered.

“Enjoy your stay.” Andrea said leaving Dean and Sam dumbfounded.

“Kids are the best?” Sam asked. “You don’t even like kids.”

“I love kids.” Dean replied.

“Name three children that you even know.” Sam said. Dean prepared to name off children he knew. Sam gave up and walked away followed by Y/F/N.

“I’m thinking.” Dean said starting to follow after.

Sam and Dean got a room while Y/F/N and I got a room. Y/F/N and I dropped our stuff off in our room on our way to the boy’s room. Y/F/N and I talked.

“Did seeing Lucas make you miss Aiden?” She asked.

“Yeah but in the long run this will be good for him besides in this time he doesn’t even exist yet so it’s not like I can go see him.” I said.

“Yeah I miss him too.” She replied.

We knocked on the boy’s door and Dean let us in.

“So the three drowning victims this year.” Sam said.

“And before that?” Dean asked sorting his clothes.

“Uh yeah.” Sam replied. “Six more spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If these is something out there it’s picking up the pace.”

“So what we got a lake monster on a binge?” Dean asked.

“This whole lake monster theory it – it just bugs me.” Sam replied.

“Why?” Dean asked walking over to Sam.

“Loch ness, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eye witness accounts but here almost nothing whatever it is out there no one’s livin to talk about it.” Sam said.

“Wait Barr, Christopher. Barr where have I heard that name before?” Dean asked.

“Christopher Barr the victim in May.” Sam clicked on a link. “Oh Christopher Barr was Andreas husband Lucas’ father, apparently he took Lucas out swimming Lucas was on a floating platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eye witness after all.”

“No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parent’s die isn’t something you just get over.” Dean said.

“Ok so to the park then?” Y/F/N asked.

“Yeah the park.” Sam replied.

 

~~~~~~PARK~~~~~~

“Can we join you?” Sam asked walking up to Andrea.

“I’m here with my son.” She replied.

“Oh mind if I say ‘Hi’?” Dean asked looking over to Lucas and back to Andrea.”

“Tell your friend the Jerry McGuire things not gonna work on me.” Andrea said as Dean walked away. Sam and I sat down next to Andrea.

~~~~~~DEANS POV~~~~~~

“How’s it going?” I asked Lucas crouching down in front of him. He had crayons and paper and some green army men. “Ah I used to love these things.” I said picking up an army man. Thinking about the one that got stuffed in the Impalas ash tray when Sammy and I were kids. I began making shooting noises and explosions.

“So crayons is more your thing.” I said trying anything to get Lucas to talk to me. “That’s cool chicks dig artists. These are pretty good.” I told him looking through his drawings. “You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?” I asked “I’m not so bad myself.”

I grabbed a crayon and some paper and sat on the bench and began drawing. “You know I’m thinking you can hear me. You just don’t wanna talk. I don’t know exactly what happened to your dad but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age I saw somethin.” I began to think about mom and the fire.

“Anyway maybe you don’t think anyone will listen to you or a- believe you I want you to know that I will you don’t even have to say anything you could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad by the lake. Okay no problem this is for you.” I said handing him the picture I drew.

“This is my family. That’s my dad that’s – that’s my mom, that’s my geek brother and that’s me. Alright so I’m a sucky artist I’ll see you around Lucas.” I got up and walked back over to everyone. As I walked away I looked back at Lucas one last time.

“Lucas hasn’t said a word not even to me.” I heard Andrea say as I approached. “Not since his dad’s accident.”

“We heard sorry.” I said.

“What do the doctors say?” Sam asked.

“That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress.” Andrea replied.

“That can't be easy.” Y/F/N said “For either of you.”

“We moved in with my dad.” Andrea said “He helps out a lot it's just when I think about what Lucas went through what he saw.”

“Kids are strong you'd be surprised what they can deal with.” I said.

“You know he used to have such life if he was hard to keep up with to tell you the truth now he's just sits there drawing those pictures playing with his army men I just wish-.”

“Hey sweetie.” Andrea said as Lucas walked up he handed me a picture of a house.

“Thanks.” I said. “Thanks Lucas.” after that he walked back to the bench.

“Thank you for your time Andrea.” Y/F/N said.

“Yeah we should probably be going.” Y/N continued.

“Have a good day.” I said and we all headed to the diner for dinner then back to the hotel for the night.

 

~~~~~~Sammy’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

 

I had gone out that morning to find any more information I could. Sophie's brother drowned last night in the sink. Making it not a lake monster, I return to the hotel Y/F/N and Y/N were already there with Dean.

“So I think it's safe to rule out Nessie.” I said.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“I just drove past the Carlton house there was an ambulance there Will Carlton is dead.” I said.

“Drowned?” Y/F/N asked.

“Yep.” I replied. “In the sink.”

“What the hell?” Dean and Y/N said in unison, creepily.

“So you're right this isn't some creature we're dealing with something else.” Dean continued.

“Yeah but what?” I asked.

“I don't know.” Dean replied. “Water wraith maybe some kind of demon I mean something that controls water. Water that comes from the same source.”

“The lake.” Y/N said.

“Yeah.” Dean replied.

“That could explain why it's upping the body count.” I said. “The lake is draining it'll be dry but in a few months whatever this thing is whatever it wants it's running out of time.”

“If it can get through pipes it can get anyone inside almost anywhere this is going to happen again soon.”

“And we do you know one other thing for sure we know it is got something to do with Bill Carlton.” Y/F/N said.

“Yeah it took both his kids.” Dean said pulling on his boots.

“And I've been asking around Lucas’ dad Chris, Bill Carlton's godson.” I told them.

“Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit.” Y/N said. When we arrived at the Carlton residence Mr. Carlton it was again sitting on the dock.

“Mr. Carlton.” I said. “We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind.”

“We’re from the department -” Dean begin.

“I don't care who you’re with.” Mr. Carlton interrupted. “I've answered enough questions today.”

“Your son said he saw something in that lake.” I started. “What about you? You ever see anything out there Mr. Carlton. Sophie’s drowning and Wills death we think there might be a connection to you or your fa-.”

“My children are gone it's- it's worse than dying.” Mr. Carlton said looking at us. “Go away please.”

“What do you think?” I asked.

"I think the poor guys been through hell I also think he's not telling us something.” Dean said.

“So now what?” Y/F/N asked. Dean looked over to the house and stopped.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Maybe Bills not the only one who knows something.” Dean said pulling something out of his pocket it was the picture that Lucas had given him of a house. That looked exactly like the house in front of us.

“We should pay a visit to Lucas.” Y/N said.

 

~~~~~~Andreas house Y/F/N's P.O. V~~~~~~

 

“I'm sorry I don't think it's a good idea.” Andrea said.

“I just need to talk to him for a few minutes.” Dean said.

“He won't say anything.” Andrea replied. “What goods it going to do?”

“Andrea we think more people might get hurt.” Sam said.

“We think somethings happening out there.” Y/N said.

“My husband the others they just drowned that's all.” She said.

“If that's what you really believe then we'll go but if you think there's even a possibility that something else is going on here please let me talk to your son.” Dean said.

Andrea let us in to go upstairs to talk to Lucas. We stopped in the doorway of his room he was just sitting on the floor with his colors, papers and army men.

“Hey Lucas remember me?” Dean asked. Lucas just grabbed another crayon. Dean moved a few of Lucas’ drawings before he spoke again. “You know I uh- I wanted to thank you for the last drawing but the thing is I need your help again.” Dean pulled the original drawing out of his pocket unfolding it. “How did you know to draw this?” Dean asked. “Did you know something bad was going to happen, maybe you could get nod yes or no for me. You're scared. It’s okay I understand. See when I was your age I saw something really bad happened to my mom and I was scared to I didn't feel like talking to it just like you. But see my mom I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about it every day and I do my best to be brave and maybe your dad wants you to be brave too.” Lucas put down his crayons and looked over to his mother before looking down and pulling out another picture.

“Thanks Lucas.” Dean said on our way out.

Y/N stopped Dean and hugged him.

“What the hell was that for?” Dean asked.

“Just shut up and let me hug you stupid.” She replied. Letting going and climbing back into the Impala. When I climbed in I looked over to her. She just shrugged and whispered “It looked like he needed a hug just something to remind him he is loved and brave.”

We drove off looking for the house.

“Andrea said he never drew like that until his dad died.” Dean said.

“There are cases after going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to promotions, psychic tendencies.” Sam said

“Well whatever's out there what if it Lucas is tapping into it somehow?” Dean replied

“Eh.” Sam said.

“I mean it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns if you got a better lead please.” Dean said.

“Alright we got another house to find.” Sammy replied.

“Only problem is there's about 1000 yellow two stories in this country alone.” Dean stated.

“See this church I bet there's less than 1000 of those around here.” Sam continued. “Oh college boy thinks he's so smart.” Dean teased causing Sam to laugh.

“You know.” Sam began. “Um, what you said about mom. You never told me that before.”

“It's no big deal oh God we’re not gonna have to hug or anything are? Y/N already attacked me.” Dean said.

“Shut up you know you enjoyed it. What with having my boobs pressed against you and all.” She said. Sam was smiling as we continue driving. It took about an hour to find the church and when we did there was the house behind it.

“We’re sorry to bother you ma’am but does a little boy live here by chance he might wear a blue ball cap has a red bicycle.” Dean asked the woman who answered the door.

“No sir,” she began “Not for very long time.”

“Could you tell us what you mean.” I asked.

“Peter's been gone for 35 years now. The police never - I never had any idea what happened.” She said turning around. “He just disappeared losing him you know it's worse than dying.” Dean looked over to Sam.

“Did he disappear from here?” Dean asked voice low. “I mean from this house?”

“He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school and he never showed up.” She said. Dean and Sam looked around Peter’s room before Dean found a picture hanging on the mirror of two boys turning it over he read “Peter Sweeney and Bill Carlton 1970.”

“We should probably try talking to Mr. Carlton again." Y/N said. We headed out to the car.

“Ok this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow.” Sam said.

“Yeah Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something huh.” Dean said.

“And Bill the people he loves they're all getting punished.” Sam continued.

“What if Bill did something to Peter?” Dean asked.

“What if Bill killed him?” Sam asked. Dean cocked his head to the side as if to say “Could be.”

“Then Peter’s spirit would be furious they'd want revenge it's possible.” Dean finished.

“I love it when they do that. Makes me all tingly.” Y/N whispered as we pulled into the Carlton house.

“You are so weird.” I said.

“Shut up you love me.” She replied getting out of the car.

“I’ll knock.” I said, “No answer.” I told them.

“Mr. Carlton.” Sam yelled. Suddenly we heard what sounded like a motor looking to the lake. Dean noticed Mr. Carlton in his boat headed out to the middle of the lake.

“Hey check it out.” Dean said. We began running trying to get to Mr. Carlton's attention anything to get him to stop.

“Mr. Carlton.” Sam yelled.

“Turn the boat around.” Dean exclaimed. Mr. Carlton just kept going. Suddenly the boat was thrown into the air like it had hit something. Mr. Carlton was gone.

“We should probably wait here until the sheriff shows up. We did see everything.” I said.

“Well might as well have a seat and wait.” Y/N said. Not too much later Sheriff Devon arrived.

“Would you mind coming with me to the station so I can ask you some questions?” He asked.

“Not at all.” Sam replied standing up to follow the Sheriff. When we arrived Andrea and her son Lucas were there.

“Sam, Dean, Y/N, Y/F/N.” She said. “I didn't expect to see you here.”

“So now you're on first name basis?” Sheriff asked. “What are you doing here.”

“I brought you dinner.” She said.

“I'm sorry sweetheart I really don't have the time.” He replied taking off his coat. Andrea looked over to us. “I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true is something going on with the lake?” She asked.

“Right now we don't know what the truth is.” Sheriff replied. Lucas was rocking back-and-forth “But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went home.” At that Lucas got up and grabbed Dean’s arm shaking and pulling him.

“Lucas hey what is it?” Dean asked. “Lucas, Lucas it's okay.” Andrea was trying to pull Lucas off of Dean “Hey hey Lucas it's OK it's OK.” Dean tried comfort him.

Andrea led him out the door and home. The Sheriff turned around and entered his office. Sam following the rest of us soon after.

“Ok just so I'm clear you see something attack Bill’s boat sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer by the way into the drink and you never see him again.” The sheriff inquired. We all looked each other.

“Yeah.” Dean said. “That about sums it up.”

“I'm supposed to believe this even though I’ve sonar swept that entire lake and what you're describing is impossible and you're not really wildlife service.” Sheriff started. Dean gave a look like “What really?” while Sam looked confused “That's right I checked the departments never even heard of you.”

“See,” Dean's said pointing to Sam “Now we can explain.”

“Enough.” Sheriff Devons stopped him. “Please the only reason you're breathing free air is one of the Bill’s neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and I can hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carltons disappearance or we can chalk this up as a bad day you get into your car you put this town in your rearview mirror and you don't ever darken my doorstep again.” Looking at Sam

“Door number two sounds good.” Sam said.

“Option two I like it.” I said.

“That's one I’d pick.” Sheriff Devons said. We walk to the impala getting in and heading out town we came to a stop light. The light had turned green and Dean still sat there just like he was supposed to.

“Green.” Sam said looking at Dean.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Lights green.” Sam said indicating Dean should go. When Dean finally did he went right instead of left.

“Interstates the other way.” Sam said.

“I know.” Dean replied.

“Dean this job I think it's over.” Sam stated.

“I'm not so sure.” Dean replied.

“If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peters spirit got its revenge case closed it should be at rest.” Sam responded.

“Alright so what if we take off and this thing isn't done what if we missed something. What if people get hurt?” Dean asked.

“Why would you think that?” Sam questioned.

“Cause Lucas was really scared.” Dean said. “That's what this is about.”

“I just don't want to leave this town till I know the kids ok.” Dean replied.

“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” Sam asked.

“Shut up.” Dean replied making Y/N and I chuckle.

“I agree with Dean though, Sam” Y/N said. “Something just doesn’t feel right.”

We arrived at the Devons house not much later.

“You sure about this?” Sam asked “It’s pretty late man.”

Dean just reached up and pressed the doorbell as he did the door opened and Lucas was standing there out of breath.

“Lucas.” Dean leaned down and put his hands on the boy’s shoulders “Lucas.” He said again.

Lucas just turned around and ran back up the stairs to the bathroom where water was coming out from underneath the door. Lucas began pounding on the door. Dean pulled him out of the way into Sam and I so he could kick the door down. Sam and Dean both rushed inside.

“Hey Lucas why don’t you come over here with Y/N and I.” I asked pulling Lucas off to the side.

“It’ll be okay, buddy.” Y/N said “Sam and Dean will help your mom.”

Sam and Dean both were pulling Andrea up it looked as though something was holding her down. They managed to get her out of the bathtub.

“See Lucas she’s okay.” I said comfortingly. Y/N got up and went to Andrea grabbing a towel to wrap her in.

“You help Lucas, Y/F/N and I got Andrea.” She said to Dean.

“Right.” Dean replied. We took Andrea down the hall and helped her dress.

“The boys are gonna want to talk to you about what happened.” I said as we left her room and headed back downstairs.

“You go sit down I’ll make some coffee or something if that’s alright?” Y/N asked.

“Yeah yeah sure” Andrea replied and Y/N went into the kitchen. Sam and I sat down on the couch while Andrea sat in a chair.

“Can you tell us?” Sam said in a soothing voice.

“No.” Andrea replied. “It doesn’t make any sense. I’m going crazy.” Andrea said starting to cry.

“No you’re not.” I said “Tell us what happened. Everything.”

“I heard- I thought I heard a – there was this voice.” Andrea told us.

“What did it say?” Y/N asked coming back with coffee. “It said come play with me.” Andrea replied.

“What’s happening?” Dean came back in with a book in his hands. “Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?” he asked.

“What?” Andrea asked perplexed. “Oh um, No I- I mean except that’s my dad right there.” pointing to one of the kids “He must have been about 12 in these pictures.”

“Chris Barr’s’ drowning the connection wasn’t to Bill Carlton it must have been to the sheriff.” Dean said

“Bill and the Sheriff.” Sam said “They were both involved with Peter.”

“What about Chris?” Andrea asked. Dean looked over his shoulder Lucas was looking out the back door. “My dad what are you talking about?”

“Lucas.” Dean said causing us all to look. “Lucas what is it?” Lucas continued to look and then he walked out the back door.

“Lucas, honey.” Andrea said following him. He walked probably about 5 more steps then stopped.

“You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there ok?” Dean said. Andrea grabbed her son and began walking back. “Y/F/N you go with to keep them company.”

“Ok.” I replied following behind Lucas and Andrea. Sam, Dean and Y/N began digging where Lucas had stopped, we all watched from the window. They hadn’t dug for long when they knelt down and began using their hands, pulling a bike from the ground. Continuing to watch I noticed the Sherriff come up behind them pulling his gun.

“Go to your room, sweetie.” Andrea told Lucas. “Now, lock the door and wait for me don’t come out.” Andrea and I ran down to them. “Dad.” Andrea said.

“And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit.” Y/N said.

“Its gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love its gonna drown them and its gonna drag their bodies god knows where. So you can feel the same pain Peters mom felt. And then after that its gonna take you and it’s not gonna stop until it does.” Sam said.

“Yeah and how do you know that?” Sherriff asked.

“Because that’s exactly what it did to Bill Carlton.” I said.

“Listen to your selves all of you your insane.” Sheriff Devons said.

“We don’t really give a rat’s ass what you think of us but if were gonna bring down this spirit we need to find the remains salt them and burn them into dust tell me you buried Peter somewhere tell me you didn’t just let him go in the lake.” Dean said.

“Dad is any of this true?” Andrea asked.

“No don’t listen to them they’re liars and they’re dangerous.” Sherriff Devons told her.

“Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad look at me. Tell me you didn’t kill anyone.” Andrea pleaded. Sherriff Devons looked away from her.

“Oh my god.” Andrea said.

“Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one we always bullied him. But this time it got rough.” He began. “We were holding his head under the water we didn’t mean to but we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go and it sank. Oh Andrea. We were kids we were so scared it was a mistake but Andrea to say that I had anything to do with these drownings with Chris, because of some ghost it’s not rational.”

“Alright listen to me.” Dean said. “All of you we need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now.”

Andrea saw something out of the corner of her eye when she looked it was Lucas near the lake.

“Lucas” Sherriff Devons yelled running towards him.

We were all yelling his name hoping to get his attention.

“Lucas stay where you are.” Andrea shouted.

Lucas was leant over the dock trying to grab something. When he fell in. I didn’t even think twice coming out of the woods and diving into the lake followed by Sam and Dean. Y/N held Andrea back on shore.

 “Andrea just stay here.” Y/N said.

“No Lucas.” She shouted.

“They will get him just stay on the dock.” Y/N repeated forcefully.

The water was murky making it hard to see and having to come up for air wasn’t helping any.

“Sam?” Dean asked Sam just shook his head. “Y/F/N anything?”

“No its took dark.” I replied.

“Lucas where are you?” Andrea cried.

Diving back down I pushed myself further but still couldn’t find him Coming back up for air the Sherriff was in the lake.

“Jake no.” Dean shouted.

“Just let it be over.” Jake said before he was pulled under.

We dove down once again searching. Looking around underwater I seen him off to my left a few feet I swam over and grabbed him pulling him to the surface. Sam and Dean were ready to go back down seeing me come up with Lucas they swam to my side to help. We began to swim to shore. Y/N kneeling down to help us pull Lucas out of the water.

“He’s not breathing.” Andrea panicked.

Y/N began preforming CPR trying to get Lucas breathing. It felt like hours before he finally coughed up the water and was breathing.

“Thank you so much.” Andrea said.

“We should probably get you to a hospital.” Dean said.

“I’ll take them you go back to the motel and I’ll meet you there.” Y/N said. “You need to dry off and change so we can hit the road.”

“Alright see you in a bit.” Dean said walking to the Impala followed by Sam.

“We totally stole their thunder on this one.” Y/N said to me.

“Yeah but they’ll get over it.” I replied.

“Alright get out of here before you get sick.” Y/N said. “I’m not taking care of you if you do.”

“Yeah yeah.” I replied walking back to the Impala as Y/N walked to Andrea and Lucas and loaded them into Andrea’s car.

Back at the hotel I showered and changed just pulling on new shoes when Y/N walked in.

“How’s Lucas?” I asked.

“He’s good let’s get over to the boy’s room and get out of here.” She said. “This one hit way to close to home with it being a kid.”

“Yeah it did.” I replied following her out of our room with our bags. Dean answered when we knocked on their door.

“Hey Y/N, How’s Lucas doing?” He asked. “He’s good no permanent damage.” She smiled.

“Good come on in Sammy’s just getting out of the shower.” Dean replied.

“You got a beer I could use one right about now.” Y/N asked.

Dean just chuckled. “Yeah in the fridge should be two left wanna hand me the other?”

“Sure.” She replied.

The similarities between the two amazed me to no end. She handed him the beer before taking a drink of her own. Just as I was about to ask a question Sam walked out of the bathroom in all his shirtless glory. I forgot what I was going to say immediately.

“Close your mouth you’re gonna catch flies.” Y/N whispered causing me to snap my mouth shut.

“Hey guys I didn’t know you were here already.” Sam said oblivious.

“Heya Sammy, yeah we just got here.” Y/N said “Lucas and Andrea are fine by the way.”

“Great let me put on a shirt and we can leave.” He replied.

“Sure.” Y/N said going back to her beer.

Sam pulled on a blue t-shirt and a hoodie. Damn he even made that look good.

“Ready?” Dean asked us. “Let’s go.”

We checked out and walked to the car. Throwing our bags in Dean pulled out his keys.

“Look we’re not going to save everyone.” Sam said.

“I know.” Dean replied.

“Sam, Dean, Y/N, Y/F/N.” Someone yelled, turning to look it was Andrea and Lucas. “I’m glad we caught you. We just um we made you lunch for the road.” She continued. “Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself.”

“Can I give it to them now?” Lucas asked causing Sam and Dean to smirk at each other.

“Oh did I forget to mention he said thank you?” Y/N teased.

“Of course.” Andrea said.

“Come on Lucas lets load this into the car.” Dean said taking the food from him and walking to the car.

“How you holding up?” Sam asked.

“It’s just gonna take a long time to sort through everything you know.” She replied.

“Andrea I’m sorry.” Sam said sincerely.

“You saved my son I can’t ask for more than that.” She replied. “Dad loved me he loved Lucas no matter what he did I just have to hold onto that.”

We walked back to the car just as Dean was telling Lucas to take care of his mom. When he stood up Andrea leaned over and kissed him.

“Thank you.” Andrea said.

“Sam Y/F/N Y/N move your asses we’re gonna run out of day light before we hit the road.” Dean said walking around the car.

“Don’t mind him.” Y/N said quietly. “He’s an ass.” She finished loudly. We all climbed in as they waved bye we drove off in search of our next hunt.


	5. 01x04 Phantom Traveler

** Phantom Traveler **

**~~~~~~Y/N’s POV~~~~~~**

          I had been sleeping peacefully until I heard someone noisily opening the door. I reached under my pillow for my gun in case something was gonna hurt me. Hunting with the Winchesters you become paranoid. As I grasped the handle, I heard a familiar voice.  

“Wake up whore.” Y/F/N said.

“Ugh what time is it?” I asked.

“About Quarter to 6.” Y/F/N said.

“I hate you.” I retorted rolling over in the bed.

“I know but I brought coffee and doughnuts.” She responded.

“I retract that earlier statement.” I told her.

“If you hurry you might get to see Dean in his boxers.” Y/F/N said.

“Give me 2 minutes.” I replied jumping out of bed and throwing pants on and brushing my hair. “Let’s go.”

“Eager are you.” She chuckled.

“Shut up have you seen that man he’s an Adonis.” I replied throwing on my shoes and following her out the door.

The boy’s room was just next door as we knocked we were let in by Sam. Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Morning princess.” I said to Dean taking him in in all his pant less glory.

“When’s the last time you got a good night’s sleep?” Dean asked Sam while ignoring me.

“I don’t know it’s been a while I guess.” Sam replied. “No big deal.”

“Yeah it is.” Dean responded.

“It kind of is Sam.” Y/F/N put in. I just nodded it was too early for sentences.

“Look guys I appreciate your concern” Sam began.

“Oh I’m not concerned about you it’s your job to keep my ass alive. Sure we got Y/N and Y/F/N now to help out but they can’t watch me and you and themselves so we need you sharp.” Dean interrupted. “Seriously you still having nightmares about Jess?” Sam sat on the bed facing Dean.

“Yeah.” He replied. “But it’s not just her it’s everything I forgot this job man it gets to you."

"You can’t let it. You can’t bring it home like that.” Dean said.

“So what all this it never keeps you up at night?”  Sam asked Dean shook his head No “Never? You’re never afraid.”

“No not really.” Dean replied. Sam scoffed and reached under Deans pillow pulling out a knife he just held it up as if to say. “Then what’s this for?” Dean grabbed it.

“That’s not fear that’s precaution.” Dean said.

“That’s paranoia.” Y/F/N said earning a scowl from Dean.

“Alright well whatever I’m too tired to argue.” Sam finished just as Dean’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Dean answered. “Oh right up in Pennsylvania the poltergeist thing it’s not back is it?” Dean asked. “What is it?” Dean questioned. “Yeah sure give us a bit to get there.” Dean said hanging up the phone. “Alright guys pack up your crap we got a job.” Dean said grabbing his stuff to change.

“Yes, Sir.” I replied standing to leave. “Meet you guys at the car.” When we returned to our room I turned to Y/F/N “So this will be our first demon you ready for this?” I asked.

“Hell yeah I won’t be possessed. I got the tattoo now.” She replied.

“Okay so we’ll be on a plane do you want me to find a way to get you and Sammy next to each other?” I asked.

“That would be super.” She replied.

“Good cause I’ve already got a plan, sort of.” I responded.

“Oh Chuck grab your shit let’s go.” She chuckled.

“Ok bitch.” I said walking out the door and down to the car. “Damn I never get tired of looking at you.” I said to the car. “You are a beautiful work of art.”

“Careful Y/N you’re gonna make me jealous of my own car.” Dean said coming up behind me.

“Shove it Winchester. You know she’s beautiful.” I said climbing in the back seat. Y/F/N climbed in after me.

“What did you say to him? He’s grinning like an idiot.” She asked.

“Nothing I swear I just said the car was beautiful cause come on dude.” I said to her, to Dean I yelled out the window. “Come on Scooby we got a mystery to solve.”

“I’m not Scooby if anyone I’m Fred.” Dean replied.

“Yeah I could totally see you rocking the ascot.” I retorted causing Y/F/N and Sam to laugh. “Let’s go Dean day lights a wasting.” I said.

“Let’s go Dean.” Dean mocked in a horrible impersonation of me as he climbed in the car turning up the radio.

We arrived at the airport only two short hours later. There we met Jerry Panowski.

“Thanks for making the trip so soon. I should be doing you guys a favor not the other way around.” Jerry said to all of us to Sam he said “Dean and your dad really helped me out.”

“Yeah he told me it was a poltergeist.” Sam said. Somebody walking past overheard and called out “Poltergeist I love that movie.”

“Yeah no body’s talking to you keep moving.” Jerry said to the man before answering Sam. “Damn right it was a poltergeist it practically tore our house apart. Tell ya something if wasn’t for you and your dad I probably wouldn’t be alive.” Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean throwing a smirk at him. Y/F/N and I just rolled our eyes. “Your dad said you were off at college that right?” Jerry asked.

“Yeah I am I’m taking some time off.” Sam replied.

“He was real proud of ya. I could tell. He talked about you all the time.” Jerry told him.

“He did?” Sam asked.

“Yeah you bet he did.” Jerry said to Sam turning to Dean he said. “Oh hey I tried to get a hold of him but I couldn’t how’s he doing anyway?”

“He’s- uh- wrapped up in a job right now.” Dean replied.

“Well we’re missing the old man but we get Sam and these two ladies trade up huh?” Jerry said making the boys chuckle.

“No.” Sam said. “Not by a long shot with these two maybe but not me.”

“I got something I want you guys to hear.” Jerry said leading us into an office and playing us back the black box from the plane. “When I listened to this,” Jerry said. “Well, it sounded like it was right up your alley. Normally I wouldn’t have access to this it’s the cockpit recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485 was one of ours.” Jerry then began playing the audio for us. “Took off from here crashed about 200 miles South now they’re saying mechanical failure cabin depressurized somehow nobody knows why over a hundred people on board only 7 got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert he’s a good friend of mine. Chuck is uh well he’s pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault.” Jerry said.

“You don’t think it was.” Sam responded.

“No,” Jerry replied. “I don’t.”

“Jerry we’re gonna need a passenger manifest, a list of the survivors.” Sam began.

“And – um we’d like to take a look at the wreckage.” Dean said.

“The other stuff is no problem but the wreckage fellas the NTSB has it locked down in a warehouse. No way I’ve got that kind of clearance.” Jerry said.

“No problem.” Dean said already coming up with a plan.

About an hour later we found ourselves sitting outside of a Copy Jack waiting on Dean.

“You’ve been in there forever.” Sam said.

Dean came up carrying four badges “You can’t rush perfection.” He said.

“Homeland Security it’s pretty illegal even for us.” Sam said.

“Yeah well it’s something new you know people haven’t seen it a thousand times. Alright? So what do you got?” Dean asked.

“Well there’s defiantly EVP on the cockpit voice recorder.” Sam said.

“Yeah.” Dean replied.

“Listen.” Sam said playing back the audio for him. So he could hear the EVP saying “No Survivors.”

“No survivors what’s that supposed to mean there were seven survivors.” Dean said.

“Got me.” Sam replied.

“Could it want to take out the survivors?” Y/F/N asked.

“Maybe.” Sam replied.

“So what are you thinking a haunted flight?” Dean asked.

“There’s a long history of spirits and death omen on planes and ships like phantom travelers or – or uh remember flight 401.” Sam asked.

“Right the one that crashed and when the entire airline salvaged some of its parts put them into other planes then the spirit of the pilot and co- pilot haunted those flights.” Dean said.

“Right.” Sam said.

“Yep.” Dean said.

“Maybe we got a similar deal.” Sam stated.

“Alright, so survivors which one you wanna talk to first?” Dean asked.

“Third on the list Max Jaffey.” Sam said.

“Why him?” Dean asked.

“Well for one he’s from around here and two if anyone saw anything weird he did.” I said.

“What makes you say that?” Dean asked.

“Well I spoke to his mother and she told me where to find him.” Y/F/N said. “He’s at the River Front Psychiatric Hospital. It’s about 20 minutes from here.”

“Awesome.” Dean replied starting the car to head to the hospital. When we arrived we talked to a nurse about seeing Mr. Jaffey.

“I don’t understand I already spoke with Homeland Security.” Max said.

“Right.” Dean replied. “Some new information has come up so if you could just answer a couple of questions.”

“Just before the plane went down did you notice anything unusual?” I asked.

“Like what?” Max asked.

“Strange lights, uh weird noises maybe voices.” Dean said.

“No nothing.” Max replied.

“Hmm Mr. Joffey-.” Dean began.

“Jaffey.” Max corrected.

“Jaffey, you put yourself in here right?” Dean asked. Max just nodded his head yes. “Can I ask why?”

“I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash.” Max said.

“Uh-huh.” Dean said. “And that’s what terrified you that’s what you’re afraid of.”

“I- I don’t wanna talk about this anymore.” Max said.

“See I think maybe you did see something up there we need to know what.” Dean said.

“No no I was delusional.” Max said.

“Seeing things.” Dean looked over at all of us “He was seeing things.” He said being a smartass.

“It’s okay just tell us what you thought you saw.” Y/F/N said in her most soothing voice. “Please.”

“There was this man and he has these eyes. These uh- black eyes and I saw him – er I thought I saw him.” Max said.

“What?” Dean questioned.

“He opened the emergency exit, but that’s that’s impossible right? I looked it up there’s something like two tons of pressure on that door.” Max continued.

“That man- uh did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage.” Sam asked.

“What are you nuts?” Max asked. “He was a passenger he was sitting right in front of me.”

“Thank you Mr. Jaffey if you think of anything else here’s a number where you can reach me.” Y/F/N said. Walking back to the car it was decided that we would see if anything was amiss with the man who sat in front of Max.

“What was his name, Sam.” I asked reaching the car.

“Um let me check.” He replied opening the door to get the passenger manifest. “George Phelps.”

“We got any info on him?” Dean asked.

“Yeah he left behind a wife not far from here.” Y/F/N said.

“Let’s go pay her a visit see if anything was bothering George prior to the plane crash.” Dean said starting Baby.

“Damnit Dean why do you have to have a sexy car?” I sighed. “I love this car. Seriously. You don’t want to know the things I would do just to drive a car like this.”

“Gross Y/N.” Y/F/N wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“What, I was talking like murder.” I replied.

“Sure you were and I’m a virgin.” She retorted.

“You’re Not?” I replied in a mock shock.

“Shut up jerk.” She replied as we pulled up to George Phelps’s house.

“Here we are.” Sam said. “George Phelps seat 20C.”

“Hmm Man I don’t care how strong you are. Even yoked up on PCP or something no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight.” Dean said.

“Not if you’re human.” Y/F/N replied. “But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature maybe in human form.”

“Does that look like a creature’s lair to you.” Dean retorted. Sam and Y/F/N turned around.

“Let’s go find out.” I said heading up to the door. After knocking I waited before the door was answered. “Hello Mrs. Phelps?” I’m Y/N these are my partners Dean, Sam, and Y/F/N. We’re with Homeland Security, we’d like to ask you a couple questions about your husband.” I said.

“Of course come in please.” She replied leading us to her living room, “Please have a seat.”

“Thank you.” Y/F/N replied taking a seat next to Sam leaving Dean and I to stand. Sam picked up a picture looking at it.

“This is your late husband?” He asked.

“Yes that was my George.” She replied.

“And you said he was a dentist?” Dean asked.

“He was headed to a convention in Denver. Did you know that he was petrified to fly, for him to go like that.” She replied.

“How long were you two married?” Sam asked.

“Thirteen years.” She replied smiling a little.

“In all that time did you ever notice anything strange about him? Anything out of the ordinary?” Sam asked.

“Well.” She replied. “He had acid reflux.” Oh Crap Y/N keep it together be professional don’t laugh I thought to myself. “If that’s what you mean.” She finished. Sam and Dean shared a look saying ‘This lady knows nothing.’

“Thank you for your time Mrs. Phelps I think that will be all.” I said shaking her hand and leading the boys out.

“I mean it goes without saying it just doesn’t make any sense.” Sam said.

“Yeah a middle aged dentist with an ulcers not exactly evil personified you know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse to check out the wreckage.” Dean said.

“Okay.” Sam agreed reluctantly, “But if we’re gonna go that route we better look the part.”

“Oh yay shopping.” I said climbing in the back seat.

“What kind of girl doesn’t like shopping?” Dean asked giving me a sense of Déjà vu.

“This kind right here. Get a good look I’m one of a kind.” I said.

“Alright Dean-o this is your gig so you’re buying.” I said as we rolled up to the Men’s Suit Store. “Y/F/N and I will go get our Fed clothes and meet you back here.” I finished holding my hand out for one of his fake credit cards. After handing it over reluctantly he followed Sam into the shop Mort’s for Style.

“Alright Y/F/N/N they’re gonna come out there looking hella fine we gotta do the same.” I said heading off to a women’s boutique. We found our clothes Y/F/N looked good in her dark gray pant suit with vest and I chose a light gray one with a blazer and a white ruffled top.

“Alright now shoe’s.” She said.

“Ugh shoe shopping is just as bad as clothes shopping.” I said.

“Stop complaining you’re gonna thank me when Dean is drooling all over you.” She replied.

“You know one good thing about the training we did with them and now hunting I’m hot.” I said happily.

“Alright heels or flats?” Y/F/N asked.

“Um I can barely walk in tennis shoes so flats for me, doll.” I said.

“Good point.” She replied finding me a super cute pair of flats to go with my fed clothes and her a pair of heels that were adorable with straps on her ankles.

“Alright let’s pay and meet up with the boys.” I said walking to the register and using Dean’s card.

“Damn dude we look good.” Y/F/N said.

“Damn straight now let’s go find the boys and make them drool.” I replied. The boys were just coming out of Mort’s when I noticed them.

“Alright dude work them damn giraffe legs you got.” I said to Y/F/N as I stood up straighter and walked with more confidence than I really had. All I kept thinking as we walked was “don’t trip, don’t trip don’t you fucking trip you fuck tard.” We were about half a block away when Dean noticed us. His mouth dropped open in shock, quickly slapping Sam who was looking around for us. Sam turned and his mouth dropped as well. Sam managed to recover faster than Dean and he smiled.

“Hey guys you look great.” He said.

“Thanks Sam.” Y/F/N said “You do too.”

“Yeah who knew Dean Winchester could clean up so well?” I said.

“I look like a blues brother.” He replied.

“I was thinking a 7th grader going to his first dance.” I responded. Dean looked down at himself.

“I hate this thing.” He said.

“Awe Dean I was kidding you look adorable.” I said trying to make him feel better.

“Not helping Y/N.” He said.

“Hey you want into that warehouse or not?” Sam questioned.

 

**~~~~~~Y/F/N POV~~~~~~**

          Dean made a face knowing Sam was right and climbed into the Impala. We followed quickly knowing he would want to get this done as fast as possible to get out of his suit. He started the car as soon as we were all in and headed to the NTSB warehouse. Upon arrival we climbed out grabbing our badges and following the boys. We flashed our badges at the security guard sitting at the front of the building. He nodded us through and pressed a button opening the door. Arriving inside we seen the wreckage of the plane placed on the outline of an airplane showing roughly where everything should be. We began walking amongst the wreckage. Dean pulled out his Walkman EMF reader.

“What is that?” Sam asked.

“An EMF reads electromagnetic frequencies.” Dean replied putting the head phone up to his ear.

“Yeah I know what an EMF reader is but why does that one look like a busted up Walkman?” Sam asked.

“Cause that’s what I made it out of.” Dean said proudly smiling. “It’s homemade.”

“Yeah I can see that.” Sam said scornfully causing Dean’s face to fall and him to turn around and begin scanning again.

“I think it’s cleaver.” Y/N said “It takes brains to make something like that.” Causing Dean to perk up a little. Dean passed over the emergency door handle and the EMF meter spiked.

“Check out the emergency door handle.” He said. It had a yellow substance on it. Dean scratched at it trying it figure out what it was.

“What is this stuff?” Dean asked.

“One way to find out.” Sam replied taking a sample of it. Dean rubbed it between his fingers a bit before making a weird face and wiping it on Sam. Getting our sample, we headed out the back door. We were just casually walking to the car when an alarm sounded. And we began to pick up the pace before flat out running. I was not doing so hot in my heels.

“Damn it should have gone with flats.” I said. Y/N started laughing before she stumbled a little. “Ha take that, that’s what you get for laughing at me.” I said to her. As we reached the fence Dean threw his jacket over the top part before jumping over Sam, Y/N, and I following. After we all landed Dean jumped back up and grabbed his jacket.

“Wow these monkey suits do come in handy.” Dean said continuing onto the car.

“Let’s go talk to Jerry maybe he can tell us what this crap is.” I said gesturing to Sam as we took off in the car.

“Good thinking Y/F/N.” Sam said.

“Alright to Jerry then.” Y/N said.

Back at Jerrys office.

We handed over the substance and he put it under a microscope to check it out.

“Huh.” He said. “Stuff is covered in sulfur.”

“You sure?” Sam asked.

“Take a look for yourself.” He replied. “If you will excuse me I have an idiot to fire.” Dean walked around to look in the microscope. We could hear Jerry yelling at someone. “Hey Einstein.”

“Hmm.” Dean said. “You know there’s not too many things that leave behind sulfur residue.”

“Demonic possession.” Sam said.

“It does explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch.” Y/N said.

“If the guy was possessed its possible.” I replied.

“Yeah but this goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup." Dean said. “I mean it’s one thing to possess a person but to use them to take down an entire airplane.”

“You ever hear of something like this before?” Sam asked.

“Never.” Dean replied. We headed back to the motel rooms to do some research. Sam was on his laptop. Y/N and Dean were reading through books and I was on my laptop. “So every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possessions right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu you name it.”

“Yeah but none of them describe anything like this.” Dean replied.

“Well that’s not exactly true.” Sam began “You see according to Japanese belief certain demons are behind certain disasters both natural and manmade one causes earthquakes another one causes disease.”

“And this one causes plane crashes?” Dean asked. Sam just shrugged his shoulders “Alright so what we have a demon that’s evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?”

“Yeah.” Sam said. “You know, who knows how many planes it brought down before this one.” Dean laughs and shakes his head turning away from Sam.

“What?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know man this isn’t our normal gig. I mean demons they don’t want anything just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big I wish dad was here.” Dean replied scratching his head.

“Yeah.” Sam replied. “Me too.” Glancing over at his brother and back to his laptop just as Dean’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Dean answered. “Oh hey Jerry.” Making us all look at him. “Jerry I’m sorry what happened?” Dean asked. “Where’d this happen?” “I’ll try to ignore the irony in that.” “Nothing.” He said taking a deep breath. “Jerry hang in there alright we’ll catch up with you soon.” Dean ended the call.

“Another crash?” Sam asked.

“Yeah let’s go.” Dean replied.

“Where” I asked standing up to grab my jacket.

“Nazareth.” Dean replied looking to Sam then Y/N.

“Wow demonic possession now Nazareth.” Y/N said grabbing her coat as well. “This case is getting religious quick.” She finished walking out the door behind Dean.

 

Road to Nazareth

 

We could see black smoke from the crash as we got closer. We took some samples of stuff that looked like the sulfur found on the emergency exit handle. We took it back to Jerry to be sure.

“Sulfur?” Dean asked Jerry who was looking at it through the microscope. Jerry stood up and nodded just once. “Well that’s great.” Dean said. “Alright so that’s two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert this demon sounds like it was after him.” Dean finished.

“With all due respect to Chuck if that’s the case that would uh be the good news.” Sam said.

“What’s the bad news?” Y/N asked.

“Chucks plane went down exactly 40 minutes into flight and get this so did 2485.” Sam said.

“40 minutes what does that mean?” Jerry asked.

“Its biblical numerology you know Noah’s ark it rained for 40 days that number means death.” Y/N said.

“I went back and there’ve been 6 plane crashes over the last decade that all went down 40 minutes in.” Sam said.

“Any survivors?” I asked.

“No.” Sam replied. “Er not until now at least not until 2485 for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder remember what the EVP said.”

“No survivor’s.” Dean responded “It’s going after all the survivors. It’s tryin to finish the job.”

“Lovely.” Y/N said with sarcasm. We climbed back into the car and Sam began calling all the survivors from flight 2485.

“Alright that takes care of Blane Sanderson and Dennis Holloway they’re not flying anytime soon.” Sam said.

“So our only wild card is the flight attendant Amanda Walker.” Dean said.

“Right her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 pm it’s her first night back on the job.” Sam said.

“That sounds like just our luck.” Dean said. “Dean this is a five-hour drive man. Even with you behind the wheel.” Sam said.

“Why don’t you call Amanda’s cell phone again see if we can’t head her off at the pass.” Dean responded.

“I already left her three voice messages she must have turned her cell phone off God we’re never gonna make it.” Sam said.

“Oh we’ll make it.”

Dean said. “Oh crap buckle up Y/F/N I don’t feel like dying.” Y/N said as Dean sped up. We arrived 30 minutes before the plane began boarding.

“There the plane begins boarding in 30 minutes.” Sam said.

“Okay we still got some cards to play.” Dean replied. “We need to find a phone.” Finding one Dean picked it up “Gate 13. I’m trying to contact an Amanda Walker she’s a flight attendant on flight uh flight 424.” We heard Amanda being paged overhead shortly after. “Come on.” Dean said. While we all looked around. “Mrs. Walker, hi this is Dr. James Hetfield St. Francis Memorial Hospital, we have a Karen Walker here.” Dean said into the phone. “Nothing serious just a minor car accident but she was injured so.”

“You what?” Dean asked. “uh there must be some mistake.” Sam walked around to the other side of Dean. Dean looked at him and shrugged turning to face the wall. “Guilty as charged. He’s really sorry. Yes, but he really needs to see you tonight so… Don’t be like that I mean come on the guys a mess really it’s pathetic… oh yeah… no no wait Amanda … Amanda.” He said before hanging up the phone. “Damnit, it was so close.” Dean was pacing the airport.

“Alright it’s time for plan b we’re getting on that plane.” Sam said.

Dean looked frightened as he said “Now just hold on a second.”

“Dean that plane is leaving with over 100 passengers on board and if we’re right that plane is gonna crash.” Y/N said.

“I know.” Dean said wide eyed and fearful.

“Ok we’re getting on that plane we need to find that demon and exorcise it look Y/F/N and I will go get the tickets you and Y/N go get whatever you can from the trunk whatever will get past security meet us back here in 5 minutes.” Sam said. “You okay?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders and licked his lips. “No not really.” He said.

“What?” Sam asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Well I kinda have this problem with uh.” Dean said gesturing wildly before huffing.

“Flying?” I asked.

“It’s never been an issue until now.” Dean replied.

“You’re joking right?” Sam asked.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Dean stated. “Why do you think I drive everywhere Sam?”

“Alright uh Y/F/N and I will go.” Sam said.

“What?” Y/N asked.

“We’ll do this one on our own.” I said.

“What are you nuts?” Dean asked. “You said it yourself this plane is gonna crash.”

“Look Dean either we can do it together or Y/F/N and I can do it ourselves. I’m not seeing a third option here.” Sam replied.

“Come on.” Dean said. “Really, man.” Dean finally reluctantly agreed. Sam and I went and got tickets while Y/N and Dean got weapons.

“Y/N isn’t so thrilled about this either.” I said to Sam.

“She’s afraid of flying too?” Sam asked.

“Not so much the flying but the height.” I replied chuckling a little about the fact that she’s afraid of height’s but has a thing for tall guys. We met back up and headed for the gate. We boarded the plane Sam and Dean in the seats next to us. Y/N was by the window.

“You’re afraid of heights but sitting by the window?” I asked.

“Shh it’s all part of my master plan.” She replied.

“Just try to relax.” Sam said to Dean.

“Shut up.” Dean replied as the plane began to take off.

“You humming Metallica?” Sam asked.

“It calms me down.” Dean replied.

“Look man I get your nervous alright but you gotta stay focused.” Sam said.

“Okay.” Dean replied.

“I mean we got 32 minutes and counting to track this thing down or whoever it possessing anyway and preform a full exorcism.” Sam continued.

“Yeah in a crowded plane that’s gonna be easy.” Dean said.

“Take it one step at a time.” Sam said.

“Hey uh Sammy you mind switching places with me?” Y/N asked.

“What? Why?” Dean asked nervously.

“Oh crap right heights huh?” Sam asked standing to switch.

“Yeah not doing so hot over here by the window.” She responded switching with Sam.

“Okay so who’s it possessing?” Sam asked.

“We’ll its usually gonna be somebody with a weakness you know a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through.” I replied.

“Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress.” Y/N said.

“Well this is Amanda’s first flight after the crash. If I were her, I’d be pretty messed up.” Sam said. Y/N and I agreeing.

“Excuse me.” Dean said to a passing flight attendant, “Are you Amanda?” He asked.

“No I’m not.” She replied.

“Oh my mistake.” Dean said.

“Alright so that’s gotta be Amanda back there.” Y/N said.

“So I’ll go talk to her.” Dean said “And uh I’ll get a read on her mental state.”

“What is she’s already possessed?” Sam asked.

“There’s ways to test that.” Dean replied leaning down to his duffle on the floor. “I brought Holy water.”

“No.” Sam said taking it from him. “I think we can be more subtle if she’s possessed she’ll flinch at the name of God.”

“Oh nice.” Dean replied standing.

“Hey.” Y/N said getting his attention.

“What?” He asked.

“Say it in Latin.” She replied.

“I know.” Dean said standing back up.

“Hey.” She said again.

“What?” He asked getting annoyed.

“In Latin it’s Christo.” Y/N replied.

“Dude I know I’m not an Idiot.” He snapped.

“I don’t think it’s Amanda.” Y/N said.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“I’m not sure but it’s a gut feeling.” She replied. We sat waiting for Dean to come back occasionally looking towards the back to see if he was okay.

“Alright well she’s gotta be the most well-adjusted person on the planet.” Dean said coming back.

“You said Christo?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Dean replied.

“And?” Y/N asked.

“There’s no demon in her and there’s no demon getting in here.” Dean said.

“Totally called it.” Y/N said.

“So it’s on a plane it could be anyone anywhere.” Sam said. The plane went through some turbulence.

“Come on that can’t be normal.” Dean said.

“Hey, hey it’s just a little turbulence.” Y/N said grabbing his hand. 

“Guys this plane is going to crash ok? So quit treating me like in frigging four.” Dean grumped but didn’t pull his hand away.

“You need to calm down.” Sam said soothingly.

“Well I’m sorry I can’t.” Dean stated.

“Yes you can.” Sam replied.

“Dude stow the touchy feely self-help yoga crap it’s not helping me.” Dean said.

“You’re panicking making you wide open to demonic possession so you need to calm yourself down right now.” Y/N stated forcefully. Dean kind of looked around at all of us before taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it out.

“Good.” Sam said. “Now I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work.” Pulling out Johns journal. “The ritual Romano.”

“What do we have to do?” Dean asked. “it’s two parts.” Sam said. “The first part expels the demon from the victim’s body it makes it uh manifest which actually makes it more powerful.”

“More powerful?” Dean asked nervously.

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

“How?” Y/N asked.

“Well it doesn’t need to possess anyone anymore it can just wreak havoc on its own.” I said.

“Oh and how is that a good thing?” Dean asked.

“Well.” Sam stated. “Cause the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all.”

“Well first things first we gotta find it.” Dean said.

“Why don’t you start in the back of the plane with your EMF reader and sorta scan people?” I asked.

“Right good idea Y/F/N/N.” Y/N said turning to Dean.

“You got this right?” she asked giving him a smile.

 

**~~~~~~Dean’s POV~~~~~~**

 

“Yeah yeah sure.” I replied pulling it from the bag and walking to the back of the plane. I slowly made my way to front of the plane scanning everyone on board. When I reached the front of the plane Sam came up behind me clapping me on the shoulder making me jump.

“Man don’t do that.” I said.

“Anything?” Sam asked.

“No nothing how much time we got?” I asked.

“15 minutes, maybe we missed somebody.” Sam replied.

“Maybe the things just not on the plane.” I responded hopefully.

“You believe that?” Y/N asked coming up behind us followed by Y/F/N.

“Well I will if you will.” I replied flirting with Y/N a little bit. She just smirked at me rolling eyes.

“Now it’s not the time to be flirting Dean.” She said, Sam gave me a look. I was getting ready to reply when the EMF meter pegged. I looked down at it then back up just as the Co-pilot was coming out of the restroom.

“What? What is it?” Sam asked. Y/N must have noticed the EMF meter too because the Co-pilot could enter the cockpit she muttered “Christo.” The Co-pilot shivered and when he turned around his eyes were black. He looked at us then continued into the cockpit Sammy and I shared a look.

“Let’s see if Amanda will help us.” Y/F/N said turning to go to the back of the plane. She led the way Y/N, Sam and I following.

“She’s not going to believe this.” Sam said.  I replied. When we arrived at the rear of the plane where Amanda was. She was microwaving something.

“Oh. Hi.” Amanda said as she turned around. “Flights not to bumpy for you I hope.”

“Actually that’s kinda of what we need to talk to you about.” I said as Sam closed the curtain.

“Um okay what can I do for you?” She asked.

“Alright this is gonna sound nuts but we just don’t have time for the whole the truth is out there speech right now.” I said.

“Alright look we know you were on flight 2845.” Sam said.  

“Who are you guys?” she asked.

“Now we’ve spoken to some of the other survivors we know something brought down that plane and it wasn’t mechanical failure.” Y/F/N said.

“We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again here now.” Y/N finished.

“I’m sorry. I’m very busy.” Amanda replied trying to walk past me through the curtain.

“Whoa wait a second I’m not gonna hurt you okay?” I told her. “But listen to me uh the pilot from 2485 Chuck Lambert he’s dead.”

“Wha- What Chuck? He’s dead?” She started to panic.

“He died in a plane crash now that’s two plane crashes in two months that doesn’t strike you as strange?” I asked.

“Look there was something wrong with 2485 now maybe you sensed it or maybe you didn’t but there’s something wrong with this flight too.” Sam said.

“Amanda you have to believe us.” I said.

“On- on 2485 there was this uh, this man he had these eyes-” She started to say.

“Yes that’s exactly what we are talking about.” Sam said.

“Well I don’t understand what are you asking me to do?” Amanda asked.

“We need you to get the Co-pilot and we need you to bring him back here.” Y/N said.

“Why what does he have to do with anything?” She asked.

“Don’t have time to explain we just need to talk to him ok?” I asked.

“Well how am I supposed to go into the cockpit and get the Co-pilot.” She asked.

“Whatever it takes... do whatever it takes… It’s settled there’s something wrong... whatever will get him to come back here out of that cockpit.” Sam said.

“Do you know I could lose my job-.” She started

“You could lose a lot more than that if you don’t help us out.” I said.

“Okay.” She said. She moved past us heading for the front of the plane. Amanda knocked on the door and the Co-pilot came out. He followed her back to where we stood I handed Sammy dads journal and holy water.

“Now what’s the problem?” The Co-pilot asked coming through the curtain. I threw a left hook making him stumble when he went down I grabbed some duct tape and taped his mouth shut.

“What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him.” Amanda panicked.

“We are gonna talk to him.” Sam said. The Co-pilot was pinned down by me and Sam began shaking holy water on him.

“You guys could help us you know.” I said to Y/N and Y/F/N who were standing behind us.

“You got this Dean-o besides the view ain’t half bad back here. Is it Y/F/N?” Y/N replied.

“Not half bad at all.” Y/F/N replied.

“Oh my god oh my god.” Amanda began to mutter.

“Look we need you to calm down and we need you outside the curtain don’t let anybody in okay?” Y/F/N said to her.

“Can you do that? Can you do that?” Sam asked. “Amanda.” He said to get her attention.

“Ok.” She replied. “Ok.” Again as she left. I punched him again. The Co-pilot was really struggling.

“Hurry up Sam I don’t know how much longer I can hold him.” I said. Sam poured more holy water on him and began speaking in Latin. He got a few words in before the Co-pilot kicked the holy water out of his hands.

“Fuck fuck fuck ok this is where we are needed Y/F/N.” Y/N said “So you get the holy water I’ll help them.” She finished just as the co-pilot bucked me off and knocked Sam down. Y/N and I both held him down now as Sam began reading again. Again I was thrown off and so was Y/N.

“No one should be this fucking strong. It’s like he went all Hulk smash on us.” Y/N said sitting back up the co-pilot grabbed Sam by the collar.

“I know what happened to your girlfriend.” It said. “She died screaming even now she’s burning.”

“Sam.” I said. Y/N and I still trying to hold him down. Y/F/N came up and doused him in holy water again as Sam started reading again. We were all holding him down as black smoke began coming out of his mouth. It went into a vent.

“It’s in the plane hurry up we gotta finish it.” I said. Sam was heading out the curtain when the plane suddenly dropped. I fell against the emergency exit. Y/N and Y/F/N not far from me. Sam managed to hold on to the frame of the door. Sam started into the cabin of the plane. We tried to follow but we were knocked back.

“Y/F/N I’m gonna push you forward can you grab onto the frame and follow Sam.” Y/N asked.

“Yeah I think so.” Y/F/N replied.

“Alright here we go.” Y/N said shoving Y/F/N forward into the cabin. The lights began flickering and I just held on yelling (not that I would ever tell anyone and if Y/N told anyone I would deny it.)

“Dean hey Dean look at me.” Y/N said crawling over to me. “It’s gonna be fine. Sammy and Y/F/N got this just hold on ok?” I know she was trying to calm me down but how the fuck was she so calm about this. Sam must have finished because the plane began to straighten out.

“See told you they had it.” Y/N said. Slightly breathless maybe she was a little freaked out. “Oh and don’t worry your secrets safe with me. I won’t tell anyone about your screaming.”

“Shut up.” I said walking through the curtain. The plane was immediately landed and everyone taken off. We were standing off to the side watching everyone be taken off.

“Thank you.” Amanda mouthed to us.

“Let’s get out of here.” I said.

“You okay?” I asked Sam walking next to him with Y/F/N and Y/N following.

 

Y/N’s POV

 

“Holy crap dude I knew that shit was coming and still about had a heart attack.” I said.

“Me too dude.” Y/F/N replied. I was looking over at her and didn’t realize the boys had stopped and I ran right into Dean’s back.

“Ow.” I said.

“Watch it shorty.” Dean replied.

“Oh great now short jokes.” I said.

“Guys it knew about Jessica.” Sam said making everyone go quiet.

“Sam these things they read minds they lie alright that’s all it was.” Dean said.

“He’s right Sam.” Y/F/N said.

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

“Come on.” Dean said leading us out of the airport. We stopped to see Jerry before leaving town.

“Nobody knows what you guys did but I do a lot of people could have been killed.” Jerry said holding out his hand for us to shake.

“Your dad’s gonna be real proud.” He said to the boys.

“We’ll see you around Jerry.” Sam said.

“Hey Jerry.” Dean said.

“Yeah?” Jerry asked.

“I meant to ask ya how did you get my cell phone number any way I’ve only had it for like 6 months.” Dean said.

“Your dad gave it to me.” Jerry replied.

“What?” Sam asked.

“When did you talk to him?” Dean asked.

“I mean I didn’t exactly talk to him but called his number his voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again guys.” Jerry said heading back into work. Sam and Dean shared one of their looks where they communicate silently.

“This doesn’t make any sense man I’ve called dads number like 50 times it’s been out of service.” Sam said. While Dean dialed Johns number putting it on speaker. Johns voicemail said, “This is John Winchester if this is an emergency call my son Dean 785 5550179 he can help.” Dean closed his phone. The boys sat there for a while before Sam got into the car. Dean following not long after.

“Let’s go Y/F/N/N we got a long road ahead of us.” I said walking around to the driver’s side back door. We headed out to find another case.


	6. 01x05 Bloody Mary

~~~~~~Y/n pov~~~~~~

“Sam wake up.” Dean said loudly not only waking Sam but startling me awake as well.

“I take it I was having a nightmare?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, another one.” Dean replied.

“Hey at least I got some sleep.” Sam stated.

“You know sooner or later we’re gonna have to talk about this.” Dean said.

“We here?” Sam asked ignoring Dean as I poked Y/f/n awake.

“Yep welcome to Toledo, Ohio.” Dean said.

“So what do you think really happened to this guy?” I asked stretching out to look over Sam’s shoulder at the paper.

“That’s what we’re gonna find out.” Dean replied. “Let’s go.” We all climbed out of the car and began walking into the hospital headed for the morgue. The hallway we had to walk down was darkened. Morgue on our left hand side room 144. As we are walking in Dean looks over at one of the desks taking note of the name on the plaque, Dr. D. Feklowicz. ‘What the hell kind of name was that?’ I thought.

“Hey.” The guy sitting at the other desk.

“Hey.” Dean replied.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“Yea we’re the uh med students.” Dean said.

“I’m sorry?” The guy asked.

“Oh Dr. Feklowicz didn’t tell you?” Dean asked stumbling over the name. “We talked to him on the phone he uh we’re from Ohio State. He was supposed to show us the shoemaker corpse. It’s for our paper.”

“Well I’m sorry he’s at lunch.” The guy replied.

“Oh well he said-- no it doesn’t matter you don’t mind showing us the body do you?” Dean asked.

“Sorry I can’t Doug’ll be back in an hour if you want.” Replied the poor man.

“An hour? Oh we gotta be heading back to Columbus by then.” Dean said looking around at us.

“Yeah.” Sam said.

“Look man this papers like half our grade so if you don’t mind helping us out.” Dean said before the guy interrupted.

“Look man, No.” The guy said. Dean chuckled before turning around. “I’m gonna hit him in the face.” He said Sam grabbing his arm to calm him down and stepping in front, grabbing Dean’s wallet I stepped forward pulling out several 20’s I counted out 100 dollars before throwing it on the man’s desk with a smile. He grabbed it and stood “Follow me.”

“Dude I earned that money.” Dean said holding me back. I handed him his wallet back.

“You won it in a poker game.” Sam replied turning to follow the guy.

“Yeah.” Dean said like it was obvious.

“Idjits.” Y/f/n muttered as we followed Sam.

“Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding.” Sam said.

“More than that they practically liquefied.” The guy told us pulling back the sheet.

“Any signs of struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him.” I asked.

“No besides the daughter he was all alone.” The greedy man told us.

“What’s the official cause of death?” Y/f/n asked.

“Docs not sure he’s thinking massive stroke, aneurism? Something burst up in there that’s for sure.” The guy replied.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“Intensive bleeding this guy had more blood in his skull than I’ve ever seen.” This dude sounded way to giddy about that.

“The eyes what would cause something like that?” Sam asked.

“Capillaries burst I see a lot of blood shot eyes with stroke victims.” The guy said.

“Yeah you ever seen exploding eyeballs?” Dean asked.

“That’s a first for me but hey I’m not the doctor.” The guy said.

“Hey you think we could take a look at the police report?” I asked.

“You know for our paper.” Y/f/n finished.

“I’m not really supposed to show you that.” Now I really want to punch this guy in the face. Asshole trying to get more money out of us and of course Sammy’s digging his wallet out of his pocket obviously just as pissed at me. He handed the guy some money and we got a look at the report.

“Thanks for everything.” Y/f/n said as we left.

“Greedy bastard we shoulda just let Dean punch him.” I said walking down the stairs behind the boys.

“You’re the one who paid the guy in the first place.” Dean said.

“Yeah but I was just seeing how attentive you were. I was able to swipe your wallet and brush my hand on your butt. All in all, it was a win for me.” I replied.

“And you clearly weren’t paying attention to your surroundings.” Y/f/n let out a laugh and Sam smirked.

“I knew you were watching my back I was more at ease.” Dean tried to justify.

“Honey, I’ll watch your back any day.” I flirted.

“Wow Y/n.” Y/f/n said.

“What he looks good from behind.” I replied. “Besides you’d do the same for Sammy.”

“Damn straight I would.” She chuckled.

“Anyway back to the case.” Dean said.

“Sorry easily distracted.” I replied.

“Might not be one of ours might just be some freak medical thing.” Sam said back on topic.

“How many times in dads long and varied career has it been some freak medical thing?” Dean asked. “And not some sign of awful supernatural death?”

“Ah- Almost never.” Sam replied.

“Exactly.” Dean stated.

“Alright let’s go talk to the daughter.” Sam said. We continued out of the building and to the car. Destination… Shoemaker home. We arrived and Dean parked the car. The front door was wide open heading up the walk we entered the home. There was a picture of Mr. Shoemaker on the table inside the front door surrounded by flowers. There were people scattered around talking and eating. “Feel like we’re underdressed.” Dean stated. Shit Y/n now is not the time for an overdressed comment I thought to myself. Dean asked someone to show us Mr. Shoemakers daughter. He showed us out to back door and pointed us in her direction. One of her friends looked up clearly checking Dean out.

“You must be Donna right?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” She replied.

“Hi uh we’re really sorry.” Sam said.

“Thank you.” Donna replied.

“I’m Sam. This is Dean, Y/f/n and Y/n we worked with your dad.” Sam said. Donna shared a look with her other friend.

“You did?” She asked.

“Yeah this whole thing I mean the stroke.” Dean said.

“I don’t think she wants to talk about it.” One of her friends said.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Donna said.

“Were there ever any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?” Dean asked.

“No.” Donna replied a young girl sitting next the her turned around.

“That’s because it wasn’t a stroke.” She said.

“Lily don’t say that.” Donna said.

“What?” Sam asked.

“I’m sorry she’s just upset.” Donna said.

“No it happened because of me.” Lily said.

“Sweetie, it didn’t.” Donna said.

“Lily.” Sam started. “Why would you say something like that?” He asked.

“Right before he died I said it.” Lily told us.

“Said what?” Sam asked.

“Bloody Mary three times in the bathroom mirror.” Lily responded. “She took his eyes that’s what she does.” Lily said.

“That’s not why dad died it isn’t your fault.” Donna told her.

“I think your sisters right Lily.” Dean started. “There’s no way it could have been Bloody Mary. I mean your dad didn’t say it, did he?” Dean finished.

“No I don’t think so.” Lily said.

“Once again we’re sorry for your loss. I think it’s time we go.” Y/f/n said.

“Thank you for coming.” Donna said. We turned to leave heading back into the house. We all silently agreed to look around. We followed the boys upstairs passing several mirrors in the hallway. On our right was the bathroom. Sam opened the door a little wider but with the two goobers hulking frames in the doorway Y/f/n and I couldn’t see anything beyond that.

“The Bloody Mary legend. Dad ever find any evidence it was a real thing?” Sam asked.

“Not that I know of.” Dean replied.

“How about you guys? Ever hear of anything like this?” Sam asked.

“No not really.” I replied while Y/f/n shook her head.

“Everywhere else all over the country kids would play Bloody Mary and as far as we know nobody dies from it.” Sam said pausing before saying Bloody Mary.

“Yeah well maybe everywhere it’s just a story but here it’s actually happening.” Dean suggested.

“The place where the legend began?” Sam asked. Dean looking in the medicine cabinet so the mirror was open to Sam. “But according to the legend the person who says.” Sam stopped noticing the mirror and closing it before finishing “The person who says you know what, gets it but here.”

“Shoemaker gets it instead yeah.” Dean said.

“Right.” Sam replied.

“Look at them just so adorable finishing each other’s sentences.” Y/f/n said mockingly earning a chuckle from me and a glare from Dean.

“Never heard anything like that before.” Dean continued not bothering to comment on Y/f/n’s statement. “Still the guy did die right in front of the mirror and the daughters right the way the legend goes you know who scratches your eyes out.”

“It’s worth checking into.” Sam said.

“Crap guys I hear footsteps.” I said sliding into the bathroom behind Dean. Both boys moved forward to the door.

“What are you guys doing up here?” Charlie asked.

“We We had to go to the bathroom.” Dean said.

“Smooth Dean.” I whispered to him “There’s like four of us in here.”

“Who are you?” Charlie asked.

“Like we said downstairs we worked with Donna’s dad.” Dean replied.

“He was a day trader or something he worked by himself.” She retorted.

“No I know I meant.” Dean started to flounder

“And all those weird questions downstairs what was that?” She asked. “So you tell me what’s going on or I start screaming.”

“Alright alright.” Sam said. “We think something happened to Donna’s dad.”

“Yeah, a stroke.” The girl replied.

“That’s not a sign of a typical stroke.” Y/f/n said. “We think it might be something else.”

“Like what?” The girl asked.

“Honestly.” Sam begun “We don’t know yet. But we don’t want it to happen to anyone else that’s the truth.”

“So if you’re gonna scream go right ahead.” Dean said.

“Who are you the cops?” She asked. Sam and Dean shared a look.

“Something like that.” Dean replied.

“Tell you what here you think of anything you or your friends notice anything strange out of the ordinary. Just give us a call.” Sam said writing down his number. We walked past her and down the steps headed to the car next stop the library.

“Alright say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town there’s gotta be some sort of proof right a local woman who died nasty.” Dean said walking through the front of the library.

“Yeah but a legend this widespread is hard there’s like 50 versions of who she actually is one story says she’s a witch another says she’s a mutilated bride there’s a lot more.” Sam replied.

“Alright so what are we supposed to be looking for?” I asked.

“Well every version got a few things in common. It’s always a woman named Mary and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we gotta search local newspapers public records as far back as they go. See if we can find the Mary that fits the bill.” Sam said.

“Well that sounds annoying.” Dean said.

“No it won’t be so bad uh as long as we-.” Sam trailed off noticing all the computers said out of order. “Heh I take that back this will be very annoying.” Sam corrected himself.

“Awesome.” I said with a sigh.

“At least there’s four of us.” Y/f/n replied brightly.

 

~~~~~~At the hotel room~~~~~~

 

Sam woke with a start from where he was sleeping on the bed. Dean, Y/f/n, and I looked over to him.

“You okay?” Y/f/n asked.

“Why’d you let me fall asleep?” He asked instead.

“Cause I’m an awesome brother.” Dean retorted. “So what’d you dream about?” he continued.

“Lollipops and candy canes.” Sam replied causing Dean to smirk.

“Yeah sure.” Dean replied looking out the window.

“You find anything?” Sam asked.

“Uh besides a whole new level of frustration? No.” Dean responded.

“We’ve looked at everything.” I said “A few local women a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror.”

“And a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave.” Dean finished. “But- uh – no Mary.”

“Maybe we just haven’t found it yet.” Sam said.

“We’ve also been searching for strange deaths in the area you know eyeball bleeding that sort of stuff. There’s nothing.” Dean stated. “Whatever’s happening here maybe it just ain’t Mary.” He finished as Sam’s phone rang. Sam answered it. It was Donna’s friend Charlie. Donna’s other friend Jill was dead. She wanted to meet us at a park.

“They found her on the bathroom floor and her- her eyes they were g-gone.” Charlie told us.

“I’m sorry.” Sam said.

“She said it.” Charlie said. “I heard her say it but it couldn’t be because of that. I’m insane right?”

“No you’re not insane.” Dean said.

“God that makes me feel so much worse.” She said.

“Look we think somethings happening here something that can’t be explained.” Sam said.

“We’re gonna stop it but we could use your help.” Dean said.

“What do you need me to do?” She asked.

“We need to get into Jill’s room can you get us in?” I asked.

“Yeah I – I think so.” She replied.

 

~~~~~~Jill’s house~~~~~~

 

We were crouched down outside Jill’s bedroom window waiting for Charlie to open it to let us in. Sam climbed in first followed by Dean and the supply bag then Y/f/n and I.

“What did you tell Jill’s mom?” Sam asked.

“I just said I needed some time alone with Jill’s pictures and things.” Charlie replied.

“Good job.” Y/f/n said. Dean was closing the window and curtain while Sam was digging out a camera. Y/f/n and I were kind of looking over the room before the boys started.

“I hate lying to her.” Charlie said.

“Trust me this is for the greater good. Hit the lights.” Dean said. Charlie went and switched them off.

“What are you guys looking for?” She asked.

“We’ll let you know as soon as we find it.” I said.

“Hey.” Sam said holding out the camera to Dean. “Night vison.” Dean switched it on. “Thanks perfect.” Dean noticed Sam aiming the camera at him.

“Do I look like Paris Hilton?” Dean asked.

“Nah.” I said “You’re wearing to many clothes.” Dean smiled a bit. Sam and Y/f/n chuckled. Sam then began recording the rest of the room.

“So I don’t get it the first victim didn’t summon Mary and the second one did.” Sam said. “How’s she choosing them?”

“Beats me.” Dean said. “I wanna know why Jill said it in the first place.”

“It was just a joke.” Charlie said.

“Yeah well somebody’s gonna say it again it’s just a matter of time.” Dean was scanning the room with his EMF reader and Sam had moved onto the bathroom checking all mirrors.

“Hey.” Sam called. “There’s a black light in the trunk right?” Dean climbed out the window to get the black light while Sammy pulled the mirror off the wall. Sam pulled the paper off the back of the mirror and ran the black light over it.

“Gary Bryman.” Charlie said.

“You know who that is?” Sam asked.

“No.” Charlie replied.

“Awesome back to the library.” I said heaving a sigh.

“Me and Y/f/n will go you stay with Dean and Charlie.” Sam said.

“Yay you’re the best Sammy.” I said.

 

~~~~~~Back at the park~~~~~~

 

Sam and Y/f/n walked up to the bench we were on.

“So Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy.” Sam started.

“2 years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camery but nobody got the plates.” Y/f/n said.

“Or saw the driver.” Sam finished.

“Oh my God.” Charlie said causing us all to look at her.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Jill drove that car.” She replied.

“We need to get back to your friend Donnas house.”

We headed back to the Shoemaker residence and up to the bathroom. Sam and Dean pulled the mirror off the wall to reveal another name.

“Linda Shoemaker.” Sam said.

“Why are you asking me all this?” Donna asked.

“Look we’re sorry but it’s important.” Sam replied.

“Yeah Linda’s my mom ok? And she overdosed on sleeping pills it was an accident and that’s it. I think you should leave.” She said.

“Now Donna just listen-.” Dean began. “Just get out of my house.” She yelled before storming out.

“Oh My God do you really think her dad could have killed her mom?” Charlie asked.

“Maybe.” Sam replied while Dean just shrugged.

“I think I should stick around.” She said.

“Alright just whatever you do just don’t.” Dean started.

“Believe me I won’t say it.” She said. We left Charlie with Donna and headed back to the motel room to do some more research. We were in the boy’s room. Dean was looking things up online. Sam was pinning stuff to the wall and Y/f/n and I were going through books on legends.

“Wait wait wait you’re doing a nationwide search?” Sam asked. Y/f/n and I looked up from our books her on Sammy’s bed and me sprawled on one of the chairs.

“Yup the NCIC the FBI database at this point any Mary in the country who died in front of a mirrors good enough for me.” Dean replied.

“But if she’s haunting the town she should have died in the town.” Sam responded.

“I’m telling you there’s nothing local I’ve checked so unless you got a better idea.” Dean said.

“The way Mary’s choosing her victims it seems like there’s a pattern.” Sam replied.

“I know I was thinking the same thing.” Dean replied.

“With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill’s hit and run-.” Sam started.

“Both had secrets where people died.” I said.

“Right there’s a lot of folk lore about mirrors that they reveal all your lies all your secrets that they’re a true reflection of your soul. Which is why it’s bad luck to break them.” Sam replied.

“Right right.” Dean said “Yeah so maybe if you got a secret. I mean like a really nasty one where someone died then Mary see’s it and punishes you for it.”

“Whether you’re the one who summoned her or not.” Sam said.

“Take a look at this.” Dean said. Y/f/n and I stood from ours spots and moved to where Dean was. He printed out several pictures of a women who was murdered in front of a mirror in one there was a hand print and Tre written on the mirror similar to the way our two crime scenes were.

“Looks like the same hand print.” Y/f/n said looking over Sam’s shoulder.

“Her name was Mary Worthington an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne Indiana.” Dean informed us.

“Ok so Indiana in the morning?” I asked.

“Looks like it.” Y/f/n said.

“Awesome.” I replied.

 

~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~

 

We decided to speak with the officer who worked Mary Worthington’s case.

“I was on the job for 35 years. Detective for most of that. Everybody packs it in with a few loose ends.” He told us. “But the Mary Worthington murder that one still gets me.”

“Now what exactly happened?” Dean asked.

“You boys said you all were reporters.” He said suspiciously.

“We know Mary was 19. Lived by herself, we know she won a few local beauty contests dreamt of getting out of Indiana being an actress and we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her cut out her eyes with a knife.” Sam said saving our asses where Dean failed.

“That’s right.” The former Detective said.

“See sir when we ask you what happened we want to know what you think happened.” Dean said.

The man looked around at us and made up his mind. “Follow me.” Was all he said before leading us into an office type room. He went over to a filing cabinet. “Technically I’m not supposed to have a copy of this.” He said pulling out the case report on Mary Worthington’s case. “Now see that there. T-r-e.” He said.

“Yeah.” Dean replied.

“I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer.” He told us.

“You know who it was?” Sammy asked.

“Not for sure.” He replied. “But there was a local man, surgeon, Trevor Samson and I think he cut her up good.”

“Now why would he do something like that?” Y/f/n asked.

“Her diary mentioned a man she was seeing she called him by his initial T. Well her last entry she was gonna tell T’s wife about their affair.” The detective replied.

“Yeah but how do you know it was this guy Samson that killed her?” I asked.

“It’s hard to say.” The man replied. “But the way her eyes were cut out it was almost professional.”

“But you could never prove it.” Dean said.

“No prints. No witness. He was meticulous.” The man responded.

“Is he still alive?” Dean asked.

“Nope. If you ask me Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy’s secret. But she never could.” The man said.

“Where’s she buried?” Y/f/n asked.

“She wasn’t she was cremated.” He finished.

“What about that mirror it’s not in some evidence lock up somewhere is it?” I asked.

“Ah no it was returned to Mary’s family a long time ago.” The man said.

“You have the names of her family by any chance?” Y/f/n asked.

The detective got us a list of names of Mary’s family members. Sam and Y/f/n began calling them as we left heading back to Toledo. Sam was on the phone with one of Mary’s family members while Y/f/n had finished her half of the list Sam hung up as he finished the conversation the last one on his list.

“So?” Dean asked.

“So that was Mary’s brother the mirror was in the family for years until they sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques a store in Toledo.” Sam finished.

“So where ever the mirror goes that’s where Mary goes?” Dean asked.

“Her spirits defiantly tied up into it somehow.” Sam replied.

“Isn’t there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?” Dean asked.

“Awe look Y/f/n his brain really does work.” I said.

“Haha very funny.” Dean replied.

“Yeah there is when someone would die in a house people would cover of mirrors so the ghosts wouldn’t get trapped.” Sam replied to Dean’s question.

“So Mary dies in front of a mirror and it draws in her spirit.” Dean says.

“Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know but if the mirrors a source I say we find it and smash it.” Dean replied.

“Yeah I don’t know.” Sam said. “Maybe.” It was silent for a few minutes when Sam’s phone rang. It was Charlie she was seeing Mary in the reflections. We raced to get her and brought her back to the motel quickly covering any reflective surface.

“Hey.” Sam said sitting next to her where she rocked back and forth on the bed head on her knees. “Hey it’s okay. Hey you can open your eyes Charlie it’s okay.” She slowly began lifting her head. “Alright now listen you’re gonna stay right here on this bed and you’re not gonna look at glass or anything else that has your reflection ok? Now as long as you do that she cannot get you.” Sam finished.

“I can’t keep that up forever.” She replied “I’m gonna die aren’t I?”

“No.” Sam replied shaking his head. “No not anytime soon.”

Dean sat down at the end of the bed. “Charlie we need to know what happened.” He said.

“We were in the bathroom Donna said it.” She replied.

“That’s not what we’re talking about.” Dean said. Charlie and Sam looked at Dean.

“Something happened didn’t it?” I asked. “In your life a secret where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?”

“I had this boyfriend I loved him but he kinda scared me too you know? And one night at his house we got into this fight and I broke up with him and he got upset and he said he needed me and he loved me and he said ‘Charlie if you walk out that door right now I’m gonna kill myself.’ And do you know what I said? I said ‘Go ahead.’ And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just didn’t believe him you know? I should have.” She finished and began crying again.

“Sweetie it’s not your fault.” I said trying to comfort her to everyone else I said “Let’s go find this mirror and kill this Mary bitch.”

“We’ll be back Charlie don’t worry.” Y/f/n said as we moved to the door.

 

~~~~~~In the car~~~~~~

 

“You know her boyfriend killing himself that’s not really Charlie’s fault.” Dean said.

“You know as well as I do spirits don’t exactly see shades of grey, Dean. Charlie had a secret someone died that’s good enough for Mary.” Sam said.

“I guess.” Dean replied.

“You know I’ve been thinking it might not be enough to just smash the mirror.” Sam said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Well Mary’s hard to pin down right. I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror who’s to say she’s not gonna keep hiding in them forever.” Sam replied.

“So maybe we should try to pin her down. You know summon her to her mirror and then smash it.”  Y/f/n said.

“Exactly.” Sam replied.

“Well how do you know that’s gonna work?” Dean asked.

“I don’t.” Sam replied. “I’m not for sure.”

“Who’s gonna summon her?” Dean asked.

“I will.” Sam replied. “She’ll come after me.”

“Ah you know what that’s it.” Dean said pulling the car over and shutting it off. “This is about Jessica isn’t it? You think that’s your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow. Sam this has got to stop man. I mean the nightmares and and calling her name out in the middle of the night it’s gonna kill you now listen to me it wasn’t your fault if you wanna blame something blame the thing that killed he or hell why don’t you take a swing at me I’m the one that dragged you away from her in the first place.”

“I don’t blame you.” Sam finally said.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself either Sammy.” I said.

“There’s nothing you could have done.” Y/f/n put in.

“I could have warned her.” Sam said.

“About what?” Dean asked. “You didn’t know it was gonna happen besides all of this isn’t a secret. I mean Y/n Y/f/n and I know all about it. So it’s not gonna work with Mary anyway.”

“No you don’t.” Sam said.

“I don’t what?” Dean asked.

“You guys don’t know all about it. I haven’t told you everything.” Sam replied.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“It wouldn’t really be a secret if I told you would it.” Sam said.

“No I don’t like it. It’s not gonna happen forget it.” Dean replied.

“Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it and you know what who knows how many more people are gonna die after that now we’re doing this. You have got to let me do this. Y/f/n, you, and Y/n will have my back.” Sam said.

“He’s right Dean this is the only way. I don’t like it either.” I said. “But it’s all we got.” We continued on to the store Sam picked the locks while the rest of us stood watch. Sam got us in the store rather quickly and we looked around only to discover several mirrors.

“Well that’s just great.” Dean said he then pulled a picture out of his pocket of the mirror we needed.

“Alright let’s start looking.” I said. We all split up to look for the mirror.

“Maybe they’ve already sold it.” Dean said.

“I don’t think so.” Sam said coming up to the mirror. Y/f/n and I right behind him. Dean walked over a minute later. He pulled out the picture once again revealing that this was indeed the mirror we needed.

“That’s it.” Dean said Sam took a deep breath. “You sure about this?” Dean asked. Sam just handed him the flashlight and moved closer to the mirror. “Bloody Mary Bloody Mary.” Sam said as Dean raised the crow bar. “Bloody Mary.” We stood waiting looking at the mirror when suddenly there were lights being shown into the shop.

“I’ll go check that out you stay here.” Dean said to Sam. “You two watch his back.” “

Got it.” Y/f/n and I said together.

“Be careful.” Dean said to all of us as he walked away. “Smash anything that moves.” Sam Y/f/n and I stood watching the mirror. Waiting. We looked around knowing Mary would be showing up and in the time we looked away she appeared. Sam smashed the mirror to the left of Mary’s. Y/f/n got the one on the right.

“Come on come into this one.” Sam said. We could all see our reflections in Mary’s mirror which was probably not the smartest idea at the time. It began to feel like I couldn’t breathe. I looked over and noticed the other two with the same problem.

“It’s your fault.” My reflection said “You killed them. You killed Chuck and Will. You could have told the boys the truth of who you are and why you’re here. You knew and you could have saved them and you didn’t.” I was on my knees at this point desperately trying to breathe. Y/f/n and Sam not far behind. “You want him so desperately you’re willing to let people die to get what you want.” My reflection continued. “How could you sacrifice them like that? You knew it was going to happen.” Dean came in and smashed the mirror saving us.

“Sammy Sammy.” Dean said holding Sam’s head up.

“It’s Sam.” Sam replied.

“God are you okay?” Dean asked.

“Ah yeah.” Sam replied.

“You guys okay?” Dean asked us. I just held up an okay sign and Y/f/n nodded. “Come on come on.” Dean said helping Sam up. Y/f/n and I had to lean on each other to keep from falling. The boys started to head out.

“Shit.” Y/f/n whispered to me. “This isn’t over yet.”

“Fuck you’re right.” I said as we slowly turned around.

“Uh guys.” Y/f/n said getting their attention they too turned around to Mary crawling out of her mirror. It became hard to breathe again and I was back on my knees. Mary was getting closer and closer. Dean grabbed a mirror that was next to us and turned it so Mary could see her own reflection. She stopped and just looked. She then began to melt. She became part of the mirror once again. Dean threw the mirror breaking that one as well. Y/f/n and I helped each other sit up.

“Hey guys.” Dean said.

“Yeah?” Sam said.

“This has got to be like what 600 years of bad luck?” He asked. Sam let out a breath and Y/f/n and I just chuckled.

“Let’s get back to the hotel.” Y/f/n said.

 

~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~

 

We gave Charlie a ride home before we headed out of town. Dean pulled up in front of her house and shut off the car. The boys turned to look at her.

“So this is really over?” She asked.

“Yeah it’s over.” Dean replied.

“Thank you.” She replied climbing out of the car and walking up the walk.

“Charlie.” Sam said making her stop and turn around. “Your boyfriend’s death you really should try to forgive yourself no matter what you did you probably couldn’t have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen.” He finished. Charlie nodded once and continued up the walk.

We watched her go before Dean hit Sam. “That’s good advice.” He said. The boy’s kind of looked at each other and smirked before Dean started the Impala and drove off. We were headed out of town before Dean spoke again. “Hey Sam.” He said.

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

“Now that this is all over I want you to tell us what the secret was.” Dean said.

“Look you’re my brother and you guys are my friends and I’d die for you but there’s somethings that I need to keep to myself.” Dean accepted it and looked back at the road. “How about you two? What was your secret that got someone killed?” Dean asked.

“You can’t accept Sam not telling you and then question us.” Y/f/n said.

“Sam’s my brother.” Dean retorted.

“Yeah and we’re your friends we will tell you when we’re ready.” I replied.

“Okay fine.” Dean pouted and that was it for conversation for a while. As we continued on our way… Saving people, Hunting things, The Family Business.


	7. 01x06 Skin

Skin

We were on the road headed to Bisbee Arizona when Dean pulled into a gas station.

“Alright figure we hit Tucumcari by lunch. Then we head south hit Bisbee by midnight.” Dean said shutting off the car and looking around at us. Sam was checking his email. I was playing a game on my phone and Y/n was staring out the window. “Sam wears women’s underwear.” Dean said thinking Sam wasn’t listening. Y/n and I snorted with a laugh.

“I’m sure Y/f/n would be willing to find out for sure.” Y/n said turning to me. “You’d tell me right? I could defiantly see him in some lacy cheekies.”

“Really I see him as more of a boy shorts kind of guy.” I replied chuckling.

“I’m listening. I’m just busy. And that’s not funny.” Sam responded.

“Busy doing what?” Dean asked.

“Reading email’s.” Sam replied as Dean climbed out of the car.

“Email’s from who?” Y/n asked already knowing the answer.

“From my friends at Stanford.” Sam replied.

“You’re kidding you still keep in touch with your college buddies?” Dean asked smiling slightly.

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“Well.” Dean started as he went to pump gas. “What exactly tell them? You know about where you been what you been doing?”

“I tell them I’m on a road trip with my big brother and some friends. I tell them I needed some time off after Jess.” Sam replied.

“Oh so you lie to them.” Dean responded.

“No I just don’t tell them everything.” Sam replied. “Yeah that’s called lying.” Dean replied.

“It’s not lying it’s withholding certain truths that may or may not get you thrown in a locked ward with a padded cell.” Y/n said.

“Pudding!” I whispered to her earning giggles.

“Hey man I get it telling the truth is far worse.” Dean replied.

“So what am I supposed to do just cut everybody out of my life?” Sam asked and Dean just shrugged. “Your serious?”

“Look it sucks but a job like this you can’t get close to people. Period.” Dean replied.

“You’re kind of anti-social you know that.” I said.

“Anti-social isn’t really the right wording… he’s more selectively social.” Y/n said.

“Yeah whatever.” He replied. “Unbelievable.” He muttered to himself.

“Oh God.” Sam said reading an email.

“What.” Y/n and Dean asked in unison. 

“In this email from this girl Rebecca Warren one of those friends of mine.” Sam began.

“Is she hot?” Dean asked and Y/n rolled her eyes.

“I went to school with her and her brother Zach. She said Zach’s been charged with murder he’s been arrested for killing his girlfriend Rebecca says he didn’t do it but sounds like the cops have a pretty good case.” Sam stated.

“Dude what kind of people you hanging out with?” Dean asked.

“No man I know Zach he’s no killer.” Sam said.

“Yeah well maybe you knew Zach as well as he knew you.” Dean replied.

“They’re in St. Louis we’re going.” Sam said.

Dean kind of chuckled. “Look sorry about your buddy okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem.” He said.

“It is our problem they’re my friends.” Sam replied.

“St. Louis is 400 miles behind us Sam.” Dean responded. Sam just looked at Dean.

“Sammy’s right Dean-o they’re his friends you can’t just cut everyone out.” Y/n said. Dean huffed and went to pay for gas. When he returned we headed for St. Louis.

“You know you ran a stop sign right?” I asked getting a glare from Dean.

We arrived at Rebecca’s parents a little over 5 hours later with Dean’s driving. Sam walked up to the door followed by Dean, Y/n, and I. He knocked and we waited a few minutes before the door was opened.

“Oh my god. Sam.” Rebecca said.

“Well if it isn’t little Becky.” Sam replied.

“You know what you can do with that little Becky crap.” She replied pulling Sam in for a hug.

“I got your email.” He said.

“I didn’t think that you would come here.” Rebecca said.

Dean reached past Sam and introduced himself. “Dean older brother.” Rebecca smiled at him.

“Hi.” She said getting a “Hi” in return.

“This is Y/n and Y/f/n they’re family friends we grew up together.” Sam introduced us.

“Hello.” I said while Y/n awkwardly waved.

“We’re here to help.” Sam said. “Whatever we can do.”

“Come in.” She said.

“Nice place.” Dean said.

“It’s my parents. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off I’m gonna stay until Zach’s free.” Becky said.

“Where are your folks?” Sam asked.

“They live in Paris for half the year. So they’re on their way home now for the trial. Do you guys want a beer or something?” Becky asked.

“Hey.” Dean began before Sam cut him off with a “No thanks. So tell us what happened.”

“Well um Zach he came home and he found Emily tied to a chair. She was beaten up and bloody and she wasn’t breathing and so he – he called 911 and the police they showed up and they arrested him but the thing is the only way Zach could have killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police they have a video it’s from the security tape from across the street at 10:30 now Emily was killed just after that but I swear he was here with me having a few beers until at least midnight.” Rebecca told us.

“You know maybe we could see the crime scene Zach’s house.” I said.

“We could?” Dean asked questioningly.

“I mean why what could you do?” Rebecca asked.

“Well me Y/f/n and Y/n not much but Dean’s a cop.” Sam replied. Rebecca looked at us and back to Dean and Y/n. Dean just chuckled.

“A Detective actually.” Dean replied.

“Really?” Rebecca asked. “Where?”

“Bisbee, Arizona.” Dean replied. “But I’m off duty right now.”

“You guys it’s so nice to offer but I just don’t know.” Rebecca replied.

“Becky look I know Zach didn’t do this now we have to find a way to prove that he’s innocent.” Sam said.

“Okay.” Rebecca looked around at us. “I’m gonna go get the keys.” She walked out of the kitchen and around a corner.

Dean let out a low whistle. “Oh yeah man you’re a real straight shooter with your friends.” Dean said.

“Look Zach and Becky need our help-.” Sam began.

“I just don’t think this is our kind of problem.” Dean started.

“Two places at once?” I asked.

“We’ve looked into less.” Sam said. Dean shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head as if to say you’re right. The five of us drove to the crime scene. Becky in back with us and the boys up front. We climbed out of the car and stood looking.

“You’re sure this is okay?” Becky asked.

“Yeah I am an officer of the law.” Dean replied. Just the thought of him in a police uniform is a hot image. We stood for a few minutes before heading into the house.

Sam turned to Becky who was on the other side of the door. “Becky you wanna wait outside?” He asked.

Becky shook her head and followed us in. “No I wanna help.” She said.

“Tell us what else the police said.” Y/n said soothingly.

“Well there’s no sign of a break in. They say that Emily let her attacker in the lawyers they’re already talking about how a plea bargain. Oh God.” Becky mumbled looking around the apartment.

“Look Becky if Zach didn’t do this it means someone else did. Any idea who?” Sam asked.

Becky started to shake her head before stopping.

“Um there was something about a week before somebody broke in her they stole some clothes Zach’s clothes the police they don’t think it’s anything I mean we’re not that from downtown. I mean sometimes people get robbed.” Becky said to Sam while Dean, Y/n, and I continued to look around. Dean was looking out the window at the dog that was barking across the yard.

“You know that used to be the sweetest dog.” Becky said.

“What happened?” Dean asked.

“He just changed.” She replied.

“Do you know remember when he changed?” Y/n asked.

“I guess around the time of the murder.” She replied. Dean and Y/n left Becky standing by the door and walked over to Sam and I.

“So the neighbor’s dog went psycho right around the time Zach’s girlfriend was killed.” Dean said.

“Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal.” Sam replied.

“Yeah maybe Fido saw something.” Dean said.

“So you think maybe this is our kind of problem?” Sam asked.

“No probably not.” Dean replied. “But we should take a look at the security tape just to be sure.” Dean finished.

“Yeah.” Sam said.

“Yeah.” Dean replied shaking his head. Becky came walking over to us.

“So the tape the uh security footage think maybe your lawyers can get their hands on it. See I just don’t have jurisdiction.” Dean asked.

“I already got it.” Becky replied. “I didn’t want to say something in front of a cop.” Getting a chuckle out of Dean. “I-um I stole it off the lawyers desk I just had to see it for myself.”

“Alright.” Dean said looking back to Sam and then motioning Becky to led the way. Sam looked back to the picture on the refrigerator before following us out. We got back to Rebecca’s parents’ house and began watching the security tapes.

“Here he comes.” Rebecca said.

“22:04 that’s just after 10.” Dean said.

“You said time of death was about 10:30.” Y/n said.

“Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert he says the tapes authentic it wasn’t tampered with.” Rebecca said.

Sam was watching the video intently before heaving a sigh. “Hey Becky can we take those beers now.” He asked.

“Oh sure.” She replied standing up and heading to the kitchen. “Oh thank chuck I need a drink.” Y/n said.

“You’re kind of a drunk you know that?” I asked.

“I prefer the term ‘functioning alcoholic’.” She replied.

“Hey Beck maybe some sandwiches too?” Sam asked.

“What do you think this is Hooters?” Rebecca asked.

Dean chuckled a bit “Ah I wish.” He said to himself. “What is it?” He asked Sam.

“Check this out.” Sam replied all of us moving closer to the T.V. He rewound the tape and pressed play slowing it down so we could see Zach’s eyes lit up white.

“Well maybe it’s just a camera flare.” Dean said.

“That’s not like any camera flare I’ve seen.” Sam replied.

“You know a lot of cultures believe a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul.” I said.

“Right.” Y/n and Dean said.

“Remember that dog that was freaking out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zach’s something that looks like him but isn’t him.” Sam said.

“Like a doppelganger?” Y/n asked.

“That’d sure explain how he was two places at once.” Sam said not taking his eyes off the dark Zach. We hung around with Becky for a while before we headed out to a motel for the night.

Sam woke me up the next morning by knocking on the hotel room door. Groaning I stat up an answered it.

“Hey you want to go and grab breakfast with me?” He asked.

“Yeah.” I replied. “Just give me a minute to get dressed and try not to wake Y/n up she gets evil when woken.” I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom quickly throwing them on.

“Dean’s still asleep too. I want to say thanks you and Y/n have been a big help since the beginning and I really appreciate it.” Sam said as we walked to a coffee shop.

“You’re welcome Sam but you don’t have to thank us we’re your friend’s we’re here to help.” I replied knowing this was just the beginning. There was so much yet to be done. Hell we had 10 more years of this.

“I know Y/f/n but I really do appreciate it.” Sam replied.

“I know you do Sammy, now let’s get the other two coffee and doughnuts so they aren’t as grumpy when we wake them.” I chuckled.

“Good plan. And thank you again.” Sam said “And it’s just Sam.”

“Whatever you say, Sammy.” I said with a smile. We headed back to the motel rooms walking into mine and Y/n’s I seen she was already awake when she seen the coffee and doughnuts she rushed me like a football player going in for a tackle.

“I love you so much I could kiss you right now.” She said.

“Yeah well don’t I just had a moment with Sam plus you’re not my type.” I replied.

“You’re not mine either too short.” She cackled at her own joke.

“I’m taller than you and that wasn’t funny.” I replied.

“Shut up I’m hilarious.” She replied.

“Keep thinking that.” I muttered, we ate in silence until there was once again a knock on the door. Dean and Sam stood there this time.

“You guys ready?” Dean asked walking in.

“Yup just let Y/n put some damn pants on.” I yelled the last part at her.

“No please don’t.” Dean replied. Y/n just flipped him the finger and sashayed into the bathroom.  Dean’s eyes never leaving her ass. Ten minutes later Y/n emerged out of the bathroom dressed and ready to start the day.

“So where now boys?” she asked.

“I want to check out the last place Zach was seen.” Sam said. We walked out to the car and climbed in. Soon enough we were pulling up outside Zach’s place.

“Alright what are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?” Dean asked sipping his coffee.

“I realized something the video tape shows the killer going in but not coming out.” Sam said.

“So he came out the back door?” Dean asked.

“Right.” Sam replied walking over to the fence. “So there should be a trail to follow a trail the police would never purse.”

“Cause they think the killer never left they caught your friend Zach inside.” I said.

“Still don’t know what we’re doing here at 5:30 in the morning.” Dean muttered to himself. Y/n just continued to drink her coffee in silence. I returned my attention to Sam just as he spotted something on a telephone pole “Blood.” He said tilting his  head. “Somebody came this way.”

“Maybe the trail ends I don’t see anything over here.” Y/n said looking around. Before she could look anywhere else she was distracted by an ambulance driving by. Following  it down the alley we came to a road where people were gathered and police were roping off the area.

“What happened?” Dean asked someone.

“He tried to kill his wife tied her up and beat her.” The woman said.

“Really?” Sam asked.

“I used to see him going to work in the morning he’d wave say hello. He seemed like a nice guy.” The woman continued. The man was put into the back of a police car while we shared looks. Sam and I walked around the apartment looking for clues. Sam opened the garbage bins and everything looking for anything. We came out in another alley where Dean and Y/n were walking towards us.

“Hey remember when I said this wasn’t our kind of problem?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

“Defenatly our kind of problem.” Dean said.

“What did you find out?” I asked.

“We just talked to the patrol man who was first on the scene heard this guy Alex’s story apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked.” Y/n said.

“So he was in two places at once.” I said.

“Exactly.” Dean said. “Then he sees himself in the house police say he’s a nut job.”

“Two dark doubles attacking their loved ones in exactly the same way.” Sam said.

“Could be the same thing doing it too.” Dean replied.

“Shape shifter?” Y/n asked Dean shrugged his shoulders.

“Something that can make itself look like anyone?” Sam asked.

“Every culture in the world has a shape shifter lore, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men.” Dean said.

“Right Skinwalkers, Werewolves.” Sam said.

“We got two attacks within blocks of each other. I’m guessing we’ve got a shape shifter problem in the neighborhood.” Dean stated.

“Let me ask you this in all this shape shifter lore can any of them fly?” Sam asked.

“Not that I know of.” Dean replied.

“We picked up a trail here someone ran out the back of the building headed off this way.” Sam said.

“Like outside your friend’s house.”  Y/n said.

“Yeah and just like at Zach’s house the trail suddenly ends.” I said. “I mean whatever it is it just disappeared.”

“Well there’s another way to go instead of up.” Y/n said.

“Down.” Dean said looking at a manhole cover behind us. Both boys lifted the cover of the hole. Dean went first followed by Y/n then me then Sam who closed the grate.

“Don’t be looking at my ass Winchester.” Y/n whispered to Dean.

“Wouldn’t dream of it sweetheart.” Dean replied but you could hear the smirk in his voice. Dean began walking down one way checking out the tunnel then turned and went the other.

“I bet this runs right past Zach’s house too.” Sam said. “The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around.”

“I think your right.” Dean said squatting down. “Look at this.” He indicated a pile of goo like stuff. Pulling out his knife he lifted it up.

“Ugh is this from his victims?” Sam asked.

“You know I just had a sick thought when the shapeshifter changes shape maybe it sheds.” Dean said.

“Gross.” Y/n said.

“That is sick.” I said. We climbed back out of the tunnels and headed back to the car for weapons.

“One thing I learned from dad no matter what kind of shifter it is there is one sure way to kill it.” Dean said.

“Silver bullet to the heart.” Sam replied.

“That’s right.” Dean said proudly.

“You two are so weird.” Y/n said fondly. Just as Sam’s phone rang.

“This is Sam.” He said. “We’re near Zach’s checking somethings out.” He said it must be Rebecca. Y/n and Dean were still in the trunk talking all about the weapons. “What are you talking about?” Sam asked well seems she found out Dean isn’t a cop. “Why would you do that?”  he asked. “Beck I’m sorry.” Was the last thing he got out before he hung up the phone. Dean and Y/n were done in the trunk and closed it walking over to Sam.

“I hate to say it but that’s exactly what I’m talking about.” Dean said “You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you they’d be freaked. It’s just – it’d be easier.”

“If I was like you.” Sam finished.

“Hey man like it or not we are not like other people none of us. But I’ll tell you what man this whole gig is not without perks.” Dean said handing Sam a gun as Y/n handed me mine. Sam huffed a laugh and put it in the back of his pants. Once again we climbed into the sewers.

“Think we’re close to its lair.” Dean said.

“Why do you say that?” Sam asked not noticing the goo next to his head.

“Cause there’s another puke inducing pile next to your face.” Dean said Sam quickly turned disgusted.

“Oh God.” He said checking his coat for yuck.

“Looks like he’s lived here for a while.” Y/n said indicating multiple piles of goo.

“Who knows how many murders he’s gotten away with.” Sam said turning to face Dean who was at the back of the group. “Dean.” Sam shouted the shape shifter was behind him. Dean turned but it was too late it hit Dean who got knocked down hurting his arm as he fell into Y/n who fell down too. Sam and I both fired a shot but the shifter was gone. Sam bent down to help Dean and Y/n.

“Get the son of a bitch.” Dean growled.

“Damn it you’re heavy Dean maybe you should lay off the burgers.” Y/n complained. Dean looked at her offended. We followed the shapeshifter and where he came out was the middle of a park quickly hiding our guns we looked around for him.

“Alright let’s split up Y/f/n and I will go this way you and Y/n go that way.” Sam said pointing.

“Okay we’ll meet around the other side.” Dean said and we took off Sam and I walking along a crowded street looking for any sign of the shifter. Sam and I were waiting when Y/n and Dean came up.

“Hey anything?” Dean asked holding his arms out.

“No he’s gone.” Sam said.

“Alright let’s get back to the car.” Y/n said.

“You think he found another way underground?” Sam asked.

“Yeah probably you got the keys?” Dean asked Sam.

“Hey didn’t dad once face a – a shape shifter in San Antonio?” Sam asked.

“No It was Austin and it turned out not to be a shape shifter but a thought form, a psychic projection remember?” Dean said.

“Oh right.” Sam replied. “Here you go.” He finished throwing Dean his keys. Dean caught them with his hurt arm. Dean and Y/n stayed at the trunk Sam and I moved around the front of the car.

“That’s not Dean and Y/n.” I said. There is no way the real Y/n would let the shifter walk she would have shot him even if it meant screwing the time line. There must be another shifter.

“I know, You grab your gun and go back around passenger side.” Sam said we both moved to see Shifter Dean and Y/n looking at the weapons stash. “Don’t move.” Sam said pointing his gun.

“What have you done with them?” I asked.

“Dude chill it’s me alright?” Dean said.

“No I don’t think so where’s my brother and friend?” Sam asked.

“You’re about to shoot them.” Y/n said.

“Sam calm down.” Dean said.

“You caught those keys with your left your shoulder was hurt.” I said.

“Yeah it’s better what do you want me to do cry?” Dean said.

“You’re not my brother and friend.” Sam said.

“Pull the trigger then.” Y/n said. I wasn’t sure if this was Y/n or not we only thought there was one shifter.

“You’re not sure dude you know me.” Dean said taking a step forward.

“Don’t.” Sam replied.

Everything happened so fast and the next thing I know I’m waking up tied to a pillar. The shifter that looked like Y/n slapping me. Sam was tied to a pillar next to me and Dean was walking past him.

“I wouldn’t worry about them. I’d worry about you.” Shifter Dean said.

“Where are they?” Sam asked again.

“You don’t really want to know.” The shifter Y/n replied.

“I swear the more I learn about you and your family. I thought we came from a bad background.” Shifter Dean said.

“What do you mean learn?” Sam asked. Shifter Dean grabbed his head just as Shifter Y/n clutched hers.

“You should hear the things in this chicks head.” Shifter Y/n said straightening. “She’s clearly crazy.” Shifter Dean looked at Sam.

“He’s sure got issues with you.” He said. “You got to go to college. We had to stay home. I mean I had to home with dad you don’t think I had dreams of my own but dad needed me where the hell were you?” Dean said.

“Where is my brother and friend?” Sam asked. “I’m your brother and she’s your friend. See deep down I’m just jealous you got friends you could have a life. Me? I know I’m a freak and sooner or later everyone’s gonna leave me.”

“Not me.” Shifter Y/n spoke up.

“What do you mean?” I asked. “You left, hell I did everything dad asked me to and he ditched me too. No explanation nothing just poof. Left me with your sorry ass. But still this life is not without it’s perks. We meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let’s see what happens.” Shifter Dean said earning a low almost feral growl from Y/n.

“Don’t worry.” Shifter Dean said to her. “He feels more for you than just sex. I mean I feel more for you than just sex.” Which seemed to placate her. They threw blankets over our heads and left.

Sam was working on getting his ropes untied when we heard coughing and Dean’s voice. “That better be you Sam and not those freaks of nature.”

“Yeah it’s me they went to Rebecca’s looking like you and Y-.” Sam began.

“Ow Mother fucker.” Y/n said angrily.

“N.” Sam finished.

“So lovely when she wakes up.” I chuckled.

“How about you go ahead and kiss my ass, Bitch.” She replied.

“Okay you two calm down we got to get out of here.” Sam said rationally.

“Well they ain’t stupid they picked the good looking one’s.” Dean said.

“Awe I think Sammy’s adorable.” Y/n replied.

“Hey.” I exclaimed. “What you’re cute too.” She said.

“That’s not what I meant.” I yelled back.

“I know.” She said. “Now shut up and try getting untied.” I wasn’t having any luck and Dean and Sam were talking while they worked.

“See that’s the thing they didn’t just look like you they were you guys.” Sam said “Or they were becoming you.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.  

“I don’t know it’s like they were downloading her thoughts and memories.” Sam said.

“You mean like the Vulcan mind meld?” Dean asked. “Yeah something like that.” Sam said.

“Well shit. I’m gonna have to kill that pretty bitch I got shit going on in my head even I don’t want going on in there.” Y/n said. 

“Maybe that’s why they didn’t just kill us.” Sam said.

“Maybe they need to keep us alive for the psychic connection.” Dean said coming up to Sam.

“Hey there Y/f/n need a hand?” Y/n asked coming up beside me.

“Yeah come on we got to go they’re probably at Rebecca’s already.” I said. Sam broke out a grate getting us outside.

“Come on we got to find a phone call the police.” Sam said.

“Woah Woah Woah you’re gonna put out a APB on us?” Dean said helping Y/n through the grate.

“Sorry.” Sam and I said.

“This way.” Dean said and we began running. We found a phone and called the police giving them Dean’s and Y/n’s descriptions.

“Yay now I’m gonna be arrested again.” Y/n said sarcastically.

“Could be worse.” I whispered. “You could be the person in the first 5 minutes of an episode.”

“Dude did you not just see me tied up, I was the person.” She replied. We stood watching the news after the call. They were reporting on Rebecca. When pictures popped up of Dean and Y/n.

“Man.” Dean said “Those weren’t even good pictures.”

“They’re good enough.” Sam said heading away.

“Damn it.” Y/n complained. “They could have at least done me justice.” We came around a corner down an alley and Dean stepped in a puddle.

“Oh come on.” He angrily exclaimed.

“They said attempted murder.” Sam said.

“At least we know we didn’t kill her.” Dean said.

“We’ll check on Rebecca in the morning. See if she’s alright.” Sam said.

“Alright but first I want to find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him.” Dean said.

“Right there with you Dean-o.” Y/n said.

“We have no weapons no silver bullets.” I said.

“Y/f/n they are walking around with our faces. It’s a little personal. I want to find them.” Dean said.

“Okay where do we look?” Sam asked.

“Well we could start with the sewers.” Dean suggested.

“We have no weapons they stole our guns we need more.” Sam said.

“The car?” I asked. “I’m betting he drove over to Rebecca’s.” Dean said.

“The news said he fled on foot I bet it’s still parked there.” Y/n said.

“Ugh the thought of him driving my car.” Dean groaned.

“I really want to punch Shifter you now.” Y/n said.

“Alright come on.” Sam said.

“It’s killin me.” Dean angrily muttered.

“Let it go.” Sam said.

“Yeah Dean turn away and slam that door.” I said making a Frozen reference that only Y/n would get. She started laughing. Dean just looked confused.

“Your time will come young Jedi.” I said causing Y/n to laugh harder. We just kept walking Y/n and I laughing occasionally about Frozen and Dean’s face. We jogged the last few blocks to Rebecca’s turning the corner there was Baby.

“Ah there she is.” Dean said happily. “Finally something went right tonight.” He finished as we heard a police siren.

“You spoke too soon you big dummy.” Y/n said. “Ah crap.” We all turned to run and there was another squad car sitting from where we had just come from.

“This way , this way.” Dean said indicating the fence.

“You guys go Sam and I will hold them off.” I said.

“What are you talking about? They’ll catch you.” Dean said.

“Look they can’t hold us.” Sam said. “Just go keep out of sight meet us at Rebecca’s.”

“Guy’s stay out of the sewers alone.” I said as they climbed the fence. “I mean it.”

“Yeah yeah.” Dean and Y/n both yelled.

“Don’t move keep your hand’s where I can see them.” The cop said.

“You know they’re not gonna listen right?” I asked.

“Yeah probably not.” Sam replied as the police officers came toward us

Sam and I were taken into custody but not charged with anything. We quickly went to Becky’s house after. We told her of the shape shifter and how it was impersonating Dean.

“So say this shape shifter is real by the way you guys know you’re crazy, but um say it is real how do you stop it?” Rebecca asked.

“Silver bullet to the heart.” Sam replied.

“You are crazy.” She replied before we were both knocked unconscious. Once again I woke up tied up.

“You know Sam I’m getting real tired of waking up tied up and not in a fun way.” I said.

“What are you going to do to us?” Sam asked.

“We’re not going to anything. Dean will though.” Shifter Dean said the other shifter still looked like Y/n.

“They’ll never catch them.” I said.

“Doesn’t matter murder in the first his own brother and their friend. They’ll be hunted the rest of their lives.” Shifter Y/n said.

“I must say I’ll be sorry to lose this skin your brothers got a lot of good qualities you should appreciate him more than you do. Cheers.” Shifter Dean said raising a glass to Sam. Shifter Dean pulled a knife out of a bag and stabbed it into the pool table. While shifter Dean was distracted Sam kicked him and quickly cut the ropes tying him up before cutting mine so I could take the Y/n one.

“You really think you can take me? Remember I’m in her head I know everything about you.” Shifter Y/n said throwing a punch soon we were wrestling on the floor.

“That’s okay I’ve got a few secrets of my own she doesn’t know about.” I said quickly pinning her down. Sam and shifter Dean were tearing up the place.

“Damn it Sammy get that son of a bitch under control.” I yelled to him while I was distracted yelling at Sam the Y/n look alike threw me off and we began fighting again. She pinned me and was holding down when real Dean and Y/n showed up.

“Hey Bitch!” Y/n yelled aiming her gun. The shifter jumped up ready to take off when suddenly there were four gunshots two in shifter Y/n and two in shifter Dean.

“Always double tap.” Y/n said with a smirk.

“About time dude I was thinking you left me for dead.” I said.

Rebecca came running in shortly after that. She ran over to help Sam up while Y/n helped me. Dean walked over to shifter him and grabbed his necklace putting it in his pocket. Dean, Y/f/n, and I were waiting by the car while Sam talked to Rebecca. Dean looking at a map while Y/n and I talked about how they got grabbed. Sam and Rebecca opened the door.

“So this is what you do? You and your brother and your friends hunt down these kinds of things?” she asked.

“Yeah pretty much.” Sam replied.

“I can’t believe it I mean I saw it with my own eyes and I mean just everybody at school nobody knows you do this?” She asked. 

“No.” Sam replied.

“Did Jessica know?” Rebecca asked.

“No she didn’t.” Sam said.

“Must be lonely.” She said.

“Oh no it’s not so bad.” Sam said looking to us. “Not anymore. Anyway what can I do this is my family.”

“Well you know Zach and me and everybody at school we really miss you.” She said.

“Yeah me too.” Sam said hugging her.

“Well will you call sometime?” She asked.

“Might not be for a little while.” Sam replied smiling at Rebecca and then turning and walking to the car.

“So what about your friend Zach?” Dean asked.

“Cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy and some Y/n Y/l/n chick saying they were like a modern Bonnie and Clyde.” Sam said we climbed into the car and headed down the road.

“Sorry man.” Dean said.

“About what?” Sammy asked.

“I really wish things could be different ya know? I wish you could just be Joe college.” Dean said.

“Nah it’s okay you know truth is even at Stanford deep down I never truly fit in.” Sam said.

“Ah that’s cause you’re a freak.” Y/n said.

“Yeah thanks.” Sam said chuckling.

“Well I’m a freak. Y/n’s a freak even Y/f/n’s a freak. I’m right there with you all the way.” Dean said.

“Me to Sammy.” Y/n said.

“Yep all the way.” I said.

“Yeah I know you are.” Sam said.

“You know I gotta say I’m sorry I’m gonna miss it.” Dean said.

“Miss what?” Sam asked.

“How many chances are Y/n and I gonna have to see our own funerals.” Dean asked looking at Sam and us in the rearview mirror as we drove down the highway.


	8. 01x07 Hook Man

~~~~~~Y/f/n’s POV~~~~~~

 

We sat outside a small coffee shop in some unknown town in who the hell knows what state. Sam was on a pay phone looking for info on John. Dean, Y/n, and I sat at a table. Dean on Sam’s laptop. Y/n and I reading various newspapers looking for a case. Sam slammed down the receiver and started walking back to the table.

“Your uh half calf double vanilla latte’s getting cold over here Francis.” Dean said.

“Bite me.” Sam replied. Oh God would I ever.

“So anything?” Y/n asked.

“I had them check the FBI’s missing person’s databank no John Doe’s fitting dad’s description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations.” Sam replied.

“Sam I’m telling you I don’t think dad wants to be found.” Dean said. “Check this out news item out of Plains Courier Ankeny Iowa only about only about a hundred miles from here.” Well that narrows it down we’re in Iowa so close to home.

“Mutilated body was found near the victim’s car parked on 9-mile road.” Sam read.

“Keep reading.” Dean urged.

“Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer the sole eyewitness whose name has been withheld is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible.” Sam read.

“Could be something interesting.” Dean said.

“Or could be nothing at all one freaked out witness who didn’t see anything doesn’t mean it’s the invisible man.” Sam replied.

“But what if it is?” Dean replied. “Dad would check it out.” That convinced Sam. Soon we were headed for Ankeny.

“Dude.” Y/n said. “How you feeling knowing we’re so close to home yet so far?”

“It’s weird you know? Like we literally driving the distance from Muscatine to Montpelier yet a whole world from home.” I replied.

“Yeah I kind of miss it but I wouldn’t change where we are.” She responded.

“Me either.” I replied.

An hour and a half later we were pulling into Ankeny. Dean pulled up outside a fraternity house several boys looked over as we climbed out.

“One more time why are we here?” Sam asked.

“Victim lived here.” Dean replied walking over to one of the guys working on a car. “Nice wheels.” Dean said. The guy looked over. “We’re your fraternity brothers from Ohio. We’re new in town transfers looking for a place to stay.”

“When you’re done here can we go to the Theta house. Y/n and I need to talk to our sorority sisters about crashing with them.” I said.

“Sorority?” Dean asked.

“Well yeah.” Y/n said. “Do you really think were gonna stay with you? I mean come on Dean.  I don’t think these boys want your sisters around.” The guy Dean was talking to looked at us checking us out when he heard sisters.

“You guys can stay with Murph.” He said.

“Great let’s go see Murph.” Sam said.

“Do you mind if we tag along?” I asked.

“Go ahead.” Car guy replied he then gave Dean and Sam directions to Murph’s room.

“Sisters? That’s what you come up with?” Dean asked.

“Well yeah.” Y/n replied. Soon enough we arrived at Murph’s room to find who could only be Murph painting himself purple. Dean knocked and walked in.

“Who are you?” Murph asked.

“These two are your new roommates.” I said pointing to Sam and Dean. “We’re just tagging along.”

“Do me a favor get my back.” Murph said to Dean. “Big game today.”

“He’s the artist.” Dean said quickly jerking his thumb at Sam. “Things he can do with a brush.” As he moved past Murph to sit on a chair. Y/n and I remained standing quietly giggling at how uncomfortable Sam looked. “So Murph is it true?” Dean asked.

“What?” Murph asked.

“We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week.” Y/n said. Murph turned to look at us where we stood by Dean.

“Yeah.” Murph replied.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“They’re saying some psycho with a knife maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy.” Murph said.

“Rich was with somebody?” I asked.

“Not just somebody Lori Sorrenson.” Murph said Sam just shook his head unsure who Lori was.

“Who’s Lori Sorrenson?” Dean asked. “You missed a spot just down there on the back.” He finished pointing Sam clenched his jaw and shot Dean a look. Y/n quickly masked her snort of laughter with a cough. While Dean and I tried to keep a straight face.

“Lori’s a freshman. She’s a local. Super hot not as hot as you two.” Murph said to Y/n and I. “And get this she’s a reverend’s daughter.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know which church would ya?” Dean asked. Murph gave us the name of the church and we headed out.

“Gimme a minute to change my shirt.” Y/n said in the seat next to me in the back. She quickly dug through her duffle pulling out a different shirt. She pulled her t-shirt over her head and pulled the button up on. The boys were respectful and kept their eyes on the road as she did this.

“Why did you change your shirt?” Dean asked.

“I’m not walking into a church in jeans and a t-shirt.” She replied as we pulled up to the church. Y/n and I made our way in first and quickly sat down as Sam and Dean came in letting the door close with a loud thud drawing everyone’s attention.

“As a community and as a family.” The reverend said as Dean and Sam slid into the pew next to us.

“That’s why I wasn’t about to be seen with you two.” Y/n whispered.

“So please let us pray for peace for guidance and for the power to protect our children.” The reverend finished bowing his head we all followed suit except Dean who was just looking around. Sam elbowed him and lowered his head. Dean following. After mass we waited outside for Lori. She came out with her friend they talked for a little bit before hugging and her friend left. We approached her.

“Are you Lori?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” She replied turning.

“My name is Sam this is my brother Dean and our sisters Y/f/n and Y/n.” Sam introduced us.

“Hi.” Dean and Y/n said while I just waved.

“We just transferred here to the university.” Sam continued.

“I saw you inside.” Lori said.

“We don’t want to bother you we just heard about what happened.” Sam finished.

“We wanted to say how sorry we are.” Dean said.

“I kind of know what you’re going through I – I saw someone get hurt once. It’s something you don’t forget.” Sam said. The reverend came up behind Lori. She turned and began to introduce us.

“Dad this is Sam Dean Y/f/n and Y/n they’re new students.” Lori said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you sir.” Dean said holding out his hand to shake. “I must say that was an inspiring sermon.”

“Thank you very much.” Lori’s father replied. “It’s so nice to find young people who are open to the lord’s message.” There was a moment of awkward silence before Y/n stepped in.

“We’re new in town actually and we’re looking for a church group.” She said leading the reverend, Dean, and I away.

~~~~~~~Sam’s POV~~~~~~~

 

“Tell me Lori what did the police say?” I asked leading her the opposite direction of the others.

“Well they don’t have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that.” She replied.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“My story. I was so scared I guess I was seeing things.” She responded.

“That doesn’t mean it wasn’t real.” I replied. Lori finished telling me her story before she let and I met back up with the others having learned Lori was a Theta Y/f/n and Y/n wound up getting a room to stay at in their house. We then headed to the library to do research.

“So you believe her?” Dean asked.

“I do.” I replied.

“Yeah I think she’s hot too.” Dean replied.

“No man there’s something in her eyes and listen to this she heard scratching on the roof she found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car.” I said.

“Bloody body suspended that sounds like.” Dean said.

“The hook man legend.” Y/f/n said.

“That’s one of the most famous urban legends ever you don’t think that we’re dealing with the hook man?” Y/n said.

“Every urban legend has a source a place where it began.” I replied.

“Yeah but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer.” Dean asked.

“What if the Hookman isn’t a man at all what if it’s some kind of spirit?” I asked. Dean and I went to the librarian to ask for arrest records as far back as they go. Y/n and Y/f/n got a table and we sat down and waited.

“Here you go arrest records going back to 1851.” The librarian said setting down two boxes.

“Thanks.” Dean replied after blowing dust off the box.

“Ok.” She said walking away Dean watched her walk away before saying to me. “So this is how you spent 4 good years of your life huh?”

“Welcome to higher education.” I replied.

“Yep this is why I quit after high school.” Y/n said. We were almost all the way through the boxes when I came across something.

“Hey check this out 1862 a preacher named Jacob Karnes was arrested for murder looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes un Right here some of the deceased were found in their beds sheets soaked with blood others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as warning against sins of the flesh.” I told them. Dean had come to stand by me reading over my shoulder.

“Get this the murder weapon looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident had it replaced with a silver hook.” Dean said.

“Look where all this happened.” I said.

“9-mile road.” Dean said.

“Same place where the frat boy was killed.” Y/f/n said.

“Nice job Dr. Venkman. Let’s check it out.” Dean said. I scoffed and cleaned up the files with help from Y/f/n and Y/n.

“Dr. Venkman?” Y/f/n asked.

“Bill Murray in Ghost busters.” Y/n replied. Sometimes her pop culture references could rival Dean’s. We pulled up to 9-mile road and climbed out of the car after dropping the girls off at the sorority. We went around to the back of the car. Dean handed me a shot gun.

“Here you go.” He said.

“If it is a spirit buck shot won’t do much good.” I said.

“Yeah Rock salt.” He replied handing me rounds.

“Hmm salt being a spirit deterrent.” I said.

“Yep it won’t kill them but it’ll slow them down.” He replied.

“It’s pretty good.” I said. “You and dad think of this?”

“I told ya you don’t have to be a college graduate to be a genius.” Dean replied we began walking when we heard twigs snapping. I raised my gun looking for what was making them snap.

“Over there.” Dean said indicating to the left.

“Put the gun down now!” The sheriff came out of the trees. “Now! Put your hands behind your head.”

“Wait wait wait okay okay.” Dean said dropping his gun next to me where I was on my knees.

“Now get on your knees come on do it.” The sheriff said “On your knees now get on your bellies do it.”

“He had the gun.” Dean complained lying next to me. We were arrested and taken to jail until the morning.

 

~~~~~~Y/n’s POV~~~~~~

I had just woken up from an awesome night’s sleep not involving a hard lumpy motel bed when there was screaming. Throwing on a pair of pants. Y/f/n and I bolted for Lori’s room. Her roommate was dead, blood everywhere and scratched into the wall was ‘Aren’t you glad you didn’t turn on the light.’ I quickly shot a text to the boys knowing they would be out of jail soon and dialed 911.

About 20 minutes later we were all outside when I heard the familiar rumble of the impala. Y/f/n and I sat with Lori in the back of the ambulance while her father tried to talk the sheriff into letting her go home. Her father must have been able to as he came over.

“Sweetheart you ready to go home?” he asked putting his arm around her. Y/f/n and I waited at the car knowing the boys were probably checking out Lori’s room. When they came back Sam pulled out copies of the file on Jacob Karnes.

“It’s the same symbol.” Sam said. “Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karnes.”

“Alright let’s find the dudes grave salt and burn the bones and put him down.” Dean said.

“After execution Jacob Karnes was laid to rest in the old north cemetery.” Sam said. “In an unmarked grave.”

“Super.” Dean said walking around to the driver side of the Impala.

“Ok so we know it’s Jacob Karnes but we still don’t know where he’ll manifest next or why.” Sam said.

Dean was busy reading the parking ticket that was on the car. “I’ll take a wild guess about why.” He said. “I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this.” He finished and climbed in the car. Sam, Y/f/n, and I following suit.

“Okay boys so while at the Theta house last night we heard about a party going on tonight, Lori might be there.” Y/f/n said.

“Let’s check it out.” Dean said.

\-----Later that night at party-----

“Man you’ve been holding out on me this college thing is awesome.” Dean said.

“This wasn’t really my experience.” Sam replied.

“Ah let me guess libraries studying straight A’s.” Dean replied Sam nodded. “What a geek.”

“Dean leave him alone not everyone experiences college like this.” Y/f/n said.

“Yeah.” I replied. “Some of us do this in high school.” Dean looked around slightly impressed.

“Alright did you do your homework?” He asked Sam.

“Yeah it was bugging me right so how was the Hookman tied up with Lori. So I think I came up with something.” Sam said leading us to a quiet part of the house and handing Dean some papers.

“1932 Clergyman man arrested for murder. 1967 Seminarian held in hippie rampage.” Dean said.

“There’s a pattern here in both cases the suspect was a man a religion who openly preached against immortality and then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out get this.. with a sharp instrument.” Sam finished.

“What’s the connection to Lori?” Dean asked.

“Are you seriously that daft?” Y/f/n asked. Dean looked at her and pouted.

“A man of religion who openly preaches against immortality.” Sam said slowly to let it sink in. Dean nodded when he got it.

“Except instead of trying to save the whole town he’s just trying to save his daughter.” I said.

“Reverend Sorenson.” Dean said pausing. “You think he’s summoning a spirit?”

~~~~~~Sam POV~~~~~~

“Maybe.” I replied. “Or you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?”

“Yeah the spirit latches on the reverends repressed emotions feeds off them yeah ok.” Dean replied.

“Without the reverend ever even knowing it.” Y/f/n said.

“Either way you should keep an eye on Lori tonight.” Dean said.

“What about you guys?” I asked. Dean looked around and let out a deep breath.

“We’re gonna go see if we can find that unmarked grave.” Dean said he looked around at the party once more before heading off with Y/f/n and Y/n as they were leaving I heard Y/n. “Damnit I wanted to stay at the party there were cute guys there.”

I headed to Lori’s house to keep an eye on her. Lori and her father seemed to be arguing about something.  I was sitting outside waiting when the lights turned off in the house and I heard footsteps behind me.

“I saw you from upstairs.” Lori said. “What are you doing here?”

“Um keeping an eye on the place.” I said great that didn’t sound creepy at all. “I was worried.” I tried to save myself.

“About me?” Lori asked.

“Yeah. Sorry.” I replied.

“No it’s cool. I already called the cops.” She said laughing.

“No seriously I think your sweet which is probably why you should run away from me as fast as you can.” Lori said.

“Why would you say that?” I asked.

“It’s like I’m cursed or something. People around me keep dying.” She said.

“I think I know how you feel.” I replied.

“No one will talk to me anymore except you. The sheriff thinks I’m a suspect. You know what my dad’ll say ‘Pray have faith.’ What does he know about faith?” Lori said.

“I heard you guys fighting before.” I said.

“He’s seeing a woman.” Lori said. “A married woman. I just found out she comes to our church with her husband. I know her kids and he talks to me about religion about morality it’s like on one hand you know just do what you want and be happy but he taught me raised me to believe that if you do something wrong you will be punished. I just don’t know what to think anymore.” Lori started to cry.

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. She then kissed me. I still missed Jess and wanted to find her killer but this was nice. No I got to stop. I pulled away.

“Sam?” Lori asked.

“Lori I can’t.” I said.

“That someone you lost.” She asked. I didn’t say anything my silence was answer enough. “I’m sorry.”

“Lori. Come inside please.” Her dad said from the door.

“I’ll come in when I’m ready.” She replied.

Suddenly he was attacked from behind by the spirit. It dragged him inside and slammed the door. I quickly grabbed my gun and ran to the house. They were nowhere to be seen but I heard the reverend shouting no from upstairs. I ran up the stairs just as I reached the top the door at the end of the hall slammed shut. I kicked it open and there was the Hookman standing over reverend Sorenson about to kill him. I shot the spirit with rock salt making him disappear. Lori came running into the room yelling for her father. Lori quickly called 911. They took her father to the hospital when a police officer came up to ask me some questions.

“We were just talking and Lori’s dad came out and then he appeared.” I said not telling him it was a ghost.

“A big man.” The officer asked. “Carrying a weapon some kind of hook?”

“Yes Sir.” I replied.

“Ever seen him before?” he asked.

I turned to him then “No Sir.” I replied.

“Son, seems every time I turn around I’m seeing you.” The sheriff said. “I suggest you try to stay out of trouble.”

“Yes, Sir.” I said.

“Oh it’s alright we’re with him.” Dean’s voice said. “That’s our brother. That’s – Hey brother.” The sheriff turned around and there was Dean, Y/n, and Y/f/n being stopped by the two officers. Dean and Y/n waving.

“Sammy!” Y/n said. “Everything alright little brother?”

“Let them through.” The sheriff said.

“Thanks.” Dean said looking at the shorter of the officers.

“Go ahead.” The sheriffs said to me. We met halfway down the hall.

“You okay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” I replied.

“What the hell happened?” Y/n asked.

“Hookman.” I replied.

“You saw him?” Y/f/n asked.

“Damn right why didn’t you torch the bones?” I asked.

“What are you talking about we did.” Dean said.

“You sure it’s the spirit of Jacob Karnes?” Y/n asked.

“Sure as hell looked like him.” I replied. “That’s not all I don’t think the spirit is latching on to the reverend.”

“Well yeah the guy wouldn’t send the Hookman after himself.” Dean said.

“I think it’s latching on to Lori.” I said. “Last night she found out that her father was having an affair with a married woman.”

“So what?” Dean said.

“So she’s upset about it. She’s upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe if you do something wrong you get punished.” I said.

“Okay so she’s conflicted and the spirit of preacher Karnes is latching onto her repressed emotions and maybe he’s doing the punishing for her, huh?” Dean said.

“Right.” I replied.

“Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl. Dad has an affair. Remind me not to piss this girl off.” Dean said.

“We burned those bones. I buried him in salt.” Y/n said. “Why didn’t that stop him?”

“You must have missed something.” I replied Dean looked at me.

“No we burned everything in that coffin.” Dean said.

“Guys the hook wasn’t there.” Y/f/n pipped in.

“The hook?” Dean asked.

“It was the murder weapon and in a way it was part of him.” I said.

“So like the bones the hook is a source of his power.” Y/n said getting it.

“So if we find the hook.” I said.

“We stop the Hookman.” Dean and I finished together.

“They’re doing that creepy in unison thing again.” Y/n said to Y/f/n.

“Shut up.” Dean said.

“To the library.” Y/f/n said with false enthusiasm.

 

At the library

 

We all sat at the table going through books and records anything at help us locate the hook.

“Here’s something I think.” Dean said. “Log book Iowa State Penitentiary Karnes, Jacob. Personal effects.” He started to mumble to himself.

“Does it mention the hook?” I asked.

“Yeah maybe.” He said. “Upon execution all earthly items shall be removed to the prisoner’s house of the worship St. Barnabas Church.”

“Isn’t that where Lori’s father preaches?” I asked.

“Yeah.” Dean said.

“Where Lori lives.” I said.

“Maybe that’s why the Hookman’s been haunting reverends and reverends daughters for 200 years.” Y/n said.

“Yeah but if the hook where at the church or Lori’s house don’t you think someone might have seen it?” I asked “I mean a bloody silver handled hook.”

“Check the church records.” Dean said. Standing up and going to look for the book.

“St. Barnabas donations. 1862 received silver handled hook from State Penitentiary.” Y/f/n said. “Reforged.”

“They melted it down.” I said. “Made it into something else.”

“Great how are we supposed to find it now?” Y/n asked.

“We get all the silver.” Dean replied. Later that night we all went back to the church to stop the Hookman.

“Alright we can’t take any chances anything silver goes into the fire.” Dean said walking up to the church.

“I agree.” I said. “So Lori’s still at the hospital we’ll have to break in.”

“Alright take your pick.” Dean said.

“I’ll take the house.” I said.

“I’ll go with ya Sam.” Y/f/n said.

“Okay.” Dean said as I walked by him towards the house.

“Hey.” He called. “Stay out of her underwear drawer.” Y/f/n and Y/n chuckled and we headed off to get the silver.

~~~~~~Dean’s POV~~~~~~

 

I picked the lock on the church door as Y/n stood watch. When the door swung open we quickly began looking for anything silver. Grabbing what we could find I started a fire in the churches fire place and we began throwing stuff in. Y/f/n and Sam came down the basement stairs moments later both carrying a bag of stuff.

“We grabbed anything that even looked silver.” Sam said throwing his bag down.

“Better safe than sorry.” I said bending down to grab his bag while Y/n grabbed Y/f/n’s we began throwing more items in the fire was we did that there was a noise upstairs like someone walking around. Looking up as dust started to fall. “Move move.” I said heading upstairs Sam following behind.

Opening the door there was Lori crying at one of the pews. I nodded to Sam to go and talk to her and headed back downstairs. We continued throwing things into the fire. When Y/f/n got a slight pain in her left arm she had to stop. So Y/n and I continued there was a loud thud upstairs.

“Go help Sam I can finish this.” Y/n said. I bolted upstairs gun raised looking for Sam.

“Sam.” I shouted finding him and Lori in her father’s office fighting the Hookman. “Drop.” When he did I fired a shot. Sam and Lori were crouched on the ground.

“I thought we got all the silver.” Sam said.

“So did I.” I replied.

“Then why is he still here?” Sam asked.

“Maybe we missed something.” I replied looking around Sam began looking around too and he noticed Lori had a silver necklace.

“Lori where did you get that chain.” He asked.

“My father gave it to me.” She said.

“Where’d your dad get it?” I demanded.

“He said it was a church heirloom he gave it to me when I started school.” She said panicked.

“Is it silver?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” She replied. Sam yanked it off her and turned to me. There was a scratching noise coming down the hall and there was a long scratch as if someone was dragging something sharp down the hall.

“Sam.” I said getting his attention I threw him the gun and two salt rounds and he threw me the necklace. We had to get this in the fire. I ran back down the hall to the basement throwing the necklace in. Once it was gone I headed back upstairs. Y/f/n and Y/n following behind. I got back to the reverends office and Sam and Lori were ok. Lori called the cops to help Sam.

“Yay more police to talk to.” Y/n said sarcastically.

 

~~~~~~~Morning with police~~~~~~

 

We were all split up Lori and Sam being looked at the rest of us giving statements.

“And you saw him too? The man with the hook?” the sheriff asked.

“Yes I told you we all saw him we fought him off then he ran.” I said.

“And that’s all.” The sheriff asked.

“Yeah that’s all.” I replied.

“Listen you and your brother and sisters.” He began.

“Oh don’t worry.” I interrupted heading towards my car. “We’re leaving town.” Y/f/n and Y/n were already there in the backseat sleeping. Sam was talking to Lori. So I just waited and watched. Soon enough Sam was climbing into the passenger seat.

“We could stay.” I said. Sam just shook his head no so I started the car and we hit the road.


	9. 01x08 Bugs

Bugs

 

Not gonna happen. You can kiss my ass. I am not gonna write this shit. This is the shittiest episode ever. The only good part is when they think Sam and Dean are gay. And the second time Dean just rolls with it and calls Sam Honey. Now just ignore this and move onto the next one. The next episode is Home. Fucking Bugs Blech. All about that nope right here. All aboard the nope train to fuck that Shitsville. Peace!


	10. 01x09 Home

~~~~~~ Y/f/n P.O.V. ~~~~~~

We were sitting in the Boys’ motel room looking for cases. Sam had already been up and to get breakfast and was now sitting on his bed drawing on the motel stationary.

“Alright I’ve been cruising some websites. Think I found a few candidates for our next gig.” Dean said. “Fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali, its crew vanished, and uh- got some cattle mutilations in west Texas.” He continued trying to get anything from Sam. “Hey.” Dean finally snapped getting Sam’s attention “Are we boring you with this hunting evil stuff?”

          “No I’m listening,” Sam replied, “Keep going.”

          Y/n slid a piece of paper over to me on it she had wrote ‘Please yes keep talking I like watching his lips move.’ I snorted a laugh that I quickly tried to cover with a cough.

Dean continued with the possible cases he had found. “And here a Sacramento man shot himself in the head…. 3 times.” He held up 3 fingers then waved his had around when he realized Sam wasn’t even listening. “Any of these things blowing up your skirt pal?”

          Sam was quiet a few minutes just kept looking at what he was drawing before finally speaking. “Wait I’ve seen this.” He said.

“Seen what?” Dean asked confused.

          Once again Sam said nothing he just got up and grabbed John’s journal.

          “What are you doing?” Dean asked as Sam began flipping through the pages. He found what he was looking for before turning to Dean.

          “Dean I know where we have to go next.” Sam said

          “Where?’ Dean asked since Sam was clearly not giving anything away at this moment.

          “Back home. Back to Kansas.” Sam said.

“Ok random where did that come from?” Dean scoffed.

“Alright um, this photo was taken in front of our old house right? The one where mom died?” Sam asked.

Dean picked up the picture looking at it. “Yeah.” He replied to Sam.

“It didn’t burn down right? I mean not completely the rebuilt it right?” Sam asked again.

“I guess so, yeah, what the hell are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“Ok, look,” Sam said sitting down at the table. “This is gonna sound crazy but the people who live in our old house, I think they might be in danger.”

“Why would you think that?” I asked.

“Uh- It just- um- look just- just trust me on this ok guys?” Sam said standing up and starting to pack.

“Ok whoa whoa trust you?’ Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Was Sam’s simple reply.

“Come on man that’s weak you got to give us a little bit more than that.” Dean said.

“I can’t really explain it is all.” Sam said.

“Well tough we’re not going anywhere until you do.” Dean said. Sam turned to him and huffed. Dean just gestured for him to continue.

“I have these nightmares.” Sam began.

“We’ve noticed.” Dean replied.

“And sometimes they come true.” Sam finished.

“Come again?” Dean said.

“Look guys,” Sam started, “I dreamt about Jessica’s death for days before it happened.”

“Sam people have weird dreams and I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.” Dean said trying to rationalize it.

“No I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire everything. I didn’t do anything about it because I didn’t believe it and now I’m dreaming about that tree about our house and some woman inside screaming for help. I mean that’s where it all started man this has to mean something right?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know.” Dean said.

“Y/f/n I feel super awkward being here for this.” Y/n whispered.

“Me too, let’s head over to our room.” I replied.

“What you mean you don’t know dean?  This- this woman might be in danger.  I mean this might even be the thing that killed mom and Jessica.” Sam said as Y/n and I made our way to the door.

“Alright just slowed down would ya?” Dean said standing up and walking around the bed. “I mean first you tell me you got the shining and then you tell me I gotta go back home. Especially when…” Dean said.

“Go now.” Y/n said pushing me out the door.

“When what?” Sam asked.

“Y/f/n go this is between them we need to move.” She urged closing the door behind her. We walked over to our room. Y/n tossed me the supernatural book label the home. “Page 4.” Was all she said. Opening it I began to read everything we had just witnessed.

~ “When I swore to myself that I would never go back there.” Dean said.

“Look Dean, we have to check this out just to make sure.” Sam said. Dean turned to look at Sam before nodding his head.

“I know we do.” Dean said. ~

“Give them a few minutes.” Y/n said.  “They will come get us when they are ready we might as well pack up.”

“This one is hard on them, isn’t it?” I asked already knowing the answer.

“Yeah it is.” Y/n replied starting to pack her stuff. “I think the only thing we really can do for them on this one is be there for them.” She said. I nodded and started to pack.

Half an hour later we were packed, checked out, and on the road to Lawrence, Kansas. The ride was quiet other than Dean’s music playing and Y/n occasionally singing along. Soon we were passing a sign, Lawrence 3 miles.  We pulled up outside their old house.

“Gonna be alright man?” Sam asked.

Dean looked at the house a few minutes before replying “let me get back to you on that.”

They sat staring for a few more minutes before Sam climbed out. Dean following reluctantly.  Y/n and I followed trying to give them space. Dean knocked on the door.  A blonde woman answered.

“Yes?” She said. You could tell by the look on Sam’s face that this was the woman he had been dreaming about.

“Sorry to bother you ma’am but uh we’re with the Federal-.” Dean began.

“This is Sam Winchester and his brother Dean.” I said.  “They used to live here.”

“We were just driving by and we were wondering if we could come see the old place.” Sam said.

“Winchester.” She said.  “It is so funny you know I- I think I found some of your photos the other night.”

“You did?” Dean asked. She opened her not to say something then closed it looked behind her and let us in.

“Hello, I’m Y/f/n, this is Y/n.  We are close friends of Sam and Dean.” I said.

“Come on in.” She said.  “I’m Jenny.”

Sam walked in first followed by dean and then me and Y/n. She led us into our kitchen where a young boy about three was jumping up and down in his playpen saying juice over and over again.

“That’s Richie he’s kind of a juice junkie but hey at least he won’t get scurvy.” She said. She then walked over to a girl who was about 10. “Sari, this is Sam and Dean.  They used to live here and these are their friends Y/f/n and Y/n.”

“Hi.” She said.

“Hey Sari.” Sam replied.

“So you just moved in?” Dean asked.

“Yeah from Wichita.” She replied.

“You got family here or-?” He asked.

“No,” she replied “I just uh-um needed a fresh start that’s all.  So new town, new job I mean as soon as I find one, New house.”

“So how you liking it so far?” Sam asked.

“Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home.  I mean I’m sure you have lots of happy memories here but this place has its issues.” She said.

“What do you mean?” Y/n asked.

“Well it’s just getting old.” She replied “like the wiring, you know, we’ve got flickering lights almost hourly.”

“Ah that’s too bad what else?’ Dean asked.

“Um Sinks backed up there’s rats in the basement.” She replied. Dean looked down upset in a way. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to complain.”

“No,” Dean said, “Have you seen the rats? Or have you just heard scratching?”

“Just the scratching actually.” Jenny said.

“Mom,” Sari said. Jenny knelt down next to her. “Ask them if it was here when they lived here.”

“What Sari?” Sam asked.

“The thing in my closet.” Sari replied.

“Oh no baby.” Jenny said. “There was nothing in their closets, Right?” looking to Sam and Dean.

“Right.” Sam said shaking his head while Dean let out a breathy laugh “No, no, of course not.” Sam finished.

Jenny looked back to Sari. “She had a nightmare the other night.” Jenny said.

“I wasn’t dreaming.” Sari protested “It came into my bedroom and it was on fire.”

“Well thank you for letting us in and answering our questions.” I said ushering the others out the door.

“Yes thank you.” Y/n said heading to the door.

We were walking down the front steps when Sam spoke again.

“You hear that a figure on fire.” Sam said.

“And that woman Jenny that was the woman in your dreams?’ Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam replied. “And you hear what she was talking about. Scratching, flickering lights both signs of a malevolent spirit.”

“Yeah well,” Dean said. “I’m just freaked out your weirdo visions are coming true.”

“Well forget about that for a minute.” Sam replied. “That thing in the house do you think it’s the thing that killed mom & Jessica?”

“I don’t know.” Dean replied angrily.

“Well, I mean has it come back or has it been here the whole time.” Sam said.

“Well maybe it’s something else entirely, Sam. We don’t know yet.” Y/n said.

“Well those people are in danger guys. We have to get them out of that house.” Sam replied.

“And we will.” Dean said.

“No I mean now.” Sam said.

“And how you gonna do that, huh?” You got a story she’s gonna believe?” Dean replied.

“Then what are we supposed to do?” Sam asked.

Dean climbed in the car and was silent for a while before we pulled in to a gas station.

“We just got to chill out that’s all. You know if this was any other kind of job what would we do?” Dean said climbing out of the car and pumping gas. Sam took a deep breath.

“We try to figure out what we’re dealing with.” Sam said.

“We dig into the history of the house.” I said.

“Exactly except this time we already know what happened.” Dean said.

“Yeah but how much do we know I mean how much do you actually remember?” Sam asked

“About that night you mean?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

Dean thought about it for a moment before replying.

“Not much,” He said. “I remember the fire, the heat, then I carried you out the front door.”

Sam looked up to his big brother Shocked.

“You did?’ Sam asked.

“Yeah what you never knew that?” Dean asked.

Sam shook his head slightly. “No.” He replied.

“And um well you know dad’s story as well as I do mom was-was on the ceiling. Whatever put her there was long gone by the time dad found her.” Dean said.

“And he never had a theory about what did it?” I asked.

“If he did he kept it to himself.” Dean replied. “God knows Sam and I asked him enough times.”

“Ok so if we’re going to figure out what’s going on now? We have to figure out what happened back then.” Sam said. “And See if it’s the same thing.”

“Yeah, we’ll talk to dad’s friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time.” Dean said.

“Does this feel like just another job to you?’ Sam asked Dean.

Dean looked over at Sam then back away he was quiet a moment before standing up.

“I’ll be right back I got to go to the bathroom.” He said.

~~~~~~Dean P.O.V. ~~~~~~

I walked around the side of the building towards the bathrooms looking over my shoulder to make sure no one followed me. I pulled out my phone dialing dad’s number. It went to Voicemail.

“Dad I know I’ve left you messages before I don’t even know if you get them but I’m with Sam and some friends and we’re in Lawrence and there’s something in our old house I don’t know if it’s the thing that killed mom or not but,” I said licking my lips “I don’t know what to do so whatever you’re doing if you could get here. Please I need your help, dad.” I finished and hung up. I wiped my eyes before heading back to everyone at the car. Y/n had gone in to pay for the gas and was now sitting in the backseat laughing with Y/f/n. When she seen me she smiled and waved.

“Let’s go, Winchester.” She called out. “We’ve got a job to do.” And there she was back to annoying me. We decided to check out the garage where Dad worked before mom died.

~~~~~~Guenther’s Auto repair~~~~~~

We talked to the owner of the garage who was partners with dad.

“You and John Winchester used to own this garage together?” I asked.

“Yeah we used to long time ago. Matter of fact must be 20 years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?” Guenther asked.

“Oh we’re reopening some of our unsolved cases.” I lied easily “And the Winchester disappearance is one of them.”

“Uh-huh what do you want to know about John?’ He asked.

“Whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind.” Y/n said.

“Uh-huh he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that and uh, whatever the game he hated to lose you know that whole Marine thing, but uh oh he sure loved Mary and he doted on those kids.” He said.

“But that was before the fire?” Sam asked.

“That’s right.” Guenther said.

“He ever talk about that night?” Sammy asked.

“Nah, not at first, I think he was in shock.” Guenther said.

“Right,” Sam replied, “but eventually? What did he say about it?”

“Oh he wasn’t thinking straight he said uh, he said something caused that fire and killed Mary.” He replied.

“He ever say what did it?” I asked.

“Nothing did it. It was an accident, Electrical short in the ceiling or walls or something. I begged him to get some help but, uh-.” Guenther said.

“But what?” Y/f/n asked.

“Well he just got worse and worse.” He said.

“How?” Y/n Asked.

“Well he started reading these strange old books, He started going to see this palm reader in town.” He replied.

“Palm reader? What- uh- you have a name?” I asked.

“No.” He replied.

“Thank you for your time I think that’s all the questions we have for now.” Sam said as we left to go find the palm reader.

We found a phone booth and pulled over Sam got out looking up palm readers and Psychics.

“Alright so there are a few Palm readers and Psychics in town there’s someone named El Divino, There’s the-heh- the Mysterious Mr. Fourtinsky, Oh Missouri Mosley, some dude named-“ Sam read off before I interrupted.

“Wait, wait, Missouri Mosley?” I asked.

“What?” Sam asked looking up.

“That’s a psychic?” I asked.

“Uh Yeah, Yeah I guess so.” Sam replied.

I went around to the back seat and Y/n handed me Dad’s journal.

“In Dad’s journal,” I said. “Come look at this, first page first sentence read that.”

Sam grabbed the journal from me and began to read. “I went to Missouri, and I learned the truth.” He looked back up to me.

“I always though he meant the state.” I shrugged.

“Alright let’s go pay a visit to Missouri.” Y/f/n said. Sam grabbed the address from the phone book as I climbed back in the car.

“Ok it’s about 5 minutes from here.” Sam said folding himself into the car. We headed off to Missouri’s. Arriving Missouri was already in with someone so we sat and waited. Close to 15 minutes later we heard a voice.

“Alright then don’t you worry about a thing. Your wife is crazy about you.” A woman who I could only assume to be Missouri said showing a man outside.

~~~~~~Y/n P.O. V~~~~~~

“Whew poor bastard his woman is cold banging the gardener.” Missouri said closing the door.

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Dean asked.

“People don’t come here for the truth they come for good news.” Missouri replied. “Well Sam and Dean Come on I ain’t got all day.” Walking to the back. “You too girls.” She called out.

Y/f/n and I looked at each other before following Missouri. Sam and Dean behind us.

“Well let me look at ya.” She said to the boys “Whew you boys grew up handsome.” She chuckled a bit before pointing at Dean “And you were one goofy looking kid too.” Y/f/n and I cackled with laughter at the look on Dean’s face and Sam just smirked. Missouri chuckled a bit more before turning to Sam and grabbing his hand.

“Sam,” She said, “Oh honey, I’m sorry about your girlfriend and your father he’s missing?”

Sam and Dean shared a look. “How’d you know that?” Sam asked.

“Well you were thinking it just now.” Missouri replied.

“Where is he is he ok?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know.” Missouri replied.

“Don’t know?’ Dean asked “You’re supposed to be psychic right?”

“Oh no Bad move there Dean-o.” I said.

“Boy do you see me sawing some boney tramp in half? You think I’m a magician?” Missouri began.

I leaned over to Y/f/n. “This is why I love Missouri.” I whispered. Y/f/n just chuckled and nodded her head.

“I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room but I can’t just pull facts out of thin air. Sit.” She said to Dean. Sam was trying not to laugh at his brother being scolded but Y/f/n and I were not as nice and were flat out heaving with laughter. “Please.” She finished.

Dean looked over at Sam who just smiled bigger and walked past to sit down. Sam, Dean, and Y/f/n sat on the couch while I sat on the floor next to them.

“Boy you put your foot on my coffee table imam whack you with a spoon.”  Missouri said looking right at Dean.

“I didn’t do anything.” Dean said hurriedly.

“Well you were thinking it.” She replied.

Dean looked between us and just raised his eye brows.

“Ok so our Dad when did you first meet him?” Sam asked.

“He came for a reading a few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say I drew back the curtains for him.” Missouri said.

“What about the fire?” Dean asked “Do- do you know about what killed our mom?”

“A little,” Missouri replied “Your Daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing.”

“And could you?” Sam asked.

“I-um.” Missouri just shook her head

“What was it?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know but it was evil.” Missouri said.

“So you think somethings back in that house?” Missouri asked.

“Definitely.” Sam replied.

“I don’t understand.” Missouri commented.

“What?” I asked.

“I haven’t been back inside but I’ve been keeping an eye on the place and it’s been quiet no sudden deaths no freak accidents why is it acting up now?” She said.

“I don’t know,” Sam replied, “But dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once it just feels like somethings starting.”

“That’s a comforting thought.” Dean said.

“Why don’t we take Missouri to the house?” Y/f/n suggested.

“Alright,” Dean replied, “Let’s go.”

“You boys go ahead I need to talk to the girls,” Missouri said. “It won’t be long.”

“Yeah Sure.” Sam said leading Dean out to the car.

“You girls got a rough road ahead of you,” Missouri began. “A lot of work to do.”

“Yeah. We know.” I replied.

“You’ll be good for him ya know, Y/n.” Missouri said.

“But will I be good enough. He deserves so much better than me.” I replied.

“Oh honey, you two are so similar neither of you see yourselves as good enough.” Missouri replied before turning to Y/f/n. “And you honey, will show that boy that he can love and still have a good life in all this.” She then turned to both of us. “You girls will show those boys that they can love and be loved that they aren’t poison to those around them.”

“Thank you Missouri.” I mumbled as she pulled us into a hug. I was unable to stop the few tears that escaped.

“Alright girls, let’s go before they antsy.” She replied breaking the hug. We walked out to the car and the boys looked at us questioningly. We just shook our heads and climbed in headed for Jenny’s.

“Sam, Dean, Y/n, Y/f/n. What are you doing here?” Jenny answered the door looking frazzled.

“Hey Jenny, Um, this is our friend Missouri.” Sam said introducing her.

“If it’s not too much trouble we were hoping to show her the old house, you know for old times’ sake.” Dean said.’

“You know what this isn’t a good time.” Jenny replied. “I’m kind of busy.”

“Listen Jenny it’s important.” Dean began and both Missouri and I reached up and smacked him in the back of the head. “Ow.”

“Give the poor girl a break. Can’t you see she’s up set?” Missouri said to dean before looking back at Jenny. “Forgive this boy he means well, He’s just not the sharpest tool in the shed-” Dean looked offended “but hear me out.”

“About what?” Jenny asked.

“About this house.” Missouri replied looking around at it.

“What are you talking about?” Jenny asked.

“I think you know what I’m talking about.” Missouri replied. “You think there’s something in this house. Something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?”

“Who are you?” Jenny asked.

“We’re people who can help. Who can stop this thing but you’re gonna have to trust us just a little.” Missouri replied. Jenny hesitated looking between us before opening the door wider and letting us in. Missouri began walking the house reading the energies. When we got to Sari’s room Missouri felt something wrong.

“There’s a dark energy around here. This room should be the center of it.”  Missouri said.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“This used to be your nursery, Sam.” Missouri replied. “This is where it all happened.”

Sam looked around a few times before his eyes finally settled on the ceiling. Dean looked uncomfortable as he looked around before he pulled out his Emf.

          “That an EMF?” Missouri asked looking over her shoulder at Dean.

“Yeah.” Dean replied gruffly.

“Amateur.” Missouri said.

_‘Yeah cause everyone can read energies. Cut the boy a break.’_

“I heard that.” Missouri said looking up at me.

“Sorry Missouri.” I replied before getting a confused look from Y/f/n.

Dean looked up at us as well then quickly back to the EMF as it started to peg.

“I don’t know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved but this ain’t the thing that took your mom.” Missouri said.

Sam and Dean looked over to her before Sam asked “Are you sure?” Missouri nodded in reply.

“How do you know?” Sam asked.

“It isn’t the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It’s something different.” Missouri replied walking over to the closet.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“Not it,” Missouri said walking in the then out of the closet. “Them. There’s more than one spirit in this place.”

“What are they doing here?” Dean asked.

“They’re here because of what happened to your family.” Missouri replied as Y/f/n and I just watched on. “You see all those years ago real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds and sometimes wounds get infected.”

“I don’t understand.” Sam said.

“This place is a magnet for paranormal energy.” Missouri said. She then quickly turned to look behind her. “It’s attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one and it won’t rest until Jenny and her babies are dead.”

“You said there was more than one spirit.” Sam said.

Missouri turned to look back at Sam. “There is.” She replied walking back into the closet. “I just can’t quite make out the second one.”

“Well one things for damn sure nobody’s dying in this house ever again.” Dean said. “So whatever this thing is how do we stop it?”

          We headed back to Missouri’s house where she had all the ingredients to make hex bags to put in the walls.

Dean and I sat at the table making them while Sam stood leaning on a chair deep in thought and Y/f/n was helping Missouri pull out more items.

“So what is this stuff anyway?” Dean asked sprinkling dirt onto a cloth.

“Angelica root, Van Van oi, Crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends.” She told us before grabbing something else.

“What are we supposed to do with it?” I asked grabbing some of the Angelica root to sprinkle on my cloth.

“We’re gonna put them inside the walls.” Missouri replied. “In the north south east and west corners on each floor of the house.”

“Be punching holes in the dry wall Jenny’s gonna love that.” Dean said.

“She’ll live.” Missouri replied.

“And this will destroy the spirits?” Sam asked.

“It should.” # replied. “It should purify the house completely. We’ll take a floor but work fast.” Missouri continued while Dean tasted one of the herbs. “Once the spirits realize what we’re up to. Things are gonna get bad. Y/n.” Missouri said startling me away from my hex bag thinger. “You and Y/f/n stay with the boys.”

“Yes ma’am.” I replied going back to my hex bag being it was the last one.

We headed back to Jenny’s. Missouri led them outside holding Sari’s hand “Ok careful.” She said leading them down the stairs. While Y/f/n and I waited on the porch.

“Look I just- I’m not sure I’m comfortable leaving you guys here alone.” Jenny said.

“Just take your kids to the movie or something it’ll be over by the time you get back.” Missouri replied.

Jenny took hers kids and we returned to the house. Sam and Y/f/n took upstairs, Missouri took the basement and Dean and I took the main floor. Dean and I were working on the last bag for the main floor. He started moving around the small appliances to get to the wall. He used a small hatchet to make a hole big enough for the bag. Just as he was about to put it in a knife came flying at us. I grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him down next to me as the knife embedded it’s self in the cabinet where his head previously was.

          When he realized what was going on he quickly crawled over to the table flipping it as more knives flew toward us. Shit shit shit I did not think this through when Missouri said to stick with the boys. There was a crash upstairs I quickly stood a shoved the bag in the wall before taking off up the stairs.

“SAM.”  Dean yelled seeing Sam on the floor with a lamp cord around his neck strangling him. Y/f/n was not far away in a similar situation. It looked like she was trying to help Sam because she was facing him. Dean rushed to Sam and me to Y/f/n as we tried to get them free. When that proved useless Dean kicked a hole in the wall putting the bag in. After that we were able to get them free.

“Dude,” I whispered to Y/f/n. “You knew that shit was coming why didn’t you stop it.”

“I tried,” She whispered back, “I was keeping watch when the lamp crashed and distracted me.”

We all met back in the kitchen. Sam and Dean looking around at everything. While Missouri, Y/f/n, and I just stood there.

“You sure this is over?” Sam asked.

“I’m sure.” Missouri replied. “Why? Why do you ask?”

“Nah, never mind.” Sam replied “It’s nothing I guess.”

We stood in the dark a few more moments before we heard the door close.

“Hello we’re home.” Jenny said turning on a light and seeing her ruined Kitchen. “What happened?”

“HI sorry,” Sam replied “we’ll pay for all of this.” Dean gave him a look like Sam had betrayed him a look that clearly said ‘we will?’

“Don’t you worry Dean’s gonna clean up this mess.” Missouri said. Dean’s face went from ‘what?’ To ‘what the hell? I will?’ Missouri turned to him “Well what are you waiting for boy get the mop.” Dean made a face before Missouri said to him “And don’t you cuss at me.” Dean’s face quickly changed to something more apologetic before going to find a mop.

“I’ll help him.” I said “I don’t think he even knows how to use a mop.”

Dean and I cleaned up the kitchen while Missouri, Sam and Y/f/n talked to Jenny. When we finished we told Jenny good night and headed out the door. Dean helped Missouri down the stairs. Jenny stood in the door way and mouthed a thank you and closed the door. We dropped Missouri off at her place before heading back to sit outside Jenny’s.

“Alright so tell me again what are we still doing here?” Dean asked looking out the window.

“I don’t know,” Sam replied “I-I- just have a bad feeling.”

“Why?” Dean asked “Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing the house should be clean this should be over.”

“Yeah well probably.” Sam replied “I just want to make sure that’s all.”

“Yeah well problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now.” Dean responded.

“Quit being an ass.” I spoke up. “I’d rather know the job was done right instead of seen Jenny and her kid’s name in the obit.”

“Guys look.” Y/f/n said pointing to Jenny’s window. Jenny was standing there pounding on the window for help.

“Dean.” Sam said grabbing for the door “Jenny” he exclaimed throwing open the door. We all scrambled out of the car and headed for the house.

“You guys grab the kids I’ll get Jenny.” Dean said.

Sam went to get Richie while Y/f/n and I got Sari. In Sari’s room she was sitting up in bed looking to her closet where there was a figure on fire.

“Help me please.” Sari cried.

“Mary. My Name is Y/n I’m a friend of Sam and Dean’s. I know you’ve been trying to protect Jenny’s family.” I said to it “we’re here to help.” I made my way over to Sari’s bed and was pulling her out of it as Sam stopped in the door way. I handed her over to Sam who scooped her up telling her “Don’t look.”

          He quickly made his way back down stairs. Y/f/n and I right behind. There was a growling and Sam put Sari down and handed Richie to her.

“Alright Sari take your brother outside as fast as you can and don’t look back.” Sam said before we were drug down the hall in to the kitchen. Sam was thrown into the cabinets while Y/f/n and I were thrown into the wall.

“This thing is starting to piss me off.” Y/f/n said standing up.

“Ow damnit why the wall why not a nice pile of blankets or pillows.” I complained as I stood next to Sam. Soon all three of us were pinned to the wall unable to move.

“Hey guys fancy seeing you here.” I said trying for casual.

“Shut up Y/n, not helping.” Y/f/n said.

“Just trying to ease the tension.” I replied.

“Guys now is not the time.” Sam said.

“Sorry Sammy.” Y/f/n said as I said “Sorry Moose.”

In front of us the figure on fire walked into the room.

“Sam,” Dean’s voice yelled. “Y/n, Y/f/n.”

“Hey Dean Welcome to the party.” I said as he turned to see the figure. Dean raised his gun to shoot the fiery figure.

“No, No Don’t” I said quickly.

“What? Why?” Dean asked.

“Because I know who it is.” Sam replied, “I can see her now.” As the fire started to go out you could see Mary standing there. Dean Began to lower his gun.

“Mom.” He said. Mary walked closer. “Dean.” she replied smiling at him before turning to Sam in the middle.

“Sam.” She said. “I’m sorry.” As Sam began to cry.

“For what?” He asked.

Mary just smiled and turned and began walking away almost flickering. Looking up toward the ceiling she said “You get out of my house and let go of my son and his friends.” She then burst back in to flames heading towards the ceiling. When she had gone we were able to move again. The boys looked around for hoping she would come back.

“Now it’s over.” Sam said. Morning came and Dean was looking through the pictures Jenny found. Dean and Jenny talked for a while before he closed the box in the back seat. Missouri came out of the house and sat next to Sam. Y/f/n and I stood in the yard not far from them.

          “Well,” Missouri said, “There’re no spirits in there anymore. This time for sure.”

“Not even my mom?” Sam asked.

“No.” Missouri replied sympathetically.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“Your mom’s spirit and the Poltergeists energy they canceled each other out your mom destroyed herself going after the thing.” Missouri said.

“Why would she do that?” Sam asked. Missouri looked at him lovingly.

“Well to protect her boys of course.” Missouri said. She reached up as if to hug him but then thought better of it. “Sam I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Sam asked.

“You sensed it was here didn’t you? Even when I couldn’t.” Missouri replied.

“What’s happening to me?” Sam asked.

“I know I should have all the answers but I don’t know.” She said.

“Sam, Y/n, Y/f/n you ready?” Dean called out. Sam nodded his head and stood walking to the car. Y/f/n and I lingered back to talk to Missouri.

“Thank you.” Jenny said walking by.

“Don’t you boys be strangers.” Missouri called out to them.

“We won’t.” Dean replied.

“And you two.” She said turning to us, “Yes I will talk to john for you if I see him.”

“ _When_ you see him.” Y/f/n said.

“We know you will Missouri and soon.” I said.

“Alright girls, you don’t be strangers either.” She said.

“See you around.” Y/f/n said as we began walking back to the car. We climbed in and looked out the window waving to Missouri one last time.

~~~~~~Missouri P.O.V~~~~~~~

Returning home I walked into my living room.

“That boy.” I said pausing, “He has such powerful abilities. Why he couldn’t sense his own father, I have no idea.” I turned to John sitting on my sofa. His head in his hands.

He looked up to me and asked “Mary’s spirit do you really think she saved the boys?”

“I do.” I replied. John nodded and then looked at his wedding ring.

“John Winchester I could just slap you. Why don’t you go talk to your children?” I asked.

“I want to,” He replied. “You have no idea how much I want to see them but I can’t, not yet.” He turned to me “Not until I know the truth.”

“They got two girls with them.” I said, “Strong girls, Like Mary. They’ve been helping your boys and now they need your help.”

“My help? How?” John asked.

I then told John the girls story, Everything I knew at least. John agreed to help them as long as it saved his boys.


	11. 01x10 Asylum

Asylum

 

~~~~~~Y/n P.O.V. ~~~~~~~

I sat with my back against and the headboard reading one of the supernatural books.  Y/f/n on her computer at the table.  Through the open door to a joining room we could hear Sam on the phone with a contact of his dad’s.  Dean was quiet so we figured he was looking at john’s journal.

“No, Dad was in California last we heard from him.” Sam’s voice said. “We just thought he comes to you for munitions. Maybe you’d seen him in the last few weeks. Just call us if you hear anything. Thanks.”

“Caleb hasn’t heard from him?” Dean asked. I tried really hard not to listen in and continue reading but alas it was not meant to be.

“Nope neither has Jefferson, or Pastor Jim.” Sam replied. “What about the Journal any leads in there?”

“Nah same as last time I looked.” Dean replied. “Nothing I can make out. I love the guy but I swear he writes like freaking Yoda.”

“Maybe we should call the feds file a missing persons.” Sam suggested.

“We talked about this. Dad would be pissed if we got the feds on his tail.” Dean replied.

“I don’t care anymore after what happened back in Kansas. I mean he should have been there, Dean. You said so yourself you tried calling him and nothing.” Sam replied.

“I know.” Dean replied from our room we could hear Dean’s phone ringing.

“You know he could be dead for all we know.” Sam said.

“Don’t say that.” Dean said. “He’s not dead he’s…”

“He’s what? He’s hiding? He’s busy?” Sam asked. Dean’s phone had finally stopped ringing.

“I don’t believe it.” Dean finally said.

“What?” Sam asked.

“It’s a-a Text message. It’s coordinates.” Dean replied. I stood for my spot on my bed and headed for the door between the two rooms.

“Where do they lead?” I asked.

“I’m not sure.” Dean replied standing from his bed and heading to Sam’s laptop.

“You think dad was texting us?” Sam asked.

“He’s given us coordinates before.” Dean replied.

“The Man can barely work a toaster, Dean.” Sam retorted.

“Sam this is good news. It means he’s ok or at least alive.” I said.

“Was there a number on the caller I.D.?” Sam asked.

“Nah it said unknown.” Dean replied.

“Okay well where do the coordinates point?” Sam asked.

“That’s the interesting part.” Dean replied. “Rockford, Illinois.”

“Okay and that’s interesting how?” Y/f/n asked joining us.

“I checked the local Rockford Paper. Take a look at this.” Dean said turning the computer toward us. “This cop Walter Kelly comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth blows his brains out. Earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum.”

“Okay, I’m not following. What does this have to do with us?” Sam asked.

“Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal, let’s see.” Dean replied flipping pages. “Here. ‘Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths’ til last week of course. I think this is where he wants us to go.”

Sam scoffed and stood up to begin pacing.

“This is a job.” He said. “Dad wants us to work a job.”

“Maybe we’ll meet up with him, maybe he’s there.” Dean said.

“Maybe he’s not.” Sam countered, “He could be sending us there by ourselves to hunt this thing.”

“Who cares?” Dean asked, “If he wants us there it’s good enough for me.”

“This doesn’t strike you as weird….” Sam replied, “The texting, the coordinates.”

“Sam,” Dean stopped him, “Dad’s telling us to go somewhere we’re going.”

Sam took a deep breath knowing fighting with Dean would get him nowhere, and began packing his stuff quietly. Y/f/n and I returned to our room and began packing.

“Sam’s gonna leave soon.” Y/f/n whispered.

“Yep next hunt.” I replied stuffing some clothes rather aggressively into my bag. “You going with him?”

“Duh, gotta protect him from Meg.” She responded.

“We gonna fight too? Or you just gonna leave?” I asked.

“Meh let’s just roll with it.” She replied throwing the last of her things in her bag. The Boys finished packing before us and headed for the car. We were soon headed for Rockford.

~~~~~~Sam’s POV~~~~~~

The plan was for the girls to hang out at the car while Dean pretended to be a reporter bugging Walter Kelly’s partner and I would get in to an argument with Dean and find out what I could from the partner.

“You’re Daniel Gunderson, right, you’re a cop?” Dean asked sitting at the guys table.

“Yeah.” Daniel responded.

“I’m Nigel Tufnel, with the Chicago tribune.” Dean said using the character from Spinal tap. “Do you mind if I ask a couple questions about your partner?”

“Yeah I do,” Daniel replied, “I’m just trying to have a beer here.”

Dean kept going doing a really good job at being annoying.

“I just want to hear the story in your words.” Dean said.

“A week ago, my partner was sitting in that chair, and now he’s dead. You’re gonna ambush me here?” Daniel said getting pissed off.

“Sorry but I need to know what happened.” Dean replied.

“Hey Buddy! How about leaving the poor guy alone huh?” I said stepping around to Dean and pulling him out of the chair into another table. “The man’s an officer! Why don’t you show a little respect?” It felt good to shove Dean and I might have done so a little harder than what was needed just for the fun of it. Dean walked off like he was supposed to and headed outside to the girls.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Daniel said.

“Yeah of course I did. That guys a serious jerk. Let me buy you a beer, huh?” I turned to the bartender and held up two fingers “Two?” I turned back to Daniel and took the seat that had previously been occupied by my brother.

“Thanks.” Daniel said.

I just smiled and opened the beer the bartender brought over. I got Daniel talking about what happened to his partner after a few drinks and he told me the entire story. An hour later I was walking out the door of the bar to the car. Dean was leaning against it talking to Y/f/n and Y/n who were in the back seat.

“You shoved me kind of hard in there, buddy boy.” Dean said as I approached.

“You probably deserved it.” Y/n said.

“I had to sell it, didn’t it?” I asked, “It’s method acting.”

“Huh?” Dean asked confused.

“Never mind.” I replied.

“What did you find out from Gunderson?” Y/f/n asked instead.

“So, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, Even-keeled. He had a bright future ahead of him.” I said.

“What about at home?” Y/n asked.

“He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody. But it was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids.” I replied.

“Alright, so either Kelly had some deep seed of crazy waiting to bust out or something did it to him.” Dean said.

“Right.” I replied.                                                                                                     

“What did Daniel tell you about the Asylum?” Y/f/n asked.

“A lot.” I replied.

We waited until morning before going to the asylum. Dean and I were climbing the fence. I had just landed and Dean was mid-climb.

“Uhh guys.” Y/f/n said holding the gate open. “It was open.”

“Do you ever try anything the easy way or is it always the hard way?” Y/n asked with a chuckle walking ahead with Y/f/n.

“Do you ever try anything the easy way” Dean mimicked to himself landing next to me and following the girls inside. The inside of the Asylum had graffiti, and several empty bottle everywhere.

“So, apparently the cops chased the kids here… into the south wing.” I said.

“South wing huh?” Dean asked pulling out Dad’s journal, “Wait a second, ‘1972, three kids broke into the south wing. Only one survived.” Dean read from the article. “The way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place.”

“So, whatever’s going on, South wing seems like the heart of it.” Y/n said.

“Yeah but if kids are spelunking the asylum why aren’t there a ton more deaths?” Dean asked.

I looked around a few times before my eyes landed on the chain on the south wing doors.

“It looks like the doors are usually chained.” I said. “They could have been chained up for years.”

“Yeah to keep people out.” Dean replied.

“Or to keep something in.” Dean and Y/n said in unison. I pushed open the south wing doors and looked at my brother and friends.

“Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel.” Dean said teasingly.

“Dude enough.” I replied.

“I’m serious. You’ve got to be careful ghosts are attracted to that ESP thing you got.” Dean said.

“I told you it’s not ESP I just have strange vibes, sometimes, weird dreams.” I replied.

“Yeah whatever, don’t ask don’t tell.” Dean replied.

“You get any reading on that thing or not?” I asked indicating the EMF in Dean’s hands.

“No, of course not, it doesn’t mean nobody’s home.” Dean said.

“Spirits can’t appear during certain hours of the day.” I replied.

“The freaks come out at night.” Dean said.

“Yeah.” I replied.

“Then why is Dean out right now?” Y/f/n asked with a smirk.

“Hey Y/n, who do you think is a hotter psychic Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt or Sam?” Dean asked walking down the hall. I hit him in the shoulder.

“Well, Sam’s cute and all. Patricia Arquette’s smile freaks me out to be honest so I’m gonna have to say Jennifer Love she’s got these really big…” Y/n trailed off with her hands in from of her breasts. “Eyes.” Y/f/n started laughing and Dean smirked.

~~~~~~Y/f/n POV~~~~~~

We continued down the hall until we came into a room that looked like a surgical room. Dean let out a low whistle then flicked his EMF a few time before putting it away.

“Man, Electroshock, Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people, kind of like my man Jack in Cuckoo’s nest.” Dean said. Y/n looked at him like he was an idiot while Sam and I ignored him. “So what do you think? Ghosts are possessing people?”

“Maybe.” Sam replied. “Maybe it’s more like Amityville or the Smurl haunting.”

“Ah spirits driving them insane, Kind of like my man Jack in the Shining.” Dean replied. Sam let out a single laugh.

“Dean,” He said. “When are we gonna talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Dean asked.

“About the fact that dad’s not here.” Sam replied.

“Oh, uh, let’s see never.” Dean replied.

“I’m being serious man.” Sam said.

“So am I Sam.” Dean Responded, “Look, He sent us here. He obviously wants us here. We’ll just have to pick up the search later.”

“It doesn’t matter what he wants.” Sam said.

“See, that attitude right there that is why I always got the extra cookie.” Dean replied.

“Dad could be in trouble.” Sam retorted, “We should be looking for him. We deserve some answers Dean. I mean this is our family we’re talking about.”

“I understand that Sam,” Dean replied, “But he’s given us an order.”

“So what we got to always follow dad’s orders?” Sam asked.

“Of course we do.” Dean replied. The boys just looked at each other a moment before Dean turned and began messing with somethings.

“Awkward.” Y/n muttered.

“Shut up, jerk.” I said turning back to look around.

“Bitch.” She replied turning and looking at something in the far corner.

“Sanford Ellicott.” Dean muttered to himself barely able to be heard. Louder he said “You know what we gotta do. We got to find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here.” He handed Sam a plaque and walked out.

Sam looked at the plaque before following Dean out. Y/n and I close behind. The boys, more like Sam, did some research and found out Dr. Ellicott had a son who was a psychiatrist.

“Alright who wants to go in as a patient and find out more about the south wing?” Y/n asked as we sat in the car outside the office building.

“Not it.” Dean said.

“I’m not doing it either. I don’t need someone telling me I’m crazy, I already know it…I hang out with you freaks.” Y/n said.

“I’ll do it.” Sam volunteered climbing out of the car and heading into the building.

Y/n, Dean and I waited outside for Sam. Y/n and Dean talked classic cars and I people watched. Sam finally came out an hour later.

“Dude,” Dean said pushing himself off the wall where he had been leaning, “You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?”

We began walking to the car and Sam replied. “Just the hospital, you know.”       

“And?” Y/n asked not buying Sam’s story.

“And the south wing, it’s where they housed the real hard cases, Psychotics, the criminally insane.” Sam replied.

“Sounds cozy.” Dean said.

“Yeah, and one night in ’64 they rioted, attacked the staff, attacked each other.” Sam said.

“So what the patients took over the asylum?” I asked.

“Apparently.” Sam replied.

“Any deaths?” Y/n asked.

“Some patients, some staff.” Sam replied. “I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott.”

“What do you mean never recovered?” I asked.

“Cops scoured every inch of the place, but I guess the patients must have…” Sam trailed off trying to think of a word. “Stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden.”

“That’s grim.” Dean said.

“Yeah,” Sam replied, “So they transferred all the surviving patients and shut down the hospital for good.”

“Alright so to sum it up, we’ve got a bunch of violent deaths and unrecovered bodies.” Dean said.

“Which could mean a bunch of angry spirits.” I said.

“Not good times. Let’s check out the hospital tonight.” Dean said turning to the car and climbing in.

~~Later that night~~

We headed back to the asylum this time all of us using the open gate. Sam had the camera, Y/n and Dean had guns and the duffel full of backups and I manned the flashlight. Dean was also using his EMF. Dean pushed open the door to the south wing and motioned for Sam to go first. Y/n came in last bringing up the rear. We stopped right inside the door and Dean checked the EMF it lighting up almost immediately. We shared a look and began walking the south wing.

“Getting readings?” Sam whispered.

“Yeah big time.” Dean replied.

“This place is orbing like crazy.” Sam said checking the camera screen. Dean stopped walking and looked over at the screen.

“It’s probably multiple spirits out and about.” Dean said.

“And if these unrecovered bodies are causing the haunting?” I asked.

“We got to find them and burn them.” Y/n replied.

“What she said. Just be careful guys.” Dean said, “The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit is a pissed off spirit of a psycho killer.”

We continued walking the halls looking in various rooms for anything. Sam and I split off from the other two. Looking around a room when there was a noise in the corner. Sam went to turn around and there was a ghost directly behind him.

“Dean! Y/n!” Sam shouted since both of them had guns.

They both came running in guns raised.

“Shotgun” I shouted.

“Guys get down.” Y/n yelled we both dropped to the ground as Dean fired a shot and the ghost disappeared.

“That was weird.” Sam said.

“You’re telling me.” Dean replied.

“No, Dean, I mean it was weird that she didn’t attack me.” Sam tried again following Dean out of the room and down the hall.

 “It looked pretty agro from where I was standing.” Dean said.

“She didn’t hurt me. She didn’t even try.” Sam continued, “So if she didn’t want to hurt me then what did she want?”

There was a noise to our right just through a doorway. Dean and Y/n raised their guns, Sam lit his flashlight to give us more light and we walked in to the room to an overturned bed. There was something behind it. Sam grabbed the bed and yanked it away from the figure behind it. It was a girl who looked terrified.

“It’s alright. We’re not going to hurt you.” Dean said lowering his gun. “It’s ok what’s your name?”

“Katherine.” She replied, “Kat.”

“Okay,” Dean said, “I’m Dean, this is Sam, Y/n, and Y/f/n.”

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked.

“My boyfriend Gavin…” Kat replied.

“Is he here?” Y/n asked.

“Somewhere.” Kat replied, “He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just… you know… pretend.” She pulled her sweater tighter around her. “I’ve seen things,” she continued “I heard Gavin scream and...”

“Alright, Kat, come on.” Dean said “Sam’s gonna get you out of here. Then we’re gonna find your boyfriend.”

“No, no” Kat replied “I’m not gonna leave without Gavin. I’m coming with you.”

“It’s no joke around here, okay?” Dean said, “It’s dangerous.”

“That’s why I’ve got to find him.” Kat replied.

Sam and Dean shared a look and Sam just tilted his head. Dean then looked to Y/n and I for our opinion we both shrugged in reply.

“Alright, I guess we’re gonna split up then.” Dean said. “Let’s go.”

Dean, Y/n, and Kat went one way while Sam and I went another.

“Gavin!” Sam yelled while walking down one of numerous hallways. The hallway branched off to the right or continued straight. Sam looked down the hall to the right but we continued straight.

“Gavin!” I called out as we continued down the hall, checking rooms as we went, until it ended with nothing but a single room to the right. That’s where we found Gavin. He was passed out on the floor.

“Gavin?” Sam asked getting closer and crouching down. “Hey Gavin.” He continued gently shaking Gavin. Gavin slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Sam. Gavin sat up quickly and had to be calmed by Sam. “Hey it’s okay. It’s okay. We’re here to help.”

“Who are you?” Gavin asked.

“My name is Sam. This is Y/f/n. We found your girlfriend.” Sam replied holding out his hand to help Gavin up.

“Kat?” Gavin asked taking Sam’s hand and standing.

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

“Is she alright?” Gavin asked.

“She’s worried about you. Are you okay?” I asked.

Gavin held his head a moment before he spoke. “I was running. I- uh, I think I fell.”

“You were running from what?” Sam asked.

Gavin looked at us unsure if he should tell us or not.

“There was… there was this girl. Her- her face… it was all messed up.” Gavin replied.

“Okay, listen, listen.” Sam said. “This girl did she try to hurt you?”

Gavin shook his head as if confused. “What? No, She, uh…” Gavin trailed off.

“She what?” I asked. Gavin looked between Sam and me.

“She kissed me.” He finished.

Sam shook his head confused then asked “Um but she didn’t hurt you physically?”

“Dude she kissed me.” Gavin replied “I’m scarred for life.”

Sam replied with a chuckle “Trust me it could have been worse. And now do you remember anything else?”

“She, uh, actually she tried to whisper something in my ear.” Gavin replied.

“What?” I asked.

“I don’t know I ran like hell.” Gavin replied with a shrug.

“You are useless.” I said to Gavin. “Alright Sammy since we found the boyfriend let’s get back to Y/n and Dean.”

“Right.” Sam replied starting back the way we had come. Gavin in the middle and me last. We were almost back to where we spilt up when we heard screaming and what sounded like banging on a door. Sam and I both broke into a run. Coming around the corner we seen Dean and Y/n banging on a door. Dean was trying to pry it open with a crowbar and Y/n was talking to the door.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

“She’s inside with one of them.” Dean said.

“Help me.” Kat screamed from inside the room.

“Kat.” Gavin yelled from the back of the group.

“You are not helping.” Y/n glared at him.

“Get me out of here.” Kat yelled.

“Kat, it’s not gonna hurt you.” I said.

“Listen to us.” Sam said stepping closer to the door. “you have to face it. You have to calm down.”

“She’s got to what?” Dean asked.

“I’ve got to what?” Kat asked.

“These spirits, they don’t try to hurt, they’re trying to communicate.” Sam said. “You’ve got to listen to it. You’ve got to face it.”

“You face it.” Kat called out.

“No it’s the only way you’re gonna get out of there.” I said.

“No.” She cried out.

“Look at it. That’s all.” Sam said. “Come on you can do it.” It grew quiet.

“Kat?” Gavin called out again.

“Now, I hope you’re right about this.” Dean said looking at Sam.

“Yeah, me too.” Sam replied. We waited a few moments in silence before the door clicked open and Kat walked out. Sam immediately went in to check.

“137.” Kat said breaking the silence.

“Sorry?” Dean said.

“It whispered in my ear 137.” Kat said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before saying in unison. “Room number.”

They crouched down by the door where Y/n was leaning against the wall.

“Alright, so if these spirits aren’t trying to hurt anyone.” Sam said.

“Then what are they trying to do?” Dean asked finishing Sam’s thought.

“Maybe that’s what they’ve been trying to tell us.” Sam suggested.

“I guess we’ll find out.” Dean replied.

“Alright.” Sam said both boys stood and looked at Kat and Gavin.

“So,” Dean began. “Now you guys ready to leave this place?”

“That’s an understatement.” Kat replied.

 “Okay.” Dean said turning to Sam and I. “You get them out of here. We’re gonna go find room 137. Let’s go Y/n.”

“Yes master.” Y/n replied doing her best Igor impression.

“You’re a dork.” I called after her.

“Yeah but you love me.” She called back.

Sam and I watched them round a corner then turned to Kat and Gavin.

“Ready?” I asked they both nodded and Sam led the way.

“So, how do you guys know about all this ghost stuff?” Kat asked.

“It’s kind of our job.” Sam replied.

“Why would anyone want a job like that?” Kat asked.

Sam chuckled before replying, “I had a crappy guidance counselor.”

“And Dean? He’s your boss?” She asked.

Sam looked at her, “No.” He replied.

I snorted and continued, “He wishes.”

We continued down the hall toward the exit in silence. Sam tried the exit but it was locked.

“Alright,” Sam said, “think we have a small problem.”

“Let’s break it down.” Gavin said.

“I don’t think it’s gonna work.” Sam said.

“Then a window.” Gavin replied.

“Hey genius, We’re in an asylum.” I snarked.

“They’re barred.” Kat told him.

“How are we supposed to get out?” Gavin asked.

“That’s the point. We’re not.” Sam said.

“There’s something in here.” I said, “It doesn’t want us to leave.”

“Those patients.” Kat said.

“No,” Sam replied, “Something else.”

“The patients were warning us.” I realized.

Sam and I left Kat and Gavin at the main exit and split up to check exits finding none. I headed back to Kat and Gavin just as Sam arrived. I shook my head letting him know the exits were a no.

“Right, we’ve looked everywhere there’s no other way out.” Sam said.

“So what the hell are we gonna do?” Gavin asked starting to panic.

“For starters, we’re not gonna panic.” I said giving him a pointed look.

“Why the hell not?” Gavin asked just as Sam’s phone rang.

“Hey.” Sam said answering it, “Where are you?.. I’m on my way.” He hung up and turned to me and said “That was dean. It’s got him and Y/n in the basement. I’m gonna go check it out. You stay here with them.”

“Wait, Sam what if this thing is trying to split us up?” I said trying to warn him without giving anything away.

“I can’t risk it what if it’s not?” Sam replied I knew there was no way to talk him out of it not when it came to Dean.

“Be careful at least, I don’t want to deal with Dean and Y/n if something happens to you.” I said.

Sam turned to Kat and Gavin. “Alright can either of you handle a shotgun?” He asked.

“What?! No.” Gavin said.

“I can.” Kat replied. Gavin looked at her scared. “My dad took me shooting a couple of times.” She shrugged.

“Alright, here it’s loaded with rock salt. Now it might not kill a spirit, but it will repel it, so if you see something, Shoot.” Sam told Kat.

“Okay.” She replied.

Kat and I stood watch after Sam left waiting for anyone to come back. After a few minutes Kat crouched down.

“Gavin.” She said not looking up at him.

“Yeah?” He answered crouching in front of her.

“If we make it out of here alive,” She began, “We are so breaking up.”

Gavin opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud thud.

“Did you hear that?” Kat asked.

“Somethings coming.” Gavin replied as Kat raised her gun.

“No wa-” I got out before Kat fired the gun. “-it.” I finished. Y/n grabbed the back of Deans jacket and pulled him back before he was shot.

“Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!” Dean kept cursing.

“Don’t shoot! It’s us!” Y/n called out from behind the wall.

“Sorry.” Kat called back. “Sorry.”

“Son of a….” Dean began coming around the corner.

“That’s what twice now I’ve saved your ass?” Y/n teased.

“What are you still doing here?” Dean asked ignoring Y/n.

“Where’s Sam?” Y/n asked.

“He went to the basement. You called him.” Gavin said looking at Dean.

“I didn’t call him.” Dean said turning to Y/n silently asking if she did. She shook her head no.

“His cell phone rang.” Kat said. “he said it was you.”

“Basement, huh?” Dean asked.

Gavin nodded his head. Dean bent down and picked up one of the handguns.

“Alright,” he said, “watch yourselves and watch out for me. Let’s go Y/n and Y/f/n.” He turned and headed for the basement. Y/n and I following.

“Why’d you let him go alone?” Y/n scolded me.

“He told me to stay there with them.” I replied.

“Dude,” Y/n whispered, “you know what’s gonna happen.”

“I know, I tried to warn him.” I replied.

“Sammy?” Dean called out, “Sam you down here?”

“Sam!” Y/n and I called.

“Sam.” Dean continued to yell looking in the various rooms. Sam was suddenly in front of us.

“Man,” Dean jumped back, “Answer me when I’m calling you.”

“You alright?” Y/n asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam replied almost robotically.

“You know that wasn’t me who called you, right?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I know, I think something lured me down here.” Sam replied.

“I think I know who, Dr. Ellicott. That’s what the spirits have been trying to tell us. You haven’t seen him, have you?” Dean asked.

“No.” Sam replied. “How do you know it was him?”

“Because we found his log book.” Dean said.

“Apparently, he was experimenting on his patients.” Y/n said.

“Awful stuff makes lobotomies look like a couple of aspirin.” Dean said.

“But it was the patients who rioted.” Sam said.

“Yeah they were rioting against Dr. Ellicott, Dr. feel good was working on some sort of extreme- rage therapy. He thought if he could get his patients to vent their anger. Then they’d be cured of it.” Dean said.

“Instead it only made them worse and worse and angrier and angrier.” Y/n said.

“I’m thinking what if his spirit is doing the same thing?” Dean asked. “To the cop the kids in the ‘70s making them so angry they become homicidal. Come on.” Dean walked past Sam. “We’ve got to find his bones and torch them.”

 “How?” Sam said following Dean. Y/n followed Sam to keep an eye on him. “The police never found his body.” Sam said.

“The logbook said he had some hidden procedure room down here. Somewhere where he’d work on his patients. So if I was a patient I’d drag his ass down here do a little work on him myself.” Dean said.

“I don’t know. It sounds kind of…” Sam began.

“Of crazy?” Y/n asked.

“Yeah” Sam replied.

“Yeah, exactly.” Dean agreed opening a door and heading in Sam followed with Y/n and I behind him.

“I told you I looked everywhere.” Sam said, “I didn’t find a hidden room.”

“Well that’s why they call it hidden.” Dean replied. “You hear that?” Listening closely, we could hear a faint whistling.

“What?” Sam asked.

Dean turned and began looking at the walls. He held his hand down at the bottom before saying “There’s a door here.”

Sam pulled up his shot gun. Shit, shit, Fuck I left mine up with Kat and Gavin. I looked at Y/n who was clearly reluctant to shoot Sam even if it was only rock salt.

“Dean.” Sam said. Dean turned and seen the gun. He looked to us making sure we were ok and silently asking for help but we were at a loss for what to do. Sam wiped his nose off on his hand and said “Step back from the door.” Dean stood and faced Sam.

“Sam put the gun down.” Dean said.

“Is that and order?” Sam asked.

Dean licked his lips and Y/n shifted slightly prepping to do something stupid probably.

“That’s more of a friendly request.” Dean replied.

“’Cause I’m getting pretty tired of taking your orders.” Sam said raising the gun.

“I knew it,” Dean stated, “Ellicott did something to you didn’t he?”

“For once in your life shut your mouth.” Sam demanded.

“What are you gonna do, Sam” Dean asked.

“Damn it Dean just shut the hell up.” Y/n said anger lacing her words.

“That gun’s filled with rock sat. it’s not gonna kill me.” Dean replied.

Sam pulled the trigger, shooting dean and sending him through the hidden door.

“No but it’ll hurt like hell.” Sam responded.

“Damn it Dean I told you to shut the hell up, Don’t you ever listen?” Y/n said rushing through the door and kneeling next to Dean.

“You’re no better.” Sam said pointing the gun at Y/n.

“Ah crap.” She said when she realized what was now happening.

“Always bossing Y/f/n around and following Dean around like a lost puppy.” Sam said.

~~~~~~Y/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

Sam followed Dean and I into the room.

“Sam.” Dean said breathing heavily through the pain, “We’ve got to burn Ellicott’s bones. And all this will be over. And you’ll be back to normal.”

“I am normal.” Sam replied, “I’m just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? ‘Cause you’re following Dad’s orders like a good little soldier? ‘Cause you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?”

“This isn’t you talking, Sam” I said.

“That’s the difference between you two and me,” Sam replied, “I have a mind of my own. I’m not pathetic like you.”

“So what are you gonna do? Huh? You gonna kill us?” Dean asked.

“Seriously Dean, shut up or I’m gonna kill you.” I said looking around at anything for help.

“You know; I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We’re no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago.” Sam said.

“Well there here.” Dean replied handing Sam a gun. “Let me make it easier for you. Come on, take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt.”

“Yeah, pretty sure I’m gonna kill you if we make it out of this.” I said to Dean. Y/f/n stood behind Sam doing nothing, just giving me a look that said ‘you got this.’

“Take it.” Dean said. Sam snatched the gun out of Deans hands and threw the shotgun to the side. He raised the gun to point at us.

“I hate you so much right now.” I muttered to Dean.

“You hate me that much?” Dean asked Sam, “You think you can kill your own brother? Then go ahead pull the trigger. Do it!” Sam squeezed the trigger but no shots were fired. Sam tried again twice before Dean grabbed his wrist and punched him. Sam was knocked down so I scrambled to my feet to help Dean up. “Man, I’m not gonna give you a loaded pistol.” Dean walked over to Sam and punched him again.

“Really dude? No help whatsoever?” I asked walking over to Y/f/n.

“You had it besides you knew it was coming.” She replied with a shrug.

“Yeah for Dean, Not me.” I replied.

“But did you die?” She questioned.

“Did you just-?” I asked mouth agape “I hate you.” I finished walking away to begin the search for Dr. Ellicott’s body. Dean was on one side of the room with his back to Y/f/n and I. We could hear him pushing aside cabinets.

“Guys, I got it.” Dean called out. We walked over to him, in front of a small cabinet that held the body “Oh that’s just gross.”

“Oh god it smells horrible.” Y/f/n said.

“It’s only been here for 40 some years.” I replied gagging.

Dean grabbed his duffel and started passing out the salt n burn items. Y/f/n and I began pouring the lighter fluid and salt on the body.

“Soak it up.” Dean muttered to the corpse. Out of nowhere a bed came flying at us. Knocking all of us to the ground. The good doctor chose that moment to attack Dean trying to rewire his brain.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m going to help you. I’m going to make you all better.” The doctors ghost said. Somehow Dean was able to get his lighter and light the body. Sending Dr. Ellicott where ever ghosts go when they bite it.

Sam began to stir as Dean sat up.

“You’re not gonna try and kill me and Y/n, are you?” Dean asked Sam.

Sam looked at Dr. Ellicott’s body and back to Dean before replying, “No” And holding his jaw.

“Good, ‘cause that would be awkward.” I said standing and heading for Dean to help him up while Y/f/n helped Sam.

We left the basement and headed for the doors out of this nut house. We found Kat and Gavin waiting. So we grabbed up the rest of our things and headed outside to leave.

“Thanks guys.” Kat said.

“Yeah, thanks.” Gavin told us.

“No more haunted asylums, okay?” Dean asked.

Kat looked up at Gavin before they headed to his car.

“Hey, Dean, Y/n,” Sam said “I’m sorry guys I…. said some awful things back there.”

“You remember all that?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam replied “It’s like I couldn’t control it, but I didn’t mean it, any of it.”

“You didn’t huh?” Dean asked.

“No. Of course not,” Sam said Dean just nodded his head. “Do we need to talk about this?”

“No.” Dean replied climbing in the car, “I’m not really in the sharing and caring kind of mood. I just want to get some sleep.”

“I really didn’t, Y/n.” Sam said looking over to me.

“I know you didn’t Sammy.” I replied walking around the car and pulling him in to a hug and then climbing in the car as Dean started it up.

“I could sleep for like 15 hours,” I said to Dean, “fine me a bed.” Sam and Y/f/n climbed in and Dean headed for a motel. As soon as I was in my room my pants came off and I was face down in the bed asleep. After what felt like only minutes I was pulled from my glorious slumber by the awful ringing coming from Dean’s phone in the next room.


	12. 01x11 Scarecrow

Scarecrow

I was face down asleep in my bed in Y/f/n and I's hotel room. I had only been asleep for what felt like seconds but very well could have been hours. When I was pulled from my glorious slumber by the awful ringing coming from Dean's phone in the next room.

"I swear one of them idiots better answer that phone." I mumbled to myself since Y/f/n was still enjoying her sleep. I climbed out of the bed and proceeded to get ready for the day as I was already awake now. I showered [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=203323941) and headed out to get food for everyone. When I got back everyone was up and dressed and discussing what to do next. John had told Sam to stop looking for him. he had then given Dean a list of names of missing people. Sam thought we should look for John and Dean wanted to follow orders. We ate in silence and then headed to the car. Sam was driving.

"Alright, so the names dad gave us. They're all couples?" Sam asked.

"Three different couples. All went missing." Dean replied.

"And they're all from different towns, different states?" Y/f/n asked.

"That's right. we've got Washington, New York, Colorado." Dean replied "Each couple took a road trip cross country. None of them arrived at their destination. None of them were ever heard from again."

"It's a big country, Dean. They could have disappeared anywhere." Sam said

"Yeah, they could have. But each one’s route took them through the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another, after another, after another." Dean replied.

"This is the second week of April." I said.

"Yep" Dean replied.

"So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" Sam asked.

"Yahtzee" Dean said "Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? And the different obits dad had to go through. Mans a master."

Sam started to pull off to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked Sam.

"We're not going to Indiana" Sam replied.

"We're not?" I asked.

"No," Sam replied "We're going to California. Dad called from a pay phone. A Sacramento area code."

"Sam," Dean said exasperated looking over at Sammy.

"Dean, if this demon killed mom and Jess and dad's closing in we've got to be there. We've got to help." Sam said.

"Dad doesn't want our help" Dean replied.

"I don't care" Sam shot back.

"He's given us an order." Dean responded.

"I don't care!" Sam replied "We don't always have to do what he says."

"Sam, dad is asking us to work jobs. To save lives. It's important." Dean said.

"Alright, I understand. Believe me I understand but I'm talking one week here, man to get answers. To get revenge." Sam said.

"Alright, look I know how you feel." Dean started.

"Do you?" Sam replied "How old were you when mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?"

"Not cool Sam, that was kind of low." I said.

"Dad said it wasn't safe for any of us. Do you want to be putting Y/f/n and Y/n in that sort of danger? I mean he obviously knows something that we don't so if he says to stay away, we stay away!" Dean said to Sam.

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him." Sam said.

"Yeah, it's called being a good son." Dean replied. Sam climbed out of the car followed by Dean.

"What the fuck, Dean? Was that really necessary?" Y/f/n said following Sam.

"Don't start Y/f/n, everyone said some things they shouldn't have." I said climbing out of the car as well.

"Yeah stick up for him, Y/n. You act just like him never questioning orders" Y/f/n replied. What the actual fuck?

"Listen here you little shit," I began " You know why we're here. What we're doing. Why we're doing it so don't go getting all high and mighty because I'm following orders. I could have left your ass back in Kansas."

"Whatever" Y/f/n replied.

"You're a selfish bastard. You know that?" Dean said "You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks."

"That's what you really think?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it is." Dean replied.

"Oh, then this selfish bastard is going to California." Sam replied walking away.

"Wait up, I'm going with you" Y/f/n said to Sam grabbing her stuff from the back.

"Come on, you're not serious?" Dean said.

"I am serious." Sam replied continuing to walk away. Y/f/n beside him.

"It's in the middle of the night." Dean responded "Hey, I'm taking off. I will leave your asses; you hear me?"

Sam turned "That's what I want you to do” he said.

"I'm good with it too" Y/f/n said.

Dean clenched his jaw and looked and Sam who just looked right back.

"Goodbye, Sam. Y/f/n" Dean said slamming the trunk closed "you coming with me or what?" he asked looking at me before walking around to the driver side and climbing in. I climbed in the passenger seat and closed the door looking back at Kiki and Sammy one last time before we drove off. The ride the rest of the way to Indiana was silent both of us thinking of the things that were said. At some point I must have fallen asleep because I woke to Dean shaking me awake.

"Hey, We're here." Dean said.

I stretched and pulled out my phone checking to see if Y/f/n or Sam had called or messaged. They had not. I put my phone away and climbed out of the car following behind Dean as he approached a man sitting outside of a cafe it had a sign hanging out front indicating it was Scotty's cafe.

"Have a guess? Scotty?" Dean said to the man. The man looked and the sign before replying.

"Yep" the man replied.

"Hi. My name's John Bonham" Dean said "This is my friend Suzi Quatro."

I looked at Dean 'seriously Suzi Quatro' I thought.

"Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?" Scotty asked about Deans false identity.

"Wow, Good. Classic rock fan." Dean said clearly flustered.

"What can I do for you John? “Scotty asked.

"We were wondering if uh you seen these people by chance." Dean said handing Scotty the flyers of the missing couple.

"Nope. Who are they?" Scotty asked.

"Friends of ours." I replied "They went missing about a year ago. They passed somewhere around here and we've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem."

"Sorry" Scotty said handing back the flyers "we don't get many strangers around here."

"Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up the room. Did anybody ever tell you that?" Dean asked being a little shit. Scotty just looked at him.

"Heh, never mind. See you around" Dean said walking off.

~~~~~~Y/f/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

Sam and I had been walking for a while every once in a while checking behind us for cars hoping to catch one to give us a ride. We had just checked behind us and were turning back around when we noticed a woman sitting on her bag listening to music. Meg.

"Hey" Sam said trying to get her attention. She continued to ignore us so Sam walked up and gently grabbed her shoulder startling her.

"You scared the hell out of me." She said.

I snorted and quickly covered it with a cough.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you might need some help," Sam said.

"I'm good, Thanks" She replied

"Uh, so where are you headed?" Sam asked

"No offense but no way I'm telling you." She replied.

"Why not?" Sam asked confused.

"You could be some kind of freaks." Meg replied "I mean you are hitchhiking"

Sam laughed "And so are you." he said. Just then a van pulled up honking.

"Need a ride?" The van guy asked.

"Yeah" Sam, Meg and I replied.

"Just the girls" Van guy said "I ain't taking you"

"Uh, I'm with him" I said pointing at Sam.

Meg grabbed her stuff and climbed in the front seat.

"You trust shady van guy and not me?" Sam asked.

"Definitely" Meg replied before they pulled away. Sam watched they drive off shaking his head.

~~~~~~Y/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

We had been asking around town for a few hours and had stopped at the general store.

"You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" I asked the woman behind the counter and her husband. The woman shook her head and her husband replied "Nope don't remember them. You said they were friends of yours?"

"That's right" Dean replied.

"Did the guy have a tattoo?" a girl asked walking down some stairs.

"Yes, he did" Dean replied. The girl came over to look at the flyers she then looked up to the man.

"You remember? They were just married." She said handing the flyer back to him.

"You're right." the man said "They did stop for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes."

"Do you remember anything else?" Dean asked.

"I told them how to get back to the interstate." the man replied "They left town"

"Could you point us in that same direction?" Dean asked.

"Sure" The man replied. He gave us directions and we headed out of town. We were passing an Apple Orchard on our way out of town when a weird noise started going off.

"What the hell?" Dean said to himself trying to reach back and grab his bag.

"I'll find it you keep driving and try not to kill us," I said leaning over the back of the seat and digging through his bag. "how do you even find anything in this thing?" Dean pulled over and dug round in his bag pulling out his EMF meter to see it spiking. Dean pulled off to the side of the road more and we started walking through the orchard. We came across this creepy scarecrow. Dean walked around to the front of it

"Dude, You fugly." Dean said to the thing.

"Seriously?" I sighed. Dean continued looking at the scarecrow before he walked over and grabbed a ladder bringing it closer to the scarecrow he climbed up so that he was face to face with it. He looked the thing over before settling his gaze on its arm. He pulled out the flyers for the missing people.

"Nice tatt." Dean said. He climbed down from the ladder and we started to head back to the car.

"It's probably a bad idea for us to stick together" I said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Think about it. All the names are couples a man and a woman... I'm like 100% sure I'm a woman and like 95% sure you're a dude so." I replied.

"Sweetheart I am 100% man" Dean replied giving me a smirk "But I see your point. So what are we going to do?"

"I'll stick around out here make sure no other couples get killed you head back to town see if you can find anything about that thing." I said "If anyone asks tell them you dropped me off at a bus station to head back home."

"Alright see you later" Dean said "and be careful"

"Yes sir," I replied giving him a salute. He shook his head at me and chuckled before climbing in the car and heading off. I found some trees outside the orchard and settled in for the wait.

~~~~~~Dean's P.O.V.~~~~~~

I headed back into town to the gas station.

"You're back" Emily said.

"Never left" I replied smiling at her.

"Still looking for your friends? where's your other friend?" Emily said

"She headed back home. Gave up. You mind filling it up there, Emily?" I replied she grabbed the lever and began to pump the gas "So, did you grow up here?"

"Came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. A car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in." She replied.

"Are they nice people?" I asked.

"Everybody’s nice here." Emily replied

"So what, It's the perfect little town?" I asked.

"You know it’s the boonies. But I love it. I mean the towns around us people are losing their homes, their farms. but here it’s almost like we're blessed." Emily told me

"Hey you been out to the orchard. Seen that scarecrow?" I asked

"Yeah it creeps me out." Emily responded.

"Heh, who’s is it?" I asked.

"I don't know," Emily replied "It's just always been there."

I noticed a car behind her being worked on.

"Is that your aunt and uncles?" I asked.

"Customer," She replied "They had some car troubles."

"It's not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?" I asked really hoping she would say no.

"Uh-huh" she replied nodding her head.

~~~~~~Y/f/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

We had finally gotten someone to give us a ride to the next bus station. Sam was at the window trying to get us tickets to Sacramento.

"Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn't run again until tomorrow." The lady at the window said checking her schedule "5:05 PM."

"Tomorrow?" Sam asked "There's got to be another way."

"There is," The lady replied "Buy a car."

Sam picked up his bags and dug out his phone probably trying to decide to call Dean or not. I took the opportunity to text Y/n and see how things were going for them

_K: Hey how are things in Indiana?_

_A: Oh good I thought we were really fighting._

_K: I thought you knew._

_A: I was totally just going along with it._

_K: So how are things?_

_A: Well good I guess. My Butt hurts, my toes are cold, And I fell in something that I'm really hoping is mud._

_K: Why?_

_A: Dean and I decided it would be a good idea to split up so we didn't get used as the next victims. So how are things wherever the hell you are?_

_K: Ahh gotcha. Lol. Things are good we met Meg and are now at a bus station._

_A: Ahh look up..._

_K: What?_

I followed her advice and looked up there was Meg sitting on the floor next to a pillar. I quickly texted Y/n back telling her I would talk to her soon she replied saying she would text when they needed us.

"Hey" Meg said seeing Sam and I.

"Hey" Say replied.

"You again." She said.

"What happened to you ride?" Sam asked.

"You were right that guy was shady. He was all hands. I cut him loose." She replied. Sam looked out to the busses that were boarding.

"What’s the matter?" She asked.

"Just trying to get to California." I replied.

"No way." She said.

"Yeah" Sam responded.

"Me too" She said standing up and walking over. "You know the next bus isn't till tomorrow"

"Yeah" Sam replied "Yeah that’s the problem"

"Why? What's in Cali that’s so important?" She asked.

"Just something we've been looking for. For a long time." I said.

"Well, I'm sure it can wait one more day, right?" She asked. Seriously? she’s flirting with him and he's buying into this crap. I'm gonna be sick.

"I'm Meg" She introduced herself.

"Sam," Sam replied "This is Y/f/n." Oh look he remembered I was here. We sat down and decided to get to know Meg.

~~~~~~Dean P.O.V.~~~~~~

After talking to Emily I found out the couple were at Scotty's cafe. I decided to pay a visit after texting Y/n that there was a couple in town.

"Hi, Scotty," I said walking in the door "Get a coffee, black?" Scotty started walking back to the kitchen "Oh, and some of that pie while you’re at it." I sat down at the table next to the couple.

"How are you doing? Just passing through?" I asked.

"Road trip" the woman replied.

"Yeah, me too" I replied kind of missing Y/n, Y/f/n and Sam. Scotty came around a filled up the couple’s glasses but I didn't get my coffee.

"I'm sure these people want to eat in peace." Scotty said to me.

"Just a little friendly conversation." I replied as Scotty walked past me in to the kitchen' "Oh, and that coffee too. Thanks."

I turned back to the couple. "So, what brings you to town?" I asked.

"We just stopped for gas and the guy in the gas station saved our lives." The woman said.

"Is that right?" I asked.

"Yeah, one of our break lines was leaking. We had no idea." The Man said "He's fixing it for us."

"Nice people." I said.

"Yeah." the man said turning back to his food.

"So how long till you're up and running?" I asked really hoping they would say soon.

"Sundown." The man replied.

"Really?" I asked. I leaned forward to get closer "To fix a break line?" The man nodded "You know, I Know a thing or two about cars. I can probably have you up and running an about an hour. Wouldn’t even charge you anything."

"You know, thanks a lot. but think we'd rather have a mechanic do it." The woman said.

"Sure," I replied "You know, it's just that these roads, um, They're not really safe at night."

"I'm sorry?" the woman asked.

"I know it sounds strange but, uh, you might be in danger." I said.

"We're trying to eat, Okay?" the man turned to me

"Yep," I replied, "But you know my brother and friend could give you these puppy dog looks and you'd just buy right into it" I said.

"Thanks for coming sheriff." Scotty said walking past me to the sheriff they had a whispered conversation which was clearly about me so I waited. The sheriff came up after scotty walked away.

"I'd like a word, Please." The sheriff said.

"Come on, I'm having a bad day already." I said.

"You don't want to make it worse. Where's your friend?" The sheriff said.

"She went home." I replied.  I stood from my table and followed the sheriff outside.

"Now I want you-" The sheriff began.

"To get in my car and never come back." I finished knowing what was going to be said. I walked over to the car and climbed in headed out of town. The sheriff followed me to the town line. On my way out I called Y/n to let her know I would be back once night fell.

~~~~~~Sam P.O.V.~~~~~~

Y/f/n, Meg, and I were sitting at a table getting to know each other. Having a few beers.

"So what, are you on some kind of vacation or something?" I asked Meg.

"Yeah, Right." She replied, "It's all sipping crystal pool side for me. No. I had to get away from my family."

"Why?" Y/f/n asked.

"I love my parents and they wanted what's best for me. They just didn't care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart but not smart enough to scare away a husband. Well, Let's just. Because me family said so. I'm supposed to sit there and do what I was told. So, I just went on my own way instead." Meg said "I'm sorry. The things you say to people you hardly know."

"No. No, it's okay." I replied "We know how you feel. Remember that brother and friend I mentioned before, that we were road tripping with? It's, Uh, kind of the same deal."

"And that's why you're not riding with them anymore?" Meg asked. I just shook my head. "Here's to us" Meg said holding up here beer in a toast. "The food might be bad, and the beds might be hard, but at least we're living our own lives. No one else's"

~~~~~~Dean P.O.V.~~~~~~

Night fell and I headed back to meet Y/n at the orchard. When I pulled up she quickly plugged her phone in to charge.

"The couple headed in about 5 minutes ago. I tried to stop them but my phone was dead and I couldn't convince them to let me check out their car." Y/n said.

"Alright let’s go save them." I said handing her a gun and heading in to the orchard. We started by heading straight to where the scarecrow was.

"Who's there?" a man’s voice called out to our left. We started in that direction. We got to where it sounded like the voice was coming from and burst out from between the trees right in front of the couple scaring them.

"Get back to your car." Y/n said just as the scarecrow came around the corner.

"Go! Go!" I yelled. The couple ran around me as I took a shot at the thing.

"Dean, we have to go too." Y/n exclaimed.

"I know follow them." I said. I shot the thing two more times and Y/n shot it twice but it still kept coming. We followed the couple right out of the entrance to the orchard. Y/n and I turned quickly checking for any sign of it but it was gone.

"What was that thing?" The man asked.

"Don't ask." I replied.

Y/n stood watch while I fixed the car and got them out of town.

"Let me sleep a few hours and then I'll head back in to the orchard in the morning and see if I can find what makes this thing tick." Y/n said. She climbed in the back seat and fell asleep quickly. I laid down in the front and grabbed a few hours’ sleep myself. When I woke up it was daylight and Y/n had already started walking the orchard. She left me a note to check in with Sam and find out what I could about the scarecrow. I found a college professor set a local community college that specialized in Pagan lore and Mythology. I set up an appointment and headed out of town calling Sam on the way. I sent Y/n a text saying I would be back after talking to the professor to tell her what I found out and to help her look.

~~~~~~Sam P.O.V.~~~~~~

I had grabbed a few hours of sleep on the bus station floor when my phone began to ring. Y/f/n and Meg were still asleep so I answered. Dean began telling me everything that had happened the night before.

"A Scarecrow climbed off its cross?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm telling you. Burkitsville, Indiana. Fun town." Dean replied.

"It didn't kill the couple, did it?" I asked.

"No. We can cope without you two, you know." Dean replied.

"So, something must be animating it." I said, "A spirit?"

"No, It's more than a spirit." Dean replied "It's a god. A Pagan god, anyway."

"What makes you say that?" I asked looking over to make sure Meg was still asleep.

"The annual cycles of its killings and the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattening them up like a Christmas turkey." Dean responded.

"The last meal given to sacrificial victims." I said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some pagan god." Dean said.

"So a god possesses a scarecrow." I said.

"And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice and for another year the crops won't wilt and disease won't spread." Dean finished.

"You know which god you're dealing with?" I asked.

"No, not yet." Dean said.

"Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it." I responded.

"I know. I'm actually on my way to a local community college. I got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don't have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research." Dean said making me laugh.

"You know if you're hinting you need my help. Just ask." I said.

"I'm not hinting anything. Actually, uh, heh, I want you to know, I mean don't think-" Dean said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." I said.

"Sam, you were right. You got to do your own thing. You got to live your own life." Dean said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"You've always known what you want and you go after it. You stand up to dad. I mean, you always have. Hell, I wish I- Anyway, I admire that about you. I'm proud of you Sammy." Dean replied leaving me stunned.

"I don't even know what to say." I said.

"Say you'll take care of yourself and Y/f/n." Dean replied.

"I will." I said.

"Call me when you find dad." Dean said.

"Okay, Bye Dean." I said Dean didn't say anything just hung up. I sat in silence a few minutes before noticing Y/f/n and Meg had woken up.

"Who was that?" Meg asked standing and bringing her stuff over. She sat down on my left while Y/f/n sat on my right.

"My brother" I replied looking at her then Y/f/n.

"What'd he says?" Meg asked.

"Goodbye" I replied looking over to her.

~~~~~~Dean P.O.V.~~~~~~

I met with the professor of pagan lore.

"It's not every day I get a research question on pagan ideology." The professor said leading me down stairs to his office.

"Yeah, well. Call it a hobby." I replied.

"But you said you were interested in local lore?" The professor asked.

"uh-huh" I replied.

"I'm afraid Indiana isn't really known for Pagan worship." The Professor commented.

"Well, what if it's imported? You know, like the pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants?" I asked.

"Yeah," the professor replied.

"Like that town near here Burkitsville. Where are their ancestors from?" I asked.

"Northern Europe I believe. Scandinavia." The professor responded.

"What can you tell me about those Pagan gods?" I asked.

"Well, there's hundreds of Norse Gods and Goddesses." The Professor said.

"Actually I'm looking for one. Might live in an orchard." I said. We arrived at the Professors office and he pulled out a book on Norse gods.

"Woods god. Well let's see." the professor said putting on his glasses. He began flipping through pages showing various gods and goddesses. He came across one that looked familiar.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's that one?" I asked.

"That's not a Wood's god per say." The professor said.

"The Vanir?" I asked looking to the professor for confirmation. "The Vanir were Norse Gods of protection and prosperity. Keeping the local settlements safe from harm. The villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male and one female. Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?"

"Well, I suppose." The professor said.

"This particular Vanir, it’s energy sprung from a sacred tree." I said.

"Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic." the professor said.

"So what would happen if the Sacred Tree was torched? You think it'd kill the god?" I asked.

"Son," the professor laughed "These are just legends we're discussing."

"Oh, Of course," I replied forgetting Sam and Y/n weren't with me, "Yeah, you're right. Listen, thank you very much." I shook his hand.

"Glad I could help." He replied.

"Right." I said heading for the door. I turned and nodded to the professor once before opening the door. When I turned the last thing I saw was the Sheriff and the butt of his gun hitting me. When I came to I was in someone’s basement. I tried finding a way out but there was only one door and it was locked from the outside. I couldn't call Y/n or Sam because they took my phone. I just had to wait it out. The door opened and they were guiding Emily down the steps.

"Aunt Stacey, Uncle Hurley, please" Emily pleaded. Hurley led her down the steps and left her there. "Why are you doing this?"

"For the common good." Stacey replied closing the doors.

~~~~~~Sam P.O.V.~~~~~~

I had been trying to reach Dean or Y/n for the past three hours but no one was answering. I was sitting at a table trying Dean again.

"Hey," Meg said gathering her stuff "Our bus came in."

I hung up my phone and looked to Y/f/n sitting across from me. Shaking my head, she started trying to reach Y/n. Still no answer.

"You better catch it." I said to Meg grabbing my stuff off the table and standing "We gotta go."

"Go where?" Meg asked.

"Burkitsville" Y/f/n replied pulling her bag over her shoulder. We started to head out the door.

"Sam?" Meg called out I turned and looked at her "Wait."

"We've been trying to call my brother and friend for the last three hours." I said. "We're just getting their voicemails."

"Maybe their phones are turned off." Meg suggested.

"No, that’s not like them." Y/f/n said sounding worried.

I turned and looked back to her and then back to Meg'

"Meg, I think they might be in trouble." I said.

"What kind of trouble?" Meg asked.

"I can't really explain right now." I replied. "I'm sorry. Look I don't want you to miss your bus."

"But I don't understand. You're running back to them? The pair you ran away from? Why?" Meg asked "Because they won't pick up their phones? Sam, Y/f/n, Come with me to California."

"We can't." I replied. "I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Meg asked.

"He's my family." I replied as Y/f/n stepped up to me. I turned away from Meg and Y/f/n and I left her there in the bus station.

~~~~~~Dean P.O.V.~~~~~~

I was trying to open the door now that I knew they were going to sacrifice Emily too.

"I don't understand. They're gonna kill us?" Emily asked.

"Sacrifice us. Which is...I don't know classy I guess?" I replied trying to think of a way out. Hoping Y/n wouldn't come looking and be found and used instead. and on the other hand hoping she would come looking and help us out. “You really didn't know anything about this? Did you?" I asked.

"About what?" Emily asked "The Scarecrow God? I can't believe this."

"Well' you better start believing. Cause I'm gonna need your help." I said.

"Okay." Emily replied.

"Now, we can destroy the Scarecrow but we got to find the Tree." I said.

"What tree?" She asked.

"Maybe you can help me with that. It would be really old. The locals will treat it with a lot of respect. You know like it was sacred." I said.

"There is this one apple tree. The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the 'First Tree'" Emily replied.

"Is it in the orchard?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied "But I don't know where." Just then the door to the basement opened and there stood Emily's uncle, Aunt, and Scotty holding guns.

"It's time." Emily's Aunt said.

Emily looked over to me and I started up the stairs. At least Y/n will see us going into the orchard and help. We arrived at the orchard and I tried looking for Y/n scanning the trees I couldn't find her.

~~~~~~Y/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

I watched as the locals brought Dean and Emily from the gas station in to be used as sacrifices. Pulling out my phone I seen I had at least a dozen missed calls from Sam and Y/f/n.

"Shit." I muttered. I quickly texted Sam.

_M: Sammy where are you please tell me you’re not in California._

_S: Y/n! Thank god we couldn't reach you or Dean. What’s going on?_

_M: I know I just noticed all the calls. I've been trying to figure out what makes this scarecrow come alive Dean was supposed to meet me after his meeting with the professor and he never showed and now he's being used as a sacrifice._

_S: Ok I had a bad feeling where are you?_

_M: Outside the orchard I can see Dean and the scarecrow from where I am._

_S: Ok Y/f/n and I are about 4 hours outside of town keep an eye on him and the scarecrow and we'll text you when we get there._

_M: Alright bye. and Sammy... Hurry._

From my spot I could just barely hear Dean as well as see him.

"How many people have you killed Sheriff?" Dean asked. "How much blood is on your hands?"

"We don't kill them." The Sheriff replied.

"No, but you sure cover up after. I mean, how many cars have you hidden? Clothes have you buried?" Dean asked.

The Sheriff walked around the tree and grabbed his gun aiming at Dean.

"Uncle Hurley? Please" Emily pleaded.

"I am so sorry Em. I wish it wasn't you. If his friend had just stayed in town this wouldn't be you." Hurley replied.

"Try to understand," Her aunt said "It's our responsibility. And there's just no other choice. There's nobody else but you."

"I'm your family." Emily said.

"Sweetheart, That's what sacrifice means. Giving up something you love for the greater good. The town needs to be saved. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one." Her aunt said. Everyone began to walk away leaving Dean and Emily tied to the trees.

"Hope your apple pie is freaking worth it!" Dean yelled.

"So, what’s the plan?" Emily asked.

"I'm working on it." Dean replied. I sat there keeping an eye on Dean and the scarecrow for 3 1/2 hours before finally getting a text from Y/f/n saying her and Sam were at the entrance to orchard.

_K: Hey we're at the entrance to the orchard._

_M: ok start heading in I’ll meet you guys at Dean and Emily._

_K: See you soon._

"You don't have a plan do you?" Emily asked.

"I'm working on it." Dean said looking around "Can you see?" he asked Emily about the scarecrow.

"What?" She asked.

"Is it moving yet?" Dean asked.

"I can't see." Emily replied. I was almost to them keeping an eye on the scarecrow and trying not to make a whole lot of noise. Sam and Y/f/n on the other hand were damn near a marching band.

"Oh My god" Emily said hearing their footsteps. "Oh my god" she was beginning to panic and Dean was horridly trying to get out of his ropes.

 "Dean?" Sam called out. Him and Y/f/n came around the tree where Dean was tied.

"I take back everything I said. I am so happy to see you." Dean said.

"Aww and here I was gonna buy you pie when we got out of here." I said coming out of my spot.

"You could have come out and helped us sooner." Dean said.

"Nope couldn't," I replied "the sheriff was watching until about half an hour ago."

"How did you get here?" Dean asked.

"I, uh," Sam began.

"He stole a car." Y/f/n said for him.

Dean began laughing "That's my boy!" He said happily as Sam began to untie him.

"Keep an eye on that scarecrow. He can come alive any minute." Dean said. Shit! I was so excited about everyone together again I forgot to keep an eye on the scarecrow.

"What scarecrow?" Y/f/n asked turning around to look.

Dean stood quickly and looked to the post where he was. The scarecrow was gone.

"Shit!" I exclaimed "We gotta go now!"

We began running in the direction of the entrance.

"Alright. Now the Sacred Tree you were talking about." Sam began.

"It's the source of its power." Dean said.

"So let's find it and burn it." Sam said.

"In the morning." Dean said "Let's shag ass before leather face catches up."

We were almost out of the orchard when a light came on and a gun was cocked.

"This way." Dean said turning around only to find all of us surrounded.

"Please let us go." Emily tried reasoning.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise." Emily’s uncle replied.

"Please." Emily tried again.

"Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to-" He uncle was cut off as the scarecrow appeared behind him skewering him. Emily’s aunt and uncle were drug off into the night by the scarecrow.

"Come on, come on. Let's go!" Dean said pulling Emily along. We quickly exited the orchard. We headed back into town for the night.

The next morning Sam, Dean, Y/f/n, Emily, And I headed back to the orchard to finish looking for the tree. We found it amongst the trees only distinguishable by the ancient markings in the wood. Sam began pouring Gasoline on it and Dean used his lighter to light a piece of wood so we could burn the tree. Once he had the branch lit Emily reached over to take it from him.

"Let me." She said.

"You know the whole towns gonna die." Dean said.

"Good." Emily replied taking the branch and walking toward the tree. Emily threw the branch and the tree began to burn. Once there was nothing left of the tree we climbed into the Impala and gave Emily ride to a bus station. She boarded a bus for Boston.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asked.

"I hope so." Dean replied.

"And the rest of the towns people. They'll just get away with it?" Y/f/n asked.

"What'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough." Dean replied walking to the car. "So, Can I drop you guys off somewhere?"

"Nah," Sam replied "I think you're stuck with us."

"Man, I'm gonna miss that front seat." I complained.

Dean turned to look at Sam. Y/f/n and I stopped to watch the wonderful bonding moment.

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asked.

"I didn't," Sam replied, "I still want to find dad. And you're still a pain in the ass. but Jess and mom they're both gone. Dad is god knows where. Us four... we're all that’s left. So, uh, if we're gonna see this through we're gonna do it together."

Dean began to nod his head. He's gonna ruin the moment.

"Hold me Sam." Dean said and here it comes "That was beautiful." He grabbed Sam by the collar and Sam pushed his hand off.

"You should be kissing our asses. You were dead meat dude." Sam said.

"Yeah right. I had a plan. I'd have gotten out. Y/n was there" Dean replied.

"Right," Sam replied. As Dean, Y/f/n, and I climbed into the car. Sam took a look around the bus station and climbed in. We headed for a hotel to find a new case and get some rest.


	13. 01x12 Faith

Faith

We pulled up to a house where a Raw Head was terrorizing people. Dean and Sam climbed out and went around to the trunk to get the tasers. Y/f/n and I followed.

"What'd you got those amped up to?" Sam asked.

"Hundred thousand volts." Dean replied.

"Damn." Y/f/n said.

"Yeah, I want this raw head extra freaking crispy." Dean said as he began passing out the tasers.

"You only get one shot with these." I said grabbing mine from Dean.

"Yeah," Dean replied "So make it count."

He closed the trunk and we headed into the house. After searching the upstairs and the main floor the only place left was the basement. Dean and Sam being the overprotective guys they are went first. It was a tight squeeze for both of them going side by side but they made it work. When we reached the bottom of the stairs Dean looked in front and Sam took rear watch. Y/f/n and I were left in the middle to keep an eye on the two dorks with us. There was a rattling coming from the closet in front of Dean he slowly started to approach it.

"On three," Sam whispered.

"One. Two. Three." Dean whispered back opening the Doors to the cabinets inside were two little kids.

"Is it still here?" Y/f/n asked.

The little boy nodded. Dean and I made sure the kids were ok.

"Okay." Dean whispered. "Okay, grab your sister's hand. We're gonna get you out of here."

"Let's go, let's go." I said holding on to the little boy’s hand and leading him to the stairs while the other three kept watch for the creature.

"Alright, go!" Y/f/n said to the kids as they began to climb the stairs.

Sam started to follow them to make sure they got out of the house ok when the creature grabbed his leg from where it had been hiding under the stairs.

"Sam," Dean and Y/f/n exclaimed.

Dean went to the left of the stairs and shot his taser.

"Sam, Y/f/n get them out of here." I shouted.

"Here, take this." Sam said tossing Dean his unfired taser. Sam and Y/f/n followed the children up the stairs.

"Run," Y/f/n said to the kids.

Dean and I started searching the basement for the raw head.

"Come on." Dean said trying to coax it out.

It popped out at us and punched Dean knocking us both down in the process. Both the tasers were lost. When the creature started to come after us I quickly scrambled away to search for one of the tasers. I found one and shot the thing forgetting I was kneeling in water as the Raw head was electrocuted so was I. I passed out from the amount of electricity that had passed through me.

~~~~~~Dean P.O.V.~~~~~~

"Son of a bitch." I hurried over to where Y/n was unconscious having just been electrocuted. I reached her just as Sam and Y/f/n came back down the stairs.

"Y/n!" Sam and Y/f/n said.

"Y/n, Hey." I tried shaking her awake.

Sam came over and checked her pulse.

"She's still alive but we have to get her to a hospital." Sam said picking her up and carrying her limp body up the stairs. Y/f/n followed Sammy up the stairs keeping an eye on Y/n.

"Come on Dean." Y/f/n said urging me on "She's gonna be Okay but we have to go Now."

I scrambled up the stairs after them not wanting my friend to die. We rushed to the hospital and they began asking questions.

"Sir, I hate to ask. But there doesn't seem to be any insurance on file." The nurse at the reception desk said.

"Right, um...," Sam began. Y/f/n stepped up and handed the nurse a credit card to cover the costs.

"Okay, Ms. Padalecki." The nurse turned to run the card as police waited for us.

Sam and Y/f/n went over to talk to the police while I waited for the doctor. The doctor came out of the room toward us. Sam and Y/f/n excused themselves from the cops and made their way towards me.

"Hey doc. Is she...?" Sam began.

"She's resting." The doctor said.

"And?" I asked.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. A pretty massive one. I'm afraid her heart, It's damaged." The doctor replied.

"How damaged?" Y/f/n asked pretty calm for someone who's friend was just electrocuted.

"We've done all we can." The doctor said, " we can try and keep her comfortable at this point but I'd give her a couple of weeks at most, maybe a month."

"No, no there is...." Sam said "There's gotta be something you can do. Some kind of treatment."

"We can't work miracles. “The doctor said. "I really am sorry."

Sam stood there and nodded before we walked past the doctor to Y/n's room. When we walked in she was flipping through the channels on the t.v.

"Just so you know daytime tv, Sucks." She said looking up at us.

"We talked to you doctor." Sam said heaving a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure that fabric softener teddy bear is a demon." Y/n said "I'm gonna hunt that bastard down."

"Y/n..." Y/f/n scolded.

"Yeah, Yeah." Y/n replied turning off the tv and turning to us. "Looks like you guys are leaving without me."

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna leave you here." I said.

"Y/f/n you better take care of the boys or I swear I'll haunt you." Y/n said.

"That's not funny, Y/n."Y/f/n replied.

"It's a little funny." Y/n said "think about it."

We stood there not talking for a few minutes.

"Guys, come on we all know this is a dangerous job. I got the raw end of the deal this time. End of story." Y/n said

"Don't talk like that, alright?" Sam said. "We still have options."

"What options?" Y/n asked "Get burial or cremation? Look guys, I know it's not easy but you have to face it I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it."

Y/f/n mumbled something under her breath but I couldn't hear her.

"Watch me." I replied walking from the room and the hospital to start on research for some way to save her. For three days we searched. We were back in our hotel room going over everything we knew. When there was a knock at the door. Sam stood and went to open it blocking whoever was there. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, you know I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." Y/n’s voice said. Sam stood aside and let her in. "I checked myself out."

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked.

"A little but who isn't?" She replied walking past him and leaning against the dresser. "Besides I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the doctors aren't even good looking."

"You know this whole I laugh in the face of death thing... it's crap." Sam said. "We can see right through it."

"Yeah, Whatever Moose." Y/n said she looked around at all of us. "Have you Idiots even slept? You all look worse than me." She started walking over to a chair and Sam helped her.

"We've been scouring the internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in dad’s journal." Sam replied.

"For what?" Y/n asked.

"For what'll help you." Y/f/n said going over and sitting in front of her.

"One of our Dad's friends Joshua. He called back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. Specialist." Sam said.

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?" Y/n asked.

"We're not gonna let you die, period." I said.

"We're going." Sam said. Y/n rolled her eyes but said no more about it. We left for Nebraska that night. I drove all through the night to make it to the faith healer.

We pulled up to the tent and I climbed out getting ready to help Y/n. She was already half way out of the car before I got to her. I tried helping her but she pushed me away saying "I got it."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me" Y/n said reading the sign "A faith healer. Seriously this is what you came up with? Why didn't you just pray to a freaking Angel."

"Look Y/n, this guys supposed to be the real deal." Sam said walking beside her.

"You brought me to see a guy who heals people out of a freaking tent, dude." Y/n snapped.

"Reverend Le Grange is a great man." Some lady passing by said.

"Yeah well good for him." Y/n replied.

We passed a man arguing with a sheriff about Reverend Le grange being a fraud.

"I suppose he ain't part of the flock." Y/n said.

"Well when people see something they can't explain there's controversy." Sam said.

"Seriously though, Sam. A faith healer?" Y/n said. "and you went along with this?" she asked me.

"It's worth a shot." I replied.

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Lysha." Y/f/n said.

"Don't you lecture me on faith, Kiki." Y/n replied giving Y/f/n a look.

"How can you be a skeptic?" Sam asked. "with the things we see every day."

"Things we see, Sam." Y/n replied.

"But if you know evil's out there how can you not believe good's out there too?" Sam asked.

"I do believe good is out there Sam. But I’ve seen what evil does to good people." Y/n replied sharing another look with Y/f/n.

~~~~~~Sam P.O.V.~~~~~~

"Maybe god works in mysterious ways." A new voice said. Someone had been walking by where we were standing outside the tent.

"Maybe he does." Dean said going into flirt mode. "I think you just turned me around on the subject."

"Yeah, I'm sure." the woman replied.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Y/n whispered.

"I'm Dean. This is Sam, Y/n and Y/f/n." Dean introduced us.

"Layla." She replied introducing herself.

She turned to Y/n and asked "So if you're not a believer then why are you here?"

"Well, apparently my friends here believe enough for the four of us." Y/n replied looking at Y/f/n then me.

"Come on Layla. It's about to start." A woman who looked similar to Layla said.

"Alright." Layla replied. "Bye."

"Well, I bet you, she can work in mysterious ways." Dean said checking Layla out as she walked away.

"Oh God, Shoot me now. “Y/n said walking into the tent.

"Yeah, peace love and trust all over." Dean said indicating a camera.

Y/n started to take a seat near the back. But I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Come on." I said guiding her to the front.

"Let's just sit here." Y/n said.

"We're sitting up front." Dean replied.

"Why?" Y/n asked.

"Just come on." Y/f/n said helping me get her to the front.

"Oh come on guys." Y/n pouted.

"You alright?" I asked.

"This is stupid, guys. Get off." She said shrugging Y/f/n and I off.

I found four seats right near the front. "Perfect." I said pointing them out.

"Yeah, Freaking perfect." Y/n replied.

The reverend began to talk and the congregation agreed.

"It is the Lord who does the healing here friends." The reverend said. "The lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me to see into people's hearts."

"Amen." The people chorused.

"Yeah, and into their wallets." Y/n muttered.

"You think so young lady?" The reverend asked.

"Sorry." Y/n replied

"No, no. Don't be." The reverend said. "Just watch what you say around a blind man. We got real sharp ears."

Several people chuckled at that response.

"What's your name, Darlin'?" Reverend Le Grange asked.

"Y/n." She replied.

"Y/n." The reverend repeated. "I want you to come up here with me."

Everyone began to clap and she looked over to us and shook her head.

"No, thank you. It's ok." She said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't you?" Roy asked.

"Well, yeah but, maybe you should pick someone else." Y/n said.

"I didn't pick you Y/n. The lord did." Roy replied.

"Get up there!" Y/f/n said.

Y/n stood and everyone began to clap. She looked back at us and shot us a dark look.

"You ready?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, no disrespect but I'm not exactly a believer." Y/n said.

"You will be, Darlin'" Roy replied. " You will be. Pray with me friends."

Everyone began to hold hands and pray. Roy clasped his hands together and then held one to Y/n's head.

"Alright now. Alright now." The reverend said. At first nothing was happening and then Y/n was on her knees. Her eyes the fluttered closed as she collapsed.

"Y/n!" Dean said as we stood from our seats and went to her. Dean shook her gently She took a deep breath in as her eyes shot open. "Say something!"

"You have really pretty eyes." She said looking into Deans eyes.

"She's broken." Dean said.

"Thanks ass." Y/n said sitting up.

"Nope she's fine." Y/f/n said chuckling.

"We should get you to a doctor." I said helping her stand up.

"An actual doctor this time not some faith healer." Y/n responded. She started for the car and I followed behind to make sure she was ok. "I swear to god Sammy, if you don't stop hovering over me like a mother hen I'm gonna punch you."

"You are hovering, dude." Dean said.

"I'm just making sure you're ok." I protested.

"I'm fine just get me to see a doctor."  Y/n replied climbing into the back seat. Dean drove us the 20 minutes to the nearest hospital. Y/n climbed out and made her way in making an appointment to see a doctor about her heart. We returned to the hotel for the night. the next day the doctor ran some tests and we were just waiting on the results.

"So you really feel okay?" I asked waiting in the room with her.

"Dammit Sam I feel fine." Y/n protested looking to Dean she pleaded "Make him stop asking me please."

Dean was about to respond when the doctor came in.

"Well, according to all your tests. There's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a woman your age should be having heart trouble but uh. still it's strange it does happen." The doctor said.

"What do you mean strange?" Y/n asked.

"Well, just yesterday a young guy. 27, athletic. out of nowhere a heart attack." The doctor replied.

"Thanks doc." Y/n said.

"No problem." The doctor responded leaving the room.

"That's odd." Dean said looking at me.

"Maybe it's a coincidence." I replied. "People's hearts give out all the time, man."

"No they don't." Y/n replied.

"Look guys. Do we really have to look this one in the mouth?" Y/f/n asked.

"Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?" I asked.

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why." Y/n replied.

"What feeling?" I asked.

"When I was healed I felt wrong. Felt cold and for a second I saw someone. This old man. I'm telling you guys. It was a spirit." Y/n said pulling on her coat.

"But if there was something there, Y/n. I think we would have seen it too." I said. "I mean; I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately."

"Well, excuse me psychic wonder. Just have a little faith." Dean said. "Sam, Y/f/n, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this."

"Alright," I said " So what do you want to do?"

"Why don't you guys go check out the heart attack guy. Y/n and I will visit the reverend." Dean replied.

~~~~~~Y/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

Dean and I returned to reverend Le Grange's Home and talked to him and his wife.

"How are you, Darlin?" Reverend Le Grange asked.

" I feel great sir; I'm just trying to make sense of what happened." I replied looking over to him.

"I think we both are, Y/n." Dean said.

"A miracle's what happened." The reverends wife said. "Miracles come so often around Roy."

"When did they start? The miracles." Dean asked.

"Woke up one morning stone blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer. Told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak but I told Sue Ann to just keep on praying. I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up but I did. And the cancer was gone. If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I ever had it." Roy said removing his sunglasses.

"And suddenly you could heal people?" I asked.

"I discovered it afterwards, yes." Roy replied putting his sunglasses back on "God's blessed me in many ways."

"And his flock just swelled overnight. And this is just the beginning." Sue Ann said.

"Can I ask you one last question?" I asked.

"Of course you can." Roy said.

"Why? Why me?" I asked. "Out of all the sick people why save me?"

"Well, like I said before. The Lord guides me. I looked into your heart and you just stood out from all the rest." Roy replied.

"What did you see in my heart?" I asked.

"A young woman with an important purpose. A job to do. And it isn't finished." Roy said.

~~~~~~Y/f/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

Sam and I went to the place where the heart attack guy collapsed. We talked with one of the guys who knew him.

"He seemed healthy. Swam every day. Didn't smoke. And so a heart attack seemed kind of bizarre." The man said leading us through to the pool.

"And you said he was running? Right before he collapsed?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah. He was freaking out. Said that something was after him." The man replied.

"Did he say what?" I asked.

"Thin air, that's what. I mean, there wasn't anything." The man replied.

"Alright, Thanks." Sam said. We started up the stairs when Sam noticed the clock wasn't working. "Hey buddy, you're clocks busted."

"Oh, yeah. We, uh, we can't get it working. Just froze at 4:17." The man said coming up the stairs.

"Is that the same time Marshall died?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" The man asked.

"Lucky guess." I said as Sam and I continued to leave.

~~~~~~Dean P.O.V.~~~~~~

Y/n and I said our goodbyes to the Le Grange's and headed out the door and down the steps.

"Dean, Y/n, hey" Layla said walking up the steps.

"Hey." I replied. Y/n just waved.

"How you feeling?" Layla asked Y/n.

"I feel good. Cured, I suppose." Y/n replied.

"what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You know my mom. She wanted to talk to the reverend." Layla replied as her mom came up the stairs.

"Layla." Sue Ann said coming out of the house.

"Yes, We're here again." Layla said climbing the rest of the stairs to meet Sue Ann.

"Oh, I'm sorry but Roy's resting." Sue Ann said. "He won't be seeing anyone else right now."

"Sue Ann please," Layla's mother said coming up behind Layla. "This is our sixth time. He's got to see us."

"Roy's aware of Layla's situation and he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith Mrs. Rourke." Sue Ann said.

Sue Ann went back into the house leaving Y/n and I standing there with Layla and her mother.

"why are you still even here?" Mrs. Rourke turned to Y/n. "you've got what you wanted."

"Mom. Stop" Layla tried to get her to stop.

"No Layla, this is too much." Mrs. Rourke said. "We've been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe. I just can't pray any harder."

"Layla, What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have this thing." Layla said.

"It's a brain tumor." Her mother said. "it's inoperable. In six months the doctors say." Layla laid her hand on her mother’s shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Y/n said.

"It's okay." Layla replied.

"No. It isn't." Her mother said. She turned to Y/n and asked "Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?" before leaving us standing there. Layla watched her go before she to left. Leaving Y/n and I standing there. Y/n didn't say anything just walked down the steps and returned to the car. The drive back to the hotel was silent. Y/n didn't say anything and I wasn't sure what to say. When we arrived Y/n went straight to her and Y/f/n's room and shut the door. I went to mine and Sam'. Where I found both Sam and Y/f/n.

"Where's Y/n?" Y/f/n asked.

"Your room." I replied taking off my coat and throwing it on the bed.

"What'd you find out?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Sorry about what?" I asked.

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17." Sam replied.

"The exact time she was healed." I said.

"Yeah." Y/f/n replied.

"So we put together a list. Everyone Roy's healed. Six people over the last year and I cross checked them with local obits. Every time someone was healed someone else died. And each time the victim died of the same Le Grange was healing at the time." Sam said.

"Someone healed of cancer, someone else died of cancer?" I asked.

"Somehow. Le Grange is trading a life for another." Sam said

"So, Marshall Hall died to save me?" Y/n said from the door.

"Y/n, the guy probably would have died anyway." Sam said. “And someone else would have been healed."

"You never should have brought me here." Y/n said.

"Y/n, we were just trying to save your life." Y/f/n said.

"But guys, some guy is dead now because of me!" Y/n said getting angry.

"I didn't know." Sam said. "The thing I don't understand is how is Roy doing it? How's he trading a life for a life?"

"Oh, he's not doing it. Something else is doing it for him." I said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"The old man I saw on stage." Y/n said catching my thought.

"I didn't want to believe it but deep down I knew." I said.

"Knew what?" Sam asked'

"There's only one thing that can give and take life like that." I said.

"A reaper." Y/n finished.

Sam and Y/f/n began searching through all the books we had.

"You really think it's the 'Grim Reaper'?" Sam asked. "Like Angel of Death, collect your soul the whole deal?"

"No, no, no. Not 'The Reaper'. A 'reaper'. There's reaper lore in pretty much every culture on earth. They go by a hundred different names. It's possible that there's more than one of them." I said.

"But Y/n said she saw a dude in a suit." Y/f/n replied.

" What you think he should have been working the whole black robe thing?" Y/n asked.

"You said it yourself that the clock stopped right?" I asked. I held up a picture with a reaper on it from one of our findings. "Reapers stop time. And you can only see them when they're coming at you. Which is why Y/n could see him and we couldn't."

"Maybe." Sam said.

"There's nothing else it could be Sam. The question is how's Roy controlling the damn thing." I said looking back down at the papers in my lap.

"That cross." Sam said.

"What?" Y/n asked.

"There was this cross. I noticed it in the church tent, I knew I'd seen it before." Sam replied grabbing a box and going through the cards in it. He scoffed once before handing me the card. "Here."

"A Tarot?" Y/n asked.

"It makes sense." Sam said. "I mean tarot dates back to the early Christian era, right? When some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff. Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it."

"So Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper." I said.

"If he is, he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a great white." Sam said putting the tarot card back in the box. I stood up and took my coffee cup to the sink.

"Okay, then we stop Roy." I said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"You know how." I replied.

"Wait, What the hell are you talking about, Dean?" Sam asked. "We can't kill Roy."

"Sam. The guy's playing god." I protested. "He's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book."

"No, we're not gonna kill a human being Dean." Y/n said.

"We do that we're no better than he is." Sam said.

"Okay, so we can't kill Roy. We can't kill death. Any bright ideas?" I said

"Okay, uh, If Roy's using some kind of black spell on the reaper we gotta figure out what it is. And how to break it." Sam replied.

Everyone else agreed with Sam and I'll admit I didn't like the idea of killing someone. So we went back to Roy's church tent for the next service.

~~~~~~Y/f/n P.O.V. ~~~~~~

"If Roy's using a spell. There might be a spell book." Sam said climbing out of the car.

"See if you and Y/f/n can find it. Hurry up too service starts in 15 minutes. Y/n and I'll try to stall Roy." Dean said.

"Alright." Sam and I said together.

We started to walk past a guy passing out flyers.

"Roy Le Grange is a fraud. He's no healer." The man said handing Dean a flyer.

"Amen, brother." Dean said taking the flyer.

"Good Job." Y/n said patting the guy on the back and following Dean.

"You keep up the good work." Sam said also taking the flyer.

"Thank you." The man said as Sam and I walked away towards the house.

We waited until Roy and his wife were headed for the tent before Sam opened a window and we climbed in. Sam pulled out a lock pick set and opened the door to Roy's office where we started our search. Sam began searching bookshelves and I started on desk drawers.

"Here." Sam said holding up a small black book. I met him in the middle of the room and he started to flip through pages. On one he found another picture of the cross and stuffed between some pages were news articles of the most recent victims and the last one he pulled out was the man we had just seen out front.

"He must be the next one." I said. Sam nodded his head in agreement and quickly dialed Deans number.

"Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral. And I think I know who's next on his list. Remember the protestor?"

"Yeah." Sam replied to whatever Dean had said. "Yeah, we'll find him. But you can't let Roy heal anyone, Alright?" Sam hung up his phone and we began looking for the protestor. Sam and I split up so we could search the parking lot faster. We had searched everywhere it seemed and we were headed back to each other when we both heard it.

"Help!" A male voice called out. Sam and I both ran in the direction it had come from. We found the man pressed up against a red car. "Help!" He called out again. "Help me please." He pleaded.

"Where is it?" Sam asked standing in front of the man.

"It's right there." the man screamed pointing straight ahead of himself. Sam and I couldn't see anything so we grabbed the man and began to run.

"Come on, Come one." Sam said dragging the man. We kept away from the reaper before everyone started to leave the tent. Sam's phone began to ring.

"David? I think it's okay." Sam said.

David looked back at Sam and I before turning back.

"No." David said falling to his knees. I tried to help but nothing I did made any difference.

"Dean it didn't work!" Sam said into his phone. “The reaper's still coming. I'm telling you... I'm telling you it must not have worked! Roy must not be controlling this thing!"

Something must have happened because David started to regain his color and was able to breath.

"We got you. We got you. Sam said as we helped David to his feet.

"Thank god." David said looking around once again. Sam and I returned to the car to wait for Y/n and Dean. We got in the car and headed to the Hotel. We all gathered in the boy's room

"So Roy really believes." Sam said sitting on his bed.

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing." Dean said.

"Well, we found this hidden in their library." Sam said pulling out the book. “It’s ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here. For trapping a reaper."

"Must be hell of a spell." Y/n said from her spot at the table.

"Yeah," Sam said with disbelief. “You gotta build a black altar with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. To cross a line like that. A preacher's wife. Black magic, murder, evil."

"Desperate." Dean said. "Her husband was dying. She would have done anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy."

"Cheating death. Literally." I said.

"Yeah, but Roy's alive why is she still using the spell?" Y/n asked.

"Right. To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral." Sam said.

"May god save us from half the people who thinks they're doing god's work." Dean replied.

"We've got to break that binding spell Dean." Sam said.

"You know Sue Ann had a copy of a cross like this. “Dean said indicating the cross in the book. “And when she dropped it the reaper backed off."

"So you think we got to find the cross or destroy the altar." Sam asked.

"Maybe both." Y/n replied.

"Whatever we do we better do it soon. Roy's healing Layla tonight." Dean said standing up from his bed and heading to the door. We waited until sundown and headed back once more to the Le Grange's.

"That's Layla's car." Sam said inclining his head to her car.

"She's already here." I said.

"Yeah." Y/n and Dean said.

"Dean." Sam said.

"You know; Roy should have picked Layla instead of me. She'd be healed by now." Y/n said looking down to her hands.

"Y/n, Don't. Sam said.

"And if she's not healed tonight. She's gonna die in a couple months." Dean finished.

"What's happening to her is horrible. But what are you guys gonna do? Let somebody else die to save her?" Sam said. "You said it yourself Dean you can't play god."

Dean climbed out of the car without another word heading for the tent. Y/n, Sam and I followed behind. None of us saying anything.

We all peaked in to the tent where Roy had several people gathered.

"Where's Sue Ann?" Dean asked.

"House." Sam replied.

We headed for the house.

"You guys go find Sue Ann." Dean said to me.

"What are you...?" Sam asked

"Hey." Dean said getting the attention of the sheriffs. "You gonna put that fear of god in me?"

Sam, Y/n, and I hid while Dean and the sheriffs ran past. When we were sure they had gone We snuck out and up the stairs to the house. Looking in the windows all were dark. we couldn’t figure out where Sue Ann was until I looked down and noticed a light coming from the crack between basement doors.

"Here, guys." I whispered pointing to it. We quickly went back around to the steps and down them to the cellar doors. Sam opened the quietly and we snuck down. We searched the basement and Y/n noticed the black alter in the far corner.

"Over here." She said walking over to it looking it over she whispered out "Shit, Guys, Deans the next target." She held up a picture of Dean with a red X over his face.

"I gave your friend here a life and I can take one away." Sue Ann said from behind us. Y/n and Sam grabbed both sides of the table and tipped it destroying everything. Sue Ann had made her way back up the stairs and locked us in.

"Sam, Can't you see? The lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked. And he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. That's gods will. Good bye" Sue Ann said.

Y/n was frantically trying to call Dean while I tried the door and Sam looked for another way out. Sam managed to break out the window by the dryer. I was able to climb out of it and open the doors for Y/n and Sam.

"Thank god you're like a twig." Y/n said as she raced past me headed for Dean. Sam and I made our way to the tent where we found Sue Ann muttering the spell. Sam turned her as I grabbed the necklace yanking in off and throwing it on the ground destroying it in the process.

"My god." Sue Ann said falling to her knees. "What have you done?"

"He's not your god." Sam said. Sue Ann stood quickly and started to run only to stop as she turned as if something was blocking her way. She dropped to her knees again as she began to lose color. The reaper had taken her life. Sam and I made our way back to the car just as Y/n and Dean did. Dean was holding his side but looked none the worse.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"A little bit weak." Dean replied.

"Yeah." Sam said

"A little bit weak yet won't let me help him. “Y/n grumped.

"Alright come on. We should get going." Sam said.

We climbed into the car and headed back to the motel. The boys were in their room packing and Y/n and I were in ours. Y/n was silently stuffing her things into her bag.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We did the right thing right?" Y/n asked.

"Yeah why?" I replied.

"I don't feel like we did." She responded.

Sam knocked on our door and I let him in.

"Heya Sam." Y/n said as she continued to pack her things.

"She feels like we did the wrong thing." I said to him.

"Dean does to I just had that conversation with him." Sam replied.

"They are creepily similar." I said back getting a chuckle.

"Yeah they are." Sam replied.

"I can hear you, you know." Y/n said putting the last of her things in her bag. "So what are you doing over here?"

"I called Layla to come talk to Dean." Sam replied.

"Ahh gotcha." Y/n replied heading for the door. "I'm gonna go grab something to drink you guys want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." I said.

"Yeah me too." Sam replied. Y/n closed the door behind her.

~~~~~~ Y/n P.O.V. ~~~~~~

I walked down the hall to the pop machine thinking about how guilty I felt.

"Castiel," I prayed. "Did we do the right thing here? Should that man have died for me? Are we on the right path?" I didn't expect an answer as this times Cas didn't know we were here. I grabbed my pop and headed back to the rooms. On my way I met Layla.

"Hey Y/n." She said.

"Hey Layla. How are you?" I replied.

"I'm good you know. “She replied "I went back to see Roy and nothing happened. He laid his hand on my forehead. But nothing happened."

"I'm so sorry Layla." I replied. "It must be tough to believe in something and have it disappoint you."

"I'm okay, Really. I guess if your gonna have faith you can't just have it when miracles happen. You have to have it when they don’t. God works in mysterious ways."

"I'll pray for you Layla." I replied vowing to pray to any angel with his ears on that Layla gets her miracle.

"Thank you, Y/n and Good bye." She said walking past me.

"Good bye Layla." I said.


	14. 01x13 Route 666

Route 666

~~~~~~Y/f/n P.O.V. ~~~~~~

We were sitting outside of a gas station on our way to Pennsylvania. Sam and I looking over the map, Y/n in buying snacks, and Dean was listening to his voice mail.

"Ok so I think I found a way we can bypass that construction just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought.” Sam said just as Y/n came out of the store.

"Yeah, problem is we're not going to Pennsylvania." Dean said walking around to the front of the car.

"Wait... what?" I asked noticing Y/n's smile falter a little.

"I just got call from an old friend. Her father was killed last night. She thinks it might be our kind of thing." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Believe me." Dean said. "She never would've called, Never, if she didn't need us. Come on. You guys coming or what?"

Y/n went around to the driver’s side and climbed in to the back seat Sam and I climbed in on our side and we headed off. I pulled out my phone and sent her a text message even though we were sitting right beside each other it was easier if the we didn't want the boys to hear.

_M: What's up buttercup?_

_A: This case..._

_M: What about it?_

_A: Cassie..._

_M: Cassie...? Shit the one he you know?_

_A: Yep that’s the one._

_M: Oh Hun I'm sorry._

_A: I know I just wish I could change somethings but this doesn't seem to be one of them..._

_M: It'll all be better in the end._

_A: Yeah._

After that Y/n didn't say anymore she didn't even sing along to the classic rock songs that played. She just stared out the window.

"By 'Old friend' you mean..." Sam said. Y/n sort of sighed and put in her head phones to block out this conversation.

"A friend that's not new." Dean replied.

"Yeah thanks." Sam said.

"So, her name's Cassie, Huh?" I asked

"You never mentioned her." Sam said.

"Didn't I?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam replied.

"Yeah we went out." Dean said.

"You mean you dated someone?" Sam asked. "For more than one night?"

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here?" Dean replied. "Dad and I were working a job in Athens, Ohio. She was finishing up college. We went out for a couple weeks."

"And?" Sam replied. Dean didn't say anything and Sam didn't push him on the subject. "Look it's terrible about her dad but it kind of sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which, by the way. how does she know what we do?" Again Dean didn't say anything. "You told her. You told her the secret." Sam accused. "Our big family rule number one we do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half, I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple of times and you tell her everything?" Sam was quickly growing angry and Deans lack of response wasn't helping "Dean!"

"Yeah, looks like." Dean finally said. Dean kept sneaking glances back at Y/n. I couldn't tell if his lack of response had to do with her or if he really didn't want to talk about it. Hell maybe he kept looking back because she wasn't teasing him like normal. But to be fair this wasn't a normal case. Nothing was said the rest of the way. And when we pulled in to town the car ride felt like it had taken forever from the lack of anything to do.

We pulled up to the local newspaper office and we climbed out. Y/n had finally taken her head phones out and was slowly coming back to herself. Y/n and I followed Sam and Dean into the office. We waited stood in the middle of the room and waited until the two men who were talking to Cassie had left. She turned and saw Dean and made her way over.

"Dean." She said as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_A: See how fucking pretty she is?? How the fuck am I supposed to compete with that? and then there's fucking Lisa who's a bitch but also gorgeous. I got nothing to offer except my smart mouth and stupid come backs. Why did I ever come here?_

_M: Y/n Y/m/n Y/l/n you stop talking like that right now or I swear to Chuck I will tell Sam and Dean everything. Cas told you, you are one of their soulmates. You and I both know it's Dean. You get him, not Cassie and not Lisa._

_A: but look at how they look at each other. They're clearly still in love and I'm just his stupid friend._

_M: Dude, He looks at you all the time like that. You just never notice it because you're too busy trying not to look at him the same way. Yeah, he may still have feelings for her but he has feelings for you too._

_A: I’m going on a walk let me know what hotel and room we're in._

Y/n left us there in the Newspaper office.

"This is my brother, Sam." Dean said introducing us. "and these are Y/f/n Sievert and -" He trailed off noticing Y/n was gone. "Where's Y/n?"

"She wasn't feeling well and went for a walk." I said covering for her. "It was probably all them mini donuts she ate. I told you not to buy her such a big bag of them." Dean looked disappointed that Y/n wasn't there so I had to brighten his mood by reminding him of how we laughed at her the last time she stuffed her face full of donuts and made herself sick.

"Well our other friend is Y/n Y/l/n. I'm sorry about your dad." Dean said turning back to Cassie.

"Yeah, me too." Cassie said. Cassie invited us back to her house to talk over the case I told Y/n and she said she would meet me at the motel when we were done. We went back to Cassie's parents’ house to discuss what happened.

"My mother's in pretty bad shape. I've been staying with her." Cassie told us bringing in coffee. "I wish she wouldn't go off by herself. She's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about dad."

"Why?" I asked.

"He was scared. He was seeing things." Cassie replied.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him." Cassie said.

"A truck? Who was the driver?" Sam asked.

"He didn't talk about a driver, just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And in the accident, dad's car was dented. Like it had been slammed into by something big." Cassie said handing Sam and I our coffee.

"Thanks." Sam and I said.

"Now, you're sure this dent wasn't there before?" Sam asked'

"He sold cars, always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks from dad's car leading right to the edge where he went over. One set of tracks... His." Cassie said

"And the first person killed was a friend of your father's?" Dean asked.

"Best friend." Cassie replied." Clayton Solmes. They owned the car dealership together. Same thing... Dent no tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about dad...'He lost control of his car.'"

"Can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?" I asked.

"No." Cassie replied

"You think this vanishing truck ran him off the road?" Sam asked.

"When you say it aloud like that.... Listen, I'm a little skeptical about this ghost stuff or whatever it is you guys are into." Cassie said.

Dean laughed from his spot on the other end of the sofa.

"Skeptical." He said. "If I remember, I think you said I was nuts."

"That was then." Cassie replied.

"Hmm." Dean said nodding his head.

"I just know that I can't explain what happened up there so I called you." Cassie said just as the door opened and in walked Cassie's mother.

"Mom, where have you been?" Cassie said standing and greeting her mother at the door.

"I had no idea you'd invited friends over." Her mother said.

"Mom, this is Dean, a friend of mine from... college, and his brother Sam and friend Y/f/n." Cassie introduced us.

"Well, I-I-I-I won't interrupt you." Her mother said turning to put her things away and leave us.

"Mrs. Robinson?" Dean said.

"Hmm?" She said.

"We're sorry for your loss. we'd like to talk to you for a minute, if you don't mind." Dean said.

"I'm really not up to that just now." Mrs. Robinson replied walking away. After that we called it a night and headed to a motel for the night we checked in and I texted Y/n the name and room her and I would be sharing there. When she arrived she seemed in a much better mood and even had a smile on.

"Hey," I said as she walked in.

"Yo," she replied pulling off her boots and pants.

"You're drunk aren't you?" I asked.

"I'm not telling." She giggled falling face first into the mattress

"Go to sleep, you drunk." I laughed she didn't respond which was unusual for her "Y/n?" I asked. She let out this huge snore and rolled over. At least she wasn't dead. I texted Sam letting him know Y/n was here and asleep so the guys didn't worry. Sam and I texted for a bit before calling it a night and heading to bed.

The next morning, I woke up and Y/n was already showered and dressed and had bought breakfast. She was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"A little." She replied.

"What did you do you were pretty drunk last night." I said.

"In the words of a blue eyed angel I know... I found a liquor store.... and I drank it." Y/n replied. "plus I prayed to Cas and after venting my frustrations and calling some beings some rude names. I felt better."

"You called an angel rude names?...Well good. Think you can handle this case now?" I asked.

"Well, I'm still not completly comfortable but I'll do my best." Y/n said.

I told her what we had learned last night as I ate. Y/n was standing and putting her coffee cup in the sink.

"Better get dressed there was another accident last night I found out when I bought the donuts." She said heading out the door. I texted Sam.He and Dean already heard and would meet us at the car. I dressed quickly thankful I had taken my shower last night and headed out the door. Y/n stood by the Impala admiring her.

"It never gets old seeing her." Y/n said as I came up. The boys weren't there yet so we just stood and stared.

"Do I need to give you a moment with my car?" Dean asked coming up behind us with Sam.

"No need for a moment. You might not get her back." Y/n chuckled. We climbed in the car and headed for the crime scene. When we arrived Cassie was talking to an older man. We climbed out and headed for her.

"Accidents do happen, Cassie. That's what they are.... accidents." The man said to her.

"Did the cops check for additional denting on Jimmy's car? To see if it was pushed" Y/n asked jumping right in to the case.

"Who's this?" The Man asked.

"Dean and Sam Winchester and Y/f/n Sievert and Y/n Y/l/n. Family friends." Cassie said turning to us she said "This is Mayor Harold Todd."

"There's one set of tire tracks... One. Doesn't point to foul play.” The Mayor said.

Y/n and Dean were checking over the car that was extremely dented.

"Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you... If you're indifferent about..." Cassie said.

"Indifferent?" The Mayor asked.

"Would you close the road if the victims were white?" Cassie asked. It was silent a few moments before the Mayor spoke.

"You're suggesting I'm racist, Cassie?" The Mayor said. "I'm the last person you should talk to like that."

"And why is that?" Cassie asked.

"Why don't you ask your mother?" The Mayor replied before looking to us and turning away. Nothing else was said as we returned to the motel to put on our professional attire. Y/n and I talked about what she had done yesterday other than drink and I told her more of what we learned at Cassie's as we dressed. When we were done there was a knock on the door and we headed out to talk to Jimmy Andersons friend. We went to the local docks where we found Ron Stubbins.

"Excuse me, Are you Ron Stubbins?" Dean asked. "Friends with Jimmy Anderson?"

"Who are you?" The Man asked.

"We're with Mr. Anderson's insurance company. Just here to dot some I's and cross some T's." Y/n said.

"We were just wondering had the deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean 'unusual'?" Ron asked.

"Well, Visions... Hallucinations." I said.

"It's all part of a medical examination kind of thing." Dean said. "All very standard."

"What company did you say you were with?" Ron asked.

"All national Mutual." Y/n replied pulling out some papers.

"Tell me, did he ever mention seeing a truck, A big black truck?" Dean asked.

"What the hell you talking about? You even speaking English?" Ron asked.

"Son, this truck, a big, scary, monster-looking thing?" the man next to Ron asked.

"Yeah, actually, I think so." Dean replied.

"Hmm." The man nodded but said no more.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I have heard of a truck like that." The man said.

"You have?" Sam asked. "Where?"

"Not where.... when." The man replied. "Back in the '60s, there was a string of deaths. Black men. Story goes they just disappeared in a big, nasty black truck."

"They ever catch the guy who did it?" Y/n asked.

"Never found him." The man replied. "Hell, not sure they even really looked. See, there was a time this town wasn't too friendly to all its citizens."

"Thank you." Sam said and we turned and headed to the car.

"Truck." Dean said as we walked away.

"Keeps coming up, Doesn't it?" Sam said.

"You know, I was thinking." Y/n said. "Ever heard of the flying Dutchman?"

"Yeah," Sam replied. "A ghost ship infused with the captain's evil spirit. It was basically a part of him."

"Yeah, so, what if we're dealing with the same thing?" Y/n asked.

"A phantom truck who's the extension of some bastard ghost, re-enacting past crimes." Dean said.

"Exactly." Y/n replied

"The victims have all been black men." Sam said.

"I think it's more than that." Y/n said.

"They all seem connected to Cassie and her family." Dean said.

"Right again. See you're useful for something other than looking pretty." Y/n said finding it in her to pick on Dean again.

"Alright well you work that angle. Go talk to her.” Sam said.

"Yeah, I will." Dean replied he turned to look at Y/n. "you coming?"

"Nope I think I'll sit this one out. Still not feeling 100%." She replied.

"Oh, and you might want to mention that other thing." Sam said.

"What other thing?" Dean asked stopping and turning to look at Sam. Y/n didn't stop to find out just climbed in the car and shut the door. While I leaned on the roof looking over at the two brothers.

"The serious unfinished business." Sam replied. "Dean what is going on between you two?"

"Alright so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said." Dean replied.

"Oh, Okay, Yeah." Sam said.

"Okay, a lot more.... maybe. And I told her the secret about what we do, and I shouldn't have." Dean replied.

"Look, man, everybody's got to open up to someone sometime." Sam said.

"Yeah, I don't. It was stupid to get that close. I mean, look how it ended." Dean said Sam just looked at him smiling. Dean looked over to me and I just watched. "Would you two stop?" We just kept looking and smirking " Blink or something."

"You loved her." Sam finally said.

"Oh, god." Dean said turning away from Sam.

"You were in love with her, but you dumped her." Sam said. Dean looked up from the door and out at the water then over to Sam before back down to the door handle.

"Oh, wow." Sam said. "She dumped you."

"Get in the car." Dean replied opening his door. "Get in the car!"

Sam and I stood there a few minutes before Sam looked to me. I just shrugged my shoulders and climbed in. Dean dropped us off at the motel to find out what we could while he went to talk to Cassie. Y/n went to mine and her room to avoid us and probably drink knowing Dean wouldn't return that night. Sam and I stayed up going over various websites about spirit vehicles. Around one in the morning I returned to my room and sure enough Y/n was passed out drunk again. I went to sleep and dreamt of the way things would hopefully be in the end.

I woke to pounding on the door. Once again Y/n was already wake and dressed. She opened it to reveal Sam.

"We have another victim." He said coming in.

"Who?" I asked heading for the bathroom to change.

"The Mayor." was all he replied before pulling out his phone and calling Dean. We headed to where the Mayor was found. Dean was to meet us there. Sam pulled out one of his fake badges and headed to the local sheriff.

"He's with us." Sam said noticing Dean walking up.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked. "You didn't make it back to the motel."

"Nope." Dean said starting to walk away.

"I'm guessing you guys worked things out." Sam said.

"We'll be working things out when we're 90." Dean replied. "So what happened?"

"Every bone crushed, internal organs turned to pudding." Y/n said walking up as she was tucking a piece of paper in her pocket. "All the cops are stumped, it’s almost like something ran him over."

"Something like a truck?" Dean asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"Tracks?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Sam replied.

"What was the mayor doing here anyway?" Dean asked.

"He owned the property. Bought it a few weeks ago." Y/n said.

"Yeah but he's white. Doesn't fit the pattern." Dean said.

"Killings didn't happen up on the road. That doesn't fit either." Sam said. Sam, Y/n and I headed for the court house while Dean went to the newspaper office. We found some info on the mayor and the property he had just bought. Sam dialed Dean as we were leaving to let him know.

"Ok the courthouse records show that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor bought an abandoned property. The previous owner was the Dorian family, for like 150 years." Sam said onto the phone. "Yeah. What? Well we pulled a bunch of paper up on the Dorian place. It must've been in bad shape when the mayor bought it. The first thing he did was bulldoze the place. Uh... The 3rd of last month." Sam got off the phone with Dean and relayed what he learned. We headed back to the motel for the night. Around 10:30 Dean knocked on the door telling us Cassie had called and the truck had visited her place. We climbed back into the car and headed over there. Sam made Cassie some coffee before we met in the living room.

He handed her the coffee and sat down.

"Maybe you could throw a couple shots in that." Cassie said. I looked to Y/n silently asking if she was willing to share. Y/n looked back to me minutely shaking her head. As if indicating Cassie could find her own damn liquor.

"You didn't see who was driving the truck?" Dean asked.

"It seemed to be no one." Cassie replied. "everything was moving so fast. and then it was just gone. Why didn't it kill us?"

"Whatever's controlling the truck wants you afraid first." Y/n said.

"Mrs. Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died."  Sam said.

Cassie's mom looked like she was looking at Sam but she didn't seem to hear him.

"Mom?" Cassie asked.

"Hmm?" Mrs. Robinson replied looking to Cassie. "Martin was under a lot of stress. You can't be sure about what he was seeing."

"Well after tonight I think we can be reasonably sure that he was seeing a truck. What happened tonight you and Cassie are marked, Okay?" Dean said. "Your daughter could die, so if you know something, now would be a really good time to tell us about it."

"Dean..." Cassie began.

"Yes." Mrs. Robinson said. "yes, he said he saw a truck."

"Did he know who it belonged to?" Y/n asked.

"He thought he did." Mrs. Robinson replied.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Cyrus." Mrs. Robinson said. " A man named Cyrus."

Dean dug in his jacket and pulled out a printed picture of Cyrus Dorian.

"Is this Cyrus?" He asked.

"Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago." Mrs. Robinson said.

"How do you know he died, Mrs. Robinson?" Y/n asked. "The paper said he went missing. How do you know he died?"

"We were all very young." Mrs. Robinson said. "I dated Cyrus awhile. I was also seeing Martin, in secret of course 'Cause interracial couples didn't go over too well then. When I broke it off with Cyrus, and when he found out about Martin... I don't know he changed. His hatred... his hatred was frightening."

"The string of murders." Sam said looking over to Dean then to Y/n and I.

"There were rumors, people of color were disappearing into some kind of a truck. Nothing was ever done. Martin and... Martin and I, we were gonna be married in that little church near here, but uh last minute we decided to elope 'cause we didn't want all the attention." Mrs. Robinson said.

"And Cyrus?" Dean asked.

Mrs. Robinson began to cry.

"The day we set for the wedding was the day someone set fire to the church. There was a children's choir practicing in there. They all died." Mrs. Robinson said.

"Did the attacks stop after that?" I asked.

"No, there was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible, but Martin...you see, Martin got loose and he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him." Mrs. Robinson continued.

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Dean asked.

Mrs. Robinson looked to Dean like he was crazy.

"This was 40 years ago." Mrs. Robinson said. "He called on his friends...Clayton Solmes and Jimmy Anderson... and they put Cyrus' body into the truck and then rolled it into the swamp at the edge of his land and all three of them kept that secret all these years."

"And now all three are gone." Y/n said.

"So is Mayor Todd." Dean said looking up. "Now, He said you of all people would know that he is not a racist. Why would he say that?"

"He was a good man. He was a young deputy back then, investigating Cyrus' disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done, he-he did nothing because he also knew what Cyrus had done." Mrs. Robinson finished.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie asked.

"I thought I was protecting them and now there's no one left to protect." Cassie's mother replied.

"Yes, there is." Dean said looking over to Cassie.

Cassie and her mother held hands and we excused ourselves. We went out to the car to discuss the case.

"Oh, my life was so simple. Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms." Sam said.

"So I guess I saved you from a boring existence." Dean said. Y/n was sitting in the back seat with the door opened and I was leant up against the rear fender just listening.

"Occasionally I miss boring." Sam replied.

"So, this killer truck..." Dean started.

"I miss conversations that didn't start with 'This killer truck'." Sam said.

"Ah me too." Y/n said leaning back into the seat.

"Alright this Cyrus guy... evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb and his spirit was dormant for 40 years." Dean said.

"So, what woke it up?" Sam asked.

"The construction on his house or I guess destruction?" Y/n suggested.

"Right," Sam said "Demolition or remodeling can awaken spirits, make the restless. Like that theater in Illinois."

"Yeah." Dean said nodding his head. "And the guy who tears down the family homestead, Harold Todd, is the same guy that kept Cyrus' murder quiet and unsolved."

"So now his spirit is awakened and out for blood." I said.

"I guess. Who knows what ghosts are thinking anyway." Dean said.

"You guys know we're gonna have to dredge that body from the swamp, right?" Sam said. Dean looked over to him and smiled.

"Man" Sam shook his head.

"You said it." Dean said

"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that." Y/n said as Cassie came walking up.

"Hey." Dean said getting up from where he was leaning on the car.

"Hey." Cassie replied. "She's asleep. Now what?"

"You stay put and look after her." Dean replied. "And we'll be back. Don't leave the house."

"Don't go getting all authoritative on me. I hate it." Cassie said with a smile.

"Don't leave the house, please?" Dean tried before leaning down and kissing her. From inside the car I could hear quiet retching sounds.

"oh chuck, please kill me now." Y/n muttered to herself.

"I thought you said you were better." I asked quietly sliding in next to her.

"I am it just doesn't need to be all up in my face." Y/n said back looking out the opposite window. Sam looked over and cleared his throat. Dean held out one finger and finished the kiss.

"You guys coming or what?" He asked.

The boys climbed into the car and we headed for the swamp on the Dorian land. The boys found a loader to pull the truck out when we found it. It didn't take long luckily the truck was near the surface how no one ever found it is a mystery. Dean was on the loader and Sam had put a chain on the truck to pull it out. I was directing Dean where to go. Y/n kept an eye on the chain to make sure it held.

"Alright, let’s get her up." Sam said. Dean began to slowly move forward pulling the truck out. "Alright. Little more. Little more. Alright stop" as the truck came to a stop on the level ground. Dean put the loader in park and shut it off.

"Nice." Sam said coming to meet him.

"Hell yeah." Dean replied.

"Boys and their toys." I muttered.

"Now I know what she sees in you." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Come on man, you can admit it. You're still in love with her." Sam said.

"Can we focus, please?" Dean said opening the trunk of the Impala.

"Yes please.” Y/n said coming around to the trunk.

"I'm just saying, Dean." Sam said.

"Hold that." Dean said to Sam handing him a light

"Alright What am I getting?" Sam asked.

"Gas, Flashlight." Dean started naming off.

"Got it, got it." Sam said.

"Alright let's get this done." Dean said closing the trunk.

Sam carried the gas can and dean the flashlight as they headed for the truck. Dean opened the door and there was Cyrus' body decayed.

"Alright let’s get to it." Dean said. They pulled Cyrus' body from the truck and brought him to the pyre Y/n and I had built. They laid the body on it and Sam began pouring the gas and Dean the salt. Dean lit the pyre and Cyrus' body began to burn.

"Think that'll do it?" Sam asked. Just then head lights flooded the area where we were standing. There was the big black truck.

"I guess not." Dean said.

"So burning the body had no effect on that thing?" Sam asked.

"Sure it did." Y/n said watching the truck. "Now it's really pissed."

"But Cyrus' ghost is gone, right, Guys?" I asked.

"Apparently not the part that's fused with the truck." Dean said making his way to the car.

"Where you going?" Sam asked.

"Going for a little ride to lead that thing away. That rusted piece of crap, you got to burn it." Dean said moving towards the car. Y/n was right behind him.

"Gotta keep your ass outta trouble." She said opening the door.

"How the hell are we supposed to burn a truck, Dean?" I asked.

"I don't know figure something out." Dean replied throwing Sam the duffle.

"Figure something..." Sam said looking back but Y/n and Dean had already shut the doors and Dean was starting the car. Sam and I hid behind the pyre as Dean backed the car out and the truck followed.

~~~~~~Y/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

Dean maneuvered the roads fairly well considering there was snow on the ground.

"I swear to god if you get me killed I will haunt you for all of eternity." I said. Dialing Sam’s number, he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey you got to give me a minute." He said.

"We don't have a minute." I said.

"What are we doing?" Dean asked I put my phone on speaker so Dean could hear Sam.

"Uh... let me get back to you." Sam replied hanging up the phone.

"Never mind if we die I'm haunting him." I said. The truck was getting closer and closer when my phone rang.

"This better be good." Dean said when I put it on speaker.

"Alright guys, where are you?" Y/f/n asked.

"We're in the middle of nowhere with a killer truck on our asses." I said. "It's like it knows Dean put the torch to Cyrus."

"Guys, Listen to me. It's important." Y/f/n said. "Sam and I need to know exactly where you are."

"Decatur road, about two miles off the highway." Dean said.

"Okay, headed east?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I practically shouted. The truck behind us sped up and hit the back of the car causing us to swerve.

"Oh you son of a bitch." Dean said looking back at the truck.

"Okay, uh, turn right." Sam said "up ahead turn right." Dean turned the car onto the road Sam had told us to turn on to.

"You make the turn?" Y/f/n asked.

"Yeah, I made the turn!" Dean shouted. "You need to move this thing along a little faster."

"Alright you see a road up ahead?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean shouted. "Wait, yes, I see it!"

"Okay, turn left." Y/f/n said.

"What?" Dean said. The truck was beside us so Dean slammed on the brakes and quickly made the turn as the truck drove by.

"Alright, now what?" I asked.

"Go exactly 7/10ths of a mile and stop." Sam said.

"Stop?" Dean asked.

"Exactly 7/10ths, Dean." Y/f/n repeated. Dean started muttering to himself 7/10ths. Dean continued down the road until he must have reached the 7/10ths because he slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel so we were facing the road as we stopped. The truck materialized in front of us.

"Guys, are you still there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"What's happening?" Y/f/n asked.

"It's just staring at us." I Said. "What do we do?"

"Just what you are doing... bringing it to you." Y/f/n said.

"Wh.." Dean said. The truck revved its engine once before coming at us. I put the phone down as the truck got closer.

"Come on, Come on." Dean began to mutter. When the truck was almost on us it disappeared. Dean and I looked around for the truck.

"Guys?" Sam’s voice said from my phone. "You still there? Dean?" I pulled my phone up from the seat.

"Where'd it go?" Dean asked.

"Guys, you're where the church was." Y/f/n said.

"What church?" I asked.

"The place Cyrus burned down and murdered all those kids." Sam said.

"There's not a whole lot left." Dean remarked.

"Church ground is hallowed ground whether the church is still there or not." I said.

"Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed. So we figured maybe that would get rid of it." Sam said.

"Maybe?" Dean asked.

"Maybe?!" I shrieked.

"What if you guys were wrong?!" Dean asked.

"Honestly, that thought hadn't occurred to us." Sam replied. Dean hung up his phone as we sat there.

"Well, that honestly didn't occur to us." Dean mimicked before hanging his head a bit and hitting the wheel.

"I'm gonna kill them." I said. "They are so dead even a deal with Lucifer himself won't bring them back."

~~~~~~Y/f/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

Dean drove back to pick up Sam and I from there we headed to the motel for a few hours of sleep for the night before heading out of town. The next morning, we met Cassie at the docks Dean and her walked back to the car as we sat there. Sam was driving and Y/n and I sat in back.

"This was a better goodbye then the last time." Cassie said.

"Yeah, well maybe this time it'll be a little less permanent." Dean replied.

"You know what? I'm a realist. I don't see much hope for us, Dean." Cassie said.

"Well, I've seen stranger things happen." Dean replied. "Hell of a lot stranger."

Cassie looked at him for a minute before saying "Goodbye, Dean."

"I'll see you, Cassie." Dean said. "I will." Cassie leaned in and kissed him. I looked over to Y/n and she had her eyes closed and was asleep. Dean pulled away and they looked at each other before he climbed into the car. Cassie held up her hand and waved at us before Sam started the car. We left Cassie standing there on the docks. A few miles outside of town Sam decided to speak.

"I like her." He said.

"Yeah." Was all Dean said.

"You meet someone like her, ever make you wonder if it's worth it... putting everything else on hold, doing what we do?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't answer just looked over to Sam and smiled. He grabbed his sunglasses off the dash and put them on.

"Why don't you wake me up when it's my turn to drive?" Dean said. Before shifting in his seat and falling asleep.


	15. 01x14 Nightmare

Nightmare

~~~~~~Y/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed in the hotel room when there was a banging on the door. Y/f/n got out of bed pulling on a shirt and opened the door. There stood Sam and Dean both fully dressed in the middle of the night. Sam looked wide awake and Dean looked like he had been drug out of bed forcefully.

"It's the middle of the night. Why the hell are you awake?" I asked grumpily sitting up in bed.

"We have to go." was all Sam said as he came in and began packing mine and Y/f/ns stuff.

"What’s going on?" Y/f/n asked.

"We have to go." Sam repeated. "Right now."

I climbed out of bed and pulled on my pants and boots while Sam continued to pack our stuff. He ushered us out to the car and we climbed in. Sam didn't tell us where we were going just got on his phone.

"McCreedy. Detective McCreedy. Badge number 158." He said. “I’ve got a signal four eighty in progress. I need a registered owner of a two door sedan. Michigan license plate Mary, Frank, 6-0-3-7. Yeah okay. Just hurry."

"Sammy, relax." Dean said. "I'm sure, it's just a nightmare."

"Yeah tell me about it." Sam replied.

"I mean it. You know, a normal everyday naked in class nightmare. This license plate, it won't check out. You'll see." Dean said.

"It felt different Dean. Real." Sam replied. "like when I dreamt about our old house and Jessica."

"Oh, yeah. That make sense. Dreaming about our house, Your girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?" Dean replied.

"No..." Sam responded.

"No, exactly." Dean said. "Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan?"

"I don't know." Sam said still waiting on the phone.

"Yeah, me neither." Dean replied.

"Yes, I'm here." Sam said into the phone.

"Leave him alone, Dean. It's either too late or too early to be arguing and you two are keeping me awake." I said.

"Jim Miller, Saginaw Michigan. You have the street address? Got it. Thanks." Sam said into the phone.

"It checks out. How far are we?" Sam asked.

"From Saginaw?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"A couple of hours." Dean replied.

"Drive faster." Sam said. Dean hit the gas and sped up. The drive took half the time it should have and Y/f/n slept through the entire trip. I woke her about 30 minutes outside Saginaw. When we arrived there were police already on the scene. They were putting a body on the stretcher and wheeling it to the ambulance. Dean looked over to Sam and back at us as we watched. We climbed out of the car and began working our way through the crowd that had gathered.

"What happened?" I asked coming to a stop beside a woman.

"Suicide." She replied looking over to Sam and Y/f/n " I can't believe it."

"Did you know him?" Y/f/n asked.

"Saw him every Sunday at Saint Augustine. He always seems... seemed so normal. I guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors." The woman said.

"I guess not." Dean said.

"How did, uh, what are they saying happened?" Sam asked

"I heard they found him in the garage locked inside his car with the engine running." The woman replied.

"Do you know about what time they found him?" Sam asked.

"It just happened an hour or two ago." The woman responded. "His poor family. I can't even imagine what they're going through."

We watched a man approach the family and the wife collapsed into his arms. Sam stood for a few moments longer before walking to the side. Dean looked around for him and upon noticing Sam off to the side we made our way over to him.

"Sam, we got here as fast as we could." Dean said.

"Not fast enough." Sam replied. "Which doesn't make any sense, man. Why would I even have these premonitions unless there was a chance that I can stop them from happening."

"I don't know." Dean replied.

"So, what do you think killed him?" Y/f/n asked from the left of Sam.

"Maybe the guy killed himself." Dean said. "Maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all."

"I'm telling you. I watched it happen." Sam remarked. "He was murdered by something Dean. It trapped him in the garage."

"Like what? A spirit? A poltergeist? What?" I asked.

"I don't know what it was. I don't know why I'm having these dreams. I don't know what the hell is happening Dean." Sam said. Dean just looked at him. "What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, man. I'm just worried about you." Dean said.

"Well, don't look at me like that." Sam responded.

"I'm not looking at you like anything." Dean replied. "But I got to say. You look like crap."

"Nice, Thanks." Sam said.

"Yeah well... Come on, let's just pick this up in the morning." Dean replied. "Check out the house, we'll talk to the family."

"Dean, you saw them. They're devastated." Sam replied. "They're not gonna want to talk to us."

"Yeah, your right." Dean said. "But I think I know who they'll talk to."

"Who?" Sam asked. Dean just smirked at him and climbed into the car.

~~~Next morning~~~

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I shrieked looking at the nun out fits Dean expected Y/f/n and I to wear. "No one in their right mind would ever believe I'm a nun."

"That's why you'll just have to not act like yourself." Y/f/n replied pulling on the habit. I flipped her the finger and began pulling on the garments. A few curses and name calling later I was dressed. Y/f/n and I left

the motel room and met the boys at the car.

"I hate you so much." I said walking past Dean as he smirked leaning against the car.

We went back to the Miller residence. Dean rang the doorbell and we waited.

"This stupid thing is all itchy and constricting. How am I supposed to move in this?" I whispered.

"You're not now shut up or you'll give us away." Y/f/n whispered back.

"This has got to be a whole new low for us." Sam said quietly. He stood next to Dean in front of the door. Dean looked over to him and smirked before turning back to the door. A man answered.

"Good afternoon." Dean said. "I'm Father Simmons. This is Father Freely. We're new junior priests at Saint Augustine. And these are Sister Y/f/n, and Sister Y/n. May we come in?" The man just nodded. "Thanks." Dean said. Walking past the man.

"We're very sorry for your loss." Sam said stepping into the house after Dean.

"God bless." I said stepping after Sam.

Y/f/n followed us in and the man closed the door behind us.

"It's in difficult times like these when the lord's guidance is most needed." Dean said.

"Look." The man said holding up his hands. "You want to pitch your whole the lord has a plan thing fine. Don't pitch it to me. My brother's dead."

"Roger, please." A woman’s voice said.

"Excuse me." Roger said.

We turned to face the woman.

"I'm sorry about my brother in law." She apologized. "He's just so upset about Jim's death. Would you like some coffee?"

"That'd be great." Dean said. Mrs. Miller turned and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. We headed into the living room and sat down. Mrs. Miller came back with a tray of cups and coffee.

"It was wonderful of you to stop by." She said pouring the coffee. "The support of the church means so much right now."

"Of course. After all, we are all god's children." Dean said smiling at her. When she walked away Dean quickly stuffed a tiny sausage in his mouth.

"What?" Dean asked as we all looked at him.

"Just tone it down a little bit, Father." Sam said. Mrs. Miller came back and Dean tried to chew and swallow his sausage quickly.

"So, Mrs. Miller, did your husband have a history of depression?" Dean asked.

"Nothing like that." She replied. "We... had our ups and downs like everyone. But we were happy. I just don't understand how Jim could do something like that."

"I'm so sorry you had to find him like that." Sam said.

"Actually...Our son, Max." She said indicating the man sitting in the corner of another room not talking to anyone. "He was the one who found him."

"Do you mind if maybe... Sister Y/f/n and I go talk to him?" Sam asked.

"No" Mrs. Miller replied. "Oh thank you father." Sam and Y/f/n stood up and went to talk to Max. Dean and I stayed with Mrs. Miller. I handed Mrs. Miller a tissue from te box on the table.

"Mrs. Miller you have a lovely home." I said. “how long have you lived here?"

"We moved in about five years ago." Mrs. Miller replied.

"You know, the only problem with these old houses I bet you have all kinds of headaches." Dean said.

"Like what?" Mrs. Miller asked.

"Well..." Dean said clearly flustered. "Weird leaks. Electrical shortages. Odd sounding noises at night."

"No nothing like that." Mrs. Miller said. "It's been perfect."

"Hm... May use your restroom?" Dean asked.

"Oh, sure. It's just up the stairs." Mrs. Miller replied.

"Okay." Dean said standing and leaving me there with Mrs. Miller.

~~~~~~Y/f/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

"Max?" Sam asked as we approached him. " Hey, I'm Sam and this is Y/f/n. Mind if we talk?"

"No." Max said.

"So, what was your dad like?" Sam asked.

"Just a normal dad." Max replied.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"You live... You live at home now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Max replied. "I'm trying to save up for school but it's hard."

"So, when you found your dad?" Sam asked.

"I woke up." Max said. "I heard the engine running. I don't know why he did it."

"I know it's rough. Losing a parent. Especially when you don't have all the answers." Sam said. We continued talking to Max. Sam excused himself to go to the restroom. When he came back Dean was with him and we headed to a Motel for the night.

~~~~~~Y/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

We were gathered in the boys' room going over the case.

"So, what do you have?" Dean asked from where he was sitting on the bed cleaning the guns.

"A lot of nothing." Y/f/n said handing Sam a piece of paper to pin to the wall.

"Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built." Sam said.

"What about the land?" I asked stretched across Sam's bed.

"No graveyard, battlefields, tribal lands or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property." Sam said walking closer and sitting on the bed pushing me over.

"Hey man, I told you. I searched that house up and down. There were no cold spots, No sulfur scent. Nada." Dean said.

"And the family said everything was normal." Y/f/n said

"Well, if it was a demon or poltergeist. Don't you think somebody would have noticed something?" I asked.

"I used the infrared thermo scanner, man. There was nothing." Dean said.

"So what? You think Jim Miller killed himself?" Sam asked. "And my dream was some sort of freakish coincidence?"

"I don't know. Dean replied. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing supernatural about that house."

"Yeah." Sam said. "Well... You know, maybe...uh, maybe it has nothing to do with the house. Maybe it's just a... Gosh." Sammy was holding his head as if he was getting a headache. “Maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way."

"You okay, Sammy?" I asked sitting up.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"My Head." Sam said going down on the floor. Y/f/n started over to him as I climbed off the bed behind him and began rubbing his back to calm him.

"Sam?" Dean said worriedly coming over and crouching in front of him and grabbing him by the arms. "Hey, Hey. What's going on? Talk to me."

"It's happening again." Sam suddenly said. "Something's gonna kill Roger Miller."

We quickly climbed back in to the car headed to find Roger Miller. Sam was on the phone trying to get his address.

"Roger Miller. No, no, just th address please." Sam said. "Okay Thanks." He hung up the phone and turned to Dean.

"450 West Grove. Apartment 1120." Sam said.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"If you're gonna hurl. I'll pull the car over, you know the upholstery." Dean said.

"I'm fine." Sam said. "Just drive."

"Alright." Dean replied.

"Dean, I'm scared man. These nightmares weren't bad enough. Now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these...Visions or whatever. They're getting more intense, and painful." Sam said.

"Come on man. You'll be alright. You'll be fine." Dean replied.

"What is it about the Millers?" Sam asked. "Why am I connected to them? Why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me?"

"I don't know, Sam. But we'll figure it out, okay? We face the unexplainable every single day. This is just another thing." Dean said.

"No. It's never been us." Sam replied. "It's never been in the family like this. Tell me the truth. All of you. You can't tell me this doesn't freak you out."

"This doesn't freak me out." Dean replied trying to comfort Sam.

"Honestly, not freaked out in the slightest." Y/f/n said calmly.

"Nope. Not at all." I said. Sam looked to us and back to Dean. We found Rogers apartment building and as we were pulling up Roger was just getting back.

"Hey Roger." Sam shouted out the window.

"Yeah freak the man out by yelling at him he's definitely gonna listen to us now." I said.

"Hey, hold up a second." Dean said out the window.

"What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone." Roger said.

I got a perverted grin on my face and Y/f/n seen.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Y/n." Y/f/n said.

"I'm sorry. He started it." I said pointing to Roger.

"Please." Sam said Dean quickly parked the car and Sam climbed out. Dean, Y/f/n, and I behind him slower.

"Hey! Roger! We're trying to help! Please! Hey, hey, hey!" Sam said as Roger closed the door on him.

"I don't want your help." Roger said walking away.

"We're not priests. You've got to listen to us!" Sam tried.

"Roger, You're in danger!" Dean said.

"Come on, Guys." I said heading around to the fire escape. There was a gated door blocking the way and Dean kicked it open. Sam was the first up the ladder climbing it quickly we followed. There was a noise like a window slamming and Sam stopped climbing. Dean and I moved past him and kept climbing Sam and Y/f/n brought up the rear. Dean and I reached the landing and Roger Miller's head was in the planter box and blood on the window. Dean pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Sam.

"Here start wiping down our finger prints. We don't want the cops to know we were here. Go! Go! Come on!" Dean said. Sam and Y/f/n began wiping down the railing. "We're gonna take a look inside." Dean opened the window and we climbed through.

"You know technically we're dead so it would be suspicious if they found our prints here." I said as we searched the apartment. We climbed back out after finding nothing.

"I'm telling you there was nothing in there. There's no signs either. Just like the Miller's house." Dean said as we left the back of the apartment building.

"I saw something in the vision. Like a dark shape. Something was... Something was stalking Roger." Sam said.

"Well, whatever it was I'm sure it's not connected to their house." Dean said.

"No, it’s connected to the family itself." Y/f/n said.

"So, what do you think? Like a vengeful spirit?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Few of them have been known to latch on to families. Follow them for years." Dean said opening the car door and climbing in.

"Angia, Banshees." Sam said.

"Basically like a curse. Maybe Roger and Jim Miller got involved in something heavy. Something curse worthy." Dean said.

"And now something's out for revenge." Sam replied. "And the men in their family are dying. Hey, you think Max is in danger?"

"Let's figure it out before he is." Dean replied starting the car.

"Well... I know one thing I have in common with these people." Sam said.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Both our families are cursed." Sam replied.

"Our family's not cursed." Dean said. "We've just had our dark spots."

"Our dark spots are...pretty dark." Sam replied.

"You're dark." Dean tried for a comeback.

"Wow, seriously that was the best you could come up with?" Y/f/n asked. "Sammy your dark spots maybe pretty dark but that makes the good ones extra bright."

"Wow, Y/f/n. That was so lame I don't even have words for it." I said as Dean started the car and we headed back to the motel.

The next morning, we dressed in our church getups and headed back to the Miller's house to talk to Max.

"My mom's resting. She's pretty wrecked." Max said leading us into the sitting room.

"Of course." I said walking in behind Sam.

"All these people kept coming with like casseroles. I finally had to tell them all to go away. You know, cause nothing says I'm sorry like a tuna casserole." Max said before gesturing for us to sit down.

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked.

"I'm Okay." Max said leaning back into his seat.

"Your dad and your uncle were close?" Y/f/n asked.

"Yeah, I guess. They were brothers." Max replied. "They used to hang out all the time when I was little."

"But not lately, much?" Sam asked.

"No, it's not that. It’s just... We used to be neighbors when I was a kid." Max said. "We lived across town in this house and... Uncle Roger lived next door so he was over all the time."

"Right." Sam said. "So how was it in that house when you were a kid?"

"It was fine." Max replied. "Why?"

Dean must have noticed that Max tensed and shifted because he finally spoke up asking "All good memories? You remember anything unusual? Something involving your father and your uncle maybe?"

Max shook his head a bit. "Why do you...? Why do you ask?" Max said.

"It's just a question." Dean said.

"No, there was nothing. We were totally normal. Happy." Max replied.

"Good." Dean said. "That's good. Well, you must be exhausted. We should take off."

"Right." Sam replied. Looking back at Max he thanked him and we left.

"Nobody's family is totally normal and happy." Dean said on the way to the car. “You see when he was talking about his old house?"

"Sounded scared." Sam replied.

"Max isn't telling us everything." I said opening the door to the back seat. “I say we go find the old neighborhood. Find out what life was really like for the Millers."

We headed back to the Motel for a quick change and then to find the Miller's old neighborhood. There weren't many people outside in the old Neighborhood but we found a man outside raking leaves.

"Have you lived in the neighborhood very long?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, almost twenty years now." The man replied. “It’s nice and quiet. Why you looking to buy?"

"No, no, actually we were just wondering if...uh, if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street I believe." Y/f/n said.

"Yeah, the Millers. They had a little boy named Max." Dean said.

"Right." Sam agreed.

"Yeah, I remember." The man nodded. "The brother had the place next door. So, what's this about? That poor kid okay?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, in my life. I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean, I'd hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street. He was a... mean drunk. Used to beat the tar out of Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I know of." The man replied.

"And this was going on regularly?" Y/f/n asked.

"Practically every day. In fact, that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy. But the worst part was his step mother. She just...Stand there, checked out. Never lifted a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good." The man told us.

"Now, you said 'Step mother'." Dean said.

"I think his real mom died. Some sort of... accident. Car accident I think. Are you okay there?" The man asked Sam. We looked over to see him once again holding his head.

"Uh, Yeah." Sam said.

"Thanks for your time." I quickly told the man as Dean grabbed Sam to take him to the car.

"Oh, Yeah. Thank you." Sam said.

"Come on, let’s go." Dean said steering Sam to the Impala. We got Sam in to the car but he wasn't quite with us. He was having another vision. when he came to he spoke.

"Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing.” Sam said.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I saw him." Sam replied.

"How is he pulling it off?" I asked.

"I don't know. Looked like telekinesis." Sam said.

"So, he's Psychic? He's a spoon bender?" Dean asked.

"I didn't even realize but this whole time he was there. He was outside of the garage when his dad died. He was in the apartment when his uncle died. These visions this whole time. I wasn't connected to the Millers. I was connecting to Max. The thing I don't get is why, man. I guess 'cause we are so alike?" Sam said.

"What are you talking about? Dude's nothing like you." Dean said.

"Oh, we both have psychic abilities. We're both..." Sam began.

"Both what?" I asked. "Sam, Max is a monster. He's already killed two people now he's gunning for a third."

"With what he went through. The beatings. To want revenge on those people. I'm sorry guys, I hate to say it. It's not that insane." Sam said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family." Dean argued.

"Dean..." Sam began.

"He's no different than anything else we've hunted." Y/f/n put in. "We've got to end it."

"We're not gonna kill Max." Sam said.

"Then what?" Dean asked. "We hand him over to the cops and say 'Lock him up officers. He kills with the power of his mind."

"Forget it." Sam said. "No way, man."

"Sam! Do..." Dean began.

"He's a person." Sam said. Dean looked out his window pouting. "We can talk to him. Hey! Guys, promise me you'll follow my lead on this one."

Dean looked back to Sam then us.

"Let the record show that I will follow your lead on this Sammy but reluctantly." I said.

 

"Alright, fine. But I'm not letting him hurt anyone else." Dean said grabbing his gun out of the glove compartment. He looked at Sam and then climbed out of the car. Sam looked at him then to Y/f/n and I we just shrugged and climbed out after Dean. We quickly climbed the steps and Dean rammed the door with his shoulder. Dean and Sam tumbled in. Y/f/n and I followed closing the door behind us.

"Fathers? Sisters?" Mrs. Miller asked.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"Uh," Dean began. "Sorry to Interrupt."

"Max, could we uh... Could we talk to you outside for just one second?" Sam asked.

"About what?" Max asked.

"It's... It's private." Sam said.

"We wouldn't want to bother your mother with it." Y/f/n said quickly. “We won't be long at all though. I promise."

Max looked over to his mother. "Okay." He said.

"Great." Sam replied turning for the door. Max began to walk towards us and as Dean reached for the door handle his gun handle came in to view in the mirror.

"Shit." I said under my breath as I noticed Max seeing it. The door slammed closed and all the blinds began closing. Max began backing away from us.

"You're not priests or nuns!" Max said. Dean pulled the gun and aimed at Max. Max just used his powers and pulled the gun from Dean's grasp.

"You idiot." I hissed at Dean. Dean moved toward the gun but Sam held out his arm to stop him. Max raised it and pointed it to us.

"Max! What's happening?" Mrs. Miller asked.

"Shut up!" Max responded.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Miller continued. Max used his powers once again to throw her. She hit the island in the middle of the kitchen hitting her head.

"I said shut up!" Max said.

"Max calm down." Sam said.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"We just want to talk to you." Y/f/n said calmly.

"Yeah, right. That's why you brought this." Max cried.

"That was a mistake, alright? So was lying about who we were. But no more lying Max. Okay? Just please. Just hear me out." Sam said.

"About what?" Max asked.

"I saw you do it. I saw you kill your dad and your uncle before it happened." Sam said.

"What?" Max asked.

"I'm having visions, Max, about you." Sam replied.

"You're crazy." Max said.

"So, you weren't gonna launch a knife at your step mom? Right here" Sam asked indicating his eye. "Is it that hard to believe? Max, look what you can do. Max, I was drawn here, alright? I think I'm here to help you."

"No one can help me." Max said.

"Let me try." Sam replied. "We'll just talk. Me and you. We'll get Dean, Y/n, Y/f/n and Alice out of here."

"No, no way." Dean said.

"Not gonna happen Sammy." I said.

"You're out numbered on this one moose." Y/f/n responded.

"Nobody leaves this house!" Max said as the chandelier began to shake.

"And nobody has to, Alright? They'll just... They'll just go upstairs." Sam said.

"Sam, I'm not leaving you alone with him." Dean said.

"Yes, you are." Sam replied. "Look, Max... You’re in charge here. Alright? We all know that. No one's gonna do anything that you don't want to do. But I'm talking five minutes here man."

"Sam..." Dean whispered.

Max looked over to where his mother was laying then back to us.

"Five minutes." Max said the chandelier stopped rattling. “Go."

Dean and I walked over to Mrs. Miller. Dean grabbed her by the shoulders helping her rollover. There was a large cut on her forehead.

"Come on." Dean said as we helped her up. We helped her up the stairs and in to a bedroom.

"I don't like this." Y/f/n said following us into the room.

"I don't either but Sam asked us to follow him on this." I said. Dean stood in the corner frowning.

"Do you have a first aid kit, Mrs. Miller?" I asked checking out her head.

"Yes, in the bathroom under the sink." She replied.

"Y/f/n will you get it please and a wet wash cloth?" I asked her. She stood and headed for the bathroom. When she returned I cleaned her head and looked at the cut.

"Dean get over here and tell me if this needs stitched up or not." I said to him moving over so he could get a look.

"No it should be ok with just a bandage." Dean said. As soon as he finished talking the door creaked open and Max came in closing the door behind him. Dean stood and started to move toward Max. Max flung him into the wall. Max then pulled Dean's gun from his pocket.

"Max." Mrs. Miller scolded.

"Son of a..." Dean was muttering.

He stood and once again moved toward Max. Max let go of the gun and it was just floating there. It then cocked and aimed at Mrs. Miller. Dean moved to move in front of her but Max repositioned the gun to point at Dean.

"Stay back." Max said. "It's not about you."

"Max, be reasonable." Y/f/n said trying to coax Max in to putting the gun away.

"Let's just talk about this Max." I said holding my hands up to show I was no threat.

"If you want to kill her. You got to go through me first." Dean said. Y/f/n and I rounded on him giving him a dirty look.

"You are grounded." I said pointing a finger at him,

"Your talking privileges have been revoked." Y/f/n added.

"Okay." Max said. Just as the gun was about to go off Sam burst through the door.

"No, don't! Don't!" Sam said. "Please! Please Max! Max... We can help you, alright? But this... What you're doing...It's not the solution. It's not gonna fix anything."

Max looked at Sam for a long time while the gun still hovered pointing to Dean.

"You're right." Max said. Sam began to smile thinking he had talked Max out of it but before anything else could happen Max turned the gun on himself shooting himself in the head.

"NO!" Sam shouted but it was too late.

We called the police and waited for them to arrive to take our statement.

"Max attacked me." Mrs. Miller told the police. "He threatened me with a gun."

"And these four?" The officer asked pointing the pen at us.

"They’re... family friends." Mrs. Miller replied. "I called them as soon as Max arrived. I was scared. They tried to stop him. They fought for the gun."

"Where did Max get the gun?" The officer asked.

"I don't know he showed up with it and he..." Mrs. Miller cried.

"It's alright Mrs. Miller." The officer said closing his notebook.

"I lost everyone." Mrs. Miller continued.

"Okay." The officer said to us. "We'll give you a call if we have any further questions."

"Thanks officer." Dean said. "Come on."

 We turned to follow him leaving Mrs. Miller and the officers.

"If I just said something else." Sam said as we walked down the side walk. "Got through to him somehow."

"Don't do that." Dean said.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Blame yourself. It wouldn't matter what you said. Max was too far gone." I said.

"When I think about how he looked at me, Guys, right before... I should have done something." Sam said.

"Come on, man. You risked your life. I mean, yeah. If we had gotten there twenty years earlier..." Dean said.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing." Sam began. "We're lucky we had dad."

Dean looked over to Sam. Y/f/n and I climbed in so as not to look like we were eavesdropping when we totally were.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." Dean said.

"Well, it could have gone a whole ‘nother way after mom. A little more tequila a little less demon hunting. Then we would have Max's childhood. All things considered. We turned out okay. Thanks to him." Sam said.

Dean turned to look back at the house once more before opening the door. Y/f/n and I quickly pretended to be busy with other things.

"All things considered." Dean said climbing in. Sam followed and we headed back to the Motel to pack our things and head out. Y/f/n and I packed our clothes and threw them in the trunk as Sam was throwing his things in. We followed him over to the boys' room.

"Dean I've been thinking." Sam said as he walked back in the door.

"That's never a good thing." Dean replied.

"I'm serious. I've been thinking. Why would this demon or whatever it is? Why would it kill mom and Jessica and Max's mother? You know, what does it want?" Sam asked.

"No idea." Dean replied wadding up a shirt and throwing it in his bag.

"Well, you think maybe it was after us? After Max and me?" Sam asked.

"Why would you think that?" I asked handing Dean some more clothes.

"I mean either telekinesis or premonitions. We both had abilities, you know. Maybe it was after us for some reason." Sam said.

"Sam, if it wanted you. It would have just taken you." Dean said. "Okay? This is not your fault. It’s not about you."

"Then what is it about?" Sam asked.

"It's about that damn thing that did this to our family. The thing that we're gonna find. That thing we're gonna kill. And that's all." Dean said.

"Actually, there's uh, something else too." Sam said.

Dean threw his shirt in the bag and turned to look for more things.

"Oh, geez what?" Dean asked.

"When Max locked me in that closet. That big cabinet against the door. I moved it." Sam said.

"Yeah, You're a little more upper body strength than I gave you credit for." Dean said.

"I don't think that's what he means, Dean." Y/f/n said. "Is it Sam?"

"No, man. I moved it. Like...Max." Sam said.

Dean looked up. "Oh." He said. "Right."

"Yeah." Sam said.

Dean grabbed a spoon off the tv and held it out to Sam.

"Bend this." Dean said.

"I can't turn it on and off Dean." Sam said.

"Then how'd you do it?" I asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied. "I can't control it. I just...I saw you guys die and it just came out of me like a... like a punch. You know, like a... Like a freak adrenaline thing."

Dean put the spoon back and turned around with some more clothes.

"Well, I'm sure it won't happen again." Dean said stuffing the shirt in the bag.

"Yeah maybe." Sam said. "Aren't you worried guys? Aren't you worried that I could turn into Max or something?"

"Nope. No way." Dean replied. "You know why?"

"No, Why?" Sam asked.

"Cause you got one advantage that Max didn't have." Dean replied.

"Dad?" Sam asked. "Because dad's not here, Dean."

"No." Dean said pulling on his leather jacket. " Us."

"As long as we're around... Nothing bad is gonna happen to you." I said.

"Now then. I know what we need to do about your premonitions." Dean said. “I know where we have to go."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Vegas?" I asked.

"Vegas." Dean confirmed smiling.

Sam looked between us and scoffed before heading out the door.

"What?" Dean asked. “Come on man."

"Craps table, Roulette wheel. We'd clean up." I said following Sam and Y/f/n out to the car. Leaving Dean to turn off the light and shut the door.


	16. 01x15 The Benders

The Benders.

We were eating in some cheesy diner when we caught wind of another case. A man was pulled under his car in the middle of the night only witness was a young boy. Sam and Dean decided to ask the boy some questions so they dressed as Officers and headed to the boy’s home. Y/f/n and I stayed behind in the car as it would be suspicious if four officers showed up asking questions.

~~~~~~Dean P.O.V.~~~~~~

"I know you're just doing your job but the police have been here a week already. I don't see why we have to go through this again. The more he tells the story the more he believes it's true." Mrs. McKay said.

"Mrs. McKay." Sam began as we pulled off our hats. "We know you spoke with the local authorities."

"But this seems like a matter for the state police. So.." I said.

"Don't worry about how crazy it sounds Evan." Sam said. "You just tell us what you saw."

"I was up late... watching tv. When I heard this weird noise." Evan said.

"What did it sound like?" Sam asked.

"It sounded like a monster." Evan said.

"Tell the officers what you were watching on TV." Mrs. McKay said.

"Um... Godzilla versus Mothra." Evan said. This kid had good taste in movies.

"That's my favorite Godzilla movie. So much better than the original? huh?" I said.

"Totally." Evan replied.

"Yeah, he likes the remake." I said indicating Sam.

"Yuck." Evan said.

"That's what I'm-" I started before Sammy cleared his throat.

"Evan? Did you see what this thing was?" Sam asked.

"No, but I saw it grab Mr. Jenkins. It pulled him underneath the car." Evan said.

"Then what?" Sam asked.

"It took him away." Evan replied. "I heard the monster leaving. It made this really scary sound."

"What did it sound like, Evan?" Sam asked.

"Like this whining growl." Evan said.

"Thanks for your time." Sam said before we left.

We stopped to change out of the uniform before heading to a bar. We told the girls everything Evan had told us. Sam was going over the police reports with Y/f/n at the table. Y/n and I were shooting darts.

"So the local police have not ruled out foul play." Sam said.

"Apparently, there were signs of a struggle." Y/f/n said.

"They could be right. Could just be a kid napping." Y/n said walking back with her darts.

"Maybe this isn't our kind of gig." I said. Y/n was kicking my ass in darts.

"Yeah maybe not. Except for this." Sam said. " Dad marked the area, Dean. Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker."

"Why would he even do that?" I asked taking a drink of my beer.

"Well, he found a lot of folk lore about a dark figure that comes out at night, grabs people then vanishes." Y/f/n said.

"He found this too." Sam said. "This county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state."

"That is weird." Y/n said coming back from her shot.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds?" I asked. "Jenkins was from a parking lot."

"Well, there are all kinds, you know. Spring Hill Jacks, Phantom Gassers, they take people anywhere, anytime. Look, Dean. I don't know if this is our kind of gig either..." Sam said.

"Yeah, you're right. We should ask around more tomorrow." I said.

"Right." Sam said. " I saw a motel about five miles back."

"Whoa, whoa, easy. Let's have another round?" I said.

"We should get an early start." Sam said.

"Now, you really know how to have fun, don't you grandma?" I said. Sam just looked at me and continued pulling on his coat. "Alright, I'll meet you guys outside. I gotta take a leak."

"I gotta pee too." Y/n said as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the women’s restroom. Sam and Y/f/n headed out to the car.

I came out of the men's room a few minutes later and headed outside to the car. When I reached the car Y/n was looking around frantically.

"Y/f/n!? Sam?!" She shouted.

"What's going on?" I asked coming up.

"I don't know I came out here after going pee and neither one was here." Y/n said.

"Did the go back inside?" I asked.

"I don't think so Sam wouldn't just leave your dad's journal sitting out here." Y/n said pointing to the journal. When I seen that I began to worry.

"Sam?" I shouted. People started walking out the door and Y/n headed up to them.

"Excuse me. Have you guys been outside? Around here like the last hour or so?" Y/n asked them. They told her no and continued on their way.

"Sam? Y/f/n?" I shouted looking all over the parking lot. "Sammy!"

"Dean." Y/n said getting my attention. I looked over to where she was pointing at a street light that had cameras on it. "Maybe they caught something."

We stayed in the car that night in case Sam and Y/f/n came back. In the morning we headed to the police station. Y/n and I posed and officers to get the information we needed.

"So, what can we do for you Officers?" The officer behind the counter asked.

"We're working a missing person." I said.

"I didn't know the Jenkins case was being covered by the State police?" The woman said. Her name was Kathleen.

"Uh, no, no. It's someone else." Y/n said.

"Actually it's my cousin and his girlfriend. Her best friend" I said saying the first thing I could think of. "We were having a few last night at this bar down by the highway. And I haven't seen them since."

"Does your cousin have a drinking problem? How about his girlfriend?" Kathleen asked.

"Sam and Y/f/n? Two beers and they're doing karaoke." I said. "No they weren't drunk. They were taken."

"Alright. What're they're names?" She asked.

"Winchester. Sam Winchester and Y/f/n Y/f/l/n." Y/n said following the officer to a desk and sitting.

"Like the rifle?" Kathleen asked.

"Like the rifle." I said. Kathleen typed in his name and ran a search.

"Sam Winchester. So you know that his brother Dean Winchester died in St. Louis. And was suspected of murder." Kathleen said.

"Yeah Dean. Kind of the black sheep of the family. Handsome though." I said earning a kick from Lysha behind the desk. Kathleen typed some more into the computer.

"Well they're not showing up on any current field reports." Kathleen said.

"We already have a lead." Y/n said. "We saw surveillance cameras above the highway."

"Uh-huh. County traffic cam." Kathleen said.

"Right. We're thinking the camera picked up whatever took them." I said. "Whoever." I corrected.

"Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the county works department, but... Well... let me have you do this the right way." Kathleen said pulling out papers from the filing cabinet. "Why don't you fill out a missing person’s report for both of them. and sit tight over her."

"Officer, look uh... He's family and she is gonna be some day. And I kind of look out for the kid. You gotta let us go with you." I said.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." She replied.

"Well tell me something. Your county has a fair share of missing persons. Any of them come back?" Y/n asked.

"Sam's my responsibility. And Y/f/n is her's. And they're coming back. We're bringing them back." I said. We sat down and filled out the papers. Kathleen then went down to the county works department and Lysha and I followed behind in Baby. There was a park out front of the building so we waited there for Kathleen.

"Greg, Melissa. I think we've got something." Kathleen said coming back with some papers in her hands. Y/n and I stood as she approached and handed them to us.

"These traffic cams take an image every three seconds. It’s part of the amber alert program. These images were all taken around the time your cousin Sam and his girlfriend disappeared." She said as we looked through the images.

"This really isn't what we're looking for." I said.

"Just, wait. Wait. Next one." She said as I flipped the page. "This one was taken right after Sam and Y/f/n left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing. Now, look at the plates."

"The plates look new. Probably stolen." Y/n said.

"So, whoever's driving that rust bucket must be involved." Kathleen said. There was a horrible whining noise and we looked over to see a van. I watched it go by before asking "Do you hear that engine?"

"Yeah." Kathleen replied.

"Kind of a whining growl, isn't it?" Y/n asked understanding what I was getting at.

"Sure." Kathleen replied.

"I'll be damned." I muttered.

We climbed into the car with Kathleen and headed down the road.

"Ok the next traffic cam is fifty miles from here and your pickup didn't pass that one. So.." Kathleen said.

"So, it must have pulled off somewhere." I said looking over the map. "I don't see any other roads here."

"Maybe it's not a road but a driveway." Y/n suggested from the back.

"A lot of these back woods properties have their own private roads." Kathleen said.

"Great." I replied looking out the window. Kathleen’s in car computer went off indicating something came in.

"So Gregory, Melissa." Kathleen said.

"Yeah." I replied looking back to her.

"I ran your badge numbers. It's routine when working a case with state police for accounting purposes and what have you. And they just got back to me..." She began to pull over. "Says here your badges were stolen. And there's a picture of you two."

She turned the monitor to face us. That was definitely not us in the pictures.

"I lost some weight." I said. "and I got that Michael Jackson skin disease."

"Okay." Kathleen said. “Would you step out of the car please?"

"Look, look, look." I said trying to explain for us. "If you want to arrest us that’s fine."

"Hey." Y/n said from the back.

"We'll cooperate. I swear." I said. "but first please...Let us find Sam and Y/f/n."

"I don't even know who you guys are." Kathleen replied. "Or if Sam and Y/f/n are missing."

"Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying about this." I said.

"Identity Theft. You're impersonating an officer." She said.

"Here's the thing when we were young. I pretty much pulled him from a fire. And ever since then I felt responsible for him. You know, like it's my job to keep him safe. I'm just afraid if we don't find him fast." I said.

"Please..." Y/n said from the back seat. "They're family."

"I'm sorry. You've given me no choice. I have to take you both in." She looked up to a picture on her visor. “after we find Sam Winchester and Y/f/n Y/f/l/n." We started down the highway again looking for an off road. We stopped and got coffee and headed back to the search.

"Okay officer. Look I'm gonna press my luck." I said.

"Oh god." Y/n groaned. "That’s what you're good at pressing your luck and my luck and everyone else's."

"Your luck is so pressed." Kathleen said.

"Right. I was wondering why are you helping us out anyway?" I asked. "Why don't you just lock us up?"

"My brother Riley disappeared three years ago. A lot like Sam and Y/f/n. We searched for him but... Nothing. I know what it's like to feel responsible for someone." She told us. "Come on let's keep at it."

She climbed back into the car leaving me and Y/n standing there. Y/n climbed into the backseat once again. We started down the highway once again before I seen a turn off.

"Wait, wait. Pull over here. Pull over." I said she pulled over and I climbed out letting Y/n out of the back. "It's the first turn off I've seen so far."

"You two stay here, I'll check it out." Kathleen said.

"No way." I said.

"You're civilians. And felons, I think. I'm not taking you with me." She said.

"You're not going without us." Y/n said.

"Alright. You promise... You won't get involved. You let me handle it." Kathleen said.

"Yeah, I promise." I said lying through my teeth.

"Shake on it." Kathleen said. I held out my hand to shake and she slapped her handcuffs on me. Y/n did nothing just watched and laughed. "You too."

"Oh, come on." Y/n said "you gotta cuff me too? I can't just sit in the back."

"Nope. He can let you out the door and then you both would be following me." Kathleen said.

So there Y/n and I were handcuffed to the squad car as Kathleen walked away.

"This is ridiculous." I said. “Kathleen, I really think you're gonna need our help."

"I'll manage. Thank you." Kathleen replied.

"You know I don't mind handcuffs just this is usually not what I picture." Y/n said. I looked over to her suggestively. "Don't look at me like that." She said. "And get us out of these cuffs."

"Yes ma'am." I said with a smirk Y/n just rolled her eyes. "Do you got a bobby pin or something?"

"What would I be doing with a bobby pin? I have two hair styles ponytail or down. We're lucky I even brush it most mornings." Y/n replied.

"Alright, I got to start carrying paper clips. Can you reach the radio antenna?" I asked looking behind her.

"Maybe let me try." She said reaching for the antenna her shirt rode up a bit revealing a little bit of stomach. Back in the woods we could hear a whining growl like someone had started a vehicle that really badly needed a tune-up. I tried really hard not to stare at the revealed skin but that failed and in return she hit me with the antenna she had retrieved. "perv." She muttered.

"Who was the one just talking about handcuffs?" I retorted.

"Shut up." She replied as I got to work undoing my cuffs then hers.

"I'm gonna keep these." I said pocketing them with a wink to Y/n. "You never know when they might come in handy."

"In your dreams Winchester." Y/n replied.

We headed through the woods in the direction Kathleen had gone. We came around back through a bunch of cars and found an old barn. I went in first with Y/n watching my back. We walked slowly checking everything in case there were more weirdos running around. I found Sam, Y/f/n and Kathleen all in cages.

"Sam? Y/f/n?" I asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Sam said

"Damn, it's good to see you." Y/n said coming up to the cages behind me.

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" Kathleen asked.

"I know a trick or two." I replied.

"Meaning he's gotten out of a few." Y/n said.

"Alright, oh. These locks look like they're gonna be a bitch." I said.

"Well, there's some kind of automatic control. Right there." Y/f/n said pointing to a box.

"Have you seen them?" Y/n asked.

"Yeah. Guys, they're just people." Sam said.

"And they jumped you? Must be getting a little rusty there, kiddo." I said moving toward the control.

"What do they want?" Y/n asked moving closer to the cages.

"I don't know." Sam said "They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap." I tried the button in the control panel but it did nothing. "It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Well, that's the point. You know with our usual play mates there's rules, there's patterns. But with people they're just crazy." I said moving away from the control panel and looking for some other way to open the cages.

"You guys see anything else out there?" Y/f/n asked.

"He has about a dozen junk cars out back. Plates from all over." Y/n said. "So we were thinking when they take someone they take their car too."

"Did you see a black mustang out there about ten years old?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah, actually I did." I said Kathleen nodded. "Your brothers? I'm sorry."

"Let's get you guys out of here. Then we'll take care of those bastards." Y/n said.

"This thing takes a key, Key?" I said to Sam and Y/f/n.

"I don't know." They replied.

"Alright, Y/n and I will go find it." I said starting to walk away.

"Why am I always getting volunteered for the dangerous stuff?" Y/n complained.

"You don't mind cause you like watching Deans butt when he walks away from you." Y/f/n said.

"I'm leaving your ass in the cage." Y/n said blushing slightly.

"Hey." Sam said. "be careful."

"Yeah." I said turning so Y/n could get a look at my butt again. Y/n followed me out the door towards the house. In the house I pulled my flashlight out and turned it on blinding myself in the process. Y/n turned her flashlight on and we started searching the basement. There were jars with organs in them.

"Yikes." I said tapping a jar.

"Check this out." Y/n said from the other side of the wall she was standing looking at a bunch of pictures. "They're killing them." We looked over the pictures there was one with Jenkins in it.

"Well, I'll say it again. Demons I get. People are crazy." I said.

"Yeah, no doubt." Y/n replied. We headed for the stairs leading up to the main part of the house.

"You stay here." I said at the top of the stairs "just in case."

"Yes Mother." Y/n replied rolling her eyes.

I started creeping in the house in case any of these freaks were around. In the kitchen one of them was cooking something I'm not sure I wanted to know. While trying to keep an eye on the man in the kitchen I ran into some bones hanging from the ceiling.

"What the..." I muttered and continued down the hall. I found a stick and was gonna hit the man with it to knock him out. I began creeping up behind him when I spotted a box of keys sitting on a table. I crept slowly toward the son of a bitch. When he turned I hid behind the wall and went back to the keys. There was a jar of teeth on the table beside the keys. I heard the floor creak and I turned ready to hit whatever was creeping up. It was just a girl no older than 14.

"Shh" I said moving toward her. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I know." She said pulling out a knife and pinning me to the wall with it. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

I got the knife out of the wall just as another of these freaks jumped down the stairs. The girl was still yelling for her daddy. One of the bastards got me from behind as the other came running at us. I kicked the one in front of me down then got thrown into a wall by the bigger one. I punched the big one twice and the smaller one came back so I moved and he hit the wall. I was doing pretty well.

"I'm gonna kick your ass first." I said to the bigger one. "Then yours." I pointed to the smaller one. That was the last thing I remember before being hit from behind. When I came to I was tied to a chair.

"Come on. Let us hunt him." The smaller one said.

"Yeah, this one's a fighter. Sure be fun to hunt." The bigger bastard continued. The dad started to laugh.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me. That's what this is about? You...You yahoos hunt people?" I said.

"You ever killed before?" The dad asked.

"What?" I said with disbelief. "Well, it depends on what you mean."

"I've hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I've hunted deer, and bear, I even got a cougar once. Oh boy. But the best hunt is human. Oh, there's nothing like it. Holding their life in your hands. Seeing the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful alive." The dad said.

"You're a sick puppy." I replied.

"We give them a weapon. Give them a fighting chance. It's kind of like out tradition passed down, father to son, cost only one or two a year. Never enough to bring the law down we've never been that sloppy." Pa Bender said.

"Yeah, well. Don't sell yourself short. You're plenty sloppy." I replied.

"So what? You're with that pretty cop? You a cop?" Pa asked.

"If I tell you... You promise not to make me into an ash tray?" I asked. They apparently didn't like that because the bigger one hit me.

"Only reason I don't let my boys take you right here now is that there's something I need to know." Pa bender said.

"Yeah, how about it's not nice to marry your sister." I retorted.

"Tell me, any of the cops gone come looking for you?" Pa bender asked.

"Oh, eat me. No, no, no. Wait. You actually might." I said thinking about the poor choice of words. Where the hell was Y/n? she could be helping me out right now.

"You think this is funny." Pa Bender said holding a red hot fire poker up to my face. "You've brought this down on my family. Alright. You want to play games? We'll play some games. Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight after all, boys. And you get to pick the animal. The boy and girl or the cop."

"Okay. Wait, wait, wait." I said. "Look, nobody's coming for me. Alright? It's just us."

"You don't choose, I will." Pa Bender said he then pressed the poker to my shoulder.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" I growled he then brought the poker close to my eye.

"Next time, I'll take an eye." He said.

"Alright, alright. The guy and the girl. The guy and the girl. Take them!" I said Sammy and Y/f/n would have a better chance against these bastards.

"Lee. Go do it. Don't let them out though. Shoot 'em in the cage." Pa said handing the smaller of his sons the key.

"What? I thought you said you were gonna hunt them. You're gonna give them a chance." I said.

"Lee! When you're done with them. Shoot the bitch too." He said. "We're cleaning this mess up before any more cops come running out here."

"You hurt my brother and friend, I'll kill you. I swear." I said. "I'll kill you all. I will kill you all!"

"Lee." The man shouted for his son. "Lee! Jared you come with me. Missy, you watch him now." They left the psycho little girl with the knife to watch me as they headed out with the guns.

"You know it's not nice for little girls to play with knives." Y/ns voice said from somewhere down the hall. Missy looked around for the voice and Y/n came around the corner with a gun.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I thought you looked good all tied up I wanted to enjoy the view a bit longer." She replied. "Put the knife down Missy."

"Daddy!" Missy yelled.

"It's too late Missy." Sam said walking into the room. Missy dropped the knife and sat down on the floor. Y/f/n Came and untied me and I took Missy to the closet locking her in.

"Can we get out of this hillbilly town now please." Y/n asked. " I'm afraid I'm gonna start hearing banjo music."

"You're not funny Y/n." Y/f/n said heading out the door in front of me and Sam.

"I think I'm hilarious." Y/n replied following behind us. We got outside as the deputy was coming out of the barn.

"Where's the girl?" Kathleen asked.

"I locked her in the closet." I said. "What about the dad?"

"Shot. Trying to escape." Kathleen said.

"I think the cars at the police station." I said to Sam as we headed out to the road while Kathleen called in to the station.

"So... State polices and the FBI are gonna be here within the hour. They're gonna want to talk to you. I suggest that you're all long gone by then." Kathleen said.

"Thanks." I said. "Hey listen I don't mean to press our luck but we're kind of in the middle of nowhere you think we could catch a ride?"

"Start walking." Kathleen replied. “Duck if you see a squad car."

"Sounds great to me. Thanks." Sam said.

"Me too." Y/f/n replied.

"Listen. I’m sorry about your brother." I said.

"Thank you. It was really hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth. But... It isn't really." Kathleen said. "Anyway you should go."

We turned and headed for the road to walk back to the car.

"Don't ever do that again." Y/n said to Sam and Y/f/n.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Go missing like that." I said.

"You were worried about us." Y/f/n poked fun.

"We're just saying, you guys vanish like that again We're not looking for you." I said.

"Sure you will." Y/f/n said.

"I'm not." Y/n said.

"So you got sidelined by a 13-year-old girl, huh?" Sam said.

"Oh, shut up." I replied.

"Just saying getting rusty there, Kiddo." Sam replied

"Shut up." I said. "I would have been fine had Y/n helped me a little bit."

"Who's the one who told me to stay there." Y/n replied.


	17. 01x16 Shadow

Shadow

~~~~~~Sammy P.O.V.~~~~~~

We pulled into town already dressed in the uniform for the security company. Dean parked alongside to road across the street from the most recent victim’s apartment and climbed out going to the trunk for a tool box. The rest of us climbed out after him.

"Alright, Dean, this is the place." I said closing my door.

"I've got to say, Dad and me, did just fine without these stupid costumes." Dean replied.

"I feel like a high-school drama dork." Y/n commented adjusting the uniform in her chest area.

"What was that play that you did?" Dean asked. "What was it- 'Our Town' Yeah, you were good. It was cute."

"Aww Sammy was in a play?" Y/n asked.

"Look, you guys want to pull this off or not?" I asked.

"I'm just saying these outfits cost hard-earned money." Dean replied.

"Whose?" Y/f/n asked.

"Ours. You think credit-card fraud's easy?" Dean replied heading into the building. We talked the landlord into letting us into the apartment to "Check the alarm system".

"Thanks for letting us look around." I said.

"The police said they were done with the place, so..." The landlady said leading us into the living room. "You guys said you were with the alarm company?"

"That's right." Y/n said walking in the room.

"Well, no offense, but your alarm is about as useful as boobs on a man." She said.

"Well, that’s why we’re here to see what went wrong, to stop it from happening again." Dean said.

"Now, ma'am you found the body?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Right after it happened?" Y/f/n asked as we moved in to the room. Y/n and Y/f/n began checking windows for any signs of what could have happened.

"No, A few days later. Meredith's work called. She hadn't showed up. I knocked on her door. That's when I noticed... the smell." The landlady said.

"Any windows open? Any sign of break-in?" Y/n asked.

"No, Windows were locked. Front door was bolted. Chain was on the door we had to cut it to get in." The landlady replied.

"And the alarm was still on?" Dean asked.

"Like I said. Bang-up job your company is doing." The landlady said.

"Did you see any overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of a struggle?" Y/n said.

"Everything was in perfect condition... except Meredith." The landlady said.

"And what condition was Meredith in?" I asked turning away from the window I had been looking out.

"Meredith was all over, in pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whack job but I tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said a wild animal did it." The landlady said.

"Ma'am, you mind if we take some time, give this place a once-over?" Y/f/n asked.

"Go right ahead. Knock yourself out." The landlady said leaving us to the apartment. Dean put the tool box down and dug out his broken Walkman/ Emf reader.

"So the killer walks in and out of the apartment. No weapons, no prints, nothing." Dean said.

"I'm tellin you, the minute I found that article, I knew this was our kind of gig." I said.

"I think I agree with you." Dean said as the EMF reader spiked. I pulled out the infrared thermo scanner and began scanning the apartment.

"So you talked to the cops?" Y/f/n asked Dean.

"Uh, yeah, I spoke to Amy, a, uh, charming perky officer of the law." Dean replied walking into the other room to get a read on the EMF.

"Yeah, what did you find out?" I asked walking the other way.

"Well, she's a Sagittarius. She loves Tequila. I mean... whew. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo." Dean said before being cut off.

"Dean!" Y/n said throwing a pillow off the couch at him.

"What? Yeah, uh," Dean said. "nothing we don't already know, except for one thing they're keeping out of the papers. Meredith's heart was missing."

I turned to look at him.

"Her heart?" I asked.

"Yeah, her heart." Dean replied.

"So, what do you think did it to her?" Y/f/n asked.

"The landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was." Dean said.

"You thinking werewolf?" Y/n asked.

"Not a werewolf. The lunar cycle's not right. If it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace. It was probably a spirit." I said.

"Hmm... See if you can find any masking tape around." Dean said looking at the blood splatters on the floor. Y/n found some in a kitchen drawer and handed it over to Dean who began connecting the dots with the tape. When he had finished he stood up taking allowing us to take in the entire picture.

"Ever see that symbol before?" I asked.

"Never." Dean replied.

"Not that I can recall." Y/n said pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of it.

"Nope." Y/f/n said.

"Me, either." I said. We left the apartment and Y/n and Dean decided a bar was a good place to go over what we learned. Dean was flirting with the bar tender while Y/n and Y/f/n sat at a table. I sat down with them pulling out dad's journal. Dean met us at the table.

"I talked to the bartender." Dean said sitting down.

"Did you get anything? Besides her number." I said.

"Dude, I'm a professional. I'm offended that...you would think that" Dean started saying. No one at our table was buying it and he must have realized it.

"Alright." Dean said holding up her number.

"You mind doing a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?" Y/n asked.

"Hmm? There's nothing to find out. Meredith worked here. She waited tables. Everyone here is her friend. Everyone says she's normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died." Dean replied. "What about that symbol? You find anything?"

"Nope. Nothing. It wasn't in dad's journal or in any of the usual books. I just have to dig a little deeper, I guess." I said looking around the bar.

"There was a first victim, yeah? before Meredith?" Y/n asked.

"Right, Yeah. His name was, uh, His name was Ben Swardstrom. Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal. The door was locked the alarm was on." I said.

"Is there any connection between them?" Dean asked.

"Nothing I could tell. I mean not yet. Ben was a banker. Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common they were practically from different worlds." I said.

"So to recap the only successful intel we've scored is the bartender's phone number." Dean said.

"No, I got the hottie playing pools number when I went to the restroom." Y/n said.

I looked at the two of them and rolled my eyes. From the corner of my eye I noticed someone who looked familiar.

"What?" Dean said looking over his shoulder. I ignored him and walked over to the table. "Sam?" Dean called out. There at the table sat a familiar looking blonde. I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Meg." I said.

"Sam! Sam, is that you? Oh, my gosh. Is Y/f/n here too?" She replied hugging me. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, she's over at the table. We're just in town visiting friends." I replied.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Well, They're not here right now, but what about you Meg? I thought you were going to California." I replied.

"Oh, I did. I came. I saw. I conquered. oh and I met what's his name something Michael Murray at a bar" Meg said.

"Who?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while." Meg said.

"You're from Chicago?" I asked.

"No, Massachusetts, Andover." Meg said. “Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?"

"I know. I thought I'd never see you again." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong." Meg said.

Dean cleared his throat. Everyone had apparently walked up.

"Dude, cover your mouth." Meg said to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Meg. This is, Um, this is my brother, Dean and our friend Y/n. And you already know Y/f/n." I said.

"This is Dean and Y/n?" Meg asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"So you've heard of me?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you both. Nice the way you treat Sam and Y/f/n like luggage." Meg said.

"Sorry?" Dean said.

"Why don't you let them do what they want to do?" Meg asked. " Stop dragging them over god's green earth."

"Meg... It's alright." I said.

"Really." Y/f/n put in.

"Awkward." Y/n sing-songed. "Dean I think we should go drink meow."

"Yeah." Dean said walking away with her to the bar.

"Guys, I'm sorry, it’s just, the way you told me they treat you, if it were me, I'd kill them." Meg said.

"It's alright, they mean well." Y/f/n said looking over to Y/n.

"We should hook up while you guys are in town." Meg said changing the subject.

"Yeah." I said.

"I could show you a hell of a time." Meg said.

"That sounds great." Y/f/n said.

"Why don’t you give me your number?" I said pulling out my phone to type it in.

"312-555-0143." Meg said.

"You know what? I never got your last name." I said.

"Masters." Meg said.

"Masters?" I asked.

"So you better call." She said.

"Scout's honor." I said.

"I hope to see you guys around." Meg said.

Y/f/n and I headed back to the bar where Y/n and Dean were. Y/n was doing shots of Fireball and Dean was talking to the bartender again. Y/f/n and I rounded them up and we headed out the door to the car.

"Who the hell was she?" Dean asked.

"I don't really know. I only met her once." I replied.

"Same here." Y/f/n said.

"Meeting up with her again. I don't know, guys. It's weird." I said.

"What was she saying... We treat you like luggage?" Y/n asked.

"Were you bitching about us to some chick?" Dean asked.

"Look, I'm sorry, guys. It was when we had that huge fight. When Y/f/n and I were in the bus stop in Indiana." I said.

"Is there any truth to what she's saying?" Dean asked us including Y/n. "Am I keeping you guys against your will?"

"No, of course not. Now, would you listen?" I said.

"What?!" Dean asked.

"I think there's something strange going on here, guys." I said.

"Tell me about it, she wasn't even in to me." Dean said.

"Not every girl has to drop her panties for you Dean." Y/n said.

"No, guys, I mean, like our kind of strange." I said. "like maybe even a lead."

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked.

"We met Meg weeks ago literally on the side of the road. Now we run into her in some random Chicago bar. the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural you don't think that's weird?" I said.

"I don't know random coincidence. It happens." Dean replied.

"Well yeah it happens, but not to us. Look, I could be wrong. I'm just saying there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on." I said.

"But I bet you'd like to." Dean said. "But maybe she's not a suspect. Maybe you got a thing for her, huh? Maybe you're thinking a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?"

"That was a good one." Y/n laughed.

"Do me a favor. Check and see if there's a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts." I asked Y/n and Dean. "and See if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor."

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"I'm gonna watch Meg." I said.

Dean started laughing. "Yeah."

"Y/f/n will be with me. I just want to see what's what. Better safe than sorry." I said.

"Alright, you little pervert." Y/n said.

"Dude." Y/f/n said.

"We're going. We're going." Dean said. As him and Y/n walked off toward the hotel.

Y/f/n and I got in the car and followed Meg to her apartment. We had been outside an hour when my phone rang. I put it on speaker so Y/f/n could hear also.

"Hey." I said.

"Let me guess you're lurking outside that poor girl's apartment, aren't you?" Dean asked.

"No." I said.

"Yes." Y/f/n replied.

"You've got a funny way of showing your affection." Y/n said through the phone on Dean's end.

"You find anything on her or what?" I asked.

"Sorry man, she checks out. There's a Meg Masters in the Andover phone book." Dean said. "I even pulled up her high-school photo. Now, look drop Y/f/n off here. and you go knock on her door and invite her to a poetry reading or whatever it is you do, huh?"

"Yeah cause to a bar is so much better." Y/n snarked.

"I don't hear you complaining." Dean retorted.

"Aww is that you trying to seduce me? It'll take more than a few drinks at a bar to get in my pants sweetie." Y/n replied.

"Guys, Focus. What about the symbol? Any luck?" Y/f/n interrupted them.

"Yeah, that we did have some luck with. Turns out it's Zoroastrian. Very, very old-school like 2,000 years before Christ. It's a sigil for a daeva." Dean said.

"What's a Daeva?" I asked.

"It translates to 'Demon of darkness' Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, nasty attitudes. Kind of like demonic pit bulls." Y/n said.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked.

"You don't have a corner on paper chasing around here." Dean replied.

"Oh yeah, Name the last book either of you read." I said.

"Slaughter house five. I have the book in the car." Y/n said.

"I called dad's friend Caleb. He told me, alright." Dean said. "Anyway, here's the thing. He said these Daevas’, they have to be summoned, conjured."

"So someone's controlling it?" I asked.

"Yeah, that’s what we're saying." Y/n said.

"And from what I gather, It's pretty risky business, too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them... and the arms and the torsos." Dean said.

"So what do they look like?" Y/f/n asked.

"Well, nobody knows. Nobody's seen them for a couple of millennia. Summoning a demon that ancient, someone really knows their stuff." Y/n said.

"I think we've got a major player in town." Dean said. "Now drop Y/f/n off and why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?"

"Bite me." I replied.

"Bite her. don't leave teeth marks, though just enough to where-" Dean was saying as I hung up the phone.

I looked out the window to Meg's apartment which was still dark.

"Your brothers an Idiot." Y/f/n said.

"Yeah. I know." I replied looking over to her then back out the window towards Meg's. Just then the light came on and Meg walked toward the window in just her bra. I felt like a creep watching her. just then someone cleared their throat. I turned to the passenger window where a woman who was walking by had leaned down.

"No, no, I'm just, uh,.. " I tried explaining while Y/f/n silently giggled.

"Pervert." The woman said before she walked away.

"Why didn't you help me out?" I asked Y/f/n.

"She was right you were being a perv." Y/f/n said.

When I looked back Meg was finished dressing and had now come down and left her apartment and was crossing the road in front of us. Y/f/n and I climbed out of the car and silently followed Meg. She led us to a condemned building. We waited a few moments before following her in. There was an elevator and a set of stairs. I climbed the stairs and tried the handle on the door at the top but it was locked. Heading back down the stairs and to the elevator I slid the grate open and stepped inside with Y/f/n behind me.

"Can you climb it?" I asked her.

"Yeah no prob." She replied and started hauling herself up the bars. I stepped to the side and started climbing up beside her. We climbed all the way up seven floors before we found the one Meg went to. There was an altar for summoning. Meg began chanting in latin over a bowl.

"I don't think you should come." She said into the bowl as Y/f/n and I watched. "Because the brothers and the two girls. They're in town. I didn't know that- Yes, sir. Yes, I'll be here waiting for you." She set down the bowl and blew out the candles before leaving. Y/f/n and I waited a few minutes before climbing out of the elevator shaft and into the room Meg had just left. Y/f/n walked over to the altar and looked it over.

"Sam check this out." She said. I headed over to her and looked down. Meg was the one summoning the Daevas.

"What the hell?" I asked.

Y/f/n and I left the building and headed back to the car before going straight to the motel. We went to mine and Dean's room.

"Dude, I got to talk to you." Dean and I said at the same time. Y/f/n and I told him and Y/n what we had seen.

"So hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean said.

"It looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing." I said.

"So, Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl." Y/n teased.

"And what's the deal with that bowl again?" Dean asked.

"She was talking into it... the way witches used to scry into crystal balls, or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone." I said.

"With who the daeva?" Dean asked.

"No, you said those things were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders, someone who's coming to that warehouse." I said.

Dean went over and sat at the table where files were. He opened one looked it over then closed it.

"Holy crap." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"What I was gonna tell you earlier. I pulled a favor with my... friend Amy over at the police department. Complete records of the two victims. We missed something the first time." Dean said.

"What?" I asked.

"The first victim the old man? He spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here look where he was born." Dean said turning the folder for me to see.

"Lawrence, Kansas." I said.

"Mm-hmm." Dean confirmed before closing that folder and opening another. "Meredith the second victim... it turns out she was adopted and guess where she's from?" I looked down at her file place of birth was also Lawrence, Kansas. I sat down at the table across from him.

"Holy crap." I said.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"I mean, that is where the demon killed mom. It's where everything started. You think Meg's tied up with the demon?" I asked.

Dean shrugged. "I think it's a definite possibility." He said.

"But I don't understand what's the significance of Lawrence?" I asked. "And how do these daeva things fit in?"

"Beats me, I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation." Dean said.

"No, we can't we shouldn't tip her off." Y/f/n said from one of the beds.

"We've got to stake out that warehouse. We've gotta see who, or what, is showin' up to meet her." I said.

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone." Dean said. I headed out the car with Y/f/n and began filling bags with various weapons. While Dean tried to call dad. We walked back to the room with the bags.

"We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed mom. So, uh, this warehouse- it's 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can." Dean said into the phone before hanging up.

"Voicemail?" I asked.

"Yeah. Jesus, what'd you get?" Dean asked gesturing to the bags.

"We ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that we could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. We weren't sure what to expect, so we figured just expect everything." Y/f/n said. Dean nodded and we began loading the guns.

"Big night." Y/n said checking over her gun.

"Yeah. You guys nervous?" I asked.

"No. Why, are you?" Dean asked.

"No. No, way." I said. It was silent for a few moments before I spoke again. "God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? that demon?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, alright?" Dean said.

"I know, I'm just sayin', what if we did? what if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school- be a person again." I said.

"You wanna go back to school?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, once we're done huntin' the thing." I said.

"Huh." Dean said.

"Why, is there somethin, wrong with that?" I asked.

"No. no, it's, uh, great. Good for you." Dean replied.

"I mean, what are you guys gonna do when it's all over?" I asked.

"it's never gonna be over. There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be somethin' to hunt." Dean said. Y/n and Y/f/n nodded their heads.

"But there's got to be somethin' that you guys want for yourself-" I said.

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave the second this thing's over, Sam." Dean said walking to the dresser.

"Dude, what's your problem?" I asked. Dean was quiet for a while then he turned to me.

"Why do you think I drag you everywhere? huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you at Stanford in the first place?" Dean said.

" Cause Dad was in trouble. 'Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom." I said.

"Yeah, that, but it's more than that, man." Dean said going back to the dresser and looking down at it silently, before turning back to me. "You and me and Dad- I mean, I want us... I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again."

"Dean we are a family. I'd do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before." I said.

"Could be." Dean said sadly.

"I don't want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way." I said. "besides you'll have Dad and Y/n and Y/f/n."

We finished getting ready in silence and headed back to the warehouse. We climbed the elevator shaft once again. Meg was standing at the altar, speaking in an ancient language. We quietly squeezed through the space between the gate and the wall. Drawing our guns, we moved to the other side of the room hiding behind some crates.

"Guys." Meg said. We all shared a look of surprise. "Hidings a little bit childish, don't you think?"

"Well that didn't work out like I planned." Dean said.

"Why don't you come out?" Meg said turning to face where we were hidden. We all climbed out of our hiding spots. "Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I said.

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" Y/n asked.

"Around. You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good." Meg replied.

"Oh' don't worry, sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the demon." Dean said.

"At least not the daeva." Y/f/n said. Y/n looked at her knowingly and meg looked at her skeptically.

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" I asked.

"You." Meg replied as the Daeva began forming on the wall. It knocked me and Y/f/n down and threw Dean and Y/n into the crates. Then there was a scratch across my cheek and then I was knocked unconscious. When I came to Dean, Y/n, Y/f/n and I were all tied to separate posts and Meg was sitting right in front of me.

"Hey, Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend... is a bitch." Dean said.

"This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin' what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn't it? And that the victims were from Lawrence?" I said.

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all." Meg replied.

"You killed those two people for nothin'" I said.

"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less." Meg responded.

"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time. But why don't you kill us already?" Dean asked.

"Hey." Y/n said from her pillar. "Why are you always doing that? Why don't you just arrest us already? why don't you just kill us already? If you want to kill her, you'll have to go through us...Remember what Y/f/n said about your talking privileges? Yeah totally being revoked again."

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we? This trap isn't for you." Meg said.

"Dad. It's a trap for dad." I said.

"Oh, sweetheart- you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good." Dean said.

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that. But you see, he has one weakness." Meg said sitting on Deans legs.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"You. He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgement. I happen to know he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody- nice and slow and messy." Meg said.

"Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some... shadow to kill him." Dean said.

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here- they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see." Meg said.

"Why you doin' this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?" Y/f/n asked.

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do- loyalty. Love. Like the love Sam here had for Mommy- and Jess." Meg said.

"Go to Hell." I spat.

"Baby, I'm already there. Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty. I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me- changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn't it?" Meg said.

"Get a room you two." Dean said.

"I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." Meg said as she began kissing my neck.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now." I said. Meg continued to kiss me when there was a scuffing from Deans side of the room. Meg stood up and walked behind Deans post noticing the knife in his hand. She took it and threw it into a corner. She swung around the post and smiled at Dean who just chuckled guiltily.

"Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?" She asked coming back to me.

"No. No. That's because I have a knife of my own." I said breaking the ropes and head butting her. She fell to the floor and I grabbed my head in pain.

"Note to self-head butting looks like it hurts. Do not attempt." Y/n said from her and Y/f/n’s side of the room.

"Sam! Get the altar." Dean said. I walked over to the altar and overturned it. Suddenly, the shadow demon appeared and grabbed Meg. It dragged her across the floor and through a window. I grabbed my knife and cut Dean free just as Y/n got through her ropes and cut Y/f/n free. We walked over to the window and looked out. Meg was sprawled on the sidewalk, dead.

"So, I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around." I said.

"Yeah, I guess not. Hey Sam?" Y/n said.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not bat shit fucking crazy, okay?" Y/n finished. She smiled and walked away. We headed back to the motel. Outside our room Dean asked "Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?"

"I said it before, and I'll say it again- better safe than sorry." I said we entered the room and there was someone by the window.

"Hey!" Dean said as I flipped on the light. The person turned around it was Dad. "Dad?"

"Hey, Boys, Girls." Dad said in greeting. Him and Dean walked toward each other and hugged. "Hi Sam."

"Hey, Dad." I said putting the weapons on the floor.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Dean said.

"It's alright. I thought it might've been." Dad said.

"Were you there?" Y/n asked.

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?" Dad said.

"Yes, sir." Dean and I said as Y/f/n and Y/n nodded.

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before." Dad said.

"The demon has?" Y/f/n asked.

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell- actually kill it." Dad said.

"How?" Dean asked.

"I'm workin' on that." Dad replied.

"Let us come with you. We'll help." I said. Dean looked at me in warning.

"No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you or the girls caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt." Dad said.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us." I said.

"Of course I do. I'm your father and I promised the girls' parents I would look out for them too. Listen, Sammy, last time we were together we had one helluva a fight." Dad said.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time." Dad said.

"Too long." I replied hugging dad. There were tears in everyone’s eyes as we looked around. Suddenly, a daeva attacked Dad knocking him and I down.

"NO!" Dean and Y/n shout as they were also knocked down. Y/f/n made her way to the bag of weapons as we fought the demons.

"Close your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" Y/f/n said as she lit a flare. The room was filled with white light and smoke. But the demons were gone.

"Dad!" Dean shouted.

"Over here!" Dad shouted back. Y/n and Dean made their way over to dad and helped him up. We left the room and headed for the car.

"Alright," I said putting the bag between the girls in the backseat. "Come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back."

"Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us." Dean said.

"What? What are you talkin' about?" I asked.

"You boys and the girls- You're beat to hell." Dad said.

"We'll be alright." Dean said.

"It's just a flesh wound." Y/n chuckled from the backseat.

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons-" I began.

"Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop. They're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He- he's stronger without us around." Dean said.

"Dad- No." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "after everything- after all the time we spent lookin' for you- please. I gotta be a part of the fight."

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are gonna have a part to play. For now, You’ve got to trust me, son. Okay, you've gotta let me go." Dad said. Dean and Dad shared a look before. Dad walked back to his truck. Once there he looked back to us. "Be careful, boys." He climbed in the truck and drove away.

"Come on." Dean said climbing into the car. I followed him and climbed in the car. We watched Dad's truck turn the corner and shared a look. Without a word Dean started the car and backed onto the street, then sped down the road and around the corner.


	18. 01x17 Hell House

Hell House

~~~~~~Y/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

We were in the Impala somewhere in Texas on Interstate 35. Sam was sleeping in the front seat with his mouth open. Y/f/n was snoring gently in the back next to me. Dean glanced over and noticed Sam. He felt around for a bit then gingerly put a plastic spoon in Sammy's mouth. I snorted a laugh and Dean grinned at me through the rear view mirror. He then pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

"Send that to me when you get a chance." I said.

Dean nodded his head then turned up the music.

"Fire... of unknown origins.... took my baby away!" Dean and I sang loudly waking both Y/f/n and Sam. Sam jerked awake, and noticed the spoon and panicked flailing his arms around as he spit it out.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sam said turning the music down.

"Heh, heh, heh. Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in east Texas, kinda gotta make your own." Dean said.

"Man we're not kids anymore Dean. We're not going to start that crap up again." Sam said.

"Start what up?" I asked poking my head over the seat.

"That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates." Sam said.

"Aw, what's the matter Sammy, scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again, huh?" Dean asked.

"Alright, just remember you started it." Sam said.

"Ah ha, bring it on baldy." Dean said.

"Where are we anyway?" Sam asked.

"A few hours outside of Richardson." Dean replied. "Gimme the lowdown again?"

"Alright, about a month or two ago this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house." Sam said reading a paper he had printed off.

"Haunted by what?" I asked.

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafter. Anyway this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar." Sam said.

"Anybody ID the corpse?" Dean asked.

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So cops are saying these kids were just yanking chains." Sam said.

"Maybe the cops are right." Y/f/n said.

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere." Sam replied.

"Where'd you read these accounts?" Dean asked.

"Well," Sam began sheepishly. " I knew we were going to be passing through Texas. So, um, last night, I surfed some local... paranormal websites. And I found one." He finished rushing the last part.

"And what's it called." I asked already knowing the answer the damn Ghostfacers.

"HellHoundsLair.com" Sam said.

"Lemme guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement." Dean said.

"Yeah probably." Sam said with a grin.

"Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter." Dean said.

"persqueeter?" I mouthed to Y/f/n. She just shrugged her shoulders and listened to the boys.

"Look. We let Dad take off. which was a mistake, by the way. And now we don't know where the hell he is, so in the meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checking this thing out." Sam said.

"Alright. So where do we find these kids?" Dean asked.

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this." Y/f/n said. We pulled in to Richardson and found a Motel then headed to the local fast food outlet 'Rodeo Drive'. We pulled in and interviewed the kids that were at the Hell House. All three kids that we talked to gave us different versions of the story none of the details were the same. The only thing they agreed on was who took them.

"And.... how'd you find out about this place anyway?" Sam asked.

"Craig." They all said. Craig we found out worked at the music shop in town. So that was our next stop.

Sam entered the shop first followed by Y/f/n then Dean Then I. The guy behind the counter greeted us.

"Gentlemen and Ladies. Can I help you with anything?" The guy behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Y/f/n asked.

"I am." He replied.

"Well we're reporters with th Dallas Morning News. I'm Dean, this is Sam, Y/f/n, and Y/n." Dean said.

"No way. Well I'm a writer too. I write for my school's lit magazine." Craig said.

"Well, good for you Morrissey." Dean replied.

"We're doing an article on local haunting and rumor has it you might know of one." I said.

"You mean the Hell House?"  Craig asked.

"That's the one." Dean replied.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story."  Craig said.

"Why don't you tell us the story." Sam requested.

"Well, supposedly back in the '30s this farmer, Mordechai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off the deep end."  Craig said.

"How?" Y/f/n asked.

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung 'em up' one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside."  Craig said.

"Where'd you hear all this?" Dean asked.

"My cousin Dana told me. I don't know where she heard it from. Ya gotta realize, I --I didn't believe this for a second."  Craig said.

"But now you do." Sam said.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. You guys, I--I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, ok? That girl was real. and she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, ok?"  Craig said.

"Thanks." Dean said as we headed for the door.

We headed for the house the next day to get an idea of what we were dealing with. We headed up the muddy path to the house.

"Can't say I blame the kid." Sam said looking at the house.

"Yeah, so much for curb appeal." Dean said.

Dean pulled out the EMF and began trying to get readings. Sam Y/f/n and I began looking around the house. The EMF began making sounds so we headed back to Dean.

"You got something?" Sam asked.

"Ye-ah. The EMF's no good." Dean said tapping it.

"Why?" Y/f/n asked.

"I think that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwing with all the readings." Dean replied gesturing up at the powerlines.

"Yeah that'd do it." I said.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." Dean said heading into the house. Looking around there were symbols painted on the walls.

Dean let out a low whistle. "Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger here in his time." Dean said.

"And after his time too. That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil for sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the '60s." Sam said. He began taking pictures of the various symbols on his phone.

"That is exactly why you never get laid." Dean said staring at Sam.

Dean moved to another wall. "Hey what about this one, you guys seen this one before?" Dean gestured to the symbol.

"No." Sam replied.

"I have. Somewhere." I said.

"Me too." Dean said looking at it once more.

"It's paint. Seems pretty fresh too." Sam said rubbing the symbol.

"I don't know Sam. You know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but... the cops maybe right about this one." Dean said.

"Yeah, maybe." Sam replied. There was a sudden noise in another room putting us on alert. Dean and Sam went to either side of the door. Dean nodded once and the boys burst through. Bright lights shown in our eyes.

"Oh, cut. It's just a coupla humans." The guy with glasses said. I think his name was Ed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ed asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean retorted.

"Ah-ha-ha. We belong here, we're professionals." Ed said.

"Professional what?" I asked.

"Paranormal Investigators." He said handing us business cards. "There you go, take a look at that, boys and ladies."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Dean said reading the card.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler? HellHoundsLair.com. You guys run that website." Sam asked.

"Yeah." Ed said.

"Oh yeah, yeah, we're huge fans." Dean said walking by the two.

"And ahh, we know who you guys are too." Ed said.

Dean and Sam gave him a sharp look. "Oh yeah?" Sam said.

"Amateurs. Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills." Ed said.

"Yep. Sao if you guys don't mind; we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." Harry said.

Y/f/n snorted a laugh which she quickly covered with a cough." A serious scientific investigation." I mimicked to her in a whisper.

"Stop it." She whispered back "I barely covered the first laugh."

"Yeah, what have you got so far?" Dean asked.

"Harry, why dontcha tell 'em about EMF?" Ed said.

"Well..." Harry began.

"EMF?" Sam asked playing dumb and trying to hold in his laugh.

"Electromagnetic field? Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here." Harry said turning it on. Dean looked over to us and smirked.

"Whoa. Whoa. It's 2.8mg." Harry said.

"2.8. It's hot in here." Ed said.

Dean whistled in mock admiration.

"Wow." Y/f/n said.

"So you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or...?" I asked.

"Once. We were, uh... we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table..." Ed said.

"By itself." Harry put in.

"Well, we, we we we didn't actually see it, we heard it. And something like that... it uh... it changes you." Ed said. Y/f/n and I looked at them in disbelief.

"Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go, let them get back to work." Dean said heading for the door. With Y/f/n and I following.

"Yeah, you should." Ed replied.

"Sam." Dean said.

"Yeah, work." Ed giggled as we left.

"I don't like them." I said as we headed for the car.

"Me either." Y/f/n said.

We decided to learn more about Mordechai Murdock. Sam and Y/f/n went to the public library. While Dean and I hit up the police station about the dead girl. Dean and I were headed back to the library just as Sam and Y/f/n were exiting.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hey. What you got?" Dean asked.

"Well we couldn't find a Mordechai but Y/f/n did find a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s. He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone." Sam said.

"Huh." Dean said.

"What about you?" Y/f/n asked as we reached the Impala and stood talking over the top.

"Well those kids didn’t really give us a clear description of that dead girl but we did hit up the police station. No missing persons. It's like she never existed. Dude, come on, we did our digging, man, this one’s a bust alright. For all we know those Hellhound boys made up the whole thing." Dean said.

"Yeah alright." Sam replied.

"I say we find our self a bar and some beers and leave the legend to the locals." Dean said climbing in the car. Sam shook his head for us not to get in. He then leaned down, smiling, to look in the window. So Y/f/n and I both looked in. Dean turned the key in the ignition and Latino pop-dance music blasted from the speakers. When Dean tries to turn it off, the wipers turn on.

"Whoa! What the..." Dean said as quickly turned everything off.

Sam then climbed in and Y/f/n and I followed. Laughing, Sam licked his finger and marked an imaginary 1 in the air and pointed to himself.

"That's all you got? Weak. That is bush league." Dean replied pulling the car away from the curb. We headed back to the motel for the night. The next morning, we were getting ready to head out of town when sirens went by the Motel in the direction of the Hell House. We climbed in to the car and headed that way. Emergency vehicles and personnel were moving around outside the house. We approached a man standing outside.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"A coupla cops say a girl hung herself in the house." The man replied.

"Suicide?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. She was a straight A student, with a full ride to UT too. It just don't make sense." The man said before he walked away.

"Whaddaya think?" Sam asked.

"I think maybe we missed something." Dean replied. We left the area and waited until night fall before heading back to the house. We were crouched in the bushes waiting. A police car was now parked out front as two police officers stood around.

"I guess the cops don't want anyone else screwing around in there." Y/f/n whispered.

"Yeah but we still gotta get in there." Dean replied.

"Do you hear that?" I asked hearing whispers. Dean nodded and looked behind Sam.

"I don't believe it." Dean said.

We turned to look. Ed and Harry were hunched over headed toward us, wearing all sorts of gadgets.

"I've got an idea." Dean said. Rising a little bit, he turned toward the cops cupped a hand to his mouth.

"Who you gonna call?" He shouted.

"Wha... huh?" Harry and Ed looked around.

"Hey! You!" The cop called out.

"Ghostbusters." I whispered as the cops chased Ed and Harry back down the path. Laughing we headed for the house. Once we were inside Sam handed us the rifles as Dean turned on a flashlight.

"Where have I seen that symbol before? It's killing me!" Dean said.

"Home in the valley. Home in the city. Home isn't pretty. Ain't no home for me." I sang looking around the house.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Y/f/n said.

We headed down to the basement and looked around. Dean noticed the jars and picked one up for a better look. There was some sort of pale red liquid inside.

"Hey Sam. I dare you to take a swig of this." Dean said.

"What the hell would I do that for?" Sam asked.

".... I double dare you." Dean replied.

"Idjits." Y/f/n muttered and I just shook my head. There was a noise to our right in a cabinet. We moved toward it and Dean nodded for Sam to open it. Out came rats squeaking and running from the light.

"argh! I hate rats." Dean said lifting his feet.

"Bah. I feel dirty just seeing them." I said.

"You'd rather it was a ghost?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Dean and I replied in unison.

Behind Sam Mordechai appeared. Sam swings around to see Mordechai raising an axe above his head. Sam shot him twice to no effect. Y/f/n shot once more and he vanished.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. Come on. Come on, come on!" He said heading for the stairs. As we ran for the stair Mordechai smashed his axe down, on the shelves bringing the jars down on Dean and I. Sam then started fighting Mordechai.

"Go! Get outta here!" Sam said.

Mordechai hit the electrical box and spark flew. We headed for the door. Sam and Dean burst through the front door. Falling through the emergency tape rolling down the stairs and back up on to their feet as we keep running.

"Get that damn thing outta my face." I said to Ed and Harry who were aiming a camera at us.

"Go go go." Y/f/n said. As I flipped them off.

We headed back to the motel to figure out what the hell was going on. Dean sat on the bed drawing the symbol he couldn't figure out while Sam and Y/f/n researched. I lay sprawled on the other bed staring at the ceiling and humming (Don't fear) The reaper.

"What the hell is this symbol? It's buggin' the hell outta me. This whole damn job's buggin' me. I thought the legend said Mordechai only goes after chicks." Dean said.

"It does." Sam said.

"Alright. Well I mean that explains why he went after you guys, but why me?" Dean said.

"Hilarious. The legend also says he hung himself but did you see those slit wrists?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." We replied.

"What's up with that? And the axe too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?" Y/f/n said.

"But this mook keeps changing." Dean said.

"Exactly." Sam said clicking away on his laptop. "I'm telling ya, the way the story goes.... wait a minute."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Someone added a new post to the Hell Hound site. Listen to this. 'They say Mordechai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity." Sam read off.

"What are you humming?" Y/f/n asked.

"Don't fear the reaper. By Blue Oyster Cult." Dean answered for me still staring at the symbol he drew. He sat up straight and looked over to me.

"Where the hell is this going?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but I think I might have just figured out where it all started." Dean said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Come on." Dean replied grabbing his jacket and heading for the car.

We went back to the music store. Craig sat at the counter looking depressed.

"Hey Craig? Remember us?" Dean asked.

"Guys, Ladies, look I'm really not in the mood to answer any of your questions ok?" Craig said.

"Oh don't worry. We're just here to buy an album, that's all." Dean said. He then flicked through and found what he was looking for. As we approached the counter Dean started talking again.

"You know I couldn't figure out what that symbol was and then I realized, with help from Y/n, that it doesn't mean anything. It's the logo for the Blue Oyster Cult." Dean said turning the album over. "Tell me Craig, you, uh, you into BOC? Or just scaring the hell outta people?  Now why don't you tell us about that house... without lying through your ass this time."

"Alright." Craig sighed. "Um. My cousin Dana was on break from TCU. Ah, I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do. So I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So we painted symbols on the walls, some from some albums, some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. Then we found out this guy Murdock used to live there so we... we made up some story to go along with that. So they told people, who told other people. And then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean I, I thought it was funny at first but.... now that girl's dead! It was just a joke, you know. I mean, none of it was real, we made the whole thing up. I swear!"

"Alright." Sam said softly. We turned to leave.

"If none of it was real how the hell do you explain Mordechai?" Dean asked us. We shrugged and headed back to the motel. Sam got in the shower and Dean left to go to the store. So Y/f/n and I went back to our room. Y/f/n and I both read some more of the Supernatural books while we waited. It was maybe a half an hour when there was a knock on our door. Y/f/n answered. Dean and Sam stood there. Sam was fidgeting slightly.

"Come on, I wanna get something to eat." Dean said.

"Yes Sir." I replied grabbing my jacket and following them out the door. On the way to the eating house Sam told us about his theory that Mordechai was a Tulpa. We arrived at the diner and ordered coffee.

"There you go, Gents and Ladies." The server said.

"Thank you." Y/f/n said as we grabbed them. We made our way to a table and sat down. Sam made a face as if he was uncomfortable.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sam replied.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"So, ahh. alright keep going. What about these Tulpas?" Dean asked.

"Ok, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. Group of monks visualized a golem in their head. They meditated on it so hard they brought the thing to life. Outta thin air." Sam said.

"So?" Dean asked.

"That was 20 monks. Imagine what 10,000 web surfers could do. I mean Craig starts the story about Mordechai, then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard." Sam replied.

"Now wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?" Dean said.

"I dunno, maybe." Sam replied looking uncomfortable again.

"People believe in Santa Claus-- how come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?" Dean asked.

"Because you're a bad person." I said.

"And because of this..." Sam said turning his laptop and showing us a photo of one of the Hell House symbols.

"That's a Tibetan spirit sigil. On the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet they painted this, not even knowing what is was. Now that sigil has been used for centuries, concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So people are on the Hellhounds website, staring at the symbol, thinking about Mordechai... I mean I don't know but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life." Sam said.

"It would explain why he keeps changing." Y/f/n said.

Sam grimaced and adjusted himself.

"Right, as the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes. Like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work." Sam said.

"Because he's not a traditional spirit." I said.

"Yeah." Sam replied still fidgeting.

"Ok. So why don't we just.... uh... get this spirit sigil thingie off the wall and off the website?" Dean asked.

"Well it's not that simple." Sam began.

"It never is." Y/f/n said with a sigh.

"You see, once Tulpas are created they take on a life of their own." Sam said.

"Great. So if he really is a thought form how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?" Dean asked.

"Well it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their home page." Sam once again turned the computer to face us. Showing us the footage from the previous night.

"Since they've posted the video their number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone." Sam said.

"Humph. I got an idea. Come on." Dean said standing up from the table.

"Where we going? Sam asked.

"We gotta find a copy store." Dean replied. We all stood to leave and Sam began Itching and jiggling.

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something." Sam said. Dean laughed as he walked away.

"You did this?" Sam asked. Dean just continued to laugh.

"You're a friggin jerk." Sam said.

"Itching powder in his underwear?" I asked catching up to Dean.

"Oh yeah." He replied.

"Genius." I responded. We found the copy store and made a fake death certificate for Mordechai Murdock that said it was a self-inflicted gunshot wound that killed him. We then hunted down Ed and Harry in a trailer park. Dean pounded on their door there was a thump and a squeal like a little girl from inside before one of them called out.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Come on out guys, we hear you in there." I said.

"It's them." Ed said not very quietly. They both stuck their heads out the door.

"Ah, would you look at that! Action figures in their original packaging -- what a shock." Dean mocked.

"Guys we need to talk." Sam said.

"Yeah, um, sorry guys. We're ahh, a little bit busy right now." Ed said.

"Ok well we'll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website." Dean said.

"Man, you know, these guys got us busted last night, spent the night in a holding cell." Ed said.

"I had to pee in that cell urinal. In front of people. And I get stage fright." Harry said.

"The only men who get stage fright by peeing in a urinal are clearly insecure about something." Y/f/n said causing me to chuckle.

"Why should we trust you guys?"  Ed asked.

"Look guys. We all know what we saw last night, what's in the house. But now thanks to your website there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai." Sam said.

"That's right. Which means people are gonna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him in person, somebody could get hurt." Dean said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ed said.

"Ed maybe he's got a point, maybe...." Harry began.

"Nope..." Ed replied.

"No." Harry said looking to us.

"I’m gonna hurt them." I said to Y/f/n.

"We have an obligation to our fans, to the truth." Ed said.

"Well I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now..." Dean said.

"Dean--Dean, hey, hey, just forget it, alright? These guys... probably bitch slap them both, I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai... but they're still not gonna help us. Let's just go guys." Sam said playing his part.

"Whoa. whoa..." Ed and harry both said.

"Yeah, you're right." Dean said and we began to walk away.

"What you say about...?" Ed began.

"Hang on a second here." Harry said following us.

"Wait... wait." Ed said.

"What thing about Mordechai you guys?" Harry asked.

"Don't tell 'em Sam." I said.

"But if they agree to shut the website down, Y/n." Sam said.

"They're not going to do it you said so yourself." Dean said.

"No wait. Wait. Don't listen to him ok? We'll do it. We'll do it." Ed said.

"It's a secret Sam." Y/f/n said.

"Look, it it’s a really big deal alright. And it wasn't easy to dig up. So only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down." Sam said to Harry and Ed.

"Totally." Ed said.

"Alright." Sam said. Dean then handed them the fake death certificate.

"It's a death certificate. From the '30s. We got it at the library. Now according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound." Sam said.

"That's right he didn't hang or cut himself." I said.

"He shot himself?" Ed asked.

"Yep. With a .45 pistol. To this day they say he's terrified of them." Y/f/n said.

"Matter of fact they say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds-- it'll kill the sonuvabitch." Dean said. Ed and Harry sniggered gleefully. Harry spun and ran back to the trailer with Ed following more slowly.

"Harry. Slow your roll buddy. They're gonna know we're excited." Ed said.

"They are the biggest idiots I have ever met. And I've met Dean here." I said jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny, Y/n. But your right they are idiots." Dean said. We headed back to the car and to s cafe to wait while Ed and Harry updated their site. Sam and Y/f/n sat on one side of the booth while Dean and I sat on the other. Sam was looking at his laptop as Dean reached up to a 3D artwork of a fisherman holding a big fish and pulled the cord. The fisherman's mouth moves up and down and an extremely annoying laugh plays.

"If you pull that string one more time I'm gonna kill you." Sam said pulling the string to stop it.

Dean just looked at Sam while pulling the cord again. Sam stopped it immediately, glaring at Dean.

"Come on man, you need more laughter in your life. You know you're way too tense." Dean snickered.

Sam gave Dean another dirty look before Dean sighed.

"They post it yet?" I asked.

Sam moved his laptop around so Dean and I could see it and stabbed his salad angrily.

"We've learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdock has a fatal fear of firearms. Alright. How long do we wait?" Dean asked.

"Long enough for the new story to spread, and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam said holding out his beer to Dean and I. We lifted ours and tapped his.

"Sweet." Dean said.

Dean took a long drink of his beer and Sam started grinning. Dean went to put the bottle back down but it was stuck to his hand. Sam and Y/f/n cracked up as Dean stared at it confused.

"You didn't?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh, I did!" Sam replied holding up super glue.

Sam still laughing reached up and pulled the string setting the fisherman laughing again.

~~~~~~Y/f/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

Later that night we headed back to the Hell House. Sam had bought the laughing fisherman to use as a distraction to get us in the house. Dean then Sam enter the house followed by me then Y/n, guns drawn, we begin a search, staying back to back. Dean readjusted his gun hand.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm." Dean snarked.

"I'm not touching that line with a ten-foot pole." Sam said.

Dean shined his flashlight in Sam's face until Sam winced, then he moved into the other room. and we followed.

"So you think old Mordechai's home?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

"Me either." A voice said behind us. We all spun and aimed at the intruders. Ed and Harry.

"Whoa! Woah!" Ed said.

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" I asked.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, Ok?" Ed said.

From the basement came the sounds of knives being sharpened. We were back on high alert.

"Oh crap." Ed said.

Ed and Harry then crowded in close behind us with their stupid camera.

"Ah guys, you wanna... you wanna open that door for us?" Ed asked.

"Why don't you?" Dean replied.

Mordechai burst through the door holding an axe and screaming.  We emptied our gun chamber. Mordechai held on for a while then disappeared into mist. We waited a moment before heading off to make sure the other rooms are clear. I ran back into the room we had left just as Sam appeared.

"But then our server crashed." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ed said.

"So it didn't take?" Y/n said growing pissed.

"Uh..mmm..." Ed and Harry said.

"So these, these guns don't work." Dean said.

"Maybe not on Mordechai but there are two little nerds I'd like to test the theory on." Y/n growled.

"Down girl." I said.

"Great. Sam, any ideas?" Dean asked.

"We are getting outta here." Harry said. They ran past Dean and Y/n to the other room, where Mordechai appeared again. Screaming, they ran to the front door but it was locked. Mordechai followed them.

"Hey! Come and get it you ugly son of a bitch." Sam said behind Ed and Harry.

Sam and Mordechai fought until Mordechai pinned Sam against the wall, axe across his throat.

"Get out of here, Now!" I said to Ed and Harry.

"We're out of here." Ed said.

Dean and Y/n were busy in the other room splashing kerosene everywhere. When Mordechai lifted Sam off his feet with the pressure of the axe at his throat.

"Dean!" Sam gasped. Dean and Y/n came rushing in.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. He held up a can of paint and lit it.

"Go go go!" Y/n shouted to us.

Sam and I ran past them and they turned to follow. Both grabbing Sam when he stopped to lean over, holding his throat.

"Mordechai can't leave the house, we can't kill him..." Dean said.

"We improvise." Y/n finished as Dean held up his lighter, flicked it, and threw it back into the room. It burst into flame and we ran outside.

"That's your guys' solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Sam asked them.

"Pretty much." Y/n shrugged.

"Well nobody will go in anymore. I mean look, Mordechai can’t haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast an’ dirty but it works." Dean said.

"Well what if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?" I asked.

"Well-- well then we'll just have to come back." Dean replied watching the house burn.

"Kinda make you wonder. Of all the things we hunted, how many existed just cuz people believed in them." Sam said.

The next morning, we were hanging out by a picnic table waiting on Ed and Harry. When they approached carrying grocery bags.

"I was thinking that Mordechai has a really super high attack bonus." Harry was saying to Ed.

"Man I got the munchies right now." Ed said back. Then to us." Gentlemen, Ladies."

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"Should we tell 'em?" Harry asked Ed.

"Hey, might as well, you know, they're going to read about it in the trades." Ed said.

"So this morning we got phone call from a very important Hollywood producer." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, wrong number?" Dean asked.

"No, smart-ass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion pictures rights. Maybe even have us write it." Ed said as they put their grocery bags into a completely full car.

"And create the RPG." Harry said.

"The what?" Dean asked.

"Role playing game." Ed said.

"Right." Dean replied.

"A little lingo for you. Anyhoo, ahhh, excuse us, we're off to la-la land." Ed said.

"Well congratulations guys. That sounds really great." Sam said.

"Yeah. That's awesome, best of luck to you." Y/n said.

"Oh yeah, luck. that has nothing to do with it. it's about talent. Sheer unabashed talent." Ed said.

The four boys nodded to each other.

"Later." Ed said with a gesture as they got into the car and pulled away.

"See ya round..." Ed said.

"Wow." Dean said watching them leave.

"I have a confession to make." Sam said.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I, uh... I was the one that called them and told them I was a producer." Sam confessed.

"Yeah well I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat." Dean laughed.

"Hmmm." Y/n said with a chuckle.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Y/n and I may or may not have put play dough on their windshield wipers. So when they turn them on they will get a lovely smear of the rainbow." I said.

The boys laugh before Sam turns to Dean.

"Truce?" Sam asked.

"Yeah truce. At least for the next 100 miles." Dean said. "And remind me not to piss off Y/f/n and Y/n."

We climbed into the car and took off still chuckling.


	19. 01x18 Something Wicked

Something Wicked

~~~~~~Y/f/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

We were cruising down a country road in Wisconsin listening to Sam and Dean bicker.

"Yeah. You probably missed something, that's what." Dean said.

"Dude, I ran LexisNexis, local police reports, newspapers, I couldn't find a single red flag. Are you sure you got the coordinates right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I double checked. It's Fitchburg, Wisconsin. Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates if it wasn't important Sammy." Dean replied.

"Well I'm telling you I looked and all I could find was a big steamy pile of nothing. If Dad's sending us hunting for something I don't know what." Sam said getting frustrated.

"Well maybe he's going to meet us there." Dean said.

"Yeah. Cause he's been so easy to find up to this point." Sam retorted.

"You're a real smart ass you know that?... Don't worry I'm sure there's something in Fitchburg worth killing." Dean said.

"Yeah? What makes you so sure." Sam said.

"'Cause I'm the oldest, which means I'm always right." Dean replied.

"No it doesn't." Sam replied.

"It totally does." Y/n pipped up.

Dean glanced over to Sam then looked back at the road grinning a little. We cruised past the sign for Fitchburg, population 20,501.

Dean and Y/n went in to Glasgow's diner to get coffee and ask about anything suspicious. Sam was leaning against the car staring straight ahead. Dean and Y/n crossed the road to us both carrying two coffees apiece. Y/n handed me my coffee.

"Well... the waitress thinks the local freemasons are up to something sneaky but other than that no one's heard about anything freaky going on.” Dean said handing Sam his coffee.

"Dean, you got the time?" Sam asked.

"Ten after four. Why?" Dean asked checking his watch.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Sam said indicating the playground he had been watching. There was only one little girl playing on it.

"School's out isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. So where is everybody? This place should be crawling with kids right now." Sam said.

Y/n and Dean headed toward the playground. They found out that kids had been getting sick. We all dressed in our fed clothes and headed to the Hospital. We entered and headed to the reception desk.

"Dude. Dude I am not using this ID." Sam said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Cause it says bikini inspector on it!" Sam said.

"Don't worry she won't look that close alright? Hell, she won't even ask to see it. It's all about confidence Sammy." Dean replied spinning Sam to face the desk we kept walking leaving Sammy at the desk.

"Hi I'm Doctor Jerry Caplin, Center for Disease Control." Sam told the receptionist.

"Can I see some ID?" She asked. Y/n and Dean began snickering. Sam threw them a dirty look before pulling out hid ID.

"Yeah of course." He said showing her. "Now could you direct me to the pediatric ward please?"

"Okay well, just go down that hall turn left and up the stairs." The receptionist replied.

Sam approached us and Y/n and Dean were grinning broadly.

"See. I told you it would work." Dean said.

Sam glared at Dean and Y/n chuckled. Sam shook his head irritably.

"Follow me. It's upstairs." Sam said leading us to the Peds ward.

We walked down the corridor. Occasionally looking in rooms. Dean stopped at one room looking in.

"Dean!" Sam called inclining his head to the ward. Dean followed but glanced back toward the room. We found the Pediatrician on the floor.

"Well, thanks for seeing us, Dr. Heidecker." Dean said.

"Well I'm glad you guys are here. I was just about to call CDC myself. How'd you find out anyways?" Heidecker asked.

"Oh some GP, I forget his name, he called Atlanta and he must've beat you to the punch." Y/n said.

"So you say you got six cases so far?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, five weeks. At first we thought it was garden-variety bacterial pneumonia. Not that newsworthy. But now..." Heidecker said.

"Now what?" I asked.

"The kids aren't responding to antibiotics. Their white cell counts keep going down. Their immune systems just aren't doing their job. It's like their bodies are... wearing out." Heidecker said.

"Excuse me, Dr. Heidecker" A nurse said handing Dr. Heidecker some forms to look over and sign.

"You ever see anything like this before?" Sam asked Dr. Heidecker.

"Never this severe." Dr. Heidecker replied.

"And the way it spreads... that's a new one for me." The nurse said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It works its way through families. But only the children, one sibling after another." The nurse responded.

"You mind if we interview a few of the kids?" Dean asked.

"They're not conscious." The nurse replied.

"None of them?" Y/n asked.

"No." The nurse replied.

"Can we, uh, can we talk to the parents?" Dean asked.

"Well if you think it'll help." Dr. Heidecker replied.

"Yeah. Who was your most recent admission?" Dean asked.

We got the name of the most recent admission and found her father in the room. We asked him to come talk to us in the waiting room.

"I should get back to my girls." He said.

"We understand that, and we really appreciate you talking to us. Now you say Mary is the oldest?" Sam said.

"Thirteen." The man confirmed.

"Ok. And she came down with it first, right? And then..." I said.

"Bethany, the next night." the man finished.

"Within 24 hours?" Sam asked.

"I guess. Look, I, Uh, I already went through all this with the doctor." The man said.

"Just a few more questions if you don't mind. How do you think they caught pneumonia? Were they out in the cold, anything like that?" Dean asked.

"No. We think it was an open window." The man said.

"Both times?" Y/n asked.

"The first time, I, I don't really remember but the second time for sure. And I know I closed it before I put Bethany to bed." The man said.

"So you think she opened it?" Sam asked.

"It's a second story window with no ledge. No one else could've." The man replied.

We headed back down the corridor to leave the hospital.

"You know this might not be anything supernatural. It might just be pneumonia." Sam said.

"Maybe. Or maybe something opened that window. I don’t know man, look, Dad sent us down here for a reason. I think we might be barking up the right tree." Dean replied.

"I'll tell you one thing." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"That guy we just talked to? I'm betting it'll be awhile before he goes home." Sam replied.

We headed to the most recent victims house and to Bethany's bedroom to see if there was any trace of what it could have been. Dean was checking for EMF while Sam ran a black light over everything. Y/n and I checked the windows for sulfur or any signs of demon activity.

"You got anything over there?" Sam asked.

"Nah, nothing." Dean replied.

"Yeah, me neither." Sam said.

"Hey guys." Y/n said looking at her windowsill. "Dean was right. It's not pneumonia."

We walked over to her window. There rotted into the wood was a handprint.

"It's rotted. What the hell leaves a handprint like that?" Sam asked.

"I know why Dad sent us here. He's faced this thing before. He wants us to finish the job." Dean said looking a little sick. We left the house and headed to a motel on the way there Dean told us what we were hunting. We pulled up outside a motel office and Dean and Sam got out.

~~~~~~Dean P.O.V.~~~~~~

"So what the hell is a shtriga?" Sam asked.

"It's kinda like a witch I think. I don't know much about 'em." I replied.

"Well I've never heard of it. And it's not in Dad's journal." Sam said.

"Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin, about 16, 17 years ago. You were there. You don't remember?" I asked.

"No." Sam replied.

"And I guess he caught wind of things in Fitchburg now and kicked us the coordinates." I said.

"So wait, this...." Sam trailed off.

"Shtriga." I said.

"Right. You think it's the same one Dad hunted before?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, maybe." I replied.

"But if Dad went after it why is it still breathing air?" Sam asked.

"'Cause it got away." I said not wanting to tell him why it got away.

"Got away?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sammy it happens." I said getting frustrated.

"Not very often." Sam replied.

"Well I don't know what to tell ya, maybe Dad didn't have his Wheaties that morning." I said.

"What else do you remember?" Sam asked.

"Nothin'. I was a kid alright?" I replied defensively entering the office and ringing the bell. A kid around 10-12 came out of the back room where a younger kid sat watching TV.

"A king or two queens?" The kid asked.

"Two queens." I replied looking back to Sammy.

"Yeah I'll bet." The kid mumbled under his breath.

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"Nice car!" The kid replied with a smile.

A woman came in smiling.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Checking in?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Ahh, do me a favor, go get your brother some dinner." The woman said to the boy.

"I'm helping a guest." The boy replied. She gave him a look and he turned to go.

"Two queens." He said to his mother emphasizing Queens.

"Funny kid." I said with a fake laugh.

"Oh yeah. He thinks so. Will that be cash or credit?" She asked.

"You take Master card?" I asked she nodded. "I also need another room with two queens if you got it."

She nodded again.

"Perfect. Here you go." I said handing her the card. As she ran the card I watched through the door as the older boy poured his brother a glass of milk.

"Sir?" The woman said handing me my card back.

"Thanks." I said coming back to reality from my memories. I headed back outside to the car and drove around to the rooms. The girls dropped their stuff off in their room and then headed over to ours. Sam got on his laptop.

"Well, you were right. Heh. It wasn't very easy to find but you were right. Shtriga is a kind of witch. They're Albanian, but legends about them trace back to Ancient Rome. They feed off spiritus vitae." Sam said.

"Spiri-what?" I asked.

"Vitae. It's latin, translates to 'breath of life'. kinda like your life force or essence." Sam said.

"Didn't the doctor say the kids’ bodies were wearing out?" Y/n asked.

"It's a thought. You know she takes your vitality maybe your immunity goes to hell, pneumonia takes hold. Anyway, Shtriga can feed off anyone but they prefer..." Sam said.

"Children." I finished.

"Yeah. Probably because they have stronger life force. And get this. Shtriga are '...Invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man'." Sam said.

"No, that's no right. She's vulnerable when she feeds." I said remembering something Dad had found out the last time.

"What?" Y/f/n asked.

"If you catch her when she's eating, you can blast her with consecrated wrought iron. Ahhh... buckshot’s or rounds I think." I said.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Dad told me. I remember." I said.

"Oh. Huh. So uh, anything else Dad might have mentioned?" Sam asked.

"Nope, that's it." I replied.

Sam just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Okay. So, assuming we can kill it when it eats we still gotta find the thing first, which ain't gonna be a cakewalk. Shtriga take on a human disguise when they're not hunting." Sam said.

"What kinda human disguise?" Y/n asked.

"Historically, something innocuous. Could be anything, but it's usually a feeble old woman, which might be how the witches as old crone’s legend got started." Sam replied.

"Hang on." I said crossing the room to the map I had marked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Check this out. I marked down all the addresses of the victims. Now these are the houses that have been hit so far, and dead center?" I said showing everyone the map.

"The hospital." Y/f/n said.

"The hospital." I confirmed. " Now when we were there I saw a patient, and old woman."

"An old person huh?" Y/f/n asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"In a hospital? Phew. Better call the coast guard." Sam snickered.

"Well listen, smart-ass, she had an inverted cross hanging on her wall." I replied. Sam quickly looked up serious. I just raised a brow at him. We headed out and to the hospital. We were walking down the hallway quickly ducking in to a room when we seen Dr. Heidacker.

"Good night Dr. Heidacker." A nurse said.

"See you tomorrow, Betty." Dr. Heidacker replied.

"Try to get some sleep." The nurse said. We hid until Dr. Heidacker passed, then continued on to the old woman's room. We opened the door and snuck in. I took front with Y/n while Sam and Y/f/n hung back, everyone’s guns were drawn. The woman was in her wheelchair facing the corner sleeping. I leaned in closer to her.

"Who the hell are you?" The old woman asked turning her head toward me. She startled me causing me to leap back against a wall cabinet.

"Who's there? You trying to steal my stuff? They're always stealing around here." She grumbled.

"No! ah ma'am, we're maintenance. We're sorry. We thought you were sleeping." Sam said turning on the light.

"Ahhh, nonsense. I was sleeping with me peepers open." She said with a laugh. "And fix that crucifix, would ya? I've asked four damn times already."

I jogged the crucifix and it swung the right way up. The old woman was a bust so we headed back to the motel in the early morning hours.

~~~~~~Y/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

We pulled back in to the motel parking lot chuckling about Deans freak out.

"I was sleeping with my peepers open?" Sam laughed.

"I almost smoked that old girl, I swear. It's not funny." Dean protested.

"Oh man, you shoulda seen your face." Y/f/n chuckled.

"Yeah, laugh it off. Now we're back to square one." Dean said. He then noticed the Motel owner’s son sitting outside the office looking upset. "Hang on." He started walking over to him and we followed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dean asked him

"My brother's sick." The boy replied.

"The little guy?" Dean asked.

"Pneumonia. He's in the hospital. It's my fault." The boy replied with a nod.

"Ah c'mon, how?" Dean asked.

"I shoulda made sure the window was latched. He wouldn't've got pneumonia if the window was latched." The boy replied.

Dean looked away for a moment and Sam watched him thoughtfully.

"Listen to me. I can promise you that this is not your fault. Okay?" Dean said.

"It's my job to look after him." The boy replied.

Sam looked back and forth between Dean and the boy. The boy's mother came hurrying out of the motel to her car.

"Michael, I want you to turn on the no vacancy sign while I'm gone. I've got Denise covering room service so don't bother with any of the rooms." His mother said.

"I'm going with you." Michael said.

"Not now, Michael." She replied.

"But I gotta see Asher!" Michael protested.

"Hey Michael. Hey. Y/n and I know how you feel -- I'm a big brother too and Y/n over there she's a big sister -- but you gotta go easy on your Mom right now, Ok?" Dean said.

"Dammit!" Michael's mother said dropping her purse.

"I got it." Sam said bending down to pick it up.

"Thank you." She replied.

"listen, you're in no condition to drive-- why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital." Dean said.

"No, I couldn't possibly..." The mother said.

"No, it's no trouble. I insist." Dean said taking her keys.

"Thanks." She said to Dean then to Michael. "Be good."

Dean helped her in to her seat before turning to us.

"We're gonna kill this thing. I want it dean, you hear me?" Dean said to us. We nodded and he got in the car and drove the mom to the hospital. Sam, Y/f/n and I went to the library to dig up what we could. Sam was at a microfiche machine when his called Dean.

"Hey. How's the kid?" Sam asked.

"We're at the library. We've been trying to find out as much as we can about this Shtriga." Sam said.

"Well, bad news. I started with Fort Douglas around the time you said Dad was there. Same deal. Before that, there was, uh, Ogdenville, before that North Haverbrook, and Brockway. Every 15 to 20 years it hits a new town. Dean, this thing is just getting started in Fitchburg. In all these other places it goes on for months. Dozens of kids before the Shtriga finally moves on. The kids just... Languish in comas and then they die." Sam said in to the phone.

"Ah, I don't know. The earliest mention Y/f/n found is a place called 'Black river falls' back in the 1890s. Talk about a horror show... Whoa." Sam said Y/f/n and I headed over to him.

He was looking at a black and white picture. "Hold on... I'm looking at a photograph right now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kid's bed. One of the Doctors is Heidacker. And this picture was taken in 1893. Yeah. Yeah absolutely." Sam then hung up the phone and we headed back to the motel to meet up with Dean. In the motel room we waited Dean showed up about 10 minutes later.

"We should have thought of this before. A doctor's a perfect disguise. You're trusted, you can control the whole thing." Sam said as Dean walked in.

"That son of a bitch." Dean exclaimed throwing of his jacket and pacing.

"I'm surprised you didn't draw on him right there." Y/f/n said.

"Yeah well, first of all, I'm not going to open fire in a freakin' pediatrics ward." Dean said.

"Good call." Sam said.

"Second, wouldn’t have done any good, because the bastard's bullet proof unless he's chowing down on something. And third, I wasn't packing, which is probably a really good thing cause I probably would have just burned a clip in him on principle alone." Dean said angrily.

"You're getting wise in your old age Dean." I said.

"Damn right. 'Cause now I know how we're going to get it." Dean replied.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Shtriga, works through siblings right?" Dean said.

"Right." Y/f/n said.

"Well last night...." Dean said.

"It went after Asher." I said.

"So I'm thinking tonight it's probably gonna come after Michael." Dean said.

"Well we gotta get him outta here." Sam said.

"No. No, that would blow the whole deal." Dean said.

"What?" Y/f/n asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"No. No. No. You wanna use the kid as bait? Are you nuts? Forget it. That's out of the question." I said.

"It's not out of the question, guys. It's the only way. If this thing disappears it could be years before we get another chance." Dean argued.

"Michael's a kid. And I'm not going to dangle him in front of that thing like a work on a hook." Sam protested.

"Dad did not send me here to walk away." Dean proclaimed.

"Send YOU here? He didn't send you here-- he sent us." Sam said gesturing to everyone.

"This isn't about you guys, Sam. I'm the one who screwed up, alright. It's my fault. There's no telling how many kids have gotten hurt because of me." Dean said sadly.

"What are you saying, Dean? How is it your fault?" I asked. There was a long pause before Sam spoke.

"Dean. You've been hiding something from the get-go. Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Now talk to us, man. Tell us what's going on." Sam said. Dean sat on the bed and stared at the floor.

"Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. It was our third night in this crap room and I was climbing the walls. Man, I needed to get some air." Dean began. He recounted the story of how the Shtriga got away the last time. When he finished he stared ahead sadly.

"Dad just.... grabbed us and booked. Dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away, but by the time he got back to Fort Douglas the Shtriga had disappeared, it was just gone. It never surfaced until now. You know, Dad never spoke about it again, I didn't ask. But he...ah...he looked at me different, you know? Which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me an order and I didn't listen, I almost got you killed." Dean said to Sam.

"You were just a kid." Sam said softly.

"Don't. Don't. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me here to finish it." Dean said.

"But using Michael-- I don't know Dean. I mean, how 'bout one of us hides under the covers, you know, we'll be the bait." I said.

"No, it won't work. It's gotta get close enough to fees--it'll see us. Believe me, I don't like it, but it's gotta be the kid." Dean said with finality.

We headed to the motel office to ask Michael if he would be bait. Dean did all the talking and it turned out horribly.

"You're crazy! Just go away or I'm calling the cops." Michael exclaimed holding the phone up.

"Hang on a second. Just listen to me. You have to believe me, ok? This thing came through the window and it attacked your brother. I've seen i.e. know what it looks like. 'Cause it attacked my brother once too." Dean said.

"This thing... is it...like...it has this long... black robe?" Michael asked hanging up the phone.

"You saw it last night didn't you?" I asked.

"I thought I was having a nightmare." Michael replied.

"I'd give anything not to tell you this, but sometimes nightmares are real." Dean said sadly.

"So, why are you telling me?" Michael asked.

"Because we need your help." I replied.

"My help?" Michael asked.

"We can kill it. All of us, that's what we do. But we can't do it without you." Dean said.

"What? No!" Michael replied.

"Michael, listen to me. This thing hurt Asher. And it's gonna keep hurting kids unless we stop it, understand me?" Dean said. Michael stared at Dean horrified before saying no once again. We headed back to the motel room to come up with another plan.

"Well that went crappy. Now what?" Dean asked.

"What did you expect? You can't ask an adult to do something like that, much less a kid." Sam replied. There was a knock at the door and Dean went to answer it revealing Michael.

"If you kill it, will Asher get better?" Michael asked.

"Honestly? We don't know." Dean said.

"You said you were a big brother." Michael said.

"Yeah." Dean nods.

"You'd take care of your little brother? You'd do anything for him?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I would." Dean replied.

"Me too. I'll help." Michael said.

Y/f/n and I were in the next room with Sam while Dean was in Michael's room setting up a security camera.

"This camera has night vision on it so we'll be able to see clear as day." Dean said to Michael. "Are we good?" Dean asked Sam.

"A hair to the right." Sam said and Dean adjusted to camera. "There, there." He said when it was where he wanted it.

"What do I do?" Michael asked.

"Just stay under the covers." Dean said moving to sit on Michael's bed.

"And if it shows up?" Michael asked.

"We'll be right in the next room. We're gonna come in with guns. So, as soon as we do you roll off this be and you crawl under it." Dean replied.

"What if you shoot me?" Michael asked. I snorted a laugh and paced to room.

"We won't shoot you. We're good shots. we're not going to fire until you're clear ok? Have you heard a gunshot before?" Dena asked.

"Like in the movies?" Michael asked.

"It's gonna be a lot louder than in the movies. So I want you to stay under the bed, cover your ears, do not come out until we say so. You understand?" Dean asked Michael.

Michael nodded slowly, looking terrified.

"Michael, you sure you wanna do this?" Dean asked. "You don't have to, it's ok, I won't be mad."

"No I'm ok. Just don't shoot me." Michael replied.

"I like this kid." I said laughing a bit.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." Dean said.

Dean then stood from Michaels bed and headed over to the room we were in. We sat watching the security feed.

"What time is it?" Dean asked.

"Three. You sure these iron rounds are gonna work?" Sam asked.

"Consecrated iron rounds, and yeah it's what dad used last time." Dean replied.

"Hey Dean I'm sorry." Sam said.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"You know, I've really given you a lot of crap, for always following Dad's orders. But I know why you do it." Sam replied.

"Oh, god, kill me now." Dean said. Sam laughed softly and we sat in silence once again.

"Wait, look." Dean said.

Where was movement outside Michaels window and it slid open. We picked up our guns as the Shtriga entered Michael's room.

"Now?" Sam asked.

"Not yet." Dean replied.

The Shtriga moved closer and leaned over the bed, opening its mouth it started to draw Michael's energy.

"Hey!" Y/f/n shouted as we burst in the room.

"Michael, down!" I called out.

Michael rolled off and under his bed and we opened fire. Each shooting the Shtriga multiple times.

"Mike, you alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Michael replied from under the bed.

"Just sit tight." Dean said moving closer to the Shtriga gun ready. There was no movement and he relaxed glancing back at us. The Shtriga suddenly rose grabbed Dean by the throat and threw him against the wall.

"Dean!" Sam and I shouted.

The Shtriga moved and threw Sam, Y/f/n, and I into the wall. The Shtriga came towards Sam and forced his mouth open. Sam struggled to reach his gun as Y/f/n and I frantically looked for where ours had disappeared to. The Shtriga began drawing his energy and he stilled.

"Hey!" Dean shouted.

The Shtriga looked up and Dean shot it between the eyes. Sam laid there gasping for breath.

"You ok little brother?" Dean asked Sam. Sam nodded and unsteadily held two thumbs up. We pulled ourselves to our feet and looked to the Shtriga. The energy it stole began to escape its mouth. Dean raised his gun, shooting it three more times at point blank range. More energy escaped and the Shtriga fell in on itself, disintegrating. Michael peeked out from under the bed.

"It's ok, Michael, you can come on out." Dean said.

Michael came to stand beside us, smiling slightly. Dean placed his hand on Michael's shoulder and smiled.

We headed back to our rooms to get some sleep. In the morning we were packing the Impala ready to head out. Michael's mother came out of the office.

"Hey, Joanna. How's Asher doing?" Dean asked.

"Have you seen Michael?" Joanna asked.

"Mom! Mom!" Michael exclaimed running up to us.

"Hey!" Joanna said giving him a hug.

"How's Ash?" Michael asked.

"Got some good news. Your brothers gonna be fine." Joanna said.

"Really?" Michael grinned.

"Yeah. Really. No one can explain it-- it's a miracle. They're going to keep him in overnight for observation and then he's coming home." Joanna said.

"That's great." I said.

"How are all the other kids doing?" Sam asked.

"Good. Real good. A bunch of them should be checking out in a few days. Dr. Travis says the ward's going to be like a ghost town." Joanna said.

"Dr. Travis? What about Dr. Heidacker?" Y/f/n asked.

"Oh he wasn't in today. Must have been sick or something." Joanna said.

"Yeah. Yeah must have." Dean said.

"So, did anything happen while I was gone?" Joanna asked Michael.

"Nah, same old stuff." Michael replied glancing at Dean.

"Ok. You can go see ash." Joanna said to Michael.

"Now?" Michael asked excitedly.

Michael looked over to Dean who nodded slightly.

"Only if you want to" Joanna said.

Michael ran to the car and climbed in.

"I, ah, I'd better get going before he hotwires the car and drives himself." Joanna said laughing.

Smiling a goodbye, Joanna left, and we turned back to the Impala. Y/f/n and I climbing in.

"It's too bad." Sam said.

"Oh, they'll be fine." Dean replied.

"That's not what I meant. I meant Michael. He'll always know there are things out there in the dark-- he'll never be the same, you know?" Sam said. There was a pause before he continued. "Sometimes I wish that..."

"What...?" Dean asked.

"I wish I could have that kinda innocence." Sam finished.

We watched Joanna and Michael drive away before Dean spoke.

"If it means anything, sometimes I wish you could too." Dean said slowly.

The boys exchanged a look. Dean climbed in the car and started the engine. Sam followed a moment later and we pulled out of the Motel parking lot and back on to the freeway.


	20. 01x19 Provenance

Provenance

~~~~~~Y/f/n P.O.V. ~~~~~~

Dean was at the bar with a woman and they were leaning close talking. Y/n was off playing pool and flirting with the guys over there while Sam and I were going over a possible case. Sam gestured for them to come over and received two wait gestures. Dean was laughing at something the woman said. While Y/n took her shot. Sam gestured again and Dean’s smile dropped and Y/n headed over.

"Alright, I think we got something." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, me too. I think we need to take a little shore leave, just a little bit. What do you think, huh? I'm so in the door with this one." Dean said glancing back at the bar.

"So what are we today Dean? I mean, are we rock stars, are we army rangers?" Y/n asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Reality TV scouts, looking for people with special skills. I mean, hey it's not that far off right?" Dean said before turning to Sam. "By the way, she's got a friend over there. Possibly hook you up. And Y/n has a few she could hook you up with Y/f/n. What do you think?"

"Dean, no thanks, I can get my own dates." Sam replied.

"Yeah you can but you don't." Dean said

"I don't hook up with guys for your information. Flirt yes, they want anything else and I tell them I have a boyfriend. I don't do the whole one nightstand thing anymore." Y/n said to Dean.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. What you got?" Dean replied.

"Mark and Ann Telesca of New Paltz, New York were both found dead in their own home, a few days ago. Throats were slit. There were no prints, no murder weapons, all..." Sam trailed off. Dean was distracted, continuing to check out women in the bar.

"Dean!" Y/n said snapping her fingers in front of his face. Dean turned and began paying attention again.

"No prints, no murder weapons, all doors and windows locked from the inside." I finished what Sam had been trying to tell his older brother.

"Could just be a garden variety murder you know, not our department." Dean said taking a drink of his beer.

"No. Dad says different." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York. First one here in 1912, second one right here in 1945, and third in 1970, the same M.O. as the Telesca’s. Their throats were slit, doors locked from the inside. Now so much time had passed between the murders that nobody checked the pattern, except Dad. He kept his eyes peeled for another one." Sam said.

"And now we got one. Alright. I'm with ya. It's worth checking out. We can't pick this up till first thing though right?" Dean said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Good." Dean responded heading back to the bar.

"Awesome." Y/n said grabbing her whiskey and heading back to the pool tables.

The next morning Dean and Y/n slept in the car while Sam and I checked out the Telesca’s house. When we found nothing we headed back to the car. Sam went around to the driver’s side, leaned in and honked the horn. Dean jumped and Y/n fell to the floor in the back. Sam and I climbed in laughing.

"Man that is so not cool." Dean said adjusting his sunglasses.

"What he said." Y/n mumbled climbing back onto the seat.

"We just swept the Telesca’s with EMF. It's clean. And last night while you guys were... well...out..." Sam said.

"Good times." Dean said smirking.

"We checked the history of the house. Nothing strange about the Telesca’s." I said.

"Alright, so if it's not the people and it's not the house, then maybe it's the contents. Cursed object or something." Y/n said.

"The house is clean." Sam said.

"Yeah we know, you said that." Dean replied.

"No, He means it's empty. No furniture, nothing." I said.

"Where's all their stuff?" Dean and Y/n asked.

We found the auction house where the Telesca’s stuff was being auctioned off. We wandered around, looking very out of place in our casual clothing. Dean took some food from a tray.

"Consignment auctions, estate sales. Looks like a garage sale for Wasps if you ask me." Dean said grabbing more food from a tray.

"Can I help you gentlemen and ladies?" A man asked coming up behind us.

"I'd like some champagne please." Dean said in a posh voice looking the man up and down.

"He's not a waiter." I said sharply to Dean.

"I'm Sam Connors." Sam said.

Sam held out his hand for the man to shake but he just continued to look at us strangely. Sam retracted his hand.

"This is my brother Dean, and our sisters Y/n and Y/f/n. We're art dealers with Connors Limited." Sam continued.

"You're art dealers?" The man asked.

"That's right." Y/n said.

"I'm Daniel Blake, this is my auction house. Now ladies and gentlemen this is a private showing, and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list." The man said.

"We're there chuckles, you just need to take another look." Dean said. "Oh. Finally." Dean grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter who was walking by. He then turned back to Daniel, sniffed the glass, raised his eyebrows then walked away. We hastily followed, Sam giving Dean dirty looks.

"Cheers." Sam said to Daniel.

We checked out the items for auction and we were drawn to a painting of a family.

"A fine example of American Primitive wouldn't you say?" A woman’s voice asked.

We turned to see a very good looking elegant woman coming down a spiral stair case. The boys both stared at her as she turned her back to us to finish the steps. Sam turned back to the painting while Dean continued to ogle.

"Well I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses. But you knew that, you just wanted to see if I did." Sam said.

"Guilty. And clumsy. I apologize. I'm Sarah Blake." The Woman said.

"I'm Sam. This is my...brother, Dean, and our sisters Y/n and Y/f/n." Sam said.

Dean continued to stuff his face from passing trays. Y/n and I looked on at him in horror.

"Dean. Can we get you some more mini-quiche?" Sarah asked.

"I'm good, thanks." Dean said while still chewing.

"So can I help you with something?" Sarah asked Sam.

"Yeah, actually. What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?" Sam asked.

"The whole thing's pretty grisly if you ask me, selling their things this soon. But Dad's right about one thing, sensationalism brings out the crowds. Even the rich ones." Sarah said.

"Is it possible to see the provenances?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that." Daniel said coming up behind Sarah.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're not on the guest list. And I think it's time to leave." Daniel said.

"Well we don't have to be told twice." Dean said in his posh voice.

"Apparently you do." Daniel replied.

"Okay. It's alright. We don't want any trouble. We'll go." Sam said. Dean raised his eyebrows and walked off. Y/n and I followed. Sam joined us a short moment later.

We headed to a motel and got our rooms. Instead of going straight to ours we headed to the boys' with them to talk about the case.

"Grant Wood, Grandma Moses?" Dean asked.

"Art history course. It's good for meeting girls." Sam replied.

"It's like I don't even know you." Dean said unlocking the door.

We entered the room and looked around taking in our surroundings. The rooms were over the top retro '70s disco themed.

"Huh." The boys said together.

"Wow." Y/n and I said at the same time. We moved further into the room dumping our bags on the table.

"What was... providence?" Dean asked.

"Prov-e-nance. It's a certificate of origin, like a biography. You know we can use them to check the history of the pieces, see if any of them have a freaky past." Sam said.

"Huh. Well, we're not getting anything out of chuckles, but Sarah..."Y/n said smirking at Sam.

"Yeah, maybe Dean can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin." Sam replied.

"Not me." Dean said laughing.

"No no no, pick-ups are your thing Dean." Sam protested.

"It wasn't Dean's butt she was checking out." I said.

"In other words, you want me to use her to get information." Sam said.

"Sometimes you gotta take one for the team. Call her." Dean said handing Sam the phone.

Sam called her and asked her to dinner. While he went out Y/n and I stayed with Dean and watched his dorky old westerns.

Sam got back shortly after 11 with the provenances. Dean sat on the bed sharpening his knife while we went over the papers.

"So she just handed the providences over to you." Dean said.

"Provenances." Sam corrected.

"Provenances?" Dean tried again.

"Yes. We went back to her place, I got a copy of the papers." Sam said.

"And?" Dean asked.

"And nothing. That's it I left." Sam said.

"You didn't have to con her or do any... special favors or anything like that?" Y/n asked.

"Guys, would you get your minds out of the gutter, please?" Sam asked.

"Oh moose, you need to learn real fast Y/n's mind is always in the gutter." I said to Sam.

"You know when this whole thing's done, we could stick around for a little bit." Dean said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"So you could take her out again. It's obvious you're into her, even I could see that." Dean replied.

"Hey, I think I've got something here." Y/n said.

Dean walked over and she handed him the papers.

"Portrait of Isaiah Merchant’s family, painted 1910." Dean read.

"Now compare the names of the owners with your Dad's journal." She said.

Dean grabbed the journal and sat down.

"First purchased in 1912, Peter Simms. Peter Simms murdered 1912. Same thing in 1945. Oh, same thing in 1970." Dean said.

"Then stored, until it was donated to a charity auction last month. Where the Telesca’s bought it. So what do you think, it's haunted? Or cursed?" Y/n asked.

"Either way, it's toast." Dean said standing up.

We waited until night fall and headed back to the auction house. We scaled the eight foot high metal gates and headed in to the mist.

"Come on!" Dean exclaimed to Sam and Y/n. They followed us over.

Sam, wearing gloves, disarmed the security alarm.

"Go ahead." Sam said to Dean who was also wearing gloves. Dean picked the lock to the door and we headed in. We turned on our flashlight and began looking for the painting. Y/n noticed it up stairs and we headed up the spiral staircase. Dean held his flashlight in his mouth and cut the painting from the frame. We headed out to an old dirt road and burned the painting.

"Ugly ass thing. If you ask me, we're doing the art world a favor." Dean said dropping the matches on the painting.

~~~~~~Y/n P.O.V. ~~~~~~

We were in the guy’s room the next morning while Sam packed thinking we were leaving and Dean primped in the bathroom.

"We got a problem-- I can't find my wallet." Dean said rushing in from the bathroom.

"How is that my problem?" Sam asked while packing his duffel.

"‘Cause I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night." Dean said.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked horrified.

"No. It's got my prints, my ID, well my fake ID anyway. We gotta get it before someone else finds it. Come on." Dean said heading out the door. Y/f/n and I followed slowly, laughing at the horrified expression on Sam's face.

At the auction house Sam and Dean hurried around, looking everywhere. Y/f/n and I leisurely strolled pretending to look.

"How do you lose your wallet, Dean?" Sam asked frustrated.

Dean threw his hands in the air and kept looking. Sarah walked in and noticed the guys first then us.

"Hey guys!" She said smiling. The boys spun around quickly, then tried to act cool.

"Sarah! Hey." Sam said.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Ahh, we... we are leaving town and, you know, we came to say goodbye." Sam said.

"What are you talking about Sam, we're sticking around for at least another day or two." I said as we walked over to them.

Sam looked at me then Dean confused.

"Oh, Sam. By the way. I'm gonna go ahead and give you that $20 I owe you." Dean said pulling out his wallet and then a 20 dollar bill. "I always forget, you know." Dean said to Sarah.

Sam looked to him, disbelieving.

"There you go." Dean said holding out the money.

Sam snatched the money from Dean, and glared at us.

"Well we'll leave you two crazy kids alone, we gotta go do something... somewhere." Dean said pulling Y/f/n and I along.

"Smooth Dean. We gotta go do something somewhere?" I asked chuckling.

"I couldn't think of anything fast enough." Dean replied as we walked around the auction house. Sam caught up to us and dragged us out to the car. Informing us he had seen the painting.

"I don't understand, guys, we burned the damn thing." Sam said.

"Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious. Alright, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas?" Dean asked.

"Okay, alright. Well, um, in almost all the lore about haunted painting it's always the painting's subject that haunts 'em." Sam said.

"Yeah. So we just need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy-ass family and that creepy-ass painting. What were their names again?" I said.

"Merchant. Isaiah Merchant family." Y/f/n spoke up.

We headed for a book store or anywhere that could tell us about the family. We found a second hand book store that looked promising.

"You said the Isaiah Merchant family right?" The shop owner asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Sam said.

Dean approached, smiling and flicking through an old book filled with guns.

"I dug up every scrap of local history I could find. So are you all crime buffs?" The owner asked.

"Kinda. Yeah. Why do you ask?" Dean asked.

"Well..." The owner replied holding up a newspaper article. And pointing at a side article. The title read 'Father Slaughters Family, Kills Himself.'

"Yes. Yeah that sounds about right." I said.

"The whole family was killed?" Y/f/n asked.

“It seems this Isaiah, he slits his kids’ throats, then his wife, then himself. Now he was a barber by trade. Used a straight razor.” The shop owner said.

“Why’d he do it?” Sam asked.

“Let’s look. Ahh…’People who knew him describe Isaiah as having a stern and harsh temperament. Controlled his family with an iron fist. Wife, uh, two sons, adopted daughter….” The man read from the page. “Yeah yeah yeah… ‘There were whispers that the wife was gonna take the kids and leave.’ Which of course you know in that day and age, um… so instead, old man Isaiah… well he gave them all a shave.” He drew his hand across his throat with noises, while laughing. Dean started to join in but stopped when he noticed the bitchface Sam had given him.

“Does it say what happened to the bodies?” Dean asked.

“Just that they were all cremated.” The man replied.

“Anything else?” I asked.

“Yeah. Actually I found a picture of the family. It’s right here…. Somewhere. Right—here it is.” The man replied digging around and finding the picture. It was a picture of the painting.

“Hey, could we get a copy of this please?” Sam asked.

“Sure.” The man replied.

We headed back to the hotel and sat down around the table.

“I’m telling you man, I’m sure of it. The painting at the auction house, Dad is looking down. Painting here, Dad’s looking out. The painting has changed, Guys.” Sam said.

“Alright, so you think that Daddy dearest is trapped in the painting and is handing out Columbian neckties like he did with his family?” Dean asked.

“Well yeah, it seems like it. But if his bones are already dusted then how are we gonna stop him?” Sam asked.

“Alright, well, If Isaiah’s position changed then maybe some other things in the painting changed as well. You know it could give us some clues.” Dean said

“What, like a Da Vinci Code deal?” Sam asked.

“I don’t…know. Uhh… I’m still waiting for the movie on that one. Anyway, we gotta get back in and see that painting.” Dean replied looking at Sam blankly. He rose and moved to the bed, threw himself onto his back and crossed his arms. “Which is a good thing cause you can get some more time to crush on your girlfriend.”

“Dude. Enough already.” Sam snapped.

“What?” Dean asked

“What? Ever since we got here, you been trying to pimp me out to Sarah. Just back off, alright?” Sam responded.

“Well, you like her don’t you?” Dean replied. Sam raised his arms and eyes to the ceiling. “Alright, you like her, she likes you, you’re both consenting adults….”

“What’s the point, Dean? We’ll just leave. We always leave.” Sam replied.

“Well I’m not talking about marriage, Sam.” Dean replied.

“You know, I don’t get it. What do you care if I hook up?” Sam asked agitated.

“’Cause then maybe you wouldn’t be so cranky all the time.” Dean replied calmly. Sam stared at him a moment, then looked to us huffing out a breath when we just shrugged our shoulders. “You know, seriously Sam, this isn’t about just hooking up, okay? I mean, I, I think that this Sarah girl could be good for you.” Dean sat up in the bed. Sam sighed and scratched his head. “And… I don’t mean any disrespect but I’m sure this is about Jessica, right? Now I don’t know what it’s like to lose somebody like that…but… I would think that she would want you to be happy.” Sam was quietly listening with tears in his eyes. “God forbid have fun once in a while. Wouldn’t she?”

“Yeah I know she would.” Sam replied softly. He gave a half smile then sighed heavily. “Yeah you’re right. Part of this is about Jessica. But not the main part.”

“What’s it about?” Dean asked. Sam refused to answer. “Yeah alright. Well we still gotta see that painting, which means you gotta call Sarah, so…” Dean laid back down and crossed his arms.

Sam picked up his phone and cleared his throat before calling Sarah. Dean shook his head and closed his eyes settling back into the bed.

“Sarah, hey, it’s Sam.” Sam said awkwardly. “Hey, hi.” He paused listening to Sarah. “Good. Good, yeah. Umm. What about you?”

Dean opened one eye watching his brother like Y/f/n and I were.

“Yeah good, good, really good.” Sam said repeating himself.

“Smooth…” Dean whispered across the room while Y/f/n and I chuckled.

“So, ah, so listen. Me and my brother and sisters, were…uh…thinking that maybe we’d like to come back in and look at the painting again. I…” Dean shook his head again and closed his eyes. “I think maybe we are interested in buying it.” There was a pause before Sam exclaimed “What!?” At Sam’s tone everyone snapped to attention. “Who’d you sell it to?” Sam asked standing up. We all stood as well, listening closely. “Sarah I need an address right now.” Sam said. He got the address from her and we hurried out to the Impala.

We pulled up to the address and jumped out. Sarah climbed out of the car waiting in the driveway.

“Sam what’s happening?” Sarah asked.

“I told you, you shouldn’t have come.” Sam said running past her. We joined him running up the front steps onto the porch. Dean and I started banging on the front door.

“Hello, anyone home?” Dean called out.

“Hello? Evelyn?” I shouted.

“You said Evelyn might be in danger, what sort of danger?” Sarah asked.

“I can’t knock this sucker down. I gotta pick it.” Dean said.

Dean knelt down and started to pick the lock. I continued to bang on the door and Sam and Y/f/n banged on the windows.

“What are you guys, burglars?” Sarah asked.

“I wish.” I snorted.

“I wish it was that simple. Look you really should wait in the car. It’s for your own good.” Sam replied to Sarah.

Dean got the door open and we quickly followed him inside. Sarah ran in behind us.

“Evelyn?” Sarah called out.

“Evelyn.” Dean said.

We entered the lounge where Evelyn sat half turned away from us. The painting changed, Isaiah was now looking at his daughter instead of straight ahead.

“Evelyn? It’s Sarah Blake…. Are you alright?” Sarah said reaching out to touch Evelyn’s shoulder.

“Sarah don’t. Sarah!” Sam said urgently. Evelyn’s head tipped back revealing that her throat too had been slashed. Sarah screamed.

“Oh my God. Oh My God!!” Sarah said. Sam put his arm around her and pulled her from the room. Sam calmed Sarah down enough to get her to call the cops and we headed back to the motel room. Dean and I sat at the bar him on the laptop me staring in to space. Y/f/n sat on the bed looking to the floor while Sam paced the room. There was a knock at the door. Sam answered and Sarah stormed in.

“Hey. You alright?” Sam asked.

“No, actually. I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn’s, alone, and found her like that.” Sarah said.

Dean smirked and Sam looked relieved.

“Thank you.” Sam said.

“Don’t thank me, I’m about to call them right back if you don’t tell me what the hell’s going on. Who’s killing these people?” Sarah replied.

Sam looked to Dean who just raised his eyebrows then to us. Y/f/n and I just shrugged.

“What.” Sam said turning back to Sarah.

“What?” Sarah asked.

“It’s not who. It’s what is killing those people.” Sam replied.

Sarah looked at Sam like he was insane.

“Sarah, you saw that painting move.” Sam said with a sigh.

“NO…no I was…I was seeing things. It’s impossible.” Sarah replied agitated.

“Yeah well, welcome to our world.” Dean said.

“Sarah, I know this sounds crazy… but we think that that painting is haunted.” Sam said.

“You’re joking.” Sarah sniggered with tears in her eyes. She looked around at us hoping for any sign that we were joking. “You’re not joking. God, the guys I go out with.”

“Sarah, think about it. Evelyn, the Telesca’s, they both had the painting. And there have been others before that. Wherever this thing goes people die. And we’re just trying to stop it. And that’s the truth.” Y/f/n said.

“Then I guess you’d better show me. I’m coming with you.” Sarah said taking a deep breath.

“What? No. Sarah no, you should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous and…and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Sam said.

“Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you’re right about this? Well me and my Dad sold that painting that mighta got these people killed. Look I’m not saying I’m not scared because I am scared as hell but… I’m not going to run and hide either.” Sarah replied striding to the door. “So are we going or what?” She asked before walking out.

“Sam?” Dean said. Sam looked back to where Dean was sitting. Dean pointed out the door after Sarah. “Marry that girl.”

We headed back to Evelyn’s house during the day. Sam picked the lock.

“Ahh… isn’t this a crime scene?” Sarah asked.

“You’ve already lied to the cops. What’s another infraction?” I asked.

Once we were inside. Sam pulled the painting from the wall and we began examining it.

“Aren’t you worried that it’s…. gonna kill us?” Sarah asked.

“Nah, it seems to do its thing at night. I think we’re alright in the daylight.” Sam replied.

Dean and I were comparing the picture in the book with the painting.

“Guys check it out. The razor, it’s closed in this one but it’s open in that one.” Dean said.

“What are you guys looking for?” Sarah asked.

“Well if the spirit’s changing aspects of the painting then it’s doing so for a reason.” I said.

“Hey hey look at this. The painting in the painting.” Y/f/n said.

“Looks like a crypt, or a mausoleum or something.” Dean said looking around then grabbing a glass ashtray to use as a magnifying glass. “Merchant.” He read off the crypt.

We left the house and began looking for graveyards for the Merchant crypt.

“This is the third boneyard we’ve checked. I think this ghost is jerking us around.” Dean complained.

“So this is what you guys do for a living?” Sarah asked Sam.

“Not exactly. We don’t get paid.” Sam said.

“Well, Mazel tov.” Sarah replied.

“Over there.” Y/f/n said finding the crypt.

Dean cut the lock and we entered, Dean pushing aside the cobwebs. Because as I once told him I see no problem burning someplace down if I see a spider. There were name plates as well as urns in front of little glass fronted boxes. Sarah looked in one case at a doll.

“Okay, that right there--- is the creepiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Sarah said.

“It was a… sort of tradition at the time. Whenever a child died sometimes they’d preserve the kid’s favorite toy in a glass case, put it next to the headstone or crypt.” Sam said.

“Notice anything strange here?” Dean asked.

“Ah…where do I start?” Sarah replied.

Sam sniggered looking over at her.

“No, that’s not what I mean. Look at the urns.” Dean said.

“Yeah. There are only four.” Sam said.

“Yeah, Mom and the three kids. Daddy dearest isn’t here.” I said. I looked to Y/f/n “I felt really weird saying Daddy right there.” I said to her and she sniggered.

“So where is he?” Sam asked rolling his eyes at me.

We headed to the county clerk to find out where Isaiah was buried. Y/f/n, Dean, and I headed in to find out what we could. When we were done we headed back outside.

“Five bucks says we interrupt them having a moment.” I said to Dean.

“You’re on, no way is Sammy doing that.” Dean replied opening the door. There were Sam and Sarah standing close together.

“Are we interrupting something?” Dean asked.

“No.” Sam said quickly.

“Not at all.” Sarah replied.

“Huh. Apparently.” I said holding my hand out to Dean. He handed over the money reluctantly.

“So, what’d you get?” Sam asked.

“Pay dirt. Apparently the surviving relatives of the Merchant family were so ashamed of Isaiah that they didn’t want him interred with the rest of the family. So, they handed him over to the county, the county gave him a pauper’s funeral. Economy style. Turns out he wasn’t cremated; he was buried in a pine box.” Dean replied.

“So there are bones to burn.” Sam said.

“There are bones to burn.” I confirmed.

“Tell me you know where.” Sam said.

Dean confirmed with a smirk that we knew where.

We waited until nightfall and then headed to a graveyard. Sam and Dean started digging up Isaiah’s grave Sarah, held the flashlight while Y/f/n and I kept watch. Sam climbed out of the grave and went to stand next to Sarah.

“You guys seem to be uncomfortably comfortable with this.” Sarah remarked looking around at all of us.

“Well, ah, this isn’t exactly the first grave we’ve dug. Still think I’m a catch?” Sam replied.

Sarah laughed at Sam’s response just as Dean’s shovel hit something hard.

“Think I’ve got something.” He said bending down to crack open the coffin lid to reveal Isaiah’s body. Dean climbed from the hole and dug in his duffel for the salt and gasoline. Dean handed me the container of salt and Sam took the gas. We began pouring both items on the body as Y/f/n and Sarah watched.

“You’ve been a real pain in the ass Isaiah.” Dean said striking a match and tossing it in, “Good riddance.” We stood and Watched the body burn before climbing back into the Impala and heading back to Evelyn’s house.

“Keep the motor running.” Sam said opening the door and starting to climb out.

“I thought the painting was harmless now?” Sarah questioned.

“Better safe than sorry. We’re gonna bury the sucker.” Sam replied.

“I’m gonna come with you.” Sarah decided getting out of the car.

“You sure?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Sarah replied shutting the door and heading around the car to the steps.

“Hey! Hey, Hey. We’ll stay here, you go make your move.” Dean said calling Sam back into the car. Sam scoffed and climbed out of the car. “Sam. I’m serious.” Dean said.

Sarah and Sam began to climb the stairs and Dean leaded over to turn the radio on. ‘Bad Time’ by Grand Funk was what happened to be playing. Sam turned around and gave Dean a what the hell gesture. Dean responded with a ‘what?’ of his own. Sam motioned for Dean to turn off the music with a sigh Dean turned it off.

Sam and Sarah made their way into the house. There were some noises and laughter before the front door slammed shut behind them. Dean Y/f/n and I clambered out of the Impala and ran up the stairs. We began shoving on the door trying to get it to budge but to no avail.

“Dean! Hey! Is that you?” Sam’s voice came from the other side of the door.

“Sammy, you alright?” Dean called back still trying to get the door to open.

Dean’s phone began to ring and Dean quickly answered it and put it on speaker. “Tell me you slammed the front door.”

“Nope, it wasn’t me. I think it was the little girl.” Sam replied.

“Girl? What girl?” I asked trying to find some way in.

“Yeah she’s out of the painting.” Sam replied, “I think it might have been her all along.”

“Wasn’t the dad looking down at her?” Dean asked handing Y/f/n his phone as he began to pick the lock. “Maybe he was trying to warn us.”

“Hey hey hey, let’s recap later alright? Just get us out of here.” Sam said.

“Well Dean’s trying to pick the lock, the door won’t budge.” Y/f/n replied.

“Well, knock it down.” Sam replied.

“Okay genius, let me just grab my battering ram.” Dean snarked stepping away from the door.

“Dean, the damn thing is coming.” Sam retorted.

“Well you’re just gonna have to hold it off until we figure something out.” I replied, “Get some Salt or Iron.”

“Come on.” Sam said to Sarah before we began hearing rummaging.

“What kind of house doesn’t have salt? Low-sodium freaks.” Sam muttered. “Hey, d’you find any iron?”

“No. what’s it for?” Sarah replied.

“Iron repels evil spirits but it’s gotta be pure. Hurry” Sam said to Sarah before returning to the phone, “Uh, Guys, give me a sec, don’t go anywhere.”

Dean and I began looking around the front porch looking for any other way in. There was some rustling on the other end of the line before we heard Sam say something to Sarah.

“Sammy, you okay?” Y/f/n asked.

“Yeah for now.” Sam replied.

“How we gonna waste her?” I asked as we moved around the house looking for another way.

“I don’t know she was already cremated. There’s nothing left to burn.” Sam replied.

“Then how’s she still around?” Dean asked.

“There must be something else.” Sam muttered.

“Sam wait. We used to handle antique dolls at the auction.” Sarah’s voice said.

“Well that’s fascinating Sarah but is it important right now?” Sam sassed.

“Well back then they use to make the dolls in the kid’s image, I mean everything, they would use the kid’s real hair.” Sarah retorted.

“Guy’s, Sarah said the doll might have the kid’s real hair. Human remains, same as bones.” Sam said.

“The mausoleum!” Dean and I said as one as he hung up the phone.

We raced back to the Impala and headed for the graveyard not bothering with the locked gates Dean drove right through them. The impala came to a halt with a screech and we were out and headed into the mausoleum. Dean began to pound on the glass in front of the doll with his fist before trying the butt of his gun. Dean turned to head back to the car, gun in hand.

“Come on, Dean!” I said grabbing his gun from his hand and shooting the glass. I used the gun to knock out the rest of the glass until Dean reached in and pulled the doll out.

Dean pulled his lighter from his pocket and began trying furiously to light it. “Come on come on.” Dean muttered. The lighter finally lit and He began to hold it under the dolls hair. The hair began to smoke then burn. We stood looking at the burnt doll on the floor before Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Sam.

“Sam, You good?” He asked. Sam must have answered in the affirmative because we climbed back into the impala and headed back to Evelyn’s. Dean and I went to the county records to find out what we could about the Merchant’s adoptive daughter. Sam and Sarah stood watching the painting being crated up, as Dean, Y/f/n, and I walked up to them.

“This was archived in the county records.” Dean said holding up the papers we had found, “The Merchants adopted daughter Melanie. Know why she was up for adoption? ‘Cause her real family was murdered in their beds.”

“She killed them?” Sarah asked.

“Yeah. Who’d suspect her? Sweet little girl. So then she kills Isaiah and his family. The old man takes the blame. His spirit’s been trying to warn people ever since.” I replied.

“So where’s this one go?” one of the workers who was boxing up the painting asked.

“Take it out back and burn it.” Sarah replied the workers stopped and looked at her like she was crazy. “I’m serious guys. Thanks” She turned to us “So why’s the girl do it?”

“Killing others? Killing herself? Some people are just born tortured. So when they die, their spirits are just as dark.” Sam replied looking to her.

“Maybe. I don’t really care. It’s over, we move on.” Dean said.

“Ahh… I guess this means your leaving.” Sarah said looking at Sam.

Dean looked between Sam and Sarah. Sam just stared at Dean until I grabbed his arm and pulled him away. “We’ll go wait in the car. See you Sarah.” I said dragging him away.

“I’m the one that burned the doll, destroyed the spirit, but don’t thank me or anything.” Dean grumbled as we walked away.

“You weren’t the only one jackass.” Y/f/n said climbing into the backseat.

Dean and I stood watching Sarah let Sam out and close the door. Dean shook his head and turned to get in the car as I climbed in the back seat. Sam turned back to the house and knocked on the door. Sam stepped inside and kissed Sarah. Dean heard the knock and turned just in time to see his little brother kiss the girl.

“That’s my boy.” Dean said softly with a smile. Before turning back and climbing in the car.


	21. 01x20 Dead Man's Blood

Dead Man's Blood

We were sitting in a cafe in Nebraska looking for a case. Dean was flipping through a newspaper, and Sammy was on his laptop.

"Well guys. Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What've you got?" Dean said folding the paper and turning to Sam.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, and South Dakota. Here. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived." Sam replied.

"Sounds more like 'That's incredible' than 'Twilight zone'.” Dean said. Y/n then began humming The Twilight Zone theme song while she stuffed her face with a chocolate chip muffin.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Hey you know we could just keep heading east. New York. Upstate. We could drop by and see Sarah again. Huh? Cool chick man, smokin’. You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?" Dean said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I dunno, maybe someday. But in the mean time we got a lot of work to do Dean, and you know that." Sam replied.

"Yeah alright. What else you got?" Dean asked.

"Ahh, man in Colorado, local man named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home." Sam said. Y/n started choking on her muffin at the name.

"Elkins? I know that name." Dean said slapping Y/n on the back to keep her from dying.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Sam said.

"Elkins.... Elkins.... Elkins..." Dean began muttering under his breath.

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now, they've found some signs of robbery." I said reading over Sam's shoulder.

"Mm-hmm. There, check it out." Dean said after flipping through John's journal and finding what he wanted. Dean handed the journal to Sam and pointed at a name. ‘D Elkins 970-555-0158'.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" I asked.

"It's a Colorado area code." Y/n said. We packed up our stuff and headed to Colorado.

We found Daniel's cabin and waited until dark to go in. Sam picked the locks while we waited with flashlights.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today." Dean said looking around at the mess.

"Hey, there's salt over here. Right beside the door." Sam said looking at the salt.

"You mean protection against demon salt, or 'oops I spilled the popcorn' salt?" Y/n asked helping Dean Look through a journal.

"It's clearly a ring. You guys think this guy Elkins was a player?" Sam replied.

"Definitely." Dean and Y/n said in unison.

"That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's." Sam said coming up behind them.

"Yep, except this dates back to the 60's." Dean said.

We headed into another room shining our flashlights around at the chaos.

"Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one." Sam said.

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

We continued to look around the room when Y/n crouched down looking closer at the floor.

"You got something?" I asked.

"Maybe. Some scratches on the floor." Y/n replied.

"Death throes maybe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Dean said looking closer at the floor as well.

Dean grabbed a page from a notebook and placed it over the marks rubbing a pencil over it he got an outline of them.

"Or maybe a message." Dean said puling the paper up and handing it to Sam. "Look familiar?"

"Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop." Sam replied.

"Just the way dad does it." Dean said.

We headed out to find the post office box and when Sam and Dean came back from inside they had a letter.

"J.W. You think? John Winchester?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Should we open it?" Dean replied.

Suddenly there was a knock on Deans window. Causing us to jump. Dean raised his arm fist clenched ready to defend. When we realized it was John his fist lowered.

"Dad?" Dean said.

John smiled and climbed in the back with Y/n and me.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" Sam asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you four at his place." John replied.

"Why didn't you come in Dad?" Sam asked softly.

"You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed... by anyone or anything. Nice job of covering you tracks by the way." John replied.

"Yeah, well, we learned from the best." Dean said looking a little proud.

"Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He was... he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting." John replied.

"Well you never mentioned him to us." Sam said.

"We had a... we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years. I should look at that." He said gesturing towards the envelope. Dean handed it over and John opened it beginning to read. "'If you're reading this, I'm already dead.'.... That son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"He had it the whole time." John said.

"Dad, what?" Sam asked.

"When you searched the place, did you, did you see a gun? An antique, a Colt revolver, did you see it?" John asked.

"There was, uh, an old case but it was empty." Y/n said.

"They have it." John said.

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Dean asked.

"We gotta pick up the trail." John said starting to climb out of the car.

"Wait. You want us to come with you?" Sam asked.

"If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find this gun." John replied.

"The gun-- why?" I asked.

"Because it's important, that's why?" John replied.

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet." Sam said.

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best; Vampires." John replied.

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing." Dean said.

"You never even mentioned them, Dad." Sam said.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and-- and others had wiped them out. I was wrong." John said. "Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won’t repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late. We need to pick up the trail but you need to rest first."

John finished before walking back to his truck.

"We should probably find a motel." Sam said looking over to Dean who just nodded and started the car.

~~~~~~Y/n P.O.V. ~~~~~~

There was a pounding on our door in the middle of the night. Climbing out of bed I answered it to reveal John.

"I picked up a police call." John said.

I nodded and turned to wake Y/f/n and pull on some pants. We headed to where the police call had said there was an abandoned car. John went over to talk to a cop on the scene, when he finished he started walking back to us waiting by the car.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him." Sam said slightly sulky

"Oh don't tell me it's already starting." Dean complained.

'What's starting?" Sam said.

"What have you got?" Y/f/n asked John to deter the fight that was brewing.

"It was them alright. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour." John said.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"Sam..." Dean said.

"I just wanna know we're going in the right direction." Sam said sharply to Dean.

"We are." John said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I found this." John replied handing something to Dean.

"It's a... a vampire fang." Dean said.

"Not fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack." John said before looking to Sam. "Any more questions?" Sam looked away and remained silent.

"Alright, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight.” John said heading for his truck. “Hey Dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it."

I was slowly growing more pissed at him the longer he kept talking. Y/f/n could tell because she pulled me into the car. Sam went around to the driver’s side and Dean climbed into the passengers. We followed John’s truck while Dean read.

" _Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive bleeding them for days or weeks_. I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple." Dean said.

"That's probably what Dad's thinking. Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks." Sam said grumpily.

"So it is starting." Dean said.

"What?" Sam said.

"Sam, we've been looking for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple hours and there's static already?" Dean said.

I looked over to Y/f/n knowing things were going to get worse and there was nothing we could do.

"Humph. No. Look, I'm happy he's ok, alright? And I'm happy that we're all working together." Sam said.

"Well good." Dean replied.

"It's just the way he treats us, like we're children." Sam said unable to help himself.

"Oh god." Dean said.

"He barks orders at us Dean, he expects us to follow 'em without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal." Sam said.

"He does what he does for a reason." Dean said trying to remain calm.

"What reason?" Sam asked getting more and more worked up.

"Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, alright? That's just the way the old man runs things." Dean said.

“Yeah, well maybe that worked when we were kids but not anymore, alright. Not after everything we’ve been through. I mean, are you telling me you’re cool with just falling into line, and letting him run the whole show?” Sam challenged.

“If that’s what it takes.” Dean replied unconvincingly. Sam shook his head but continued driving. We had driven for what felt like hours and it had started to grow dark. John had called Dean to give him directions as to where to go.

“Yeah Dad. Alright, got it.” Dean said into the phone before hanging up and turning to Sam. “Pull off at the next exit.”

“Why?” Sam asked angrily.

“Cause Dad thinks we’ve got the vampire’s trail.” Dean replied.

“How?” Sam asked angrier than the first time.

“I don’t know he didn’t say.” Dean replied.

Sam gunned the engine, and Dean looked over to him like he was crazy. We watched as The Impala overtook Johns truck and passed it. When he was in front Sam slammed on the brakes causing us to swerve sideways in front of John’s truck. Both vehicles stopping.

“Holy shit his driving’s scarier than yours Y/f/n.” I said looking over to her and breathing hard.

“Oh crap here we go.” Dean mumbled as Sam climbed out of the car. “Sam!” Dean called following him out.

“Might as well see if we can help.” Y/f/n said climbing out of the car me following behind.

Sam and John walked toward each other both looking angry.

“Sam!” Dean called out again.

“What the hell was that?” John asked.

“We need to talk.” Sam replied.

“About what?” John said stopping in front of Sam.

“About everything. Where we going Dad. What’s the big deal about this gun?” Sam replied.

“Sammy, come on we can Q and A after we kill the vampires.” Dean said trying to diffuse the tension.

“Your brother’s right, we don’t have time for this.” John said.

“Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help. Now obviously something big is going down, and we wanna know what.” Sam said yelling the last part.

“Get back in the car.” John said almost scary calm.

“No.” Sam replied.

“I said get back in the damn car.” John said eerily calm this time.

“Yeah. And I said no.” Sam replied.

“Ok you made your point tough guy. Look we’re all tired, we can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on.” Dean said hovering over the two.

Dean grabbed Sam and pushed him back toward the car, Sam went slowly, still staring at John.

“This is why I left in the first place.” Sam mumbled turning away.

“What’d you say?” John asked.

“You heard me.” Sam said turning back around. Y/f/n and I slowly made our way over to try and help Dean the only sane one in all this crap.

“Yeah. You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam.” John said getting angry.

“Sam…” Dean began.

“You walked away!!” John yelled.

“Stop it both of you.” I finally said stepping in.

“You’re the one who said don’t come back Dad, you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn’t control me anymore!” Sam said going nose to nose with John.

“Listen, stop it. Stop it! That’s enough.” Dean said pushing between them and forcing them apart.

Sam and John continued to glare at each other over Dean’s head.

“That means you too.” Dean looked over to John.

Sam turned back around and climbed into the Impala. While John got in his truck. Dean looked from one to the other before muttering “Terrific.” To himself.

We arrived at where John thought the vampires nest was and waited, watching. A beat up Camaro pulled up. And one of the vamps came out, shielding his eyes from the sun.

“I know what time it is.” The Vamp in the car said climbing out.

“Get in.” The other Vamp replied before looking around and then going back inside.

“Son of a bitch. So they’re really not afraid of the sun?” Dean asked from his hiding spot in the trees with us.

“Ahh, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill ‘em is by beheading. And yeah, they sleep during the day—doesn’t mean they won’t wake up.” John replied.

“So walking right on in, not our best option.” I asked.

“Actually, that’s the plan.” John responded.

 We headed back to the car and started pulling out weapons.

“Dad, I’ve got an extra machete if you need one.” Dean said looking over to John and holding it up.

John pulling out a leather holder unveiling the Shiny serrated machete within.

“I think I’m ok. Thanks.” John replied.

“Wow.” Dean and I said checking out the machete.

“So, you really wanna know about this Colt?” John asked.

“Yes, sir.” Sam replied.

“It’s just a story, a legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel’s letter…” We moved closer to John to listen as he told us about the Colt. “Back in 1835, when Halley’s comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it. They say…. They say this gun can kill anything.”

“Kill anything like, supernatural anything?” Dean asked.

“Like the Demon.” Sam said.

“Yeah the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail I’ve been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun – we may have it.” John said packing up his stuff.

We went around the side of the barn trying to find another way in. Upon finding a window John climbed through first leaving us standing there. Sam and Dean did rock paper scissors to decide who would go next. Y/f/n and I just climbed through before them noticing John was nowhere to be seen. We quickly scanned the room as Sam followed us through the window followed by Dean who closed the window behind us. The boys look around the room taking in the same scene as us. Vampires sleeping in hammocks spread around the barn.

We began making our way through the barn. As Dean was passing a hammock he kicked an empty beer bottle causing it to go skittering across the floor making clinking noises as it went. We stopped moving immediately hoping the vamp wouldn’t wake up. Sam and Y/f/n had kept moving and found a woman tied to a pole.

“Dean.” Sam whispered as loud as he could without waking the vamps. Dean and I made our way over to Sam and Y/f/n. Sam began to quickly untie the woman. When there was a noise behind us.

“There’s more.” Dean whispered looking behind us. Dean and I quickly and quietly made our way to the old horse stalls where there were more humans locked up. Dean found an old metal hook hanging next to the lock and used it to break the lock. Sam and Y/f/n looked at us sharply as the noise was quite loud. We all looked over to the hammocks but there was thankfully no movement.

Near Sam and Y/f/n, the woman who was tied to the pole began to wake up.

“Hey. Hey hey, shh, We’re here to help you.” Sam began to whisper to her trying to calm her before she freaked out. The woman had already had vampire blood and when she came to she let out an unearthly roar startling Sam and Y/f/n. Dean and I quickly looked around noticing all the vamps had woken.

“Sam.” Dean yelled as I screamed “Y/f/n.” Neither of us caring about making noise anymore.

“Boys, run!” John yelled from somewhere in the barn.

Dean grabbed my hand and made a break for the door Sammy and Y/f/n following close behind as were all the vampires. Dean and I burst through the barn door out into the sunlight as all four of us ran up the slope to the cars. Turning back to find john nowhere behind us.

“Dad? Dad!” Dean yelled looking around still clutching my hand tightly. It was only a moment but it felt like an eternity before John came up the slope and we turned to leave.

“They won’t follow. They’ll wait till tonight. Once a vampire gets your scent, it’s for life.” John said.

“Well what the hell do we do now?” Dean asked.

“You gotta find the nearest funeral home, that’s what.” John replied.

The boy looked at John confused, then to each other.

We headed back to the motel rooms and dropped Sam and Y/f/n off while Dean and I went to the funeral home for dead man’s blood.

~~~~~~Y/f/n P.O.V.~~~~~~~

I sat in the corner of the motel room, John sat at the table while Sam paced, nervous.

“It shouldn’t be taking this long. I should go help.” Sam spoke.

“Dean and Y/n got it.” John replied not looking up from the book in front of him. Sam looked around then continued to pace. John looked up watching him for a moment. “Sammy.”

“Yeah.” Sam replied turning to look at John.

“I don’t think I ever told you this but… the day you were born; you know what I did?” John asked.

“No.” Sam replied.

“I put a hundred buck into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month I’d put in another hundred dollars, until… Anyway my point is, Sam, this is never the life that I wanted for you.” John said.

“Then why’d you get so mad when I left?” Sam asked.

“You gotta understand something. After your mother passed all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you…. Prepared. Ready. Except somewhere along the line I…. Uh… I stopped being your father and I… I became your, your drill sergeant.” Sam made his way over to the table and sat down. “So when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was, that you were gonna be alone. Vulnerable. Sammy, it just… it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn’t accept the fact that you and me – We’re just different.” Sam huffed a laugh and looked down. “What?”

“We’re not different. Not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess…” Sam began then chuckled a little bit. “Well we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone.”

“I guess you’re right, son.” John replied with a smile.

“Hey Dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?” Sam asked.

“Spent it on ammo.” John replied.

John and Sam looked at each other for a moment. Then Sam began to laugh and so did John. The door opened and Y/n and Dean walked in.

“Whew. Man, some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys.” Dean said walking over to the table.

“Get it?” John asked as Y/n took a seat next to me.

Dean fumbled around in his pocket, and withdrew a paper bag and then from that a jar full of blood. He handed it over to john who looked at it then to his boys.

“You know what to do.” He said setting it on the table. We got to work filling syringes full of the stuff and tipping Arrows in it. We then waited for night fall.

John, Sam, Y/n, and I hid in the woods near the road. While Dean acted as bait. Leaning over the motor under the open hood of the impala we waited.

“Car trouble?” The female Vamp asked.

Dean turned to see Kate.

“Let me give you a lift. I’ll take you back to my place.” She said.

 “Nah I’ll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia.” Dean replied with a grin.

“Oooh.” Kate said back handing him. Another vamp came up behind Kate. She grabbed Dean by the face and lifted him in to the air.

“I don’t usually get this friendly until the second date but…” Dean said grabbing her wrist.

“You know; we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends.” Kate said lowering Dean to her level and kissing him, still holding him tightly by the cheeks. The other vamp watched on smiling.

“Heh, Sorry. I don’t usually stay with a chick that long. Definitely not eternity.” Dean replied glancing in to the woods toward us.

Sam let loose an arrow from the cross bow he was holding. Piercing the other vamps back. A second later Y/n let loose one into Kate. Kate let Dean go and looked down to the point sticking out of her chest.

“Dammit.” She said as we emerged from the woods. “It barely even stings.”

“Give it time Sweetheart. That arrow’s soaked in dead man’s blood. It’s like poison to you isn’t it?” John said coming up to her. Kate looked shocked, before she passed out.

“Load her up.” John said before turning to the other vamp. “I’ll take care of this one.”

John approached the other vamp while Y/n helped Dean with Kate. Raising his machete, John brought it down swiftly ridding the vamp of its head.

We drove further along the road before stopping and lighting a fire. Sam, Y/n, And I stayed with Kate at the fire while John and Dean went back to the vehicles.

“Toss this on the fire. Saffron, Skunk’s cabbage and Trillium. It’ll block our scent and hers, until we’re ready.” John said walking back to the fire.

Dean sniffed the contents then began coughing. “Stuff stinks.” He said.

“That’s the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you stand a chance of not being detected.” John replied as Dean began putting the contents of the bag on the fire.

“Oh god that really stinks.” Y/n said moving away from the fire.

“You sure they’ll come after her?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don’t have a lot of time.” John replied.

“A half hour oughta do it.” Sam said putting his machete away.

“And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can.” John said.

“But…” Sam began before Dean interrupted.

“Whoa, Dad you can’t take care of them all yourself.” Dean said.

“I’ll have her. And the colt.” John replied.

“But after. We’re gonna meet up, right? Use the gun _together._ Right?” Sam asked emphasizing together. There was a long pause in which John didn’t say a thing just looked away. “You’re leaving again, aren’t you? You still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don’t get you. You can’t treat us like this.”

“Like what?” John asked.

“Like Children.” Sam replied.

“You are my children. I’m trying to keep you safe.” John replied looking between the two boys.

“Dad, all due respect but, uh, that’s a bunch of crap.” Dean said shocking both Sam and John.

“Excuse me?” John replied.

“You know what Sammy and I have been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can’t be that worried about keeping us safe.” Dean replied.

“It’s not the same thing, Dean.” John replied.

“Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?” Dean asked.

“This demon? It’s a bad son of a bitch. I can’t make the same moves if I’m worried about keeping you alive.” John replied.

“You mean you can’t be as reckless.” Dean retorted.

“Look… I don’t expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother’s death… it almost killed me. I can’t watch my children die too. I won’t.” John responded.

“What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we coulda done something about it? You know I been thinking. I … think maybe Sammy’s right about this one. We should do this together.” Dean replied. Sam nodded and Dean continued “We’re stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it.”

“We’re running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That’s an order.” John replied looking over to Y/n and I as well. Before walking away.

We loaded Kate into Johns truck and headed for the barn. John leading the head vamp away.

 ~~~~~~Y/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

Inside the vamp nest a vamp stood drinking from a bottle. Hearing a noise, he moved to the doors, watching them a moment, before shrugging and taking another drink. He turned to go back only to find Dean behind him.

“Boo.” Dean said swinging his machete, and killing the vamp. Dean made his way back to where I stood at the locked container of people. “I told you I’d come back.” He said as we began breaking the hinges. After that we headed back to Sam and Y/f/n who were watching from the trees as everything happened.

“It’s a nice move you almost made it.” Luther said to John. Kate swung around, knocking John back against his truck. Dropping the gun in the process. Luther Approached, backhanding John against his open truck door, shattering the glass and he landed unconscious on the ground. Luther began to approach John again but before he could. Dean let loose and Arrow piercing one of the vamps and they ran out of the trees. Y/f/n and I moved quietly through the trees to get behind Luther. Dean paused to line up and shoot another vamp. Sam moved toward Luther who in turn backhanded him. Dean grabbed a machete and turned to help Sam but the vamp had his arm around Sammy’s throat.

“Don’t! I’ll break his neck. Put the blade down.” Luther said. Dean did nothing for a moment keeping Luther distracted allowing Y/f/n and I to get to John. Luther tightened his hold on Sam’s neck, cutting off his air supply. Dean then dropped the machete.

“You people. Why can’t you leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do.” Luther said looking at Dean.

“I don’t think so.” John said making Luther turn and look.

John raised the colt and shot him between the eyes. Luther let go of Sam who stumbled away, gasping, Dean pulled Sam behind him. A sigil appeared where John shot Luther and he stumbled. There was a quick flash of light within his body reflecting his Skeleton, before he fell to his knees.

“Luther.” Kate cried out.

Another flashed through him and he slumped to the ground dead. Kate moved to go after John but another vamp grabbed her, pulling her to the car. They took off screeching tires and John smiled in satisfaction.

We headed back to the motel and began packing. When John walked in.

“So kids.” He said.

“Yes, sir.” Sam said as we turned to look at him.

“You ignored a direct order back there.” John said.

“Yes, sir.” Sam said.

“Yeah but we saved your ass.” Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean nervously and john just looked at him steadily not betraying any emotion. Dean swallowed.

“You’re right.” John replied.

“I Am?” Dean asked surprised.

“It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I’ve got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So… we go after this damn thing together.” John replied looking around at all of us.

“Yes sir.” We replied in unison.


	22. 01x21Salvation

Salvation

~~~~~~Y/f/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

We sat in the boy’s new motel room in Manning, Colorado. On the walls was all the information John had about the yellow-eyed demon. John sat at the paper strew table with the coly in front of him. Sam leant against the counter and Dean stood behind John. Y/n and I sat on one of the beds.

“So this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we been searching for this demon right? Not a trace, just… nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail.” John said motioning around at the information.

“And that’s when you took off.” Dean said.

“Yeah. That’s right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation.” John replied.

“Alright so wat’s this trail you found?” Dean asked moving around to the front of the table.

“It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It’s going after families, just like it went after us.” John replied.

“Families with infants?” I asked.

“Yeah. The night of the kid’s six-month birthday.” John responded.

“I was six months old that night?” Sam asked.

“Exactly six months.” John said.

“So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me? So Mom’s death…. Jessica. It’s all because of me?” Sam asked.

“We don’t know that Sam.” Dean said.

“Oh really? Cause I’d say we’re pretty damn sure Dean.” Sam replied

“For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault.” Dean said frustrated.

“Yeah you’re right, It’s not my fault but it’s my problem.” Sam shouted.

“No it’s not your problem it’s our problem.” Y/n said standing to step between the boys.

“Okay. That’s enough.” John said standing.

Everyone took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Y/n returned to her perch on the edge of the bed ready to step between them again at a moment’s notice.

“So why’s he doing it. What does he want?” Sam asked.

“Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I’ve always been one step behind it. Look, I’ve never gotten there in time to save….” John said looking down unhappily.

“Alright so how do we find it… before it hits again.” Dean asked.

“There’s signs. It took me a while to see the pattern but in the days before these fires, Signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked… and…” John trailed off

“These things happened in Lawrence.” Dean said looking at his father.

John nodded. “A week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto… before Jessica. And these signs, they’re starting again.”

“Where?” Sam asked.

“Salvation, Iowa.” John replied.

We packed our things and loaded the cars. We were on our way to Iowa. John ahead of us speeding down a misty road Dean following behind. We had just arrived outside Salvation when John pulled off to the side suddenly, Dean pulled the impala off behind him and we climbed out quickly.

“God Damn it!” John exclaimed.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“Son of a Bitch.” John continued to curse.

“What is it!” Dean said more forcefully.

“I just got a call from Caleb.” John replied.

“Is he okay?” Dean asked.

“He’s fine. Jim Murphy’s dead.” John said.

“Pastor Jim?” Sam asked and John nodded his head “How?”

“Throat was slashed. He bled out.” John said looking between the boys who looked around in disbelief. “Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim’s place.” John said.

“A Demon.” Dean said looking at John who nodded. “The Demon?”

“I don’t know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we’re getting close.” John replied shaking his head in frustration.

“What do you wanna do?” Y/n asked.

“Now we act like every second counts. There’s two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that’s going to be six months old in the next week.” John said going in to commander mode.

“Dad, that could be dozens of kids. How the hell we gonna know which ones the right one?” Sam asked.

“We check ‘em all that’s how. You got any better ideas?” John asked.

“No sir.” Sam replied. John nodded to us and we turned back to the vehicles. John stopped and leaned against his truck. Dean turned back as he was opening his door.

“Dad?” He asked.

“Yeah. It’s Jim. You know, I can’t….” He trailed off before gaining control of himself. “This ends, now. I’m ending it. I don’t care what it takes.”

John then turned on his heel and climbed into his truck before speeding off down the road.

Dean dropped Sam and I off at the Salvation medical center before him and Y/n headed off to another one. Sam pulled one of his many fake ids’ out as we approached the receptionist for the records. There were several kids that would be turning six months within the week so we copied down every one.

As we were leaving the medical center Sam was flipping through his note book going through the names he had copied, when he started to clutch his head getting a vision.

“You okay?” I asked as soon as his breathing began to calm and he put his note book away.

“Train.” He was muttering as he pulled out a map.

We headed to a local park and on the way he explained about the vision he had. The yellow eyed demon in a baby’s room. Then it flashed over to the mother looking out a window, when he heard the train, then back to the demon.

Sam was going over the map again while walking through the park, when he started getting the vision flashes. We walked a few more steps before he stopped again.

“That’s the house.” He said looking across the street at it. As we stood there a woman pushing a stroller walked near. “That’s the mother.”

He headed across the street to the woman who stopped to pull her umbrella down.

“Hi. Here, let me hold that for you. You look like you don’t need that anymore.” He said approaching her and holding the stroller.

“Oh. Thanks.” She replied putting the umbrella away.

“She’s gorgeous. Is she yours?” I asked looking in at the adorable little girl.

“Yeah.” The woman replied.

“Oh wow, Hi!” Sam said to the baby before looking up to the mother. “Oh sorry, I’m rude. I’m Sam this is Y/f/n. We just moved in up the block.”

“Hi. I’m Monica. This is Rosie.” The woman replied.

“Rosie? Hi Rosie.” Sam said.

“So, welcome to the neighborhood.” Monica said.

“Thanks. She’s such a good baby!” I said looking in at her again.

“I know; I mean she … she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it’s… it’s like she reading your mind.” Monica replied.

“What about you Monica? Have you lived here long?” Sam asked.

“My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born.” Monica said pointing to the house.

“And how old’s Rosie?” Sam continued.

“She’s six months today. She’s big right? Growing like a weed.” Monica replied.

“Yeah. Monica…” Sam said distracted.

“Yeah?” She asked.

“Just ahhh, just take care of yourself okay?” Sam said.

“Yeah, you too Sam and Y/f/n. We’ll see you around.” Monica replied turning to her house and heading up the walk. “There’s Daddy.” She said to Rosie as a van pulls in to the drive way.

As we turned to leave Sam began clutching his head again. The vision was returning. Only this time there was more.

We headed to the nearest motel, Sam letting Dean, and John know where we were, and waited for them to arrive.

When they arrived Sam launched right in to the story of his vision and how we met Monica and Rosie. Dean and John sat on the end of each bed listening to Sam, Y/n and I sat at the table with Sam. When Sam finished recounting the story john just continued to look at him.

“A vision.” John said flatly.

“Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling.” Sam said painfully.

“And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because…” John continued.

“Because these things happen exactly the way I see them.” Sam replied.

“It started out as nightmares. Then it started happening while he was awake.” Dean said standing from the bed and heading for the counter to get more coffee.

“Yeah. It’s like… I don’t know… it’s like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon the stronger the visions get.” Sam said with a wince.

“Alright. When were you going to tell me about this?” John asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at John.

“We didn’t know what it meant.” Dean said.

“Alright, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me.” John said growing annoyed.

Dean set the coffee cup and pot down and started to walk towards John. But before he could say anything Y/n was on her feet and pissed moving toward John.

“Call you? Are you kidding me? John, Dean called you from Lawrence alright? Sam called you when I was dying saving your son’s life. Fuck, I mean getting you on the phone? We got a better chance of winning the lottery.” She said stopping right at the edge of the kitchen.

“You’re right.” John said looking at Y/n then turning to Dean who was beside her. “Although I’m not too crazy about this new tone of yours, you both are right. I’m sorry.”

“Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family’s gonna go through the same hell you went through unless we do something.” I said. Y/n returned to her seat and finished her coffee while Dean returned to making his.

“No they’re not. No one is, ever again.” John replied just as Sam’s phone began to ring.

“Hello?” he answered “Who is this?” he paused and waited for an answer. “Meg.” Sam looked around at all of us before continuing. “Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window.” There was a pause while she replied before he spoke again “Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop.” Sam looked over to John before replying “My dad. I don’t know where my dad is.” Meg said something and Sam hesitated before handing the phone to John.

“This is John.” John listened intently to whatever that bitch meg was saying, “I’m here.” It was kind of weird listening to one side of a conversation. “Caleb?” Sam and Dean both reacted to the name. “You listen to me. He’s got nothing to do with anything. You let him go.” Meg replied with something. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” John replied. “Caleb. Caleb!” John turned to face us before replying to Meg “I’m gonna kill you, you know that?” John walked into the kitchen while still listening to Meg. “Okay.” John looked over to Sam before replying again “I said okay, I’ll bring you the colt.” … “It’s gonna take me about a day’s drive to get there.” … “That’s impossible. I can’t get there in time and I can’t just carry a gun on the plane.” John pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it back to Sam.

“So you think Meg is a demon?” Sam asked.

“Either that, or she’s possessed by one. It doesn’t really matter.” John replied.

“What do we do?” Dean asked.

“I’m going to Lincoln.” John replied.

“What?” Dean asked walking forward.

“It doesn’t seem like I have a choice. If I don’t go, a lot of people die, our friends die.” John replied.

“Dad, the demon is coming tonight. For Monica and her family. That gun is all we got, you can’t just hand it over.” Sam said.

“Who said anything about handing it over. Look, besides us and a couple vampire’s no one’s really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like.” John said.

“So what, you’re just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?” Dean asked.

“Antique store.” John replied with a slight nod of his head.

“You’re going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn’t notice?” Dean asked.

“Look, as long as it’s close, she shouldn’t be able to tell the difference.” John replied.

“Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?” Y/n asked.

“I just… I just need to buy a few hours, that’s all.” John said.

“You mean for Dean, Y/n, Y/f/n and me. You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves.” Sam replied.

“No Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school, I want Dean to have a home. I want these girls to find what they’re looking for. I want… I want Mary alive. It’s just… I just want this to be over.” John replied turning away from us then back tears in his eyes.

Dean headed out to the impala for an antique store. To get the gun we decided to meet on a back road somewhere. Y/n, Sam and I went with John and waited. Sam and John stood at the back of Johns truck checking weapons, Y/n was admiring Johns truck and I was looking around the field. It wasn’t long before the Impala was coming toward us. Dean put it in park and climbed out.

“You get it?” John asked.

Dean pulled a brown paper bag out of his pocket and handed it to John. Opening it up John pulled out an antique gun that looked similar to the colt.

“You know this is a trap don’t you. That’s why Meg wants you to come alone.” Dean said looking at his dad.

“I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, Mandaic, Amulets…” John began.

“Dad.” Dean cut him off.

“What?” John replied.

“Promise me something.” Dean said.

“What’s that?” John asked.

“This thing goes south just… get the hell out. Don’t get yourself killed alright, you’re no good to us dead.” Dean replied.

“Yeah and I’m just starting to like you.” Y/n said standing by Dean.

“Same goes for you.” There was a long pause while they just looked at each other. “Alright listen to me. They made the bullets special for this colt. There’s only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count.” John said.

“Yes sir.” Sam said.

“Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it’s here I’m not gonna be in it. It’s up to you boys now. It’s your fight, you finish this. You finish what I started. Understand?” John said. John handed Dean the colt.

“We’ll see you soon Dad.” Sam said.

“I’ll see you later.” John said clapping Sam on the shoulder and then turning for his truck. John climbed in and left for Lincoln, Nebraska. We stood on the side of the muddy road watching him leave.

“Later.” Dean said with a nod of his head.

We knew the demon would be back that night for Monica’s family so we headed back in to town to grab some dinner and wait. We sat in front of Monica’s house, Sam and Dean in the front with the colt between them, watching through the window as Monica and her husband finished dinner.

“Maybe we could tell em it was a gas leak. Might get em out of the house for a few hours.” Sam suggested.

“Yeah and how many times had that actually worked for us?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam replied thinking some more. “We could always tell em the truth.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a long moment. Dean raising one Eye brow.

“Nah!” They both replied.

“I know I know. I just… with what’s coming for these folks…” Sam continued.

“Sam we only got one move and you know it, alright? We gotta wait for that demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them.” Dean said before they both looked back to the house.

“I wonder how dad’s doing.” Sam said.

“I’d feel a lot better if we were there backing him up.”  Dean replied.

“I’d feel a lot better if he were here backing us up.” Sam retorted. As we continued to watch the house.

“This is weird.” Sam said watching Monica’s house.

“What? Creeping on some poor family?” Y/n asked.

“No, After all these years we’re finally here. It doesn’t seem real.” Sam replied.

“We just gotta keep our heads and do our job, like always.” Dean replied.

“Yeah but this isn’t like always.” Sam replied.

“True.” Dean responded.

“Dean…. ah…. I wanna thank you.” Sam said looking away from the house and to his brother.

“For what?” Dean asked.

“For everything. You’ve always had my back you know? Even when I couldn’t count on anyone I could always count on you. And ah… I don’t know I just wanted to let you know, just in case.” Sam said.

“Whoa whoa whoa, are you kidding me?” Dean replied.

“What?” Sam asked confused.

“Don’t say just in case something happens to you. I don’t wanna hear that freaking speech man. Nobody’s dying tonight. Not us, Not Y/n or Y/f/n, not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain’t getting any older than tonight, you understand me?” Dean replied.

“Damn right.” Y/n said.

~~~~~~Y/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

It was around 1 in the morning and John hadn’t called to let us know he was okay.

“Dad’s not answering.” Dean said pulling his phone from his ear.

“Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception’s bad.” Sam suggested.

“Yeah well.” Dean said.

The radio began to come in static.

“Guys, wait. Listen.” Y/f/n spoke up.

Sam began to roll the dial on the radio, every station was static. The wind began to pick up and the lights in the house began to flicker. Dean turned to look at Sam then back at us.

“It’s coming.” Sam said. We all quickly climbed out of the car and headed for the house. Dean used a credit card to open the front door and we entered quietly. Sam went first followed by Y/f/n then I then Dean last. We headed towards the living room Monica’s husband came out of nowhere swinging a bat at Dean’s head barely missing and instead getting a lamp.

“Get out of my house!” Monica’s husband yelled.

Dean moved in grabbing the bat and wrestling with Mr. Holden over it.

“Get out of my house!” Mr. Holden said again.

“Please, please, Mr. Holden. Please” Y/f/n said distracting him.

Dean was able to take control of the situation, swinging Mr. Holden against the wall holding the bat across his throat.

“Be quiet at listen to me. Be quiet and listen. We are trying to help you.” Dean said sharply.

“Charlie? Is everything okay?” Monica called from upstairs.

“Monica get the baby!” Mr. Holden yelled to her at the same time I yelled “Don’t go in the nursery.” Sam moved to head upstairs Y/f/n following behind.

“You stay away from her.” Mr. Holden yelled as he struggled to get away from Dean. Dean backhanded him knocking him unconscious, then put him over his shoulders into a fireman’s lift. Dean took Mr. Holden outside. A gunshot went off and Dean and I rushed back inside and up the stairs. Y/f/n and Sam were holding Monica back away from the crib.

“MY Baby!!” Monica screamed.

I rushed past them to the crib.

“Take her and go!” Dean said as her ran past them into the room.

“Rosie!” Monica continued to wail.

“Come on.” Y/f/n and Sam began dragging her out the door.

“My Baby!”

“Dean and Y/n got her!” Y/f/n soothed.

We wrapped her in a blanket pulling her out just as the crib burst into flame. We raced out of the room Dean holding Rosie just as the Nursery window exploded outward.

“You get away from my family.” Mr. Holden said from where he was staggering up from the grass.

“No Charlie don’t. They saved us.” Monica said.

Dean and I ran out of the house behind them, baby safe.

“I mean they saved us.” Monica began to cry before turning and taking Rosie from Dean. Monica walked over to her husband and he wrapped her in his arms.

“Thank you.” Monica said.

We turned back to the house watching it burn. In the Nursery the demon stood silhouetted by the fire burning.

“It’s still in there.” Sam said starting back for the house.

“Sam. Sam, no.” Y/f/n said as her and Dean grabbed Sam and held him back.

“Guys let me go, it’s still in there.” Sam said struggling against them.

“No. It’s burning to the ground, it’s suicide.” Dean said pulling Sam back.

“I don’t care.” Sam yelled.

“We Do!” I said stepping in front of Sam.

We looked back up as the flames rose and the demon disappeared. The fire department soon arrived to put out the fire, there was almost nothing left of the house. The police took Monica and her husband’s statements and let us go.

We headed back to the motel room to regroup. Dean tried calling John again but wasn’t getting an answer. Sam sat on the bed. Y/f/n and I at the small table watching Dean pace.

“Come on Dad, answer your phone damn it.” Dean muttered.

“Something’s wrong.” Dean said hanging up the phone.

Sam continued to stare at the floor giving it an amazing bitchface. Dean turned to look at him when he didn’t answer.

“You hear me? Somethings wrong.” Dean said.

“If you had just let me go in there, I coulda ended all this.” Sam said.

“Sam, the only thing you woulda ended was your life.” I said standing and walking toward him.

“You don’t know that.” Sam scoffed.

“So what, you’re just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?” Dean said walking toward the bed.

“Yeah. Yeah you’re damn right I am.” Sam said standing from the bed.

“Well that’s not going to happen, not as long as I’m around.” Dean said.

“What the hell are you talking about Dean, we’ve been searching for this demon our whole lives. It’s the only thing we’ve ever cared about.” Sam said.

“Sam I wanna waste it. I do. Okay? But it’s not worth dying over.” Dean argued.

“What?” Sam asked.

“I mean it. If hunting this demon means you getting yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing.” Dean said.

“That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom.” Sam stated.

“You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they’re gone, and they’re never coming back.” Dean said.

At those words Sam lost it, he grabbed Dean and shoved him against the wall hard. Y/f/n stood and I moved ready to intervene if necessary.

“Don’t you say that, not you! Not after all this don’t you say that.” Sam said angrily.

“Sam look. The five of us… that’s all we have… and it’s all I have. Sometimes I feel like I’m barely holding it together man… Y/n and Y/f/n haven’t been with us that long but there family… and without them, you or, dad….” Dean said quietly.

“Dad.” Sam let dean go and moved away still upset. I looked to Y/f/n and inclined my head toward Sam indicating she should help him. Dean stayed where he was against the wall taking deep breaths to calm himself.

“He should have called by now. Try him again.” Sam said with tears in his eyes as Y/f/n wrapped him in a hug.


	23. 01x22 Devil's Trap

Devil’s Trap

~~~~~~Y/f/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

Dean dialed the number and raised the phone to his ear.

“Where is he?” Dean said in to the phone angrily looking up at Sam. Dean listened to the person on the other line before hanging up his phone.

“They’ve got Dad.” Dean said.

“Meg?” Sam asked and Dean nodded. “What’d she say?”

“I just told you, Sammy.” Dean said upset. “Okay, Okay.” He wiped his hands across his eyes and began to look around. He grabbed the colt from the bed side table and tucked it in to the back of his jeans.

“What are you doing, Dean?” I asked.

“We got to go.” Dean said grabbing his duffle bag and moving to his jacket.

“Why?” Sam asked following him.

“Because the demon knows we’re in Salvation, alright. It knows we got the colt. It’s got dad – it’s probably coming for us next.” Dean replied pulling on his jacket. Y/n and I both moved and began grabbing our things.

“Good. We’ve still got three bullets left. Let it come.” Sam said.

“Listen, tough guy, Dean’s right, we’re not ready, okay? We don’t know how many of them are out there. Now, we’re no good to anybody dead.” I said.

“We’re leaving…. Now!” Dean exclaimed.

We gathered the rest of our things and booked ass to the Impala. Dean was speeding down the road and took a turn sideways.

“Oh god if the demons don’t kill us Dean’s driving will.” I muttered holding on to the seat to keep from sliding into Y/n.

“I’m telling you, Guys, we could have taken him.” Sam said.

“What we need is a plan. Now, they’re probably keeping dad alive, we just gotta figure out where. They’re gonna wanna trade him for the gun.” Dean said keeping his eyes on the road. Sam shook his head and Dean glanced over. “What?”

“Eyes on the road at high speeds, okay? Jesus.” Y/n said to Dean.

“Dean, if that were true, why didn’t Meg mention a trade?” Sam asked getting upset. “Dad, he might be….”

“Don’t.” Dean said.

“Look, I don’t want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the colt. We can still finish the job.” Sam replied.

“Screw the job, Sam!” Dean said angrily.

“Dean, I’m just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going.” Sam replied.

“Quit talking about him like he’s dead already. Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything.” Dean retorted angrily.

Sam paused to think before replying. “So how do we find him?”

“Maybe go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken.” Dean replied.

“Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are going to leave a trail?” Sam asked.

“You’re right. We need help.” Dean said pressing his foot to the floor and gunning the engine.

Eventually sleep over took me until the wee hours of the morning as we pulled in to a junk yard. I gently nudged Y/n awake as we pulled to a stop outside the house. On an old tow truck, a dog laid across the hood. We were at Bobby Singer’s.

We climbed the steps to the front door and Dean knocked. Bobby greeted the boys with a hug. Then turned to us.

“Who’re you?” He asked skeptically.

“Bobby these are friends of ours they’ve been helping us on hunts.” Dean said stepping in to the house.

“I’m Y/f/n and this is Y/n.” I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

“Bobby Singer, paranoid bastard.” Bobby replied shaking my hand. “Come on.”

Bobby led us into the house and to his living room area. Bobby picked up two flasks from a stack of books and headed over to Dean. Sam sat at the desk and began reading a very big book.

“Here you go.” Bobby said handing one of the flasks to Dean.

“What is this – Holy water?” Dean asked turning the flask in his hands.

“That one is. This is whiskey.” Bobby replied taking a swig of it then handing it to Dean who also drank. Before handing it to Y/n who took a swig.

“Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn’t sure we should come.” Dean said.

“Nonsense. Your daddy needs help.” Bobby replied.

“Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything.” Dean replied.

“Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people.” Bobby replied. Y/n snorted a laugh and Dean looked to her with a smirk.

“Yeah, I guess he does.” Dean replied looking back to Bobby.

“None of that matters now all that matters is that you get him back.” Bobby said.

“Bobby, this book…. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Sam said continuing to look through the book with me reading over his shoulder.

 “Key of Solomon? It’s the real deal, alright?” Bobby said walking over to Sam and sitting on the corner of the desk. Y/n followed behind wanting to get a closer look at the book.

“And these, uh, these protective circles. They really work?” Sam asked.

“Hell, yeah. You get a demon in one, they’re trapped. Powerless. It’s like a Satanic roach motel.” Bobby replied getting a chuckle from Sam.

“Man knows his stuff.” Dean said walking over to the desk.

“I’ll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you four stepped in.” Bobby replied.

“Oh yeah? How’s that?” Y/n asked.

“Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four tops.” Bobby replied.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“This year I heard of 27, So far. You get what I’m saying? More and more demons are walking among us – a lot more.” Bobby said looking between the boys and us.

“Do you know why?” Sam asked.

“No, but I know it’s something big. The storm’s coming, and you four, and your daddy – you are smack in the middle of it.” Bobby replied. Outside the dog started barking.

“Rumsfeld.” Bobby said the dogs’ name and stood from the desk quickly. Walking to the window Rumsfeld’s barking ended in a whine. “What is it?” Bobby muttered to himself. Looking out the window we noticed the dogs chain hanging broken and him nowhere in sight. “Somethings wrong.” Bobby said just as the door flew open, and Meg walked in. Dean slipped the holy water flask from his pocket.

“No more crap, okay?” Meg said.

Dean went after her, unscrewing the flask as he went, but Meg hit him and sent him flying into a stack of books. Knocking him unconscious.

Sam and I stepped in front of Bobby, placing ourselves between Meg and Bobby. Y/n maneuvered herself so that she stood in front of Dean blocking him from view.

“I want the colt, Sam – the real colt - right now.” Meg said as Sam, Bobby, and I moved toward another room. Meg following us.

“We don’t have it on us. We buried it.” Sam said.

“Didn’t I say ‘No more crap’? I swear after everything I heard about you Winchesters and their Whores, I got to tell you, I’m a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, man. I mean, did you really think I wouldn’t find you?”

Dean and Y/n stepped into the doorway behind her.

“Actually we were counting on it.” Dean said.

Meg turned to look at them. They looked right back a slow smirk coming across Y/n’s face. Dean looked up at the ceiling, Meg following his line of sight to see the protective symbol from the book there.

“Gotcha.” Y/n said.

Y/n grabbed a chair and I some rope and we set to work tying her up. Sam and Dean stood watching.

“You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask.” Meg said looking to me as I left the circle then Y/n.

“Sorry sweetie, you not my type, I prefer less whore of hell.” Y/n said tightening the ropes on Meg’s wrists and then leaving the circle.

“I salted the doors and windows. If there are any demons out there – they ain’t getting in.” Bobby said coming in to the room with a large container of salt.

Dean nodded then stood, moving around Bobby and Sam to stand in front of Meg.

“Where’s our father, Meg?” Dean asked.

“You didn’t ask very nice.” Meg taunted.

“Where’s our father, bitch?” Dean replied.

“Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don’t.” Meg taunted him again.

Dean lunged forward and put his hands on the arms of the chair.

“You think this is a frigging game? Where is he? What did you do to him?” Dean yelled.

“He died screaming. I killed him myself.” Meg replied calmly with a smile.

Dean just looked at her with hate, then slapped her across the face.

“That’s kind of a turn on – you hitting a girl.” Meg said.

“Your no girl.” Dean said.

Bobby stood and moved to the next room calling dean’s name as he went. Dean followed and Sam, Y/n and I moved with him.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“She’s lying. He’s not dead.” Dean replied.

“Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don’t hurt her.” Bobby said.

“Why?” Dean asked.

“Because she really is a girl, that’s why.” Bobby replied.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.

“She’s possessed. That’s a human possessed by a demon. Can’t you tell?” Bobby said.

“Are you trying to tell me there’s an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?” Dean asked looking back at Meg who just stared right back. Bobby just nodded his head and Dean looked back at her once more. “That’s actually good news.”

Sam began looking through the John’s journal for an exorcism. Sam looked at Dean when he found it and as one they moved to in front of Meg.

“Are you gonna read me a story?” Meg asked sweetly.

“Something like that. Hit it, Sam.” Dean replied.

“Regna Terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino……” Sam started reading and moving around the circle to stand behind her and continuing to read in latin.

“An exorcism? Are you serious?” Meg asked Dean.

“Oh we’re going for it, baby – head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards.” Dean replied.

“Tribuite virtutem deo.” Sam said.

Meg flinched in pain. And Sam looked over at Dean. Meg turned to look over her shoulder at Sam.

“I’m gonna kill you.” She said to him before turning to Dean. “I’m gonna rip the bones from your body.”

“No, you’re gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our Dad is.” Dean replied Meg just smiled at him. “Well, at least you’ll get a nice tan.”

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregation et secta diabolica…” Meg began to shake and was obviously in pain while Sam read the exorcism. She gasped in pain and Sam stopped.

“He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That’s when I slit his throat.” Meg said.

“Ergo…” Sam started reading again and Dean leaned down to get in her face.

“For your sake, I hope you’re lying. Cause if it’s true, I swear to God I will march myself into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!” Dean growled.

“Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae.” Sam continued to read and a wind began to blow through the room. “Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Cotremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt…”

Meg began to show signs of being in pain so Sam paused once again.

“Where is he?” Dean questioned.

“You just won’t take ‘dead’ for an answer will you?” Meg replied.

“Where is he?” Dean said again progressively growing angrier.

“Dead.” Meg replied.

“No he’s not! He’s not dead! He can’t be!” Dean yelled in her face. Sam looked at him clearly concerned for his brother. “What are you looking at? Keep reading.”

“Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.” Sam started to read again and the chair began to slide around the circle. “Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi...”

“He will be!” Meg shouted.

“Wait!” Dean said holding his hand out for Sam to stop before he questioned Meg “What?”

“He’s not dead. But he will be after what we do to him.” Meg said.

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” I asked.

“You don’t.” Meg replied looking at me.

“Sam!” Dean said.

“A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City.” Meg said breathlessly.

“Missouri? Where, where? An address!” Dean questioned.

“I don’t know.” Meg replied.

“And the demon – the one we’re looking for – where is it?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know! I swear! That’s everything. That’s all I know.” Meg pleaded.

“Finish it.” Dean said walking around to Sam.

“What? I told you the truth!” Meg replied.

“I don’t care.” Dean said.

“You son of a bitch, you promised.” Meg argued.

“I lied!” he yelled in her face then calmly said “Sam.” Sam didn’t say anything and Dean turned to look at him. “Sam! Read.” Dean walked by.

“Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is.” Sam said quietly to Dean.

“She doesn’t know.” Dean replied.

“She lied.” I said.

“Guys, there’s an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We’ve got to help her.” Dean replied looking between Sam and Y/f/n.

“You’re gonna kill her.” Bobby said walking up to them.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Y/n told me she fell from a building. That girl’s body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it – that girl is going to die.” Bobby replied.

“Listen to me, all of you, we are not gonna leave her like that.” Dean said looking between us.

“She is a human being.” Bobby said.

“And we’re gonna put her out of her misery.” Dean growled to Bobby before turning to Sam. “Sam, finish it.”

Sam looked between Dean and bobby unsure what to do. He looked over to Meg one last time before turning to look between Y/n and I.

“Finish it.” I said gently.

Sam took a deep breath and continued to read. “Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo desu israhel. Ipse Tribute virtutem et fortitudinem plebe suae, benedictus deus, Gloria patri….”

Meg threw her head back and screamed. The demon leaving her body in a black cloud of smoke and spread out in the protective sigil in the ceiling before disappearing altogether.

Meg slumped forward and blood began to drip from her mouth. The boys just stood there unsure if it was all over or not. Y/n and I moved forward and began to untie her. Meg slowly lifted her head.

“She’s still alive.” Dean said to himself, to Bobby he said “Call 911. Get some water and blankets.”

Bobby rushed off and Sam and Dean helped us untie her.

“Thank you.” Meg whispered.

“Shh, shh. Just take it easy, alright?” Sam said looking up at her.

“Come on. Let’s get her down.” Dean said.

The boys lifted Meg from the chair. There was the distinct sound of bones crunching and Meg screamed in pain. The boys slowly lowered Meg to the floor laying her down.

“Sorry, sorry. I got you. I got you. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Sam tried to comfort her.

“A year.” Meg said strained.

“What?” Y/n asked sitting next to her head.

“It’s been a year.” Meg replied.

“Shh, just take it easy.” Sam soothed.

“I’ve been awake for some of it. I couldn’t move my own body. The things I did – it’s a nightmare.” Meg whispered the strain of talking clearly hard on her.

“Was it telling us the truth about our dad?” Dean asked.

“Dean.” I admonished.

“We need to know.” Dean replied looking at me.

“Yes. But it wants…. You to know…. That…. They want you to come for him.” Meg said.

“If Dad’s still alive, none of that matters.” Dean said as Bobby returned with a blanket and a glass of water. He handed the glass to Dean while he and Sam covered her. Y/n gently lifted her head as Dean helped her drink.

“Where is the demon we’re looking for?” Sam asked gently.

“Not there. Other ones. Awful ones.” Meg said.

“Where are they keeping, John?” I asked softly.

“By the river, Sunrise.” Meg replied.

“‘Sunrise’ what does that mean? What does that mean?” Dean asked but Meg had died after uttering her last words.

I gently covered Meg’s head with the blanket, as the boys stood Y/n and I following. Bobby began walking us toward the door.

“You better hurry up and beat it. Before the paramedics get here.” Bobby said.

“What are you gonna tell them?” Dean asked as we came to a stop in one of bobby’s rooms.

“You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I’ll figure something out.” He replied before picking up a book and handing it to Sam. “Here take this you might need it.”

“Thanks.” Sam said.

“Thanks… for everything. Be careful, alright?” Dean said.

“You just go find your Dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won’t even try to shoot him this time.” Bobby said. Dean and Sam turned to leave.

“Well, I wish meeting you, Bobby, would have been under better circumstances.” Y/n said as we headed for the door.

~~~~~~ Y/n P.O.V.~~~~~~

We climbed in the car and made the 7-hour drive to Jefferson City, Missouri. The ride there was silent and tense, the weight of what we had just witnessed and done weighing heavily on all our shoulders. Dean parked the Impala by some train tracks. Sam pulled the Key of Solomon out and placed it on the roof of the car, looking through it, spinning a marker in his hand. Dean and I were at the trunk of the car, loading up guns in to our bags, Sam kept looking between us concerned.

“You two have been quiet.” Sam commented.

“Just getting ready.” Dean replied while I just shrugged.

“He’s gonna be fine, Dean.” Sam said.

Dean didn’t answer just continued to check his guns. Sam flipped to another page of the book. Seeing the symbol drawn there he picked up the book and walked to the open trunk lid. He rubbed off some dirt and began drawing on the lid.

“Dude.” Dean and I both exclaimed.

“What are you drawing on my car?” Dean continued.

“It’s called a devil’s trap. Demons can’t get through it or inside it.” Sam replied.

“So?” Dean questioned.

“It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox.” Sam said moving around to the other side of the trunk, Dean tried rubbing the marker off as Sam started in on another symbol.

“So?” I questioned.

“So, we have a place to hide the colt while we go get Dad.” Sam said.

“What are you talking about? We’re bringing the colt with us.” Dean replied.

“We can’t, Dean. We’ve only got three bullets left. We can’t just use them on any demon, we’ve got to use them on the demon.” Sam responded.

“No, we have to save Dad, Sam, Okay? We’re gonna need all the help we can get.” Dean replied.

“Dean, you know how pissed John would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn’t want us to bring the gun.” Y/f/n said looking between the two boys as Sam closed the book.

“I don’t care, guys. I don’t care what dad wants, okay? And Since when do you care what dad wants?” Dean questioned angrily.

“We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you’re the one who came and got me at school!” Sam replied to which Dean scoffed but Sam continued “You’re the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I’m just trying to finish it.”

“Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can’t wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I’m gonna be the one to bury you.” Dean looked down before continuing much quieter, “You’re selfish, you know that? You don’t care about anything but revenge.”

“That’s not true Dean.” Y/f/n started but Dean scoffed and started checking his gun again.

“I want Dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun; they will kill us all. That colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We cannot bring that gun. We can’t.” Sam said.

“Fine.” Dean replied looking up at Sam for a brief moment.

“I’m serious, Dean.” Sam responded.

“I said fine, Sam.” Dean retorted before pulling the colt out of his jacket pocket and holding it up for Sam to see before putting it in the trunk. We finished getting our guns and Sam finished his sigils on the trunk of the Impala.

We started walking along the river trying to figure out what Meg meant by sunrise. We stepped up beside some trees and Dean and I stopped.

“Hey, hey.” I said grabbing Sam’s attention. “I think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise.”

Sam and Y/f/n turned to look there was an apartment building with a sign out front reading ‘Sunrise apartments’.

“Son of a bitch. That’s pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside.” Dean said walking closer to the apartments.

“Yeah, and make anybody attack us.” Y/f/n said.

“And so we can’t kill them – a building full of human shields.” Dean replied.

“They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody.” Sam said watching the apartments.

“Yeah, this sucks out loud.” Dean said turning to look back at us.

“Tell me about it. Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?” Y/f/n asked.

Dean turned to look back at the building thinking for a moment.

“Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians.” Dean said coming up with a plan.

“Okay, but then what the city responds in, what, seven minutes?” Sam asked.

“Seven minutes exactly.” Dean replied.

Sam got the task of pulling the fire alarm. Sam walked in the front door and pulled the alarm then quickly left the building.

People began exiting the building seven minutes in the firemen showed up. And started entering the building. Dean and I walked up to one of the firemen pretending to be a couple.

“Hey what’s happening? Is it a fire?” Dean asked with his arm around me.

“We’re figuring that out right now, sir. Just stay back.” The fireman replied moving Dean and I away.

“Babe?” I asked.

“Hang on sweetie,” Dean replied before turning back to the fireman, “Well, we’ve got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he’s nervous….”

“Sir, you have to stay back.” The fireman kept moving Dean and I backward. Keeping the fireman distracted Sam and Y/f/n were able to get to one of the trucks and pick a lock. Easily stealing firemen suits for us allowing us to slip in unnoticed. Moving down the hallway of the building Dean was using his EMF to check every door.

“I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up.” Dean commented.

“You never told me that.” Sam replied. Dean checked another door and the EMF started reading high.

Dean and Sam bang on the door before Dean calls out, “This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate.”

The door was unlocked and the boys shoved it open. The woman inside is knocked backwards as the boys went through. The boys started spraying the holy water from their tanks as we came through the door and began checking other rooms in the apartment.

Dean punched the man and shoved him into the closet door I had just opened.

“Come on.” I called out to Sam who grabbed the woman and shoved her in too. Dean put his weight against the door and it began to lurch as the demons tried to get out.

“Hurry up.” Dean called out. Sam grabbed a canister of salt from the duffle bag and ran a line around the closet door. As soon as he was done the pounding stops. We pulled our firefighter gear off and moved toward the bedroom door. Slowly opening it we seen John tied to the bed. Dean pushed his was through to his dad.

“Dad?” He asked before leaning down and listening. “He’s still breathing.” Sam sighed with relief and Dean started to Shake John. “Dad, wake up. Dad!” Dean pulled a knife from his pocket and moved to cut the ties around John’s wrists.

“Wait. Wait.” Y/f/n said stepping further into the room.

“What?” Dean asked.

“He could be possessed for all we know.” Y/f/n replied.

“What, are you nuts?” Dean retorted.

“I hate to say it Dean, but she’s right we got to be sure.” Sam replied pulling a flask of holy water out of the duffle bag and sprinkling it on John. There was no effect except John moaned and started to come to.

“Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?” He asked trying and failing to hold his head up.

“Dad, are you okay?” Dean asked leaning down to talk to him.

“They’ve been drugging me. Where’s the colt?” John replied to Deans question.

“Don’t worry, Dad, it’s safe.” Sam replied as Dean began to cut John free.

“Good boys. Good boys.” John said.

Sam and Dean got John between them and began carrying him out of the room. Y/f/n and I in front in case any more demons showed. The front door burst open and a man and a fireman came in.

“Go! Go!” Sam said.

“Back! Back” Dean said at the same time. We headed back in to the bedroom and closed the door locking it. Sam and I were leaning on the wall on either side of the door when an axe came through. Y/f/n grabbed the Salt from the duffle and began to run a line of salt around the door. Dean, John and I were already on the fire escape. I began to help John down the fire escape.

“Sam, Y/f/n, Let’s go!” Dean called through the window. One of them tossed Dean the duffle bag and Y/f/n began to climb through. Sam followed behind and ran salt along the window sill. I helped John down on to the street with Dean close behind. Dean and I helped John along the street Dean on his right and Me on the left. Sam and Y/f/n followed after and Sam moved in front while Y/f/n watched behind. Sam was just passing a truck when he was tackled to the ground. The man pinned Sam to the ground and started beating him to death.

“Sam!” Dean and I shouted setting John down to help.

Y/f/n ran past us and kicked the guy in the face but it did nothing. Y/f/n was suddenly flying through the air and into a parked car, smashing the windshield, the man went back to beating Sam. The sound of a gunshot going off shook me from my panic of seeing my best friend smash into a car. The man fell off of Sam dead with a bullet in his head. Dean was standing next to John holding the colt. He put it away and went over to help Sam. I walked over to Y/f/n and pulled her off the car.

“You okay?” I asked.

“Yeah” she replied wincing slightly.

We walked back to Sam and Dean as Sam got to his feet. We looked down at the demon and the man it was possessing both were dead.

“Come on. We got to get out of here.” I said grabbing Deans arm and pulling him toward John.

We got John back to his feet while Y/f/n helped Sam, leaving the area in a hurry.

Dean drove us to a remote cabin in the woods somewhere. Sam and Y/f/n began pouring salt along the windows and doors. Sam’s face was bruised and bloody but at least he was alive. Dean and I walked back in to the room after helping John.

“How is he?” Sam asked while continuing to pour the salt along the windows.

“He just needed a little rest, that’s all. How are you?” Dean replied.

“I’ll survive.” He replied before turning to Dean and I “Hey, you don’t think we were followed here, do you?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. I mean, we couldn’t have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up.” Dean responded sitting on the table.

“Yeah.” Sam replied before looking at Dean, “hey, uh…. Dean, you, um…. You saved my life back there.”

“So, I guess you’re glad I brought the gun, huh?” Dean replied with a small smirk.

“Man, I’m trying to thank you here.” Sam said.

“You’re welcome.” Dean replied before looking down.

Sam began to walk across the room. Y/f/n moved to follow him.

“Hey, Guys?” Dean called out.

“Yeah?” Sam replied.

“You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there.” Dean said guilt ridden.

“You didn’t have a choice, Dean.” I said.

“Yeah, I know, that’s not what bothers me.” Dean replied looking straight ahead.

“Then what does?” Sam asked.

“Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn’t hesitate, I didn’t even flinch. For you guys or dad the things I’m willing to do or kill, it’s just, uh…. It scares me sometimes.” Dean said looking down to the floor.

We continued to look at Dean unsure of what to say when John entered the room.

“It shouldn’t. you did good.” John said to his eldest son.

“You’re not mad?” Dean asked.

“For what?” John replied.

“Using a bullet.” I said standing next to Dean.

“Mad? I’m proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsesses. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have.” John said looking between his boys.

Dean looked over to his brother then to Y/f/n and I before responding “Thanks.”

The wind started to pick up and the lights began to flicker. We all walked over to the windows and looked out.

“It founds us. It’s here.” John said looking out into the darkness.

“the demon?” Sam asked.

“Sam, Y/f/n, lines of salt in front of every window, every door.” John started ordering.

“We already did it.” Y/f/n replied.

“Well, check it, okay?” John responded.

“Okay.” Sam said and began to leave the room Y/f/n following.

“Dean, you got the gun?” John asked.

“Yeah.” Dean replied.

“Give it to me.” John demanded looking back out the window.

Dean began to pull the colt out of the back of his pants I gently laid my hand on his to still his movement letting him know I was with him.

“Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It vanished.” Dean said.

“This is me. I won’t miss. Now, the gun, hurry.” John replied.

Dean hesitated and looked down at the gun.

“Son, please.” John said his hand out stretched to grab the gun.

Dean grabbed my hand and stepped back a few steps.

“Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?” John demanded.

“He’d be furious.” Dean said.

“What?” John asked.

“That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn’t be proud of me; he’d tear me a new one.” Dean replied.

John continued to look at Dean as he raised the gun, pointing it at John and cocking it.

“You’re not my Dad.” Dean declared.

“Dean, it’s me.” Johns body said looking straight at Dean.

“I know my Dad better that anyone. And you ain’t him.” Dean replied.

“What the hell’s gotten into you?” John asked.

“I could as you the same thing. Stay back.” Dean replied gently pushing me behind him.

Sam and Y/f/n came back into the room and were shocked to see Dean with the gun pointed at John.

“Dean? What the hell’s going on?” Sam asked.

“Your brother’s lost his mind.” John replied.

“He’s not John.” I said looking directly at Sam and Y/f/n.

“What?” Y/f/n asked.

“I think he’s possessed. I think he’s been possessed since we rescued him.” Dean replied starting to get upset.

“Don’t listen to him, Sammy.” John said.

“Dean, how do you know?” Sam asked.

“He’s…. he’s different.” Dean replied holding back tears.

“Even I noticed it, Sam. He’s not the same.” I said holding Dean’s arm.

“You know; we don’t have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you’ve gotta trust me.” John said looking between the boys.

Sam looked back and forth between John and Dean. Dean glanced over but didn’t say anything else to try and convince him.

“Sam?” John asked noticing Sam’s hesitation.

Sam looked back and forth again. “No. No.” he said moving to Dean’s side pulling Y/f/n with him.

John looked at the four of us. “Fine. You’re all so sure, go ahead. Kill me.”

John looked down and waited. Dean continued to hold the gun on him but couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger on his father.

“I thought so.” John said before looking back up with Yellow Eyes. Sam lunged forward, but was thrown against the wall pinned there. As were the rest of us, Dean dropping the colt in the process. John picked it up and looked it over. “What a pain in the ass this thing’s been.”

“It’s you, isn’t it? We’ve been looking for you for a long time.” Sam stated.

“Well, you found me.” John replied.

“But the holy water?” Y/f/n asked.

“You think something like that works on something like me?” John asked. Sam and I began trying to fight the force holding us in place but were not successful.

“I’m gonna kill you.” Sam said looking at the demon in his father’s body.

“Oh, that’d be a neat trick. In fact, here.” He said setting the gun down on a table. “Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy.”

Sam looked at the gun, but nothing happened.

“Well, this is fun.” John said walking over to where Dean and I were pinned and looked between us. “I could have killed you both a hundred times today, but this…. This is worth the wait.”

Dean began to struggle but was still pinned to the wall. John looked over at him.

“Your dad – he’s in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says ‘hi’ by the way. He’s gonna tear you apart. He’s gonna taste the iron in your blood. But first he’s gonna make you watch while she dies.” John said looking over to me on the last part.

“Let them go, or I swear to god-” Dean began.

“What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I’m concerned, this is justice.” John said walking closer to Dean. “You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter.”

“Who, Meg?” I questioned.

“The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand.” John continued.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Dean muttered.

“What? You’re the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?” The demon smiled over at Dean. “Oh, that’s right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don’t make a right.”

“You son of a bitch.” I screamed.

“I wanna know why. Why’d you do it?” Sam asked.

“You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?” John asked turning toward Sam.

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

“You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him.” The demon said turning back toward Dean and backing towards Sam. “Been shopping for rings and everything.” The demon turned back toward Sam. “You want to know why? Because the got in the way.”

“In the way of what?” Sam asked.

“My plans for you, Sammy. You….and all the children like you.” John said right in Sam’s face.

“Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can’t stand the monologuing.” Dean sassed.

John walked back over to Dean and I. “Funny, but that’s all part of your M.O., Isn’t it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Dean asked.

“You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don’t need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he’s clearly John’s favorite. Even when they fight, it’s more concern than he’s ever shown you. And Y/n why would she ever love you? What do you have to offer?”

“I bet you’re real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted ‘em.” Dean replied refusing to look at me. He just smiled at John and John looked back at him. John stepped back and put his head down. When he looked back up Dean yelled out in pain.

“Dean!” Sammy and I yelled out.

“No!” Y/f/n screamed.

Dean began to bleed from his chest. Sam started to struggle against the force pinning him.

“Dad! Dad, Don’t you let it kill me!” Dean pleaded trying to get through to his father.

“John please.” I pleaded tears springing to my eyes.

Sam struggled harder to get free as blood began to pour from Dean’s mouth.

“Dad, Please.” Dean said before passing out.

“Dean!” Sam yelled.

“Stop.” John whispers as Sam was let go. “Stop it.”

Sam dove and grabbed the gun from the table. John turned to Sam, and Sam aimed the gun.

“You kill me, you kill daddy.” John said.

“I know.” Sam said shooting John in the leg. John fell to the ground and so did everyone else. I crawled over to Dean as Sam reached him.

“Dean? Dean, hey? Oh, god, you’ve lost a lot of blood.” Sam said.

“Where’s dad?” Dean asked.

“He’s right here. He’s right here, Dean.” I said.

“Go check on him.” Dean said.

“Dean.” Sam asked.

“Go check on him.” Dean repeated.

“I got him Sam, Go.” I said pulling Dean’s head into my lap as Y/f/n knelt beside me.

Sam got up and went to check on John. Who was lying motionless on the floor.

“Dad? Dad?” Sam asked.

John suddenly looked up shouting, “Sammy! It’s still alive. It’s inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!” Sam raised the gun to aim at John, “Do it now!”

“Sam, don’t you do it. Don’t you do it.” Dean said.

“You’ve gotta hurry! I can’t hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, Son! Shoot me! Son, I’m begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!” John pleaded.

“Sam, no.” Y/f/n said standing and walking toward him.

“You do this! Sammy!! Sam…” John continued to rant before the demon suddenly left his body in a black cloud. Disappearing through the floor. John looked at Sam disappointed.

Y/f/n and I got Dean into the back seat of the Impala while Sam put John up front. Y/f/n climbed into the middle of the backseat next to Dean while I climbed in the passenger side beside her. Sam was driving quickly down the road speeding toward the hospital. John gasped in pain but there was nothing from Dean.

“Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital’s only ten minutes away.” Sam pleaded.

“I’m surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn’t you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything.” John accused.

Sam looked in the rearview mirror at Dean and us before replying “No, sir. Not before everything. Look, We’ve still got the colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon…”

That was the last thing I remember before the Semi slammed in to the passenger side where John and I were sitting. My head bounced off the window shattering it before everything went dark.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Selfinsert into Season 1 kinda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229696) by [VioletBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes)




End file.
